Past the End's Reach
by scarredBYchaos
Summary: Katara wants nothing to do with men. Zuko wants nothing to do with marriage. Politics doesn't care. A wedding, espionage, and a war. Zutara MAJOR EDITING AND UPDATING BEGINNING 7/7/12
1. Prologue

_Chapter: Prologue- Past of turmoil _

**Summary:**

After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara.

_A.N_

_In the main time of this story ( not including flashbacks or prologues) Katara will be 17, Sokka 18, Jet 18, and Zuko 20, Azula is also 17. I'm sure many of you have wonderful questions, but many will be answered in time, but if something confuses you feel free to ask anything you want. The era for this is based upon the Mid 18th century (1700's). It is rated T for violence, cursing, and later mature situations, but no graphic sex. _

_**A.N 2012**_

_**I am working my way to finishing this story by going through and editing each chapter at a time, fixing plot points, spelling, and other errors. Please enjoy, and leave feedback.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story.**_

**Rating: T **

**Arc I**

**Prologue:**

**Past of Turmoil**

**Jet and Katara**

* * *

_Warmth_

The first thing Katara remembered from her childhood was always her mother's warm arms, and her father's grip. The next was her mother's death. There was confusion, chaos, tears, and then…

There was Jet.

A solid presence in a reality that was failing to hold, a protector, and for her, the first boy she ever considered a man.

Katara's family had traveled to the Earth Kingdom to meet with newly instated Firelord Iroh to discuss possible trade routes and tariffs. It was well known that Iroh had none of the Fire Nation biases that his brother had been famous for, but as a child , Katara had no thought concerning politics, merely a new place with new faces.

The two delegations greeted each other in Omashu, and Katara was, of course, kept where a proper young maiden should be, right under her mother's nose. She was devastated to find there were no other children there besides her brother Sokka, and frankly, Katara had been tired of his 'warrior training'. Herself and mother and Sokka had been sent on a tour of a forest nearby while Chief Hakoda met to establish any necessary restrictions and access laws.

Katara's pony was led by a quiet stable boy, as her brother strut proudly on his small mare. Her mother went ahead of them, taking in that odd serene beauty only the old forests harvest.

And suddenly there was a faint humming, and really the eight your old couldn't place it, but it was almost like when father and Sokka…

A quick thud, and a horrifying whinny broke free from her mother's horse. An arrow's shaft stuck from the side of the beast as the horse bucked and thrashed in pain. Her mother, experienced horsemen as she was, was thrown. Katara was lifted from her horse and placed with her brother inside a circle of guards. She tried to call out for her mother, but over the thunder of horse hooves and the twang and hiss of arrows, her voice was lost. The men blocking from Katara her mother fell, and she broke free of Sokka, desperately calling out for her mother.

Below a willow, pinned by several arrows, sat the only woman she had known for the earliest years of her life. Katara ran to her and red, red _Why is there so much red? I don't like red, Mother! _Her mother's eyes were shut and her body broken and the guards were failing, and where was Sokka, and why wouldn't mother look at her?

A hand grasped her from behind. Katara screamed in terror and tried to pull away, but the hand wouldn't let her.

"Shh, you're alright, I ain't gonna let them hurt you," a voice whispered into her ear, not the voice of a guard, or even a man, but a child, a boy. She turned and sure enough, a boy who looked a few years older than her stood. He watched her with dark eyes and tugged her forward away from her mother. "No!" She had to stay with mother! How could they find mother if Katara didn't watch her?

The thunder of hooves sounded again, the boy pulled her against a tree and blocked her from view. The hunting party stopped at the sight of the slain bodies. "You, boy, What happened?" The leader dismounted and approached the boy, Katara trembled. "They were attacked, from what I saw, I stopped the girl 'fore she went to the body, aint right to be touchin' the dead," the boy's odd way of speaking immediately told of his poor upbringing, but Katara's mind latched onto one word. _Dead._ "NO!" She burst free from the boy and ran again to her mother. "She's not dead, help please, Mother wake up, _Mother!_ Look at me please, _Mother!" _The boy reached for her, but one of the men stayed his hand.

She sobbed unto the blue that should never be red, grasping at her mother's robes. She shook and called for her mother over and over. The boy came up to her, and heedless of the red life slipping from her mother, took Katara in his arms and held her while she cried.

* * *

Katara remembered very little for the rest of the day, except a child's refusal to let go of her, to let her break, and her father hollowed and sunken, falling on his knees at seeing his beloved wife. Her brother crying openly as his ten year old mind broke any tough façade. It was the only time she'd ever seen her father cry.

The boy, called Jet, as they later learned was taken to the palace in Omashu. King Bumi, old and heir less as he was, immediately took the lad under his wing, thrilled by his antics and speech. When he learned of the boy's comfort and unhesitant protection of Katara, he welcomed the lad with every comfort available.

The boy had no family, a vague past, and no education, but the King looked on and saw a strong child, unafraid and caring. _"Boys can be taught anything." _He nurtured the child for years, educating him, training him, and teaching him anything he'd need to know as a leader.

Bumi thought it a splendid idea to have a real person who had lived among the poorest of people raised up as a leader. As Jet training continued, it was made clear he had a strong aptitude for the militaristic arts. King Bumi, thrilled with his wards natural talent, promptly enrolled him in the King's Guard, to be used as an apprentice to an aging general.

After the tragedy of his wife's demise, Chief Hakoda vowed to never set place on the Earth Kingdom's mainland. However in light of Jet's comforting presence to his daughter, he often sent his children with an envoy of soldiers to visit the lad. Jet rarely came to the Southern Water Tribe due to his extensive training.

As For Jet and Katara, Jet was her protector, her playmate, and in the fantasies of her girlhood, every hero that saved her from dragons and bandits. Her adoration for him was plain before the eyes of the world, and they were surprised when Bumi's offer of marriage was turned away. Chief Hakoda never stated his reasons but watched the boy with dark eyes sharply, as did his son.

* * *

On Katara's sixteenth birthday, a ball was thrown to celebrate her ascension as a woman. Jet arrived with jewels and silk flowers for her hair, their petals soft as he brushed them upon her cheek. Katara's radiant happiness refused to dim, and she was swept into his arms repeatedly for one more dance. It seemed Jet's eyes truly opened and saw her as a female, instead of the devoted follower he had known for years. By this time he was a man of 17, and he knew the urges of men well and he set his lust on a blue eyed maiden, naive to the base animalism of men.

Every word from his lips, she treated as a jewel, the last drop of water to a dying man. She gazed at him, refused to hear a word against him, to her Father's increased agitation.

On the third day of his stay he swept her into a shadowed balcony. He never said a word, but reached for her, and drawing her against his chest, pressed his lips to hers gently. Katara melted beneath his gaze with flushing cheeks and racing breath. He had taken her heart years ago and it was now that he stabbed it.

"I have to go to battle, Katara."

Her peaceful visions shattered. Daydreams of further kisses, of homes and teething babes disappeared as her horror broke onto her face.

"The Earth Kingdom's Island off the Southeast are rebelling, it is my duty..."

Seeing the ravished look upon her, He took her hands softly in his own. "I vow to you, Katara of the Watertribe, daughter of Hakoda, sister to Sokka, I will return to you, and when I do, I will claim you so that no other man may. I vow to bring you security and comfort and children to raise. I will return, and I will have you for my bride."

Tears of hope and despair slipped from pools of brightest azure, she trembled and pulled away, but was swiftly brought into his arms once more.

"Promise me," his frantic gaze longing, needy, _possessive_, "You will wait for me, promise, for my heart shall only ever rest with you."

She nodded shakily, and he slammed her to him, engulfing her lips once more before, turning and striding briskly away. Leaving her to gather the pieces of her shattered hopes.

* * *

A year passed, and word of Jet had passed to her many times through the mouths of men and women. His prowess in battle, his fierce determination, and his enjoyment of the soldier's life. Every port it seemed filled with women seeking men of arms, and Jet faithful citizen that he was, refused to disappoint. Her ears closed against such tales, keeping his words of love inside her battered heart. Through the months until her 15th birthday her will wavered and finally cracked upon news from her brother, who was training diligently with the Kyoshi warriors.

_Dearest Sister,_

_It pains me to write of such deeds as will cause you grief, but the antics of one such 'dear one' can no longer be shunned from mind. Whatever he promised you before his departure, falls into question at the roguish nature of his actions. It is told he left unwedded girls soiled at every station. It is told he drank himself to stupors and pursued to brawl with those in company. It is told he stole and cheated many a man from his wealth. I tell you now the worst of these tales is the least of what he's done. His sudden interest in you upon your arrival to womanhood, left me and father unsurprised and concerned for your well being, but you alas a women with her knight, spoke with the gentleness you are known for and forsake the tales of friends for his reputation. I tell you now, his regiment docked in Kyoshi not even hours past before he stole away to the taverns and left them with his arms full of the least respectable women. The world sighs at your pure heart, and weeps at his betrayal to your innocence. You are strong, my sister, and have a maturity beyond the tittering fools of your age. I despise the whoreson ( forgive me, thy gentle sister from mine foul tongue) for his mockery of a woman well above his worth. So out of love for you I grieve my heart to convey this tale, and humbly ask for the right to defend the honor of my sister. No other woman shall he touch. I beg of you, pray grant me the right to enact my revenge upon this evilest of bastards. 'Tis my right. I wish I was there to be with you, but I do have a surprise for you. A special friend of ours begs me…O very well 'will come if necessary' to visit you. Do not suffer yourself for this low heathen. Be strong Katara, practice your bending with your poetry and swear to me you __**will not**__ pine for such a pathetic excuse for a man. _

_Love, _

_Sokka_

_P.S Yes Suki beat me again, she finds your predictions of my success quite amusing. I do not._

Katara refused to be consoled, locked away in her room she refused food and company for 3 days, before someone who knocked upon her door, wouldn't hear of her pleas for solitude.


	2. Chapter 1: Moon Vows

_Chapter 1: Moon vows_

**A.N**

_By the way the characters listed below the title correspond to who the chapter focuses on._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**_

**Rating: T **

**Arc I**

**Chapter I: Moon Vows**

**Katara, Jet, and Zuko**

* * *

"Katara!"

The piercing shriek broke Katara out of her haze. She ignored the voice, rolled over, burrowing into the sheets of her bed.

"Katara!"

She lifted her head, glaring at the door, as if it was the cause of the anguish that made her feel so pathetic.

"I'm coming in!"

Katara's head snapped up. She leapt off the bed and rushed to block her door. After three days she thought they would've figured to leave her to stew. She'd be drained of tears eventually, right?

The door burst open, startling her, and making her jump. Toph stood in the doorway shaking her head. "Honestly Sugar Queen, you're a disgrace." She glared at Toph, and turned away from her. As usual, her long time friend had decided to forgo the proper dressings that decorum demanded.

"I came to Kyoshi and found a wenching bastard, so I thought it would be best to come assure everyone of their safety from your wrath, and I find a master waterbender cowering in her bed sheets!"

Of course. _Way to console a shattered heart, Toph._

Katara sniffled and walked towards her wardrobe to place a shawl around her shoulders. The ice and sturdy wood of her home blocked the wind, but a good amount of chill seeped through at all hours.

She knew her behavior was reflecting poorly on her station and bearing, but at present time, she hardly cared. Concerning herself with making herself more presentable, she crossed to the vanity that had been a gift from Bumi. Thoughts of Bumi brought a fresh stab to her wounded pride.

Toph sat on the bed, her feet barely brushing the ground, "So why are you drowning yourself with salt instead of charging onward?"

"It's not quite that simple, Toph." Toph stared at her solemnly in the way that frightened the nobles and dislodged suitors. "Of course it is, he's a whoreson, you feel humiliated, and we castrate the bastard."

Katara couldn't contain her laughter, but it bubbled forth as a choked sob. Toph slipped off the bed and padded across the chamber. "I know it hurts, believe it or not I understand," her eyes downcast for a moment before she raised them again, "Your brother's tearing his hair out, over this. Do you have any idea the scandal this has created? Girls from every court are talking of his shameless inconsistency, and of your pure devotion, you're a martyr."

Katara snorted, "Forgive me if I am less than pleased."

Toph's eyes hardened suddenly. "No, I won't forgive you. For three days your father has paced the halls. For three days your grandmother hasn't spoken a word. There are children in the street bringing drawing and toys to comfort you! And yet here you sit, wallowing in your misery, moving your people to grief at your situation. Coward."

Katara choked back tears. How could Toph ever know, how could she even think Katara could walk away, unbruised and whole? She knew she was hiding, but the pain burned and grew, a fire to tear her soul into shreds. Toph was right, and Katara wasn't fool enough to ignore that, but she had felt unprepared and terrified at the thought of facing her father and her people. Her father, who had laid his misgivings about Jet on her ears, only to receive an assurance of her caution and of Jet's utter devotion.

An infatuated fool. A girl barely brushing the tips of her fingers into the vast ocean of womanhood. But that's how he treated her, and she had been so relieved to be thought of in such a way, she had ignored all warnings and sought comfort in the arms of her past savior.

"Toph, I know you're right, but I needed Jet. He was the only way I knew to tell if I had grown up." Toph's confusion showed on her face. Katara knew she wouldn't understand. Toph's mother basked in her riches at home, while hers floated with the tides. Her mother wasn't there to tell her she was a woman. A mother passes on the infinite knowledge of womanhood, and without one, Katara feared to remain a child forever. Shapeless and unwanted.

Women were graceful beauties she watched enviously, waiting for one to offer a hand and let her join the dance. Mothers created women, but men loved them. She had no mother, but the love of a man is only for a woman, so how could she be a child when Jet held her so dear to his heart?

He had been her savior, and then her guiding hand. To lose both, and know of his deceptions not only cut the feelings she had allowed to grow in her breast, but took away her rights to join the leaping circle of her mother and all mother's before her. It was the pain of a mother lost echoed, and she felt empty and afraid.

"I was a woman, with Jet," she whispered brokenly before slumping onto the floor. Toph knelt before her, mindless of the cold, hard floor. "I don't have to see you to know you're there do I?" Toph's question caught her off guard. She often forgot her dear friend's lack of sight, but supposed it was better than pitying the girl. "Of course not Toph, but what…" Toph never let her finish.

"Your mother isn't here," the petite earthbender began, standing and blowing her bangs out of her milky eyes. "But she's hovering in the spirit realm, weeping for her strong daughter, and lamenting the loss of the woman she loves. Woman, Katara. The same woman your father is pacing the floor in concern for, the same woman whose name seeps from your grandmothers lips in her slumber. You are a woman, and you need no man to prove it."

Katara stared at her friend in amazement. Toph was not one taken to flattery or deceit, but crashed along head first and never looked back to regret. Toph opened her arms, and Katara fell into them, weeping once more.

* * *

A week later, Katara watched the tides lull the ship into the soft glow of the rising moon. Toph had retired to her cabin earlier, claiming nausea from the 'horrible, swelling, deep hole you call water'.

Katara let her be and rested her arms atop the banister. Her element stretched in every direction, a constant in her life, unchangeable and dependable. Her journey to Toph's home was not a long one, but the serenity it brought would have to last, for Gaoling was far ashore.

Toph had quickly become disgusted with being truly blind and of falling on the 'ice cube' that was Katara's land. She had dragged Katara along, insisting on her companionship in order to avoid her expected appearances at court. As a high ranking heiress, every event of high society was merely a day of marriage proposals for Toph.

Being blind only increased her parent's desire to have her wedded and 'provided for'.

The waves gently tousled the water, and Katara gazed at them fondly, blessing the comfort they brought her. The trip with Toph had been ideal, leave Jet's echoes behind, and perhaps humiliate him in court a time or two. The seeping wound was closing, but the emptiness remained. She was angry with him, his deception, but mostly her anger was directed inward, berating herself for her blind ignorance and naive trust. Never again would she accept a man's word of love as what he meant, any affection must be a ploy to gain a prize. Her outlook of men had dimmed, where she once saw protectors she found liars, her helplessness beforehand only increased her desire to shy away from a man's romance. It was cynical, she supposed, but the consequences of her faith had been brought about by her belief in love.

_Never again._

She would marry of course, and spare her babes no affection, but if any man was to hold her love, his worthiness must merit it. Never again would she be swept by sweet words, whispers and promises, chaste kisses, and meaningless embraces. She had longed for passion and hated Jet for his former place in her heart. He had brought her a sense of femininity, but he held no fire in his eyes that burned _only_ for her, and not every bosom in view. That passion, at second glance was rare in any marriage. Her hopes for love were weak, and she satisfied herself on the knowledge that, at the very least, she would bear no more humiliation bought for the expense of a man's pleasure.

She made her vow to the waves, and to her mother's soul. _I will never bend for a man again_, and she turned and left, her whispers carried on the wind to the moon.

* * *

Jet eyes narrowed as he took in the angry man in front of him. Sokka was sitting at the table, a picture of gentlemen manners that he usually avoided. Jet had to wonder to at the fury swirling in his eyes, icy and hard. Sokka did not speak, but watched him with a precision a falcon watches his prey.

"How is your sister?" Jet knew immediately he had said the wrong thing, Sokka's fragile hold on his countenance slipped and he hissed at Jet, "How dare you?" Jet was rather taken aback. He and Sokka were never close, and always wary, but he was the man Sokka's sister was in love with.

"How dare I what?" He knew he was treading on thin ice, but he had never been a careful man. "Treat my sister as the lowest of your whores?" Sokka's eyes flashed and Jet knew his life would have been forfeit if they were alone. "I never would demean your sister, I love her." Of course he did. Katara was beautiful, the perfect wife.

"LIES!" Sokka roared as he lunged for Jet's throat.

Jet startled, reached for his scabbard only to fall backward with Sokka holding his hands down. "You have humiliated her! She loved you! You ungrateful, unworthy Bastard! How dare you speak of her, how dare you even call yourself a man? Son of a bitch! My sister is pitied by the courts the world over, she is a mockery, a fool! And I am the biggest fool of all, for letting you close to her at all!" Jet stared at his adversary in shock and anger, "What right do you have to strike me? I can enjoy any pleasures I wish! Your sister is a woman, meant to bow her head and follow. I will return to her whenever I wish, and she will bear my children, she is promised to me! I own her!"

The words had barely escaped his lips before a fury of powerful blows landed on him. Sokka did not stop, he gave Jet no mercy or leverage, as he avenged the sister he adored and beat the bastard who had fooled them all. The pain of breaking bones and skin, stunned Jet and he tried in vain to fend off the blows of a master.

Two men pulled Sokka off a dazed Jet. His arm was obviously dislocated, and he could put no weight upon his right leg. Sokka snarled and tried to rip free from the soldier's grasp, but a voice stopped him." I will not allow this man to be your first kill, Sokka." Suki stepped around the crowd that had gathered and stood before Sokka.

"He is unworthy of even kissing your feet, be content with his injuries and the knowledge that he will never hurt your sister again." She grasped Sokka's hand in her own and let him away from the crumpled heap that was Jet.

Jet groaned, vision fading as the men and women frowned upon him in disgust. _What knowledge did they hold, ignorant peasants?_ His sight failed him when the soldiers lifted him from the floor, jostling his useless arm.

* * *

Zuko sighed.

His Uncle's parties were becoming more and more a show of eligible young maidens, eagerly hunting for his heart. He sat in his chair rigidly, making only the necessary comments to the chattering women around him. His gaze wandered until he caught his Uncle's eye and was given a disapproving stare. At almost twenty, it was nearly unthinkable for him to be unwed, or at the least unengaged. He had avoided the shrill 'blossoms' of court for as long as possible, but the councilor's (and his uncle's) patience were running thin. He had to choose an appropriate bride by summer's end, lest one be selected for him.

He sat in silence for the remainder of the evening, refusing any invitations of a card game, or cigar with some maiden's father. He escaped to his room, welcoming the silent, cool darkness and the relief it brought. He slipped into bed after bathing, and extinguished the candles with an indrawn breath. He'd begin worrying over marriage in the morning.

* * *

Agony

_Pain_

_Stabbing wrenching __**BURNING**__ pain_

Darkness

"_Coward_!"

"_**Zuko**_!"

Golden eyes shot open. That nightmare. His breathing began to slow from the gasping crescendo it had been.

With a sigh, Zuko sat up and let the silk covers slip down his torso.

Judging from the sunlight creeping across his floor, he placed the time at just before dawn. Standing from his bed he stretched his knotted muscles, before dressing and joining his uncle for training.

* * *

"Good morning, nephew," His Uncle had the customary tea in his hand as he greeted his nephew with an exuberance that shouldn't be in a man his age.

With a curt nod to his uncle, Zuko began his stretching

"Did you sleep well, nephew?"

Annoyed, Zuko shot a glance at his uncle. He was startled to see the large grin on his uncle's face.

"Fine Uncle, and you?"

"Perfect, my lad, just fine," Iroh's grin threatened to burst from his face, "Nephew, as you know you are nearing your next birthday…"

"I'm well aware Uncle." He shuddered at the thought of a particular gift an earth kingdom ambassador had sent. Hog Monkeys. Ridiculous.

"As my heir, you are required to choose a wife…"

Zuko's head shot up. Of course. His uncle had been pushing a marriage for three years, the nobles had followed his cue, and offered daughters from the age of 9 onward.

"I know full well my responsibilities Uncle," he had a bad feeling creeping up his spine...

"Yes, but do you really wish to deprive an old man of children to spoil?"

Zuko snorted. Old man indeed, his Uncle was still undefeatable by any bender.

"Stop that now it's not dignified," Iroh's eyes sparkled," I've been considering a woman that was offered years ago by her father, a Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Zuko blinked at him.

_He's added more than honey to his tea today._

"Water Tribe…" As far as he knew, the Watertribe to the South was little more than a village.

"What use would I have of a peasant woman?"

His uncle frowned at him.

"That's enough nephew," Iroh's face sobered," There have been stirring of an uprising lately, in the Earth Kingdom Islands near our borders. "Any war there will destroy it and us too. The Earth People are by far the most populous among this world."

Zuko could easily understand the concern. An unstable Earth Kingdom was never beneficial to the fragile hold the world had on peace.

Iroh continued his speech, watching his nephew's comprehension and suddenly tense shoulders. "Out of a way to create trade for his tribe, and discourage any conflict on the world stage, Chief Hakoda offered a marriage between his daughter and you."

The Firelord was serious. Something that hardly sat well with the nearly twenty year old. This was far beyond his uncle's matchmaking.

The heir apparent began to attempt to climb out of this rapidly deepening hole.

"That was years ago, and he's obviously lost interest in any alliance."

"Not so my boy!" Iroh eyes twinkled, a sign of upcoming misery for his nephew, " He has recently written expressing concerns over the unrest in the earth kingdom and his people's safety, they are small, but a powerful ally. Any trust with them opens the doors to agreements with the Northern Watertribe."

Zuko couldn't restrain his astonishment. The Northern Water tribe had taken great offense to the Earth Kingdom's way of disposing waste in ocean waters, and had since refused contact with all but…the Southern Water Tribe.

The hole was beginning to seem as if dirt was being thrown atop him. Unfortunately, as a volatile young bender, Zuko was not keen to the idea.

"You want me to marry some little girl, so their tribe won't be wiped from the map!"

"Not at all Zuko," Iroh spoke, disappointment clear in his tone. "None of us can survive an Earth Kingdom civil war, the land is simply too vast, but any alliance would open trade and foster protection and an exchange of culture. Think of what we can learn, Nephew!"

Zuko knew he had no choice, the benefits were minimal at best, but his Uncle had done something…

"And, what have you done since the offer was placed before you?"

"I agreed to meet with her Father on Kyoshi Island in a week. We'll discuss the terms of the marriage and alliance, and you'll meet the girl of course. Her father made it perfectly plain that should she refuse we would not force her."

Zuko felt a small surge of hope, his Uncle might be able to persuade (more often guilt) him into anything, but this girl, she would refuse! How could she not, what with…

_Oh._

His hand briefly touched the marred skin at his face. This would be the best he could do. An arranged marriage. It was his duty to his country to have an heir, and better a girl that knew not of his glaring flaws from the start.

He despised the sycophants of the court, their pity and flattery repulsed him more than anything. An unknown girl, a stranger, could free him from all the women here.

"Fine," His head bowed, he bent to his uncle's will, "I will consent if she does."

"Splendid!" The Firelord was beaming, proud of his Nephew's achieved sense of rational. He turned away to set his tea down, believing the matter settled and eager to continue the lesson.

"But I will not go with you to Kyoshi."

Iroh turned back to his heir in confusion.

"But, didn't you want to…"

"NO!" Zuko took a deep breath, "I do not wish to see her. This is an alliance; I have no stirring to see her any sooner than absolutely necessary."

Iroh face flashed with pain, "Nephew, not everyone looks to your face first."

"I know, Uncle, but I'm not giving her that possibility. I will write her a letter. Will you take it to her?"

Iroh nodded before he watched his nephew turn, training forgotten.

_Damn you Ozai._


	3. Chapter 2: Gossip and Letters

_Chapter 2: Gossip and Letters_

**A.N**

_By the way when I pick up with a new person's point of view it's usually set directly after their last segment. So when I say it's been a week since Katara's segment, that doesn't mean it's been a week since Sokka's or Zuko's. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Rating: T**

**Arc I**

**Chapter II: Gossip and Letters**

**Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Zuko**

The fields surrounded Gaoling were pleasant and airy, but their calmness couldn't match the serenity Katara felt near the ocean.

It had been a week since their arrival. A week of Toph arguing with her parents and a week of listening to the gossip of the village whenever she ventured forth. The gossip was the main reason she took refuge in the hills. At the moment she had perched herself upon the wall, most likely ruining her carefully smoothed skirt, but she spared little concern for the impractical cloth.

Toph was at a mandatory dinner within the village, most likely being bombarded by the sons of merchants and neighboring nobles. One of the precious few benefits of this catastrophe was the halt in the flow of suitors. Every eligible lady of nobility above the age of 12 was besieged for her hand. It was normal, and the lack of it, while a relief, did nothing to ease the unsettled feelings in her stomach.

She looked out across the meadows, scanning the rows of plants with her eyes that echoed the hue of the sky. She had been left fairly on her own when Toph was away, and for that she way grateful. While her depression over Jet was all but gone, the resounding idea of a life devoid of affection chilled her to her core.

She had often wondered what her mother would think of all this. Her mother had been gentle and kind, leading her children and her husband with compassion and understanding. Everyone often told her of her great resemblance to her mother. She raised her fingers to her cheek, feeling the curve of bone before she lowered it, lost in thought. Her mother had been beautiful, it would be hard to live up to her memory, and foolish to believe she had to, but Katara felt the need to make her lost mother proud, so that when she joined her in the spirit world, her mother would boast of her daughter to everyone around. It was truly an honor to be born to so good a soul, and she intended to prove her worth.

Toph's voice called to her as she approached the wall. Using earthbending, she deposited herself neatly next to Katara.

Completely self-taught, the young heiress had built her talent upon finding the badgermoles, and King Bumi had discovered her during court when Toph had pinned 'The Boulder' against the wall after a rather rude comment. Since then, Bumi had taken Toph under his wing, refining her bending and delighting in her skill. It was there Katara met Toph. On one of her visits to Jet, she had been introduced to Toph, and, after an initial disagreement, the two became fast friends.

Toph said nothing, merely sitting beside her friend. She knew it was difficult to feel so helpless, and was thrilled to find her friend reflecting peacefully, rather than brooding on her naivety.

"How was the dinner?" Toph smiled, Katara never changed, even in the midst of her own storm, she always concerned herself with others.

"Complete rubbish of course. I'm starving." Katara turned her head to Toph, silently inviting her to explain, knowing the stone allowed her friend to sense the shift. "I'm never allowed to eat more than appetizer, you know its 'unbecoming for a young lady to gorge herself'. Absolute rubbish. Women are people. People _eat_, but don't tell the men, it might shock them too much. I swear I'm not a girl. The others spent the entire time flirting and battering their lashes, while the 'men' tried to peek down their bodice. It was actually amusing, but everything becomes dull after a while."

Katara smiled. It was exactly Toph to look upon 'courtly affairs' with scorn. Toph had never confided much faith in the uses of delicate speech and flattery, and shocked many with her sharp tongue and sarcastic wit.

"You told them as much I suppose," Katara asked. "What, that they would grow old with their 'manners' and 'etiquette'? Of course, I would never deceive anyone." Toph grinned and Katara rolled her eyes. "Come on, the maids are going to bring some real food to my room, we can trash the nobles some more." Toph jumped off the wall and landed perfectly, ignoring the swirling dust that clung to her skirts from the impact. Her mother would be scandalized. Katara smiled and slid down, following Toph inside.

"I was going to kill him Suki."

She looked up from her book to search Sokka's eyes. His gaze was narrowed, burning holes in the library floor. "I know Sokka," she said gently. Sokka took a shuddering breath. Jet's injuries had been serious, and she knew Sokka felt no remorse for his actions. "Can you blame me?" He turned his face to hers, expecting a truthful reply.

"No I cannot." She pushed away her book and stood, going over to kneel before his chair, "He betrayed your sister, demeaned her in the lowest way." "I know," he ground out tightly.

"I am afraid of the effect this will have on her," Suki said gently, reaching for his hands.

"I know her, Suki. She's never going to trust a man again," he squeezed her hands and muttered under his breath, "worthless eunuch."

"She just needs to see a good example," Suki said squeezing his hands back. "She'll never accept a man's affection again. But perhaps that is not such a tragedy," Sokka mused. Suki sighed, Sokka's pessimism was infamous.

"Perhaps she just needs to look to a successful couple, your parents were very happy were they not?" Sokka nodded, "Of course, but the evidence of that will be blurred to Katara by the fact that she can no longer watch them together."

His eyes took on a very odd gleam. "She needs to see a woman she trusts together with a good man." His gaze leveled on her face. "Am I a good man Suki?" She nodded and smiled at him, not realizing his line of thought for what it was. He smiled softly, and stood, raising her to her feet. "She trusts you Suki," he whispered as he leaned towards her face. She gasped as his meaning became clear. His lips met hers gently, testing out waters they'd avoided for a while. He released her after a moment.

She stared at him in shock, her cheeks flushing brilliantly in the dim light of the candles.

"I… care for you Suki, and if it's possible… I hoped you would care for me. We could show Katara…" She abruptly pulled her hands away, "Sokka this is not amusing. I will not let you pretend affection in order to trick your sister!"

She turned away and swept from the room, leaving Sokka to stare after her in confusion.

A servant entered the room. "Sir?"

Sokka started, and turned to the boy. He couldn't help but wonder how much the lad had heard. Sokka shifted his gaze to the young boy and nodded his head to show his attention.

"There's someone to see you," the boy said while staring at the ground to avoid Sokka's eyes. "Who?" Sokka asked. The identity of his visitor was lost on him, he hadn't been expecting anyone nor had Suki mentioned any impending company.

The boy stuttered, "He calls himself Aang, my lord."

Zuko sat at his desk, staring blankly at the parchment before him. The intensity of his stare left the letter in danger of being scorched. His uncle had insisted he start on the letter for the girl, so that he could have it perfected before his uncle set sail with the morrow's tide.

Zuko knew the girl's name. He knew she was a waterbender. He knew she was somewhat near his age. He knew she was a female. Other than the basic facts his uncle had known, he was at a loss.

_How do you address the woman you'll marry?_

He had only written her title at the top of the parchment. _Katara of the Southern Watertribe. _It was merely a name, an address. She could be any number of things he'd never know from her name. He shook his head at his ineptitude. He would address her same as any woman he had ever had to address. She was going to be his wife, his partner, but she was not coming to be his friend.

He picked up his quill and dipped it into the ink.

_I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation…_

He threw the quill away in disgust. However formal his marriage was to be, he had no desire to sound as though he was holding his status above her.

He pulled another sheet towards him and picked up the discarded quill. He ran his hand threw his thick hair. _This is going to be a long night. _Zuko sighed, and touched his quill to the parchment, prosing the words that would decide his…_their_ future.

Aang stood nervously in the sitting room he had been led to. The maid had left to send for Hakoda's son and bring refreshments for the young masters.

Bumi had sent him to appease the young Lord Sokka. The King's shame at his wards actions was great. Aang was to offer condolences for the girl's pain and assure the family of strict reprimand that awaited Jet.

Aang had been surprised to hear of Jet's action upon visiting his family's friend. Bumi had favored him as a young child, and had invited him to further his education in Omashu's university. His uncle, Gyasto, had urged him to go, claiming the good such a trip would do Aang.

He had lived with his uncle since he was three, when his parents were killed in a fire that destroyed his entire village. Gyasto had taken him in, becoming the mother and father he barely remembered.

He was anxious to meet the son of the great Hakoda. Sokka was known for his excellent tactics, and refined sword skills. Aang had been reluctant to confront the furious warrior, particularly after news of his recent altercation reached the ears of the world. Sokka's wrath at Jet's actions had become a legend in the courts, as had the misery of Hakoda's daughter.

Bumi had asked this of him merely a week after his arrival. Aang had never met Jet, but from Bumi's letters had established as a good man. Upon his entrance, Bumi had inquired after Gyasto and after Aang's education, and then hastened to explain any rumors before Aang entered the court's gossip and intrigue.

Aang was horrified by the thought that such a kind person as Katara was painted to be could become the object of such a scandal. Even Bumi was surprised at the monumental interest that had been taken in the matter.

The younger men of court congratulated Jet's skirt chasing, while the older gentlemen shook their heads in disapproval. Their respect for Hakoda and Sokka lent their sympathy to Katara. The ladies sighed at the devotion of the water maiden, and pegged Jet as the lowest of vermin.

Bumi had been so proud of Jet's achievements, the news of his sordid behavior rocked him to the core. He had been unable to face the issue, choosing to see how matters would sort themselves. However, when news of Jet's passage towards Kyoshi, where Sokka was, reached him he chose to send Aang with a letter for Sokka.

Aang had protested, afraid of the warrior's fearsome temper, but Bumi had insisted, remarking that diplomacy was a key skill for any man to learn.

So Aang stood awaiting Sokka's arrival. The letter was inside his tunic, sealed by the crest of Omashu. Hearing footsteps, Aang straightened himself out, trying to appear less frightened. He had heard of Jet's injuries from Sokka's bare hands and feared a similar fate.

Sokka strode into the room, and his eyes immediately found the arrow resting upon Aang's scalp. "Airbender," Sokka muttered. He stopped in front of Aang.

"You came to see me?"

Aang took a moment to register the man before him. Sokka of the watertribe was tall and broad with a strong chin and an intelligent gleam in his eye. Aang looked closer and saw a relaxed set to his shoulders that spoke of quiet confidence and a good natured soul. Aang's nerves settled considerably.

Sokka's eyes bored into Aangs, and he was reminded of the question Sokka had asked.

Aang gulped and nodded, reaching inside his tunic to pull out Bumi's message. Sokka took it, his face impassive even when his eyes lit in recognition of the letter's seal. He took a seat on the chaise and unfolded the letter. His eyes darted along the page as his hand tightened on the parchment.

Aang watched him cautiously, looking for a reaction in the too calm face. Sokka folded the letter and tucked it into his own tunic. He looked Aang straight in the eye.

"Who are you to bear this seal?"

The younger, skinnier, _much smaller_ airbender gulped.

"Aang, my lord, the king is having me attend the university in Omashu, he's a friend of my family."

"And why did he send _you_ with _this_," Sokka watched Aang as he gestured to the letter hidden against his chest.

"He trusted me to convey his sincerity," Aang knew the reasoning sounded feeble.

Sokka, however nodded. "You are an airbender, yes?"

Aang nodded. "Yes my lord."

"And the avatar as well?"

Aang eyes shot up in alarm, but Sokka's smile put him at ease. "King Bumi found it prudent to inform me," he told Aang, patting the letter in his tunic.

"Now, I'm not sure about you, but I'm hungry, come we can discuss more over tea. Do you like fruit pies?"

Hakoda stared across the water, as the ship made steady progress to Kyoshi. He had received the Firelord's letter suggesting a meeting at Kyoshi only three days prior. He had responded in the positive and sent a summons for his daughter.

He hated to foster this upon her so soon after Jet's betrayal was made clear to her. He had been very uneasy with Jet and his daughter's closeness, yet he had allowed it to continue. The consequences were entirely his fault. He could've forbade Katara from seeing Jet. She would've hated him, but she wouldn't be suffering now.

It was time to correct his error. Katara would have a respectable husband who would provide for her and uphold the honor and sanctity of marriage. He had heard a great many things about the Firelord's nephew and heir. In every account of his character, was the mention of his honor and his great compassion for his people, despite his father's machinations.

_Ozai._

The name of the former Fire prince was infamous. Upon Iroh's withdrawal from Ba Sing Se, and his ascension to the throne by his Father's order, Ozai had been furious that his pleas for the throne were ignored. His agreement of Iroh's dead line had been countered immediately. Iroh had chosen Ursa's kind, strong son to follow him as Firelord. Ozai's rage at this further slight still made mother's tremble and hold their children near. In his anger, Ozai had declared an Agni Kai against his son, for the right of inheritance. Iroh's efforts to annul the challenge were cast aside by tradition. As a prince, Ozai had every right to declare an Agni Kai.

His son pleaded with him, refusing to fight back and merely dodged every attack sent his way. Ozai's ire grew at his son's avoidance. He then pulled a dagger from a hidden sheath around his waist. The guards immediately restrained him for breaking Agni Kai rules, and Zuko turned his face away. "I have no son," Ozai hissed as he broke free from the guards and plunged a flaming fist towards his son, marring the alabaster skin of the child's left cheek and eye. Zuko's shriek of pain was said to make mothers and children at the farthest reach of the Fire Nation burst into tears.

The young prince had been 13 at the time.

Hakoda knew that such a man could never bear to see another person suffer so, and he had faith that his daughter would be well protected.

Katara had very little knowledge of Zuko, Ozai, or Iroh. In fact after Ozai's ultimate disgrace and banishment his name was a curse to any man's ears.

He only hoped Katara would not refuse the marriage. He would do everything in his power to urge her, but he didn't have the heart to force her.

He prayed to the moon this boy could charm her.

Toph and Katara were sitting next to the garden's pond when the message from Katara's father was delivered. Frowning in confusion, Katara opened the letter and read it aloud so Toph would know its content. The letter was brief, merely commanding Katara's presence at Kyoshi, and her father's assurance that Jet would be long gone before she arrived.

"What could this mean?" Katara asked her friend.

Toph grinned. At least it meant escaping her parents once again.

"It means were leaving for Kyoshi."

**A.N Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 3: Girls and Treaties

**A.N**

**Questions are welcome. Review Please. Remember everyone is a different age. (Katara: 17, Sokka: 18, Jet:18, Zuko:20)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**_

**Arc I**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 3: Girls and Treaties**

* * *

Sokka drummed his fingers on the desk before him. His father's messenger had come and gone. He had no idea why his father was bound for Kyoshi, but knew that his father would inform him eventually. One of the better aspects of Hakoda's arrival was that he could personally speak with Aang.

Aang.

The airbender had decided to stay on Kyoshi for a while, with Bumi's consent, to study the warriors of Kyoshi. Speaking of Kyoshi Warriors…_ Suki_. Suki had refused to speak to him since their encounter the night before. He knew she was upset, and for once was able to figure out why. He hadn't meant to sound as if he wanted Suki for a mere ruse to trick his sister.

He wanted her.

Sokka had been studying with the Kyoshi Warriors off and on since he had turned 14. He and Suki had butted heads instantly and continued to fight until Katara, upon her first visit, asked Sokka if he liked Suki.

Things had grown tense between them, but it wasn't in anger. Suki had become reserved, flushing when she saw him and avoiding him at dances and parties. His own words had become stuttered and he found his eyes drawn to her figure constantly. Sokka wasn't a fool despite Katara and Toph's insistence.

He understood that as a man, he had…urges, but if it was merely lust that drew his attention then why did his heart race and his mind cloud with thoughts of her strength and intelligence?

He had already asked Suki's family permission to court her, something, he remembered, that Jet had never bothered with. They were thrilled, and he had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to approach Suki herself, that was, until this fiasco with his sister and that bastard.

He couldn't blame Katara. As her older brother he placed the fault upon himself. He had failed to observe Jet's actions as close as he might have, for fear of Katara's resentment. He knew his father felt quite the same way.

A knock at the door drew Sokka from his thoughts. After Sokka's welcome, Aang entered the room in much higher spirits than his previous demeanor. Sokka had found Aang to be an optimistic, good hearted sort of fellow; a bit childish at times, but intelligent and eager to learn.

Aang sat himself in an armchair at Sokka's gesture, and settled in comfortably. He observed Sokka with bright, shrewd eyes.

"Are you alright?"

The question caught Sokka off guard.

"I'm fine, Aang."

Aang shook his head, "You look as tense as a lemur hunted by a pygmy puma. What's happened?"

Sokka ran his fingers through his hair. "Nothing really, but my Father's on his way and he hasn't told me why."

"If it was bad news I'm sure he would've warned you," Aang said smiling at Sokka.

Sokka watched Aang for a moment and smiled back. That was the nature of this boy, help anyone with anything, even something as trivial as Sokka's paranoia.

Sokka sighed and relaxed into his chair. Aang was right, he would know his father's reasons in time, no need to stress himself until then. He took a sip of his drink and closed his eyes. "What do you know about girls Aang?"

* * *

Sokka's rapid switch of subject caught Aang off guard. "Girls?"

"Yes, you know, women, females?"

Aang's confusion was apparent.

Sokka chuckled. "I'm having an issue at the moment with the gentler sex, you seem more sensitive than me, how do you appease them?"

"Why would you need to?" Aang studied Sokka. This fiasco with his sister must have taken quite a bit out of him. His eyes were drawn and narrowed, with dark circles beneath them, his face held an almost pinched look.

Sokka sighed. "I made a mistake, my sister was hurt because of it, and now I made another one with another woman."

"Who?"

Aang watched as Sokka stood and went to pace before the fireplace.

"She thought I was trying to use her."

Aang flinched. "Suki?"

Sokka turned around sharply. "How did you know?"

Aang smiled soothingly, "She's avoided you. According to…well everyone… you two are nearly inseparable."

Sokka rubbed his temples. "Yeah," he said quietly, "I know."

* * *

Katara smiled at Toph. They were back in Toph's cabin after an incident on deck. A new guard had decided that it was unsafe for the girls to wander the ship, and had made the mistake of trying to escort them below. Toph, of course, had blown up, despite of her present lack of element. Katara had restrained her until she calmed, and then told the guard she would go wherever she wished. She had then stomped away, dragging Katara behind her.

They had left Gaoling two days ago, after a frenzied dash to prepare for the four day voyage to Kyoshi. Toph had been ecstatic to escape high society again, and had pushed her parents into acceptance, before commanding her clothes and packages to be made ready.

They had spent hours trying to puzzle out Hakoda's brief message. He had merely told her to come to Kyoshi and that he missed her and loved her.

"That was frustrating."

Katara turned to Toph, "He was new Toph."

Toph snorted. "Obviously."

Katara shook her head and walked over to the bed they shared. "He won't try it again."

"He'd better not."

Katara smiled and touched her fingers to her mother's necklace. She was looking forward to seeing her father and Sokka. Suki too, for that matter. She felt a twinge of pain at knowing Jet's echoes would be lingering there. _It can't be helped_. Her peace of mind she had found with Toph was holding, but her disdain, for the courts and their gossip grew exponentially.

"Why do you think your father summoned us?"

Toph's question pulled her out of her reverie. "I honestly have no idea." This was a conversation they had many times. Toph sighed, not bothering to continue.

"I'll be glad to see everyone though." Katara had missed her brother dearly in recent months, relying on his letters to suffice.

Toph smiled, "Me too. Snoozles has probably cut off his own arm by now though."

Katara laughed, "I doubt Suki would let him harm himself, unless of course, he made her angry…again." She watched a shadow cross Toph's face at the mention on Suki. Toph's feelings for Sokka were clear to only Katara, so accomplished Toph was at acting otherwise.

"He misses you. He said so last time he wrote, you know. After we arrived in Gaoling." It was a futile effort on her part, but Toph seemed to appreciate it none the less.

* * *

Hakoda searched for his son among the villagers congregated around the decks. Among spotting him, he strode forward and caught him in a strong hug.

"Hello father."

Hakoda drew back and smiled down at his son. "How's the training going," he asked as they walked to diplomat's guest house where Hakoda would stay.

"It's fine."

Hakoda glanced at his son. "You do not sound so enthused."

Sokka shook his head and refused to meet his eye, "It's just this business with Katara."

Hakoda sobered at once. "How hard did you beat him?"

"Not nearly hard enough."

Hakoda accepted his son's answer with a nod. "Do you know why I'm here, Sokka?"

Sokka shook his head and looked at his father. "I was waiting for you to tell me."

Hakoda took a deep breath, but paused when he noticed a pale boy approaching them.

Sokka stopped and gestured the boy over. "Father, this is Aang. Bumi sent him to convey his anguish at Jet's actions."

Hakoda studied the boy. He was clearly an airbender. Hakoda nodded, "We're glad for the tidings. Send my thanks to Bumi."

The boy nodded, "Of course."

"So why are you here?" Sokka looked to his father.

Hakoda sighed. "I'm meeting with Firelord Iroh to discuss a treaty."

Sokka smiled, "That's excellent, what are the terms?"

Hakoda turned from his son's eager face.

"A marriage."

* * *

His uncle should be reaching Kyoshi at any hour. Perhaps today she would read the letter. How would she react? He had tried to be polite and soothing, but at the same time convince her to be his wife.

His wife.

His uncle was thrilled that he had accepted and had already begun suggesting children's names. Zuko had walked away. He was nowhere near ready to consider the inevitable task of siring an heir.

He sighed as he paced the hallways. He stopped before his office and entered. He walked over to his desk and sat, picking up the small, framed portrait of his mother. _Would you approve of what I'm doing? _His mother smiled back at him, unfazed, and he set the picture down on the desk. She had died years ago before the Agni Kai. There were no pictures of his father and sister. They had no place here. His sister had followed their father into exile, claiming Iroh a fool and Zuko a traitor for accepting the inheritance of the throne.

He had been anxious and lonely since his uncle's departure days before. What if the girl refused? What if she hated him? Was she smart? Beautiful? There were so many questions he had about her, but he did not regret his choice to stay. His uncle would have tried playing match maker, and most likely end up driving them apart.

He stared into the fireplace. Would she be repulsed by him? Surely she would, the only one who seemed immune to his mark was his uncle, and he was family. Everyone else he encountered flinched when they met his eyes, and hastily found an excuse to turn away.

His anger at the injustice made the flames leap. He took deep breathes, calming himself and thus the fire. He would just have to wait.

_I hate waiting._

* * *

Iroh stood on deck as the ship docked. He was anxious to meet with Hakoda and acquire a bride for his nephew before the council could force one on him. The girl was supposed to be beautiful, strong, and intelligent. Everything a man could wish for in a wife.

Hakoda stood at the end of the docks with a teenager, who was obviously his son. They had the same stern chin and broad shoulders, but the boy's eyes shown with malice.

"Greetings," Iroh said as he bowed low to Hakoda.

Hakoda extended his arm and shook Iroh's hand.

"And this must be Sokka!" The boy nodded barely, never letting his eyes wander from Iroh's. "Is your daughter here? I have a letter for her from my nephew."

"No," Hakoda said, "She will be arriving tomorrow. Until then I thought we'd discuss the particulars of the treaty."

"Of course, of course." Iroh followed them as they headed for the Diplomatic residency.

"Why is your nephew not with you?"

Iroh knew this would come up. "He was unwilling to overwhelm her. If she refuses, he wanted her to feel as little guilt as possible for it."

"Why does it have to be Katara?" The younger man was all but glowering, but Iroh wished him no ill will for protectiveness.

The Firelord turned to the boy and smiled reassuringly, "An alliance is needed for military and trading between our countries. There is nothing stronger than marriage in that instance."

Sokka fumed. "But what about my sister? You are removing any choices she may have, any man she may love!"

"Son that is enough." Sokka quieted at his father's wishes and was surprised when he got an answer to his question.

"I have faith that Prince Zuko can care for Katara and will treat her honorably. After Jet I want her to feel no more pain, and I thought it best to ensure her life with a good man she can get to know comfortably."

"Exactly my Point" Iroh exclaimed. "Your sister is the perfect match for my nephew, and I thought they would correspond in letters until they were ready to meet. It would be a more comfortable way for them to become familiar."

"How long do you propose we set the engagement?" Hakoda watched his son's anger at their belief in Katara's acceptance.

"A good six months, I'd think."

"Sounds reasonable."

Sokka exploded. "She hasn't decided yet, does she even know of your scheming?"

"Enough." Hakoda turned to Sokka and leveled his stare at him. Sokka lowered his eyes. "Yes, father."

"I have sent for Katara, we will explain the situation to her when she arrives tomorrow."

* * *

Katara stared at the neat envelope sitting on her bed. She and Toph had arrived and were immediately whisked away to talk to her father. To her great amazement, the Firelord had been there and greeted with excitement she could only compare to a child in a toy shop.

A marriage.

To Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Heir apparent to the burning throne.

Their arguments made sense. The benefits were clear. Her heart ached with the thought of marriage. Marriage to a stranger. Marriage to a man she knew nothing about. '_At least_,' she thought, _'His motives are clear from the start.' _How could she trust him though?

Knowing what men wanted, what they were capable of, how could she stand his presence? His Uncle insisted firmly on his honor and she saw her Father's trepidation that she agree. Her brother looked broken, torn between her safety and her free will.

_Zuko._

His name was intimidating and strong. Was there any way to know his character before she decided?

They had sent her to bed to think over their proposal. The letter was from him, his uncle said, to set her mind at ease. With shaking fingers she reached for it and then sat on the edge of the bed.

_Lady Katara,_

_I deeply regret this offer's timing. Knowing of your recent…loss, I feel guilty for going along with this in the first place. However I do not ask for your love, nor should you expect mine. I am not resigning myself to hating you, nor am I ruling out what the future may hold. But this does not change the fact that we are strangers, knowing little than each other's name. By now my uncle has undoubtedly outlined the treaty and tried to convince you to agree. If you do not wish it, then tell him so now, before their hopes can escalate any higher than they already have. If, however, you choose to become my wife, all opportunities will be placed before you. I can guarantee that I will treat you with the respect owed to a woman of your station. You would not meet me until the end of the engagement. We would correspond, naturally to soothe you, but if you'd rather not I find it perfectly acceptable. I have no expectations of you and ask that you extend the same courtesy likewise. I would welcome a favorable decision that would ensure peace between our nations. If you refuse, I regrettably will have my bride chosen for me. I trust you will do the best thing for your nation, as I have for mine. _

_Agni Bless and Sun guide you,_

_Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation._


	5. Chapter 4: Impact

**A.N**

**Questions are welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc I**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 4: Impact**

**Katara, Suki, and Zuko**

Hakoda looked Iroh squarely in the eye. They had sent Katara to bed over an hour ago. He was surprised that she hadn't reemerged to protest. He hoped that meant she was considering it. The Firelord had made it clear to her she wouldn't be forced and had strongly insisted that his nephew would respect her.

Hakoda had no worries about the boy's honor. His fears were focused on his daughter and her reaction. Would she hate him? He could only imagine what the prospect seemed to her. A political alliance that would be just that. Watching his daughter grow into the beautiful young woman she was had instilled in him a sense of pride and protection.

Despite the lack of ardor in the alliance she could be happy. His conscience had spent many a night battling itself for that very reason. He wanted her happiness and her safety. She might not have a romance to look forward to, but then where had romance gotten her before?

A wounded heart and a bruised pride.

The alliance would hopefully go a long way in resolving the political unease of the Earth Kingdom. Any insurgent groups would reconsider attacking the joint might of the Watertribe and Fire Nation. The trade benefits would also boost the Watertribe's position on the World's stage. He had explained his reasons to Katara meticulously, praying for her approval and acceptance. Only Sokka and he knew the actual danger the Watertribe was headed towards. Their coffers were running dry. The land and economy were barren and hardly diverse. The population wavered.

Sokka's education had included all these matters, but his daughter, while a very intelligent and resourceful woman, had been encouraged to focus on her bending and healing. Her studies were far above that of most women, but the tribe's problems were not yet her burden.

He had longed hoped to settle his daughter with a good, wealthy man. Her ensured security would be a relief to his crowded mind. Her education in leadership was not to be mocked by any means, but as all women it was focused on subtlety and support of a man. Sokka had left directly after Katara, shaking his head and muttering to himself. Iroh had remained, nursing his teacup. Strangely enough, the Firelord's presence was a comfort, a tangible reminder that he was not alone in the struggle to secure the world. He had long questioned the Fire Nation's benefits in the treaty, for the Watertribe's far surpassed them.

To Hakoda's shock, Iroh (when confronted with it) had plainly told him that he  
needed his nephew to have a good wife. He found Katara to be the stabilizing force that his nephew needed to help him rule a country. A good bride could be the difference between life and death in any court. Iroh had confessed his concerns over his nephew's ability to help himself.

He often worried his nephew would run himself aground. He had been thrilled to hear of Katara's intelligence and was shocked when he expressed the sentiment, most men found an opinionated wife to be burdensome. Iroh had assured him that Katara was exactly what his nephew required.

Someone unafraid to challenge his nephew and make him think before he acted. "His hearts in the right place, but he has the tendency to act rashly." Hakoda had smiled at that. His own son often did the same thing. Iroh had gone on to tell stories of Zuko, and Hakoda found comfort in the obvious delight Iroh had for his nephew. Katara would be in excellent hands.

He brought his attention back to the man before him. "When shall you return to the Fire Nation?" Iroh took another sip of tea. "As soon as your daughter gives me her reply. I fear my nephew's sanity without me, trapped in the courts. The entire nobility has decided that Zuko needs a wife. I believe, last time I counted, he has received no less than 78 proposals. "Hakoda grinned. "Such is the burden of royalty." Iroh chuckled good naturedly, "He quite detests it. It's hard to remain unamused."

Hakoda smiled once more. "How do you think she'll take to him?" Iroh smiled and finished his tea.

"Famously."

"That pompous, no good jerk!" Toph sat calmly on her bed, listening to Katara's rant. She had awoken this morning to Katara's angry face. Katara had stormed in, awoken Toph, quite rudely in her opinion, and had filled her in on the details of her meeting with her Father the night before. She then read the letter the Prince had sent. That had been over an hour ago. She was still fuming. "I don't know who he thinks he is-"

"A prince?" Toph could help but interject. Katara threw her a useless glare. It was amazing that a simple letter had worked her up more than the treaty. A chill stole over her. They expected her to marry this man, this prince. She snorted. For a prince his chivalry was sadly lacking. His expectation of her acceptance was infuriating! How dare he think he could lay the law before her?

Even if she accepted, it was still a marriage, she still had rights! Her anger subsided slightly at the fact that he had clearly told her he would not force her or lie to her. After her recent encounter with Jet, it seemed that was the most she could hope for in her marriage. Cold Civility.

_'Better than anguish and humiliation_,' she thought bitterly. "Are you going to accept?" Toph's question left her speechless. How could she accept? How could she refuse? Her father had tried to shield her from her peoples' growing worries, but the signs were clear as day.

She sighed. They had set down the benefits, both for her and her people. The man himself was the deciding factor. She would die for her people. Her experience with men was fairly limited, but she had seen enough to know that she couldn't expect too terribly much. This man offered her respect and security for her people's way of life. His arrogance was clear, but so was his obvious anxiety. The male ego was a fragile thing, Toph had decided, it took very little to break or build it.

Reflecting on the letter, she felt inclined to agree. Toph was waiting patiently. "I think you should," she said quietly, seriously. Katara balked at her words, but her tone gave Katara pause. "Why?' She was nearly whispering. She couldn't describe the importance of Toph's opinion to her. She loathed the fact that agreeing would mean letting the Prince get his way and taking away her choice in a husband.

"It's not like you don't have a choice." Toph's words confused her. "But  
that exactly what it means!" "No, Katara it doesn't. They're giving you the choice to say no." Toph's milky eyes, so observant for all their flaws stared straight at the waterbender. Katara was at a loss. She hadn't thought of that. Her father willing to salvage her happiness at the cost of their people's security.

It was the stupidest, most ridiculous, kindest thing she had ever heard. They're not forcing me. Despite their reasoning, and the Prince's cold words, they would not make her. She felt her eyes water at the thought of what they were all willing to sacrifice for her. She wiped the moisture away angrily.

She couldn't refuse now!

"Damn you Toph."

Toph smiled.

Sokka watched as his sister and Toph entered the dining room. The whole company had slept in, and breakfast had been delayed accordingly. Suki sat opposite him with averted eyes. His Father and the Firelord occupied one end of the table. Katara sat stiffly in the middle of the table. Toph followed her, but flicked Sokka in the head on the way. Feeling the tension, Toph  
raised her arm and pointed at Aang who had just entered.

"Who is the new guy?" Sokka couldn't help but smile at the typical Toph manner. "That's Aang, he's a friend of Bumi's." At the mention of Bumi, Katara stiffened. Seeing this Aang walked towards her and knelt. Katara looked at him in amazement. "We feel the deepest shame over Jet's actions. Bumi knows he hurt you and begs your forgiveness."

Aang couldn't help but stare when the wonderful, happy smile spread across her face. Katara was rumored to be quite beautiful, but the words did her little justice. Her smile lit up her face and her eyes sparkled whilst her cheeks flushed in pleasure.

"Thank you." Aang felt like he had just received a precious gift. To his shock, the Firelord was beaming at Katara with pride and delight. Her eyes returned to the table and Aang moved to take a seat next to the girl dressed in pale greens. "I'm Toph."

"I'm Aang." He answered automatically, not prepared for her blunt, short introduction.

"Why do you walk so oddly?" The blunt question nearly made Aang  
spit the sip of drink he had just taken onto the tablecloth. "Excuse me?"

"Your feet barely touch the ground." He noticed that her feet were bare and skimmed the floor beneath her chair.

"I'm an airbender, I guess it's just habit."

"Whatever you say Twinkle Toes."

Hakoda watched his daughter intently as she ate. She had not said anything other than the two words to the airbender. She seemed pensive and tense. The whole table was fairly quiet, studiously avoiding any mention of the treaty. Her gaze remained downcast and every so often her eyebrows would furrow. He knew the decision was difficult for her, especially in light of recent events, but he knew she would consider it thoroughly and he trusted her to not act rashly. An error in judgment could be the dooming point for thousands of people.

A marriage would create a sturdy alliance, but a successful marriage would foster goodwill between their peoples. Even if she agreed and the marriage was difficult, the treaty would be strained, and from that resentment would follow. In no way did he like being reminded that the Watertribe needed this. His daughter's unhappiness would break him.

If she refused, the Treaty would most likely fall apart. Once everyone plates were cleared, he looked to her expectantly. She caught his eye and stood. "I have considered the treaty…"Iroh hadn't felt this anxious since awaiting Zuko's reply. He honestly believed that the two would be a perfect match.

Her stubborn intelligence paired wonderfully against his nephew's earnest determination.

"And I find the best option is to agree with the terms and seal the alliance." Despite his delight, Iroh saw her obvious turmoil and reluctance. "The engagement is long," he smiled reassuringly at her, "For now the only thing I ask of you is to correspond with my nephew. It would be better if you both got to know each other better."

He saw her relief at a longer engagement. He knew  
time was necessary for them to establish at least a pleasant bond, and for her to grow comfortable with the idea of marrying his nephew. Zuko married! Their children would be so handsome! Relieved smiles broke out around the room. Katara felt better knowing that they had honestly allowed her to make the choice. The only shadow hanging over her now was her fiancé.

Fiancé.

She was engaged to a man she had never met. To a Prince in a far off land. It almost seemed like the old stories her grandmother had whispered to her at night. What was he like? His letter had clearly shown his arrogance and impatience with Court Life. Her nerves were frayed.

Despite his assurance of the civility of the marriage and the lack of affection, it didn't change the fact that it was a marriage. Married women had certain… duties to attend to.

Children.

As a wife, and a young one at that, she would be expected to bear many healthy heirs as soon as possible. How could she possibly bring a child into a loveless marriage? A child. How could she even… share a bed with a man who didn't love her? Who didn't even want her?

The thought left a bitter twang in her heart. She instantly berated herself. After the Prince's cold words and the manipulations of Jet how could she long for affection? Her hatred for Jet grew.

_I wonder if he even cares what he's done._

She would go through with this with her head held high. She would bring honor to her people and to her mother's memory. Now she only had to summon the words in which to answer her future husband.

Katara sat at the desk provided for her use, lightly tapping her pen atop the surface. She thought it ironic how the Prince must've been in the same position merely days earlier. It was a curious thought to picture him as nervous, when his words came across as sure and confident.

Did he wonder about her too? What did he honestly feel about any of this? Her curiosity plagued her. She knew she'd probably never receive answers to her questions, but they kept coming. What does he like to read? Is he a bender? How old is he?

The last thought stopped her cold. No one had ever mentioned his age. He was surely older, but to what extent? His uncle was fairly old, that must set him at least in the twenties. The thought made her stomach churn. She prayed he wasn't greying. Sighing, she looked back at the blank parchment before her. What could she say? The possibilities for error were endless. Despite his poor example, she wanted to create a friendship between them, it would ease her transition as his wife greatly.

She dipped the quill in the ink pot and began.

Suki sat outside on the roof below her window. She had been thrilled to see Katara, even under the circumstances. She saw how hard the decision was for her friend and her heart ached for Katara's sacrifice. She truly wished to help, but knew that there was little she could do.

Except for perhaps comforting Sokka.

After his sister's announcement he had nodded and headed straight for the training grounds. Once there he had successfully obliterated three practice dummies and gotten his boomerang stuck in a tree twice. She had avoided him since their confrontation a few nights ago.

The idea that he would use her, toy with her affections, cut deeply. She had thought better of him. He had tried to protest, but her wounded pride had snapped, and after picking up the pieces of her childish infatuation, she fled.

Ever since Sokka had arrived to train she had taken notice of him. His humor and intelligence were appealing, despite his ego and immaturity. It had taken some time for her to recognize her feelings of attraction, and once she had, she tried to repress them. She hated losing, and his belief in his own irresistibility would consider her affections a victory. His actions had hurt. She knew he most likely didn't mean to cause her pain, but the sense of rejection had battered against her pride like a cannon.

A careful footstep behind her made her tense.

"Suki."

She refused to face him and hugged her knees, staring across the hills to the waves behind. He crawled towards her, settling down next to her. For moments Sokka said nothing, merely watching her face. "Suki, look at me." She turned her head deliberately away. He had no power over her. It had been a fool's hope, a fantasy. What man desired a plain, boyish maiden?

She was better at fighting than poetry, and politics than needlework. Sokka grasped her chin and turned her face to his. His eyes were somber and apologetic. "I'm sorry." She broke. "How dare you! How can you even show your face to me? You hypocrite!"

Sokka was bewildered.

"Hypocrite?"

"You condemned Jet and now you're trying to use me to suit your purposes." His face contorted in anger. "I never meant to use you! Damn it Suki! I was trying to ask you to let me court you! I was hoping we could show Katara how happy we were together, truly! I was never going to pretend with you, I didn't have to!"

She stared at him. He rolled his eyes and pulled her lips to meet his. When he broke away he smiled down at her flushed face. "I love you." Her mouth dropped open. He chuckled, using one long finger to tap it shut.

"Don't do that, it's hardly attractive."

And then he bent down to kiss her once more.

Zuko stood on the docks. His uncle was waving to him from the deck of _The Ginseng_, the ship his uncle used for traveling. He hadn't sent Zuko a letter concerning the girl's decision, just a brief note telling of his imminent arrival. His uncle beamed at him as he approached.

"Hello nephew, how are you this fine day?"

"I'm fine uncle."

"Good, good." The old fool was practically giddy.

Annoyed with his uncle's lack of information he walked to the carriage. His uncle followed behind, practically skipping. That answers that question.

"She accepted then?"

"Of course nephew! She agreed to all our terms!" Zuko's  
surprise showed on his face. His uncle chuckled and produced a cream colored envelope. Zuko took it with trepidation. His uncle smiled encouragingly and patted him on the shoulder. "She's very lovely nephew."

Zuko nodded distractedly, His uncle considered all women to be a delight, with the large exception of Azula.

He sat on his bed and reached for the letter sitting on the small table beside the bed. He had forced himself to wait to read the letter, spending his time finalizing the treaty with the Council and going over the details of his bride's dowry and gifts to her family.

His bride.

Such an alien thing to think. He opened the letter slowly.

_Dear Prince Zuko, _

_As you know by now I have chosen to accept your proposal. I agree with the terms laid out in the treaty. However, your letter did little to help your goals. I was offended by your tone of superiority and aloofness. Merely because I am a woman does not mean I hold romantic illusions. I completely understand that this is an alliance. BUT it is, like it or not, a marriage._

_I will respect you if you respect me, but I will not submit to you like a servant. I will be your wife, and thus your equal. I can make this difficult for the both of us if you refuse to maintain civility. On another note, I'm hoping you respect the fact that I am afraid of this entire situation. As your wife I know I must fill obligations, but I refuse to be forced or rushed. I will never lay down for you to walk over. You are not better than me._

_Considering things as they are, I refuse to give you children until I am ready. Any demands by you or your council shall be thus ignored. I hope that a friendship can grow between us (but I'm finding it highly unlikely). I expect nothing more than honesty from you and will return it gladly. Your uncle has suggested I tell you about myself. I am 17 years old. I am a waterbender. I hate men. I think you're an arrogant toadstool._

_Tui and La keep your soul,_

_Katara of the Southern Watertribe_

That little brat! That female! How dare she presume she could order him around! Already she was proving impossible! He angrily rose from the bed and sat before his desk. He would have no trouble writing to her this time.


	6. Chapter 5: Inked Progress

_**A.N**_

_**In Katara's mind, Zuko's largest offense is his superiority complex. Oh and by the way the note at the end of each letter is a formal closing to a letter. The one Zuko uses is Fire Nation and Katara's Water Nation. Any questions are welcomed. The post scripts are separate notes in themselves. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc I**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 5: Inked Progress**

**Katara and Zuko**

* * *

_Dear 'Lady' Katara,_

_I never implied that I was your superior. My letter was polite and perhaps impersonal, but under the circumstances I am hardly to blame. I am offended you believe me to be so barbaric as to force myself on you. Yes, heirs are required, but I made it perfectly plain I do not desire you. Nor would I ever stoop so low._

_My uncle spends hours filling my ears of your 'delightful' qualities. I'm finding it difficult to believe him. Your insults are unappreciated. I was perfectly polite, whilst you have outright insulted me, 'Arrogant toadstool' indeed. _

_Your tone reflects your youth. I do agree with you that the possibility of a friendship is very strained, by the situation and your resentment of me. I expect honesty from you as well, since that's all I have ever given. My uncle insists that we continue correspondence to familiarize with each other. I am very nearly twenty. I am a firebender. I find little girls annoying. Are all waterbenders this presumptuous?_

_Agni Bless and Sun guide you,_

_Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation._

_P.S I have an inkling that your height reflects your manners. Both leave much to be desired._

* * *

_Dear 'Prince' Zuko,_

_I find it difficult to believe you took offense from my letter. I merely employed the same tactics you seem to favor. _

_I have received a letter from your uncle. Apparently we shall be married a week after my arrival in the Fire Nation. I am set to arrive there in 5 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days. I can scarcely contain my excitement. _

_He encourages me to ask you about yourself and insists that eventually you'll return the favor. I find it amusing that your uncle sees the need to excuse your anti-social tendencies. Already I can tell that at the very least, our lives shall never be dull. I suppose that it is something to be grateful for. _

_Your uncle also encouraged me to set forth any questions I may have to you. What will my duties be as Fire Lady? What is the wedding ceremony in the Fire Nation? Is my family welcome there? I realize that the situation is hardly desirable, but my father has minded me to watch my toe and so I shall. I…apologize for 'insulting' you. _

_However I find my insults quite justified by your tone. I do not consider them rude. Blunt perhaps, but never rude. That would be unfitting as your 'fiancé' would it not? I am hardly presumptuous, my 'dear prince'. I merely hope to maintain the one virtue we both agree on, honesty. _

_Your uncle is a good man, though I hardly dare to hope that continued letters will soften the impact of our union. I respect your uncle and his council and will try his advice. It is up to you if you chose to be immature and sulk like a toddler. _

_Are you good at firebending? What else do you do? Do you have any siblings? Any friends? (No, of course I'm not implying that's impossible) _

_Tui and La keep your soul,_

_Lady __Katara of the Southern Watertribe_

_P.S My manners are exquisite. My height is considered perfect for a growing young woman._

* * *

_My future 'bride',_

_I refuse to dignify your excuses with a response. Instead I will answer your questions. As my wife (Fire Lady), you are required to manage the household, attend court, manage any social events, and provide council to me. Due to your heritage it is very likely you will speak for the interests of the Watertribe as well. _

_You are expected to support my decisions and bring honor to yourself and me. Of course, you are also expected to provide the Kingdom with at least two heirs to ensure the survival of our line. _

_I will never force you. _

_In the Fire Nation there is a ceremony conducted by the Fire Sages. Your Father will give you to me, and I will present him with traditional items to represent my ability to care for you. The sages call upon the people as witnesses and then question our vows. Usually the vows are of respect and honor for each other, and a promise to support each other in whatever we attempt, and of course a promise of faithfulness. There are no divorces in the Fire Nation. After the vows, the Sages will bless our union with fertility and peace. Then we exchange a trinket. We are each supposed to choose something that represents how we view the marriage and our promises. _

_Then there is enormous celebration where most everyone gets rather drunk, and the nobles make fools of themselves. _

_As Fire Lady, you may bring invite whoever you wish to be our guest. The exception to that is any lovers you may have. It is my right as a man to keep a harem. It is tradition that the wife be only…bedded…by her husband. _

_I agree with calling you blunt. In regards to your other questions, Yes I am considered a skilled bender. I am also proficient in using twin Dao. I have a sister. Yes I have friends! There is this family of turtleducks in the pond…Your sarcasm is unappreciated. _

_I always consider my uncle's advice! Following it is quite another matter. He has encouraged me to question you as well, so I shall use the questions he suggested. What is your favorite color? Food? Animal? Book? _

_Agni Bless and Sun guide you,_

_Prince Zuko of the Firenation_

_P.S I believe young is the key word there._

* * *

'_Darling Future Husband',_

_Thank you for answering my questions. Harems are disgusting. I suppose I can expect nothing better from a man. _

_I do not want a lover! Are you implying I am impure? How dare you? Never mind. I overreacted. However, be warned that you will lose all of my respect if you keep a harem. Women are not here merely for the pleasure of men! _

_Don't say blunt like it's a terrible trait to have. Would you rather I flatter and deceive? _

_In regards to the ceremony, what type of things are used to symbolize the marriage? Do I have to give you a wedding gift? Do I have to write my own vows? Your other answers only spike my curiosity. Will I meet your sister? What exactly is a 'turtleduck'? _

_I was not being sarcastic in the slightest,' dear Prince'. I like blue. I adore stewed sea prunes. Most of my people's stories are passed on by word of mouth. However there is a book of Earth Kingdom sonnets I quite enjoyed…the name escapes me. I happen to like penguins. _

_As for your inferences of my 'youth', you are barely a man! Three years is by no means the difference between babe and adult!_

_Tui and La keep your soul,_

_Katara of the Southern Watertribe_

_P.S Stop insulting my height, or would you rather I complain of your insensitive remarks to your uncle?_

* * *

_Lady Katara,_

_Don't ever call me that again. You make it sound like a curse. _

_Did I ever say I would have a harem? I merely stated that it is within my rights. My mother would turn her head in shame at the thought. However as my wife, a lack of a harem means I would call upon you for certain…needs, but once again I will __**never **__force you. _

_I need you to keep your honesty. Take this as a warning. You'll be thrown into the pit of vipers that is my court. Nearly every woman here has vied for your position. You have gained no friends there. _

_You may use anything you wish as a symbol. Jewelry is the most common one. No, you are not required to give me anything. The vows are written by the royal scribe to suit our particular circumstance. _

_Gods willing, I will never let you near my sister. Your purity would be a weakness she would exploit. _

_I was by no means insinuating that you were impure, but my uncle had told me that men consider you…desirable. _

_A turtleduck is a small bird like creature with a shell. Its…fuzzy. I have been a man for two years! _

_You underhanded female. How dare you blackmail me? 'Insensitive remarks', I do not wish to sit through a lecture on manners! In my uncle's eyes you can do no wrong. It makes me wonder why HE doesn't marry you. Women have been married to older men. _

_Agni Bless and Sun guide you, _

_Zuko of the Fire Nation_

_P.S I'm not saying your lack of size is a bad thing…_

* * *

_Dear Zuko,_

_I believe you need to change your dragon hawk, the letters are taking longer to reach me. _

_I appreciate the warning about the court. I'm going to be truly alone aren't I? _

_What's wrong with your sister? Thank you for your…concern. I am a master waterbender though, and I'm fully capable of protecting myself! Besides how is innocence a weakness?_

_On another note, I think it would be terribly rude to not give you anything, but I have no idea what you like. _

_Thank you for not calling me impure. _

_Turtleducks sound adorable! _

_No offense meant, the idea of marrying your uncle makes me shudder. He could be my grandfather! I was not blackmailing you, I was giving you an…incentive to be kind to me._

_Impatiently waiting on a dying bird,_

_Katara_

_P.S Oh…Thank you I suppose_

* * *

_Katara,_

_I will never let you face Azula. Ever. You can not imagine her delight in cruelty, nor her prodigious skill. _

_Stubborn female! I can never win against you can I? I was not saying you needed my protection, but that I would willingly give it!_

_I…will not leave you to face the court alone. I'm here…and so is uncle! _

_Material possessions are a distraction. I require nothing. If you wish, I could show you the turtleducks when you arrive. _

_I switched hawks so you no longer have to pine for my letters. _

_You're going to be quite the challenge aren't you? You mentioned our lives would never be dull. I blame that on you. You'll fight me every step of the way, and relish it. I am going to warn you now. My uncle has been telling me of his hopes. He wishes for no less than six babes to spoil._

_Hoping you are finally satisfied,_

_Zuko_

* * *

_Zuko,_

_There are 2 months, 2 weeks, and 1 day left until we meet. _

_Despite your cockiness, I'm glad I won't be alone there. Thank you. Are you always so defensive? I would like to see the turleducks…with you._

_I am NOT pining for your letters! I was merely commenting on your lack attention to details._

_I am not argumentative. I just prefer to not lose. _

_Six children? From a political alliance? Your uncle may be kind, but I think all the tea has drained his brain. (I made a pun!) Do you see? Draining tealeaves? Nevermind…I don't know how we will get along._

_Letters are one thing, living with each other is another. I think you're arrogant. You find me irritating. I will try to be less so. However, I refuse to change who I am, so if we butt heads, so be it._

_Stubbornly,_

_Katara_

_P.S My brother has decided to hate you. He'll be 'damned' if you ever touch me in any way._

* * *

_Katara,_

_I think us arguing will be inevitable. I will try to be courteous to you. I don't find you annoying as much as I find you frustrating. _

_As a prince, I'm not really used to having someone combat my every word. I won't make you change who you are. _

_There are now 2 months until we meet. Are you ready? Uncle insists that you may have more time if you wish it. I however am curious to see you. Uncle has told me very little. He praises you endlessly, but getting that man to speak clearly is like forcing a horse to drink water. _

_Though I suppose being a waterbender that simile is useless. I am hardly afraid of your brother._

_Amused,_

_Zuko_

* * *

_Dear Zuko,_

_My brother is determined to castrate you. In his eyes I will always be the giggling toddler that pulled his hair. _

_I think I'm ready to meet you. One thing bothers me though…why did you not come with your uncle? I am curious to see the man behind your words. _

_I can't help but picture you in my mind. I wonder if I'm expecting too much or too little. By the time this reaches you there will be one week left until the final month. I can't describe myself to you, so I'll leave you to wallow in your impatience._

_Curiously,_

_Your bride_


	7. Chapter 6: The Difference of Character

**A.N**

_Questions are welcomed. Review please._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story_**

**Arc I**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 6: The Difference of Character**

**Katara, Sokka, Suki, Aang, and Zuko**

* * *

Katara smiled as she watched the penguins crowd around the fish she had tossed them. The sun glinting off the snow left a glittering imprint on her mind whenever she shut her eyes.

The crisp arctic air never ceased to energize her and she watched in satisfaction as her breath showed in a pristine white fog. Despite her element, Katara had always awoken to greet the day.

The sun was her hope. The moon was her guardian. Both water and fire were necessary to preserve the world she knew. She smiled at the harmony and the thoughts it brought to mind.

Zuko had been an excellent correspondent. Unwilling at first, his letters had brought a sense of challenge that was new to her. Her father's reluctance to bring her discomfort had left her feeling rather useless. Zuko's words never ceased to surprise her and he refused to censor himself for her benefit.

A stray penguin approached her, undoubtedly hoping for more fish. She smiled and brought another forth from the small pale at her side. The penguins snapped it out the snow where she had set it and wandered off. Following the sun's journey across the sky, she stood and brushed the snow from her parka. She set her stride towards the village.

After meeting to Firelord Iroh on Kyoshi she had returned home. He had given her a dragon hawk to ensure her correspondence with his nephew. She couldn't help but chuckle at Iroh's eagerness and exuberance for life. The only other person who seemed to find such delight in simple things was Aang.

The young boy had become a fast friend, visiting regularly and amusing her with tales of his travels and life with Bumi. He helped her feed the penguins and antagonize Sokka, he was so much better at getting away with things than she was. Despite his age being nearly that of her own, she often felt as though he was a small child, curious and mischievous. Their closest bond was waterbending. He was amazed with her quick mastery and had pleaded with her to become his teacher, despite any number of masters available at his fingertips. He was a quick pupil, making up focus with eagerness and raw talent. He had come to stay at the South Pole until her departure.

In one week she would travel with an escort to Kyoshi Island.

After a weeks visit there she would continue onward to the Fire Nation. In less than a month she would stand before the man who was to become her husband.

She shuddered at the thought. Despite the enjoyment she found in the written sparring matches with Zuko, she wasn't ready to be reminded of his role in her life. Thinking of Zuko as an acquaintance,a mere friend, had eased the tension of the situation. It was easy to write to a name she knew little about. Recognizing Zuko as a man, her future husband at that, was a concept that made her stomach turn. Throughout their letters they had avoided anything more personal then casual civility.

Even now, months after it had happened, Jet's shadow made her doubt Zuko. She had refused to look at him as her husband, despite their frequent reference to their marriage. The words on paper did little to solidify the idea that behind the ink was a man. A man who, like all men, had wants, needs, and goals. Her encounters with Jet made her wary of any man's intentions when romance became involved.

That was one of the reasons she found such relief in Zuko's words. He had made it perfectly plain that he didn't expect any romance to evolve between them. His uncle's scheming made her slightly uneasy, but she knew he meant no harm. All in all, the situation was far easier than she had feared. She had doubted her own strength of will, but somehow she had found reassurance in the cocky confidence of an upstart firebender.

It was a strange bond, one composed entirely of ink and parchment and blind curiosity. She was nervous about facing up to Zuko as his wife, but the other part of her was anxious to match the man with his words.

She had imagined Zuko many times. He would be tall of course, with a rough voice to match his rough words. She imagined a strong man, with broad shoulders. However, his awkwardness bled through the pages and comforted her. The picture painted in her mind showed a warrior, fierce and determined, and the imperfection she found in his lack of finesse was soothing. He had openly admitted he was curious about her, and the thought made her stomach flutter. She barely dared to hope that she lived up to a Prince's standards. Despite his clear inexperience in dealing with women, he had been pawed by enough of them to judge the quality of one's face.

It was curious to her as to why she never heard rumors or gossip about the young prince. She had only ever heard his name in attachment to his 'crazy old uncle'. The lack of information spiked her interest. Endless questions danced through her mind. The one that still haunted her was the fact that he had not come to meet her with his uncle. She had asked him once and received a vague mention of 'not wanting to overwhelm her'. The excuse was lacking, but she had no desire to have him annoyed with her already.

Thoughts of his more frequent letters only made her more eager to see the man behind the quill.

* * *

She passed through the gap in the low wall that surrounded the back portion of the city. Her Father's position as chief left them with a cozy home in the center of the city. However her grandmother had clung fiercely to her independence and lived alone in a low, but sturdy cottage by the back wall.

Kanna was humming to herself and rolling bread when Katara entered. She smiled at her only granddaughter, but did not pause in her work. She smoothed the dough into a rough pan and set it in the low stove that Sokka had built with Hakoda. When she straightened she opened her arms for her granddaughter.

Katara smiled and hugged her Gran Gran. The comforting smell of cinnamon and woodsmoke engulfed her as Kanna pulled her down for a kiss on the cheek.

"How's that boy of yours?"

Katara rolled her eyes. She firmly believed Iroh had somehow enlisted Kanna to play partner to his matchmaker. "Zuko is not mine, and he's fine."

Kanna smiled indulgently. "Of course not darling. Now what's that brother of your's been up to? He can't seem to find the time to drag himself here long enough for me to ask him about his sweetheart."

It was just like Gran Gran to nose about in the business of her family. Her brother's relationship with Suki was encouraging, but she had to wonder how Suki stood Sokka for so long. The letters flowing between those two were endless and included everything from written arguments to endearments that made Katara wrinkle her nose. Her grandmother moved to shift the bread to a hotter part of the flame. Katara watched the familiar scene with aching fondness. Her grandmother had been baking bread since the farthest reaches of her memory. Once she journeyed to the Fire Nation, the familiar event would become another memory. The thought made her feel sad and lonely. Kanna watched her granddaughter with the shrewdness that comes with a long full life.

Catching her grandmother's gaze, Katara smiled and shook her head. Kanna reached up and held Katara's face in two weathered, yet soft hands. "Stubborn child," she shook Katara lightly. "We will always be your family, and you will always have a home here."

The soft spoken promise veiled her grandmother's own concerns. She had written to the Firelord herself, demanding promises of Katara's safety and comfort. Iroh's response had been flattering and sparked an odd sort of correspondence. More than once a letter from Zuko meant another waiting for Gran Gran. Apparently her mind was more at ease. She had started to refer to Zuko as Katara's when she read the letter he had written about the turtleducks. _'There's something good about a boy who wants to show you his life.'_

Katara smiled at Gran Gran and clasped her hands gently in her own. She brought them away from her face and gave them a pat before releasing them.

"When are we leaving?"

Katara was almost startled by the question. She had no memory of her grandmother ever leaving the South Pole. Her love for Kanna surged in gratitude and she hugged the smaller woman tightly. "In a week, I'm going to Kyoshi with Sokka and Aang. I know Father is coming a week after that. I suppose you'll leave with him?"

Kanna gave a decisive nod, before shooing her out of the hut. "You need to go find your brother. Tell him I need to talk to him, straighten him out a little. I'll have no firebender look down on me because he's acting the fool."

Katara shook her head as she walked away. Gran Gran had been one of the few constants in her life. After her mother's death it had been Kanna who kept their family from falling apart. Katara suddenly remembered her grandmother's instant dislike of Jet. It seemed that Katara had been the only blind one. It was odd how she had taken so well to Zuko and Iroh. Two firebenders she had never met. One preoccupied with tea and Pai Sho, and the other haughty and reclusive.

She reached her father's looming house, one of the few buildings constructed of stone and wood. The house was quiet. Her father had most likely taken refuge in his study with a cup of tea and a biscuit. Sokka was, without a doubt drooling on the linens of his bed. She mounted the stairs leading to the second story of her home. Sokka's door was slightly ajar and the sounds of his snores echoed down the hall.

Smirking she entered his room quietly and gathered a small globe of water between her hands. She watched as it floated over to hover over Sokka's face. She released a drop from her control, and it landed on Sokka's nose, causing him to grunt a bat at an invisible pest. She let another drop fall, and it came to rest on his eyelid. Sokka merely twitched. Giggling, Katara released all the water. Sokka jumped up with a start when the cold water burst over his face. His sleep dazed eyes scanned the room and landed on his laughing sister standing near the doorway.

"Katara!"

"Sokka!"

"Why do you always do that? It's never 'Sokka breakfast is ready' or 'Sokka you're such a great role model' or 'Sokka- "

Katara cut him off. "You're getting swept away there, brother dearest. Besides it's the only effective way to wake you up in less than an hour."

Sokka gave her a disbelieving grunt, but rolled out of bed, stretching and grumbling under his breath.

"Gran Gran wants to see you." Katara watched the emotions play across Sokka's face. "She just put bread in the oven." At the mention of food, Sokka's pace sped up considerably.

"Am I in trouble?"

Katara smiled. "She wants to discuss Suki."

Sokka groaned. He had steadily avoided discussing Suki with Gran Gran. It would be a long lecture. Gran Gran was loving, but stern, and demanded details on every aspect of her grandchildren's life.

Sokka pulled his parka over his head, his hair sticking up comically once the hood was pulled down. "Wish me luck."

He strode past his sister, stopping for a hug and to kiss her forehead. Katara turned and watched him go with a smile. Some things would never change.

She left Sokka's room, closing the door behind her before she entered her own room. The windows were thrown open letting in the sunlight. Sitting on the sill was the, by now, familiar figure of a dragon hawk, shifting from foot to foot. She approached it slowly offering it her arm. The hawk hopped unto the thick arm of her parka. With her other hand she opened the canister on its back, pulling out the scroll inside. She released the bird through the window, watching for a moment as it glided towards the stables where it would be fed and allowed to rest.

She set the letter on her desk and disposed of her parka after shutting the window. Zuko's neat but small script greeted her.

_Katara,_

_I hope this reaches you before you leave. My uncle has been preparing for your arrival for weeks. He is determined you'll never have to lift a finger once you arrive. __I tried to tell him how gravely that would displease you, but got a pinched cheek to match his cheeky grin as he implied that 'I would know'. _He plans to take you shopping. Good luck. Uncle Iroh with money is a sight that makes the store clerks hide in fear. Your brother is coming to the wedding is he not? I arranged for his quarters to be…convenient to the kitchen. 

_It's a shame that places him on the opposite side of the palace from us. Uncle has invited half the world I'm sure, plus whoever you invited. As long as the guests are here we won't get a moment's rest. All the details are finalized, I assume? I know uncle was sending you thousand of options to choose from. He refused to allow me to help because of my 'unenthusiasm and lack of style'. Sometimes I wonder how were related. Uncle insists that I write to your grandmother. _

_He adores her. Enclosed at the end is a small note for her. Its nothing elaborate, merely my assurance of your well being and tidings to her, and all sorts of flattery from my uncle. I find it greatly disturbing that a man his age flirts as much as he does. _

_Zuko_

_P.S I'll see you soon_

She smiled as she finished the letter. Iroh's antics were amusing, and despite Zuko's exasperation, she knew how much he loved the old man. She didn't read the letter to her grandmother, making a mental note to deliver it to her later. As for now she had an avatar to train.

* * *

Aang was eagerly awaiting Katara's arrival. He usually arrived before her to play in the snow and prepare himself for seeing her. He knew she was engaged, but that knowledge couldn't calm his racing heart or fluttering stomach. She was beautiful, kind, an excellent bender, and she had been there for him while he was adjusting to the much different lifestyle outside his old home with Gyatso.

He watched as she picked her way through the snow, winding around playing children and shopping mothers. The main street served as a marketplace, with stands lining either side. She smiled when she saw him. When she stopped before him he bowed.

"Good morning Aang."

"Good morning Master Katara," giving her a wide, toothy grin.

She had him stretch lightly to warm his muscles before she ran him through the basic exercises. He had improved so much in such a short time. She regretted the fact that his training would be incomplete when she left for the Fire Nation.

She watched as Aang smoothed the water of the octopus form. Like usual the water was fighting to escape his control. Two of the arms were slack and refused to do more than hang pathetically in the air.

"Aang focus!"

He took a deep breath and felt his chi channel the water to his control. He gave the water an experimental flick and watched as it snapped a training warrior in the back of the head.

"Sorry!"

Aang watched Katara shake her head, but smile at him in amusement. Aang noticed the far away daze in his sifu's eyes. "Are you well, Katara?"

She cleared her eyes with a shake of the head. She smiled gratefully. "I'm fine, Aang, I was just thinking."

"What about?" He knew he was prying, but his curiosity and eagerness to be close to her refused to let it be.

"How hard it is going to be to leave here."

Of course her marriage would loom over her. Their departure for Kyoshi would be in a week. He had been invited along as part of Katara's escort. Toph would join them in Kyoshi before they made their way to the Fire Nation. He was very wary of the fact that Zuko was not well known. He had asked Bumi about him, and had received a rambling about being nosy and Zuko's tea loving uncle. As much as he admired Bumi, there was something to be said for his sanity.

Katara looked out at the snow wistfully. Aang shook himself in annoyance. What use was getting lost in his thoughts if Katara was upset? He set his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. She smiled back at him and rested her hand atop his giving it a quick squeeze.

There was no doubt in his mind that he loved her. The thought of her leaving her home to wed another man filled him with bitterness. He was resigned to the fact that he could never be with her, but what disturbed him most was Zuko's lack of affection for Katara.

* * *

Zuko watched in disdain as his uncle chatted animatedly to a tailor. He had been summoned to be fit for his wedding attire. So far the only thing that had happened was him getting repetitively poked with sewing pins. His patience with the entire ordeal was wearing thin. His uncle was discussing everything from colors to cuff lace, and purposefully ignoring his nephew's hateful stares. Iroh hadn't let him choose anything for the wedding, but had still dragged him to more stores than Zuko could count.

"I think that's almost it, my lord."

Zuko looked in the mirror. The trousers were black cotton, simple but elegant. A black silk shirt with billowed sleeves tucked neatly into the pants. Over top it all was a crimson vest that reached mid thigh. It laced up in the center, showing off his broad shoulders and flat torso. The cuffs of the shirt were edged in gold, along with the edges of the vest.

His uncle clapped in joy. "Very smart, m'boy! She won't be able to take her eyes off you!"

_Off one part of me at least._

His eyes traced the scar that was reflected in the mirror. He had refrained from mentioning anything about his looks to Katara. He dreaded her reaction, whether it be pity or disgust. His uncle hadn't given him any details, but he knew she was considered quite lovely. It only made him feel that much more revolting. He was a prince. Princes were supposed to be dashing and perfect. He felt despair that he couldn't even give her that.

His uncle was finishing up. The tailor collected Zuko's robes and disappeared behind a curtain leading off the room. Iroh stood waiting for his nephew to collect himself.

"Two weeks nephew."

Zuko caught his reflection in the mirror once more.

"I know Uncle."

* * *

Suki stood on the docks of Kyoshi waiting for the first glance of the _Yue_, the ship carrying Sokka and Katara. Toph had arrived a day earlier, but to Suki's dismay barely spoke and kept to herself. Toph stood a little ways off, gazing uselessly towards the sea.

Suki wasn't sure why the younger girl disliked her, but she never let it discourage her. Toph was important to Sokka, and therefore she at least wanted to be on amiable terms with her.

The ship edged into the harbor, coming around the cove that had blocked it from view.

Sokka was a small figure waving madly, and yelling for Suki and Toph's attention. The ship pulled up to the dock and Sokka, in his impatience, threw the mooring line over the posts before the sailers could reach it. As soon as the loading ramp hit the dock, Sokka was off like a shot. Suki shrieked in surprise as she was grabbed and spun in the air before brought down for a tender kiss.

"Hello," Sokka said.

"Hello." Suki was having trouble catching her breath. Sokka squeezed her tightly before releasing her to go greet Toph. Suki noticed that Toph was turned pointedly away from the ship. Sokka reached for her only to have her move away and go greet Katara. Sokka looked hurt and confused for a moment before he shook his head and sidled up to Suki, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Suki watched as Katara hugged Toph, whispering and giggling the whole time. Aang reached for a hug, but merely got a punch on the arm. Toph grinned widely. Katara came to stand before Suki, pulling her away from Sokka for a hug.

"How are you, Katara?"

Katara smiled before answering. "Anxious."

Suki smiled reassuringly before tucking Katara's arm in her own and leading the way into the village. "That's to be expected, you're getting married!"

Katara's smile faltered, but it was back so fast, Suki was sure she had imagined it.

* * *

Sokka's heart swelled as he looked around the dinner table. Everyone he cared about was here. Except for his father and Gran Gran of course. And his mother. The thought sobered him for a moment. Would she approve of what he was about to do? He had timed it perfectly. His sister was here, Aang, who had become like a little brother to him, was trying to show Toph an airbending trick, and then there was Toph herself. Toph had been his idol during the underground earthbending tournaments, and when they met they hit it off immediately. She was his closest friend, practically family. It meant a good deal that she was hear to witness the next step in his life.

"Ahem."

His family ignored him, Toph punching Aang for forgetting her blindness, while Katara and Suki discussed using bending with the Kyoshi style fighting.

"AHEM."

Everyone turned to look at him. Suddenly nervous he gulped and stuttered for a moment.

"Um…I…-"

"Out with it snoozels!"

Toph's blunt impatience earned her a glare, but also gave him the confidence to continue.

"I've been courting Suki for a while now, and I love her. Since my family is all here I decided it was the perfect moment for this." He strode towards Suki with purpose. "Suki, I love you and," he knelt, "I would be honored if-"

"How touching."

* * *

Katara's heart turned to ice at the intruder's voice.

_No. _

_Not here.  
_

_Not now.  
_

Jet stood in the doorway smirking in satisfaction.

Sokka jumped up in anger, but Suki grasped his arm and pulled him back.

Toph snarled, while Aang looked on in confusion.

"Hello Katara, long time no see," he purred, smugness dripping from every word.

"Bastard!" Sokka lunged, and both Suki and Toph reached for his tunic.

Aang, still adrift as the to the identity of the intruder, swung his eyes between the two watertribe siblings.

Jet held up his hands. "I merely wished to speak with Katara for a moment. I won't try anything." He leveled his eyes at Katara, dripping them down the changes he had missed. "I give my word."

"And what does your word mean?" Toph snarled.

Katara had been sitting there in silence. "Alright."

Everyone turned to gape at her. "What?" Toph asked incredulously.

Katara lifted her eyes to Jet's. "You have ten minutes. Sokka... I'm going for a walk."

Sokka watched helplessly as his sister edged past him. Jet followed after with a smirk.

They walked for a few minutes. Katara consciously headed for the beach. If he attempted anything, she would at least have her element.

Jet stopped her and reached out to gently brush her cheek. She batted his hand away.

His tender, convincing smile abruptly turned into a scowl.

"Your time's running out." Katara watched him guardedly, her words soft and firm.

He straightened to his full height.

"You were supposed to wait for me."

His words stirred the bitterness and righteous anger she had buried months before.

"Why should I wait for a man who takes his pleasure between the legs of any maiden he sees?"

Her words angered him. It probably wasn't the wisest thing, provoking a man whose breadth dwarfed her completely, but at the moment safety was the farthest thing from her mind.

"As a man it is my right to take to bed whomever I wish."

She slapped him.

His words not only brought a fresh stab of pain to her heart, but echoed that of another man, a friend._ 'It is my right as a man to keep a harem.'_ Zuko's words stung and destroyed her confidence. She couldn't deal with this.

"It is my right! As my fiance you will not insult the way I choose to spend my time!" His eyes danced with an utter madness and malice that made her want to step backwards. "If I choose to have a whore so be it! Your only concern is when I reach for you to pleasure me!"

His words stopped her cold. _. 'Did I ever say I would have a harem? I merely stated that it is within my rights. My mother would turn her head in shame at the thought.' _Zuko had quickly defended his honor. He had refused concubines and vowed his faithfulness to her once they were married. That was the difference, she realized. Zuko would make a promise, and he'd keep it. The new found trust gave her a surge of affection and gratitude for Zuko._ 'I will __**never**__ force you.' _He had promised that as well, while Jet stood before her, demanding his satisfaction from her whenever he wished.

"No."

He looked shocked for a moment before he snarled. "Does my love mean nothing to you? And what of yours? You pledged yourself to me!"

"Love is meant to last an eternity not until a shapelier bodice walks by! Do you know anything of the shame and humiliation you've cast upon me? How can you think I would welcome you?" Her words were accompanied by tears of frustration, but she wiped them away impatiently.

"And what other options do you have?" He sneered viciously. "Your people are desolate! A dying culture in a barren wasteland! You have no wealth! No legacy!"

Her eyes iced over. She trembled with the effort of not striking his arrogant face once more. The sudden hellish calmness shocked Jet and he tensed, wary of the chilling demeanor she radiated.

"How dare you presume that I'm helpless enough to crawl into the arms of a man merely because I have no legacy to inherit?" Her words were hissed, a challenge on his intelligence.

"And what about your Prince then, is that not for wealth or status?" He threw it in her face, a desperate attempt to cut her down.

His words surprised her. If he knew of her impending nuptials why was he fighting to win her favor? Despite his madness, she refused to feel guilty for making a wise decision.

_He's twice the man you are._

"I had no choice! It was a treaty, an alliance! My family might be poor, but we lead our people and do what's best for them, something you could never understand! I would die for my people!"

"That's the problem! You care too much for your people. Why can't you marry who you wish?" He was pleading now, attempting to appeal to her free spirit that still resented being pushed into marriage.

It had always been this way, she realized. He pleaded with her, persuaded her, pinning her in the role of the villain. Her guilt would shatter her, leaving him to pick up the pieces and play the role of her savior once more.

His mockery of her intelligence. Her trusting naivety. His convincing words and 'forgiveness'.

No more.

Never again would he twist her emotions. Never again would he cause her to despise herself. Never again would she be made to feel unworthy.

_**Never again.**_

She set her gaze to his, willing the ice in her eyes to chill him till only the hell fires would thaw him out. These were her last words to him. She would make sure he remembered them.

"That's where your plan falls through Jet." She took a breath.

_**Never.**_

"I don't want to marry _**you**_."


	8. Chapter 7: Gazes Locked

**_A.N_**

**_This one focuses on different people's thoughts on Katara and her impending nuptials, and yes... this is where they meet. I hope I've met ya'lls expectations. Next chapter will go more in depth to both of their reflections on the other. So far this story has been largely done in Katara's point of view. Now it will be a lot more Zuko's as well. Toph's role starts getting bigger in this chapter too. Questions are welcomed. REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story_**

**Arc I**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 7: Gazes Locked**

**Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko**

* * *

Katara lay silently on the bed she shared with Toph. The moon's light crept through a gap in the curtains, spilling across the floor. The encounter with Jet had left her exhausted, but she was unable to sleep. Thoughts raced through her mind. Jet's words only showed how much of a fool she'd been. His reaction had been terrible and swift. She reached up and gingerly brushed the bruise that had formed on her cheek. The blow had been unexpected and terrifying.

Katara was stunned. She'd never thought he'd strike a woman, however angry he was. Did he strike other women? It was a thought that made her shiver. The possessive gleam in his eyes spoke of madness. He had grabbed her and shook her forcefully, cursing and screaming in rage. Toph had appeared out of nowhere. Hearing the tears in Katara's voice had immediately caused her to unleash a fury of earthbending that had left Jet broken and beaten on the beach.

She had taken a trembling Katara back to the house, where the others waited anxiously. Sokka had seen his sister's state, and quickly pulled her into his arms, squeezing her until she feared she pass out from lack of air. Aang had been stunned and then, to Katara's shock, terribly angry. She had never seen Aang angry. It was an emotion ill suited to such a lighthearted soul.

Toph had shoved them all off and taken Katara to bed, where she stayed with her to watch over her. She had cried for a while in Toph's arms. The utter sense of betrayal had slammed back into her, taking her breath away. She was so disgusted with herself.

Katara had lain there listening to her friends' voice's trail off for some time. Now she felt hollow and foolish. The moon was nearly full. She had been next to the ocean for La's sake! She felt disgusted that her shock had stopped her from protecting herself. If it hadn't been for Toph…she didn't even stop to ponder the possibilities. Now she just wished sleep would salvage her from her thoughts.

She heard a faint sniffling. The sound came from Toph's hunched form, settled on the other side of the bed. Why would Toph be upset?

"Toph?"

The sniffling ceased immediately. Toph's shoulders tensed. Katara heard her take several deep breaths before she answered. "Yes?"

"Are you…well?" Katara felt odd asking this. Toph had always been strong. Katara had never seen her cry or even upset.

"No."

The quiet answer gave her pause. She had expected for Toph to deny anything and hide her tears. 'Toph…what's wrong?"

Toph rolled over to face Katara. Her hair was tousled and her eyes puffy. Her cheeks were red and wet. A single tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. The silver light of the moon made it sparkle magnificently. Toph said nothing, but lifted her arm to show off a small black bracelet.

Katara was confused for a moment before she realized. _Sokka. _Her brother had given Toph the bracelet on her last birthday. It was a simple piece, fashioned from a small meteorite Sokka had stumbled across. Toph had adored it, surprising everyone by hugging Sokka tightly.

"Oh, Toph…"

Toph said nothing, but lay there, tears silently streaming down her face. Katara couldn't imagine how she felt. It had been quite clear what Sokka meant to ask Suki.

"I knew it was foolish." Toph's words were whispered, full of self depreciation. "I don't know what I was thinking. He was the first male who didn't treat me like a glass doll. He didn't care that I was blind."

Katara's heart reached out to Toph. The only time she had chanced her affection, it had been thrown in her face, and the worst part was that Sokka remained ignorant. She pulled Toph into her arms and let her cry.

* * *

Toph had never really _needed _to cry, she hated self-pity and abstained from it as much as possible. When she was smaller it had been normal, a way to get attention as a babe, and later show her loneliness when she was alone. She hated feeling weak and helpless, it made her feel as if she was proving everyone right, that she was fragile and blind and worthless.

Katara's arms held her tight and she felt disgusted that she was sobbing because her feelings were hurt, while Katara, with bruises on her cheek and arms, held her close. Sokka was her best friend and she still couldn't determine when she thought of him as more. He had always been there, clumsy and gullible, making her laugh and smile. She had started feeling warm around him. His touches made her heart flutter and her cheeks flush.

She had tried hard to push it away. The strange feelings made her feel weak and so like the court ladies that she despised. Sokka was too old for her, too oblivious, and too…Sokka. She had never acted on her feelings, but for the first time she wondered how she looked, what he thought of her, and most of all how _he _looked.

Never before had she hated her disability. She had never wished so badly to see, and now she felt weak and wasted. She had never reflected on her worth as a woman, and now it was foremost in her thoughts. What was wrong with her? Why was it only money that drove suitors to her arms? Katara had always been plagued by suitors, despite her lack of inheritance. Never before had Toph thought appearance counted for so much. How could she ever measure up?

* * *

Sokka stood on the porch situated at the front of the house. The house was large, reserved for guests of importance. Now it was filled with the wedding escort. Thoughts of his sister filled his mind. He had gone in search of Jet, but had been unable to find him. Aang had been shocked at Jet's actions and had written to Bumi immediately. Sokka was still seething. He recognized the mark of a blow upon his sister and the warrior within clamored for vengeance.

They would be leaving tomorrow instead of staying the planned week. He refused to let his sister stay and suffer from the echoes of Jet and the gossip that would follow. As much as it pained him to admit it, he knew his sister would be safe with the Fire Prince. Thoughts of the firebender made him scowl. He had found the letters Katara had tried to hide. The Prince's words were far too arrogant for his liking. He refused to let the firebender touch his sister, harmful or otherwise. From what he'd heard, Zuko was older than Katara by three years. The number did nothing to ease his fears.

The Fire Prince was a man, and men _wanted _things. Hell if that firebender would ever have Katara in his bed. He knew they were required to have children, but he pushed that thought away. His sister, his _baby _sister was far too young to have babes of her own. Sokka wouldn't be…_Katara_ wouldn't be ready for that until she was…30…at least. His thoughts were irrational, especially in light of his own situation with Suki.

_Suki._

After Katara had left with, he hadn't stopped pacing, watching and waiting for her return. He had completely lost his nerve by the time she returned. The possibility of rejection loomed ahead, a possibility that had never occurred to him before. Then he saw the bruises on his sister and all other thoughts fled.

He dug his nails into his palm to slow his temper. Right now his sister needed support not a rage-blinded fool. She was headed into a political marriage. A marriage that Sokka had tried to prevent at all costs. Unknown by his sister, he had pleaded with his father and the Firelord, begging them to reconsider. He spent weeks finding alternative solutions to the treaty, but his ideas were cast aside. The only reason he was allowing it was because of the letters.

Unwillingly he had to admit that the firebender had been the perfect gentlemen. Nowhere in the letter could he find inappropriate conduct or anything harmful. The Prince was obviously full of himself, but weren't most men? Besides for Sokka, of course. He had been astounded to see his sister's obvious delight when the dragon hawk brought a new message from Zuko. She would smile and her eyes shone brilliantly.

Despite whatever she had fooled herself into believing, Sokka saw the signs. The gentleness in her hold as she handled the letters, the wide smile as she read them, the quickness in her reply, and once, a kiss pressed against the parchment on the Prince's signature and a whispered good night. He knew any affection she had for the Prince, whether she was aware of it or not, would only bring her pain.

He knew she was afraid of her marriage and what it would entail, but he watched her nervous excitement with a heavy heart. His sister was still young and he sorely regretted that he would not be around to watch her bloom.

He looked towards the moon and blew it a kiss. As a young child he had been told the story of a brave warrior and his love. The maiden had been killed in a raid on their village and the man had begged the ocean to let him see her beauty. The ocean had placed her soul in the moon to show their eternal love and place the maiden within the warrior's sight. The brave warrior had been his role model and for some reason, the maiden's name had always been held in his mind. _Yue._

He turned his back on the silver glow of the moon and entered the dark house, still pondering his own love and the romance his sister would never have.

* * *

Toph stood reluctantly next to the dock. She refused to board the ship until it was absolutely necessary. Not only was she truly blind away from her element, but the idea of being confined in a relatively small space with Suki and Sokka was not something she relished.

It had taken nearly an hour for her tears to subside. Katara had held her, never mocking, but comforting with her soft humming and gentle hugs. Her faith in romance had dropped as surely as Katara's had after Jet, but now feeling scorned and watching Katara prepare herself for a loveless marriage, she dismissed the idea altogether. With her status it would be nearly impossible to wed for love anyway.

Her heart ached for her own grievances and Katara's as well. She thought of the older girl like a sister, her childish fantasies had hoped that someday she would be. Strong, brave, kind Katara. Heading to a country alone and unprepared, with only a few letters to begin a bond that would have to last a lifetime.

Katara seemed cheerful, but Toph felt her nerves as surely as if they were her own. It hardly seemed fair that she would have to give up her home, when she had already given up so much for her people. It was Katara's nature, give as much as she could until someone forced her to take or she dropped from exhaustion. Whatever redeeming qualities the Prince had, he could never deserve Katara.

Katara had always seemed a step above everyone else. Her grace and concern for others placing her in a league of her own. She was not perfect but whilst she held a fury that rivaled the sun's heat, she'd always turn around and sooth whatever harm she had caused. Toph had 'seen' her scold a child for wandering towards thin ice, then play with the child till the offense was forgiven and the ice a distant memory.

If the Prince possessed any semblance of intelligence he'd realize Katara's value.

She deserved the best and Toph was determined to make the Prince realize this. She looked forward to threatening… 'chatting' with her future brother in law.

A light hand landed on her shoulder. Out of sheer willpower, Toph didn't jump.

"Are you ready to go, Toph?" Aang was standing next to her, watching her in concern. That's when Toph realized everyone else had loaded whilst she been lost in her thoughts.

"I'm fine, Twinkletoes." She punched his arm and flashed him a grin before walking slowly up the loading ramp.

Aang shook his head and rubbed his arm, watching her make her way up the ramp before it occurred to him that she was blind.

"Toph! Be careful!"

* * *

Zuko stared at the brief message in his hand. It had arrived only moments ago.

_Fire Prince Zuko,_

_Due to a protection issue, the escort has left Kyoshi Island immediately. We will arrive by in a week instead of the predetermined two weeks. Lady Katara sends her sincerest apologies for any difficulties and asks that I pass on her regards to you and your uncle._

_Spirits preserve you,_

_Avatar Aang, pupil of master Katara and ambassador for King Bumi_

The avatar? How many people were in this 'escort'? Why didn't Katara write? What happened? Was she safe? Zuko stopped himself. Obviously she was fine, and on her way.

Zuko took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if he was ready to face her a week earlier than planned.

The whole palace was in an uproar. Last minute arrangements were being made left and right. An extra guest had to be accounted for, the musicians had been arrested for vapor usage, and so on and so forth. Not to mention that the ring leader of this circus was nowhere to be found. His uncle had been hiding himself away whenever a spare moment was possible. Zuko knew he was plotting something, but he hadn't bothered to expend energy to figure out what. His uncle's scheming would reveal itself in time.

Zuko left his rooms. He had been seeking a rare moment of solitude when a servant had brought him the letter. Now he ventured into the chaos to find his uncle. Servants were running in every direction, carrying letters, flowers, and meals to various places and people. He stopped in shock at the mass of blue before him.

Katara's room had been set around a corner from his. It had been remodeled to bring her comfort and he hadn't seen the finished outcome. He stepped through the door. Thankfully the room was empty.

The walls were a soft sage color. The large wooden bed was done up in various shades of blue silk, the dark wood of the floor was covered in soft throw rugs. A small desk rested in the corner of the room, already prepared with inks and parchment. The window seat was a deep royal blue, with soft pillows strewn casually across it. A long chaise had been pulled in front of the fireplace, the fabric covering it striped in silver and light blue.

The whole atmosphere was calming and very feminine, and very watertribe. Though if one looked closely, touches of Fire Nation could be found. A wooden wardrobe with gold inlay, a crimson pillow tucked between the others on the bed, and a small red throw rug resting directly beneath the hearth. He could only hope she liked it. Glancing around the room, his eyes stopped on the bed. His cheeks flushed as he thought of something he had neglected to mention to her.

After their wedding they would be escorted to _his_ room. Although they wouldn't be forced to share a bed, it was expected. She would be prepared as tradition demanded, dressed and bathed as to make her especially fertile and appealing. He would not force her, but he was unsure how long the demands for an heir would wait. Choosing not to dwell on it, he exited the room, shutting the door behind him and nearly smashing into his uncle.

"Uncle!" The shout was driven out of his mouth by instinct, it was a surprise to bump, literally, into his uncle after days of only seeing him from a distance.

Remembering why he had left the sanctuary of his rooms in the first place, he handed his uncle the letter. His uncle scanned it rapidly and let out a decidedly unmanly gasp.

"This was dated four days ago!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow at his uncle's exclamation. "So?"

"We only have three days left nephew!" His uncle was off at once calling to servants and merely adding to the dull roar that sounded throughout the palace.

Zuko sighed and decided to head to the gardens. His mother's soul seemed to linger there, peace and beauty stealing over the place. He sat before the pond and watched the turtle ducks approach him, eager for crumbs.

He smiled softly. "I have nothing for you today."

The ducks swam away, obviously offended once they took note of his empty palms. He vaguely remembered promising to show Katara the turtleducks. He wondered what she'd think and silently hoped she find the same peace he always had. It was the last piece of his mother that felt alive and personal. If Katara rejected it, his hopes for their marriage would plummet. He desired they would become friends, able to work together and get things done. He couldn't stop himself from wishing she'd delight in the small ways he knew how to open up to her.

Zuko sighed. Her arrival had weighed heavily on his mind for some time. Her acceptance of him was a pivotal point for him to trust her. He knew it was unfair to expect more of her than any other person who had seen his face, but he could hardly help himself. If she was repulsed, he didn't know how he would go through with the wedding. If, by some miracle, she managed to look past the scar, he'd try everything in his power to make her happy. Her reaction was one of the largest reasons he was nervous, but the wedding itself was another.

He knew that there were many people who resented this marriage in one way or another. The possibility of conflict before during, or after the wedding was very great. He was up against a two nations who kept to themselves and wouldn't welcome the mixing of two elements. Then if Katara herself choose to go against him in their marriage, it was likely the entire alliance would fall apart. Fighting his bride and the people against the alliance was not an idea he relished.

He had little over a week to prepare himself. Despite it start being purely political, this was still a marriage and responsibilities came with it.

He didn't have any idea how to treat his bride, let alone be a good husband and father.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his head. The only thing he could guarantee was a future filled with the unexpected.

* * *

Katara watched in awe as the _Yue _pulled into the harbor of the Fire Nation's capital city. Color was everywhere. Vibrant reds and blinding golds, harsh black smoke and red stone houses and shops. The only other place she had seen with this many people had been Omashu. Fear crept into her.

A hand landed on her arm. Toph was silent and grim, looking for all the world like she was about to enter a battleground.

Sokka rested his hand on Katara's shoulder and squeezed briefly.

"Lady Katara!"

At the shout everyone turned to see Firelord Iroh waiting next to two rather large carriages. The sailors were already loading the escort's luggage onto the carriages.

Everyone descended the ramp before Katara. She gazed longingly at the sea before running her hand across the ship's rail. Taking a deep breath she stepped onto the ramp and set foot in her new home.

The carriage ride was quiet and uncomfortable. Katara was too nervous to make conversation, and Iroh sensing this, made no effort to draw her out. The others followed his lead and silence ensued.

When they pulled to the front of the Palace, Katara felt her breath escape her in a soft whoosh. It towered above her, dark and foreboding. It was hard to believe such a jolly man as Iroh had been raised _here_.

The palace consisted of a main building with two large wing stretching out on either side. It easily had 10 stories and had been constructed out of dark stone. Proud crimson banners hung from windows high up, whether they were meant to intimidate or welcome, Katara couldn't be sure.

Iroh led the way inside, sending a maid ahead to fetch Prince Zuko. Katara's stomach was doing somersaults.

They stopped in a light, airy room with vaulted windows and a high ceiling. The sunlight pouring inside was a relief to Katara, though it caused her to feel hot in her thick dress.

Before her departure from the South Pole, her father had presented her with an extraordinary dress. It was light colored silk with draping sleeves that brushed the ground. It had a dainty blue over layer that came to the bottom of the dress. A short tunic-styled vest was laced over the dress itself. The vest was white in color, with swirling blue patterns that were simple yet elegant. She had been mesmerized by the simple grace of the dress and felt tears enter her eyes when her father told her it had been her mother's wedding dress.

She wore it proudly now, along with her mother's stone pendant and choker. Her hair had been half pulled back, with a few loose curls framing her face.

Iroh invited them to sit in one of the many armchairs that dotted the spacious room. Suki sat gracefully on the edge of her seat. Toph plopped down with a thud on one one of the stone benches that lined the windows. Aang sat quietly on the bench next to Toph. Sokka and Katara remained standing. They didn't wait for long.

The door opened and Katara bowed her head.

* * *

"Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation!"

The servant that had announced him shut the door behind him. Everyone had jumped up when he entered and his eyes scanned them all.

The two people by the benches were young and the boy's eyes widened when his gaze met Zuko. His mouth opened slightly and Zuko looked away from him. The girl standing next to him stared at him full on, showing no signs of recognition or surprise, her eyes were very light and seemed clouded. A slightly older girl fell under his appraisal next. She let out a slight gasp, before quickly averting her eyes and bowing her head. The tall boy meet his gaze fiercely, but Zuko read the slight fear and pity in his eyes. His uncle gestured him forward, and as he entered farther into the room, the escort separated a reveal a woman's slight figure.

Her head was bowed and it was obvious she was trembling. Her shape was pleasant and her skin a warm tone of brown. Her hair was a deep, rich mahogany that fell over her shoulders and spilled down her back . She bowed before him before straightening and raising her eyes to meet his.

He almost started at their vibrant blue hue.

Her eyes widened, and he waited for the pity and disgust to shine in those oceanic depths.

It never came.

Her surprise was apparent but he watched her eyes rake over his face and figure before meeting his gaze once more. Not for a moment did she stare or gape at his deformed eye, but continued to meet his eyes. Their intensity held her in place and made her feel rather small.

"Prince Zuko," She said lightly nodded in acknowledgement.

Zuko was too stunned to reply. There was nothing on her face that spoke of disgust, and now that his initial fear had been calmed, his very much male mind began to take closer notice of his bride.

She was without a doubt very beautiful. She had high cheekbones and full lips set in a strong face atop a slender, graceful neck. Her figure was slender, but shapely, and her bending prowess clearly showed in her physique.

His attention kept returning to her eyes. Not only were they easily the clearest, deepest blue he'd ever seen, but they radiated kindness and a sort of innocent curiosity that he found extremely refreshing.

"Welcome, Lady Katara."

He surprised them all by bowing to her, but his uncle beamed in delight.

"You all must be exhausted from your journey. If you'll follow me, we'll see if we can situate you in your rooms." Iroh smiled widely. "Nephew why don't you show Katara the gardens? You two need a chance to talk."

Sokka began to protest, but Iroh ushered them all out the room.

Zuko shook his head. She had barely been here five minutes and his uncle already began to play matchmaker.

He turned to Katara, who had shyly averted her eyes to the ground.

Then it struck him.

They were alone.

* * *

**_END OF ARC I_**

**A.N: Arc I is over.  
**


	9. Chapter 8: Noble Deceit

**_Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story_**

**Arc II**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 8: Noble Deceit**

**Katara and Zuko**

* * *

Katara kept her eyes down. Not out of shyness, but at the need to stop gaping at him. Prince Zuko was everything she had imagined, tall, strong, intimadating…

The scar had shocked her, but it was reassuring. Even with it he was handsome, and it made her feel less inferior to see a mar on his perfect features. He had a strong chin and he stood tall, with pale skin and dark hair, he seemed almost contrary to the tones of brown her own people were born with. His very manner radiated a confidence that was slightly tempered with arrogance, but he did not seem snobby.

She felt very plain and vulnerable standing before him. He was a good deal taller than her and his eyes… His eyes shone with the intensity of a predator, but somehow she didn't feel threatened. She had never seen a color that rivaled his eyes. They were a brilliant tawny gold, with brown specks and very dark pupils. She felt herself being drawn in every time she looked up.

She heard him sigh and footsteps approached her. To her shock, his hand gently grasped her chin and lifted her head. His eyes felt like the sun as his gaze scanned her face. She felt herself blushing and averted her eyes. Zuko flushed upon seeing the color in her cheeks, and released her chin.

"Hello." His voice was rough, but quiet and low as it rested on her ears.

"Hello," she whispered.

He didn't say anything for a moment.

_And here comes the hard part._

He walked towards the door and beckoned her with a gesture. She followed.

He led her down several corridors, and the opulence she saw astounded her. The carpets were plush upon black marble floors. Portraits and statues lined the hallways. Tapestries hung proudly on display, and dark wooden doors led off the hall.

They came to a tall door that Zuko pulled open. Katara couldn't help her gasp.

A lush garden filled the courtyard. The grass was thick and smooth, with a walkway leading to a sizable pond beneath a tree. Small flowers that looked natural and serene lined one edge of the garden, while a soft breeze rustled the reeds in the pond.

Zuko led her to the edge of the pond where he sat contently. It surprised her that he took no notice of the dewy grass pressing against his fine silk pants. She sat as well, tucking her legs under her.

Zuko made a soft whistling sound and crumbled a piece of bread into the pond. Katara watched in confusion until five small animals swam to the bread and began pecking it out of the water. She couldn't help the slow smile that spread across her face. The turleducks, for that was surely what they must be, had soft, downy feathers and beady eyes. The smaller ones made soft quacking noises and drew away from their mother.

Without a word Zuko took her hand and rested it before one of the small creatures. For a moment the animal stared at her hand, then it gave a soft quack and waddled onto her palm, its small wet feet tickling the soft skin. She held it carefully and lifted it for closer inspection. It was small, but warm in her hand with little feathers that were wet from swimming in the pond. Its little brown eyes looked at her in total faith and it rubbed against her hand, nipping lightly at her thumb. She set it gently in her lap. She stroked its shell and soft tuft of feathers with her hand.

The duckling quacked happily, and began investigating her lap. Zuko handed her another piece of bread and she broke it, spreading the pieces before the duckling to see. She giggled softly as it waddled over to eat, its small feet pressing against her thighs and the canopy the dress made in her lap. The turtleduck finished off the crumbs before wandering her lap. It settled upon the bend of her knee, folding its feet under its body and curling its head in. She cooed at it delight using one finger to rub its tiny shell.

Its mother quacked from the pond and in the ducklings haste to get up it slid into the depression of her lap and quacked in distress. Katara giggled softly, before reaching down and holding it gently with both hands. She set it lightly on the edge of the pond, recoiling slightly when it shook its now wet feathers and thus spraying her hands.

She looked up at Zuko to see him watching in amusement. She suddenly felt very foolish, acing like a child with a new toy over a small creature that he saw everyday. Her pride, however, refused to let her be embarrassed and met his gaze squarely. He gave her a crooked smile and shook his head before he frowned.

"Whats that on your cheek?"

Katara started and immediately turned the cheek in question away from his penetrating gaze. His hand reached out and stopped her from hiding the darkened skin along her cheekbone. He leaned in slightly and Katara's heart rate increased rapidly. His fingers gingerly pressed the yellowing bruise and she flinched. His eyes hardened.

"What happened?"

She had completely forgotten about the bruise Jet had left. No one of the ship had discussed what had happened and at first she refused to heal it as a reminder of what happened when you underestimated your opponent.

"Nothing." She stood and shrank away from him when he followed her lead, towering over her slender frame.

"Katara…"

She cursed herself when her heartbeat raced. Her name sounded very pleasant coming from his lips, rough and low, with a warning edging it.

"We were delayed by…someone who felt I had insulted him."

Zuko's eyes were murderous. "He struck you?"

His gaze made her feel very small and foolish and she didn't trust herself to speak.

She nodded.

* * *

Zuko shut his eyes tightly, clenching his fists. He had seen his own mother bruised at the hands of his father. He'd be damned before he let his wife suffer the same.

_There's no honor in it. _

"Who?"

His question startled her. Despite his earlier assurances that she would have his respect, she had been inclined to believe that he considered men superior to women.

Upon her silence, Zuko's ire grew. He clasped her shoulders and made her face him.

"Who?" He was nearly growling. He had been raised by his uncle and mother to respect women. He couldn't bear to see the mark upon her cheek go unpunished.

He saw her wince at his grip and he released her in surprise. To Katara's shock he seized the edge of her collar and pulled the overlapping vest and dress down to her shoulder. She fought against him, but stopped when he looked into her eyes and shook his head. She remained tense, but decided to trust him. Sokka would kill them both if he were here.

Zuko slid the fabric down to expose the topmost part of her upper arm, keeping her decent but revealing the darkened imprints of a hand to his eyes. Katara felt a surge of heat as he released her. He was obviously angry.

"How could this happen? Why didn't your brother stop him?" He knew she was shocked at his reaction. To be honest he was too. Her marred flesh angered him greatly. How dare this bastard strike a woman?

She looked insulted at his tone. "I was alone with him, Sokka couldn't have done anything."

Zuko's eyes blazed. "WHAT!"

She flinched and he checked himself.

How could they leave her alone with someone violent? How did it even come to that?

"Tell me what happened."

Katara's eyes narrowed. He felt chilled by the cold anger radiating from them.

"I don't have to tell you anything. It's over and I'm fine."

Stubborn waterbender. Zuko narrowed his eyes as well. "Excuse me for concerning myself with my bride's well fare!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"That's why there are bruises from where a man struck you?" He snarled viciously," If you're the waterbending master you claim to be, Why didn't you fight? Pardon my surprise that you'd just stand there and take it! After all your words of confidence and backbone, I expected better! I won't make that mistake again!"

She glared at him, her eyes felt like they were burning through his soul. She turned from him, bending the pond water to smack him in the face as she did so.

He wiped the water off angrily, fire blazing in his hands. Katara was nowhere to be seen.

Almost immediately his temper cooled. Already they had fought. He knew he had overreacted, but the fire in his blood had surged at the marks on her skin, and a fierce sweep of protectiveness had overtaken him. It was his responsibility to keep her safe. It was as much as he could give her.

Her reaction to his scar had shocked him. She was curious certainly, but there was no disgust lurking behind her eyes. She really was too good for him. He sighed aggravated with himself. He had already offended her, put her on the defense and made her bring up things he was sure she'd rather not think about.

The water slipped down from his hair into his eyes. He looked back at the turtleducks, splashing happily in the water, and decided a bath was in order.

* * *

Katara ran blindly through the halls, tears of frustration clouding her eyes. She knew it was undignified for the future Fire Lady to dash through the halls like a mad woman, but her only goal was to get away from that cocky jerk.

Who did he think he was? She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself! As much as she hated to admit it, her conscious whispered that he had a point. Jet had shocked her, caught her off guard. It wouldn't happen again.

She stopped in the hallway looking around. So far she hadn't encountered anyone, and she was hopelessly lost. Her thoughts turned to anger once more. It was his fault for losing his temper! For having such a large, dark, confusing palace! Her self righteous anger did little to make her feel better.

Her anger was mostly directed at him, but part of it was reserved for herself. He had merely put her own thoughts into words. It still rankled her that she hadn't moved to defend herself. She despised herself for admitting he was in the right. Her pride refused to allow her to apologize and start over.

The fact that he still took her breath away was another blow to her confidence. Even in his anger he had been gentle with her. His concern for her had been obvious, and her heart fluttered unwillingly at his fierce desire to avenge her.

Damn stupid, stubborn, caring Princes.

"So this is the Fire Prince's bride?"

The cool voice chilled Katara, it was monotone and obviously disdainful.

A tall figure crept from the shadows. The girl was tall and pale, with long black hair tied in two buns before the rest fell down her back.

Katara turned to look at her warily, blinking away the slight moisture in her eyes, the obvious condescending tone causing Katara's hackles to raise.

"Yes I am _Lady _Katara."

The pale girl snorted, but hid it behind a dull smirk. "I am Lady Mai." She bowed barely, somehow making the move mocking but within the realm of polite respect.

Katara fumed.

She had done nothing to this girl and she was being treated like a hippo-pig! She nodded curtly and turned away, there was no reason to put up with this witch.

"He pities you, you know."

Katara stopped in surprise. Without turning around she asked, "What?"

The smugness practically dripped off her voice, and Katara imagined bending it down her dress…

"Zuko. He only agreed to this because he finds you pathetic."

Katara clenched her fists, tensing. "Is that so?"

Mai smiled. "Of course you needn't worry about any gossip. He only told those _closest_ to him."

Katara stopped as the implications hit her. Anger swept through her. He had said… No!

_I won't care. I don't care!_

Katara walked away, leaving behind a satisfied Mai.

* * *

Sokka paced the floor. Dinner was in an hour and his sister had yet to appear. He had asked Iroh to show him where Katara's room was, and was shocked to find it on other side of the Palace. In the family wing. He paced the floor in front of her door, cursing the Prince. For whatever reason, Sokka knew this had to be his fault.

The door opened and Katara walked in looking weary. She saw Sokka and shook her head.

"Leave. I'll explain later."

Sokka protested loudly, but she pushed him out and shut the door behind him. Incensed, he strode off to go find Aang and the others.

* * *

Dinner arrived and Zuko waited for their guests to arrive. He had made it his goal to apologize to Katara before the night was over, despite the protests of his pride.

Several nobles mulled around the sitting room. When dinner was served they would adjourn to the dining room to sup and converse, but for now they took tea and, in the case of men, whiskey to sate their thirst.

Katara entered, her arm tucked into his uncle's, and splendid in a deep blue gown.

His uncle brought her over to Zuko, and he saw her tense.

Before her arm could be passed to his in the courtly manner, the servants announced the arrival of the meal.

The doors into the dining room opened, and the mass conjugated inward to gather around the table. Iroh sat at one end of the table while Zuko stood behind his chair at the other. He pulled out the chair directly to his right, in the hope that Katara would take the hint and sit. To his surprise, Mai slipped into the seat and flashed a smile over her shoulder at Katara, who stiffened and went to sit to the right of Iroh.

As dinner progressed, Mai tried and failed to draw Zuko into conversation. His eyes steadily watched Katara, who was just as determined to avoid his eyes as he was to catch hers.

The meal was excellent, a true show of Fire Nation cuisine. Zuko had been terribly amused when Katara's brother took a bite and promptly hollered in surprise at its heat. Zuko's uncle kept up a steady, and from the looks of it, pleasant conversation with Katara the entire meal.

When his uncle sat his utensils down and declared the meal over, Zuko quickly made his way to Katara's side, only to be stopped when Mai latched onto his arm.

"Prince Zuko, could we talk for a moment?"

Zuko looked on in despair as Katara, with downcast eyes, slipped away, her figure silver in the moonlight that spilled through the windows.


	10. Chapter 9: Silver Ends

_**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**_

**Arc II**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 9: Silver Ends**

**Katara and Zuko**

* * *

Zuko led Mai to the gardens. He wanted to finish with her quickly so he could find Katara before she went to sleep for the night.

Mai seemed perfectly content to leave their conversation alone until he started it. He felt a surge of annoyance over her lack of haste, and then he chastised himself. It wasn't like she had any idea that she was keeping him from his bride.

She sat on the stone edge of a fountain. Zuko watched as she pulled her skirts away in distaste upon seeing the water and the small fish swimming around in the fountain's basin. For some reason he felt vaguely offended.

He remained standing and surveyed Mai in silence. She was rather pretty, with dark hair and pale skin. Her smooth even features reminded him of the porcelain dolls young girls were so fond of. The perfect example of Fire Nation Nobility. Her father was a powerful governor in the court. He managed the Fire Nation's largest province, Ji Lung.

Mai had been close friends with his sister as children, so he knew her better than he did most nobles. For the same reason he had avoided her after his sister's self exile. She lacked the blatant cruelty of Azula, but he was wary of the malicious amusement he sometimes saw in her eyes.

She smiled up at him very slightly, and out of courtesy, he smiled back.

"What did you wish to discuss, Lady Mai?"

Mai smiled again. "Its been so long since we talked, my lord, and I wanted to inquire after you, especially considering the recent…disruption in your life."

Disruption? What did she mean…Oh.

_Katara._

"I'm perfectly fine. This union will benefit the Fire Nation greatly." He really was unsure why she had wished to speak to him in private.

Mai stood, standing only a few inches below him and she looked into his eyes.

"It's such a shame the sacrifice you have to make for your country." She smiled. "I greatly admire you for it. I wouldn't have been able to give everything I want for some peasant.

Zuko's eyes blazed. How dare she? Katara was going to become his _wife_, the next Fire Lady! How dare she treat her with such disrespect? He opened his mouth to demand that she retake the statement.

Lips not his own pressed coldly to his mouth. He had shut his eyes in an effort to reign in his temper and the contact caught him off guard. He pushed her away abruptly.

"Control yourself, Mai." His anger was boiling, but he could not afford any strife between her family and his.

She stepped back and a shadow crossed her face. "Why do you deny yourself? There is so much more I could give you that she could only dream of. I'm your willing servant." She got on her knees before him, her head bowed. "Use me." She took his hand between her own and kissed the back of it.

He pulled it away as if he had been burned. "You shame us both with your conduct. I am engaged, and you will do well to remember it. Lady Katara is my fiance. I expect," his eyes narrowed, "you will give her due respect in the future."

Mai's eyes hardened at his obvious rejection. "There is no love between either of you. Why would you deny yourself pleasure from a woman," she lowered her eyes, "who loves you?"

He started at her confession. He had never determined any sign of affection from her. He was fairly certain he had not encouraged any either. It was true that most of the court had expected him to choose her as his bride, but that was merely because of her father's wealth and high standing, and because of her close association with the royal family as a child.

In fact he would hardly be surprised if her father hadn't encouraged this advance. Bold confessions were not the norm for Mai.

"Mai…"

She turned away harshly at his tone. She spoke in a low voice. "I was raised to be the next Fire Lady. My father was going to approach you with the offer when I turned seventeen." She looked over her shoulder at him. "That was a month ago. Imagine my shock and dismay when we learned of the treaty. I had always admired you from afar, and your kindness to me when we were children made me hope…" She took a shuddering breath. "I would still have you. Even now. Your marriage means nothing to me. "

_Of Course._

__Even without a title, a position as his Mistress would go a far way to securing favors for her family.

Zuko's eyes narrowed.

At least, that must be Ji Lung's thought process behind encouraging his daughter to make an emotional appeal.

Zuko began backing away shaking his head. He turned from her. Never had he expected to have his faithfulness to Katara tested so soon. He was a man, and to have a beautiful woman offer herself up with no strings attached, seemed too good to be true.

Her voice called after him. "It's your right as royalty! What is stopping you?"

Her voice conveyed her fear and desperation. It struck him suddenly why this meant so much to her. She wanted to pretend. Pretend that he loved her as he took her, and damn the consequences. It was possible she even sought to upset Katara's position by bearing him a child.

He paused his steps but did not turn around. "Honor."

He left her standing by the fountain, miserable and humiliated, with the pond dancing in the silver moonlight behind her.

* * *

Katara stood in her room, gazing out into the clear night sky.

Zuko had tried to catch her, she knew that, but she was in no mood to see him, let alone speak to him. Mai's words and actions replayed in her mind. It had struck her suddenly that she knew next to nothing about the Prince. Her heart had been buyoued by the sight of him and his concern over her, but the mysteries he presented were like an arrow striking her hope and deflating it instantly.

She had been foolish. She knew better by now than to let her hope sweep her away. Zuko was a complete stranger and there was no use pretending otherwise. Such as it was, she didn't feel inclined to let him explain anything. She didn't owe him anything. She came here to fulfill the terms of a political alliance, and had let her romantic fantasies of a dashing prince lead her astray. She would be civil and honor her side of the agreement, but there would be no more wondering about who he was or about what he thought of her.

She shuddered.

She almost immediately discarded her previous thoughts.

This was absolutely hopeless. Trapped between her endless curiosity and need for companionship, there was no way to avoid becoming tangled up in his darkness and intrigue. It was not in her nature to be so numb towards a person, and she knew it would be cruel to shut herself off from him.

She hated to admit it, but she knew they had to have something between them other than empty promises and a piece of paper. Thus she would guard her heart and her easily swayed emotions.

Whatever happened in their marriage, she would think before she acted, analyze every move and choose the best course of action from there.

She wanted a good marriage, despite her doubts and his flaws, and the discord that already grew between them.

She longed for the gentle side he had shone her at first. Staring at her in quiet awe, obviously pleased at her delight in the turtleducks. That was a man she could love. She never expected romance to play out between them, but his tenderness had struck a cord within her, sending her hopes high before they crashed in a shattered heap on the ground. She had realized her biggest flaw after Jet's betrayal.

_I'm still so young._

She was far too trusting. Here she was, contradicting herself every other moment, and placing complete faith in Zuko to be a good man. Where was the reason she could trust him? She had already learned that a man's words meant little, and yet here she stood, going on nothing but his word.

Katara had never been terribly patient, but it seemed that the only thing she could do was wait. The solution to her situation would reveal itself in time. Until then she would try her best to honor her people. She could not control her emotions any more than she could change his, but she prayed to Tui she would not be hurt again.

Water was the element of change. She would follow her element's example, adapting to whatever the spirits threw her way. She would learn what she could about Zuko without losing herself in him.

* * *

Zuko stopped before the door that marked Katara's bedroom.

He pressed his ear against the wood, straining his hearing to determine whether she slept.

The door opened and he fell inward, at the feet of a very surprised Katara.

She stared down at him, her eyes wide.

He studied her. She was wearing a soft, smooth looking nightgown that fell to her knees, showing small, muscled calves the same alluring color as her face and hands. His eyes crept up her figure slowly until he realized his position allowed for a glimpse higher on her legs. He jumped up abruptly, startled at his thoughts and the very real and slightly disturbing temptation they brought on.

She finally spoke.

"Zuko?"

He realized that he really hadn't planned what to say to her when he finally caught her alone.

"May I come in?" It was a foolish question really, considering he was already inside.

Katara nodded, shutting the door before turning her attention to him. She raised an eyebrow.

He immediately felt foolish, but decided to press on anyway. "I wished to apologize for my actions earlier."

Katara stiffened and walked past him before settling herself on the chaise. He walked to remain in front of her, and couldn't help but be reminded of a similar situation only minutes ago.

She refused to meet his gaze and he felt disheartened.

"Katara."

She tensed.

She cleared her throat and he shook himself out of his daze.

"Lady Katara," he began again, hoping the formality would set her at ease. "I overreacted. This situation is uncomfortable for both of us and I snapped at you without knowing the full details. It was none of my business and yet I still pressed you." He lowered his head, attempting to catch her eyes. She did not look up.

He pressed on, uncomfortable with the admission it had taken him all day to come to terms with.

"It was concern...for your wellbeing," he continued stiffly.

His obvious discomfort seemed to catch his attention.

At her gaze, he began to ramble, awkwardly, trying to explain himself. "My uncle warned you I am prone to shutting myself off, and sharing myself with you will be difficult for me for quite some time. And I" He bowed his head. The words had come easily enough until the actual apologizing part.

Quite unusual for his station.

"I am sorry."

She did not speak for a long time.

He felt awkward.

_Not even a day and you've screwed up._

"You arse."

His head snapped up in surprise. That was definitely not the reaction he had suspected.

She pulled her hands from his grasp and stood, going over to the window and hugging herself.

"You have the nerve to ask for my forgiveness over a trifle case of nerves and displaced anger, and yet you ignore your conduct with Lady Mai?" She turned to face him once more, and he was pinned by the hurt he saw in her blue eyes. "She has already made your relationship clear. The least you could've done was told me, rather than choosing to lie." Her gaze hardened and her shoulders stiffened. "As you said you have the right to every woman you want."

He stared at her in disbelief. She thought that he and Mai…? He felt relieved at once. Mai's petty jealousy had caused her to lash out and hurt Katara, but such a simple misunderstanding could be cleared up immediately. He laughed at the absurdity of it all. It was much more easing to clear up something he had no fault in.

She immediately glared at him.

He shook his head before coming to stand before her. He smiled softly and tucked a loose brown curl that had strayed before her eyes behind her ear. "She lied," he said simply and he watched as her eyes widened. Apparently she hadn't even considered that.

He chuckled again. She pouted unconsciously and he suddenly realized how close they were. His breath teased the short curls that framed her face. Her eyes widened as if she too realized their proximity. His gaze fell to her lips, slightly parted to release a soft breath that tickled his neck.

He was a male after all. She had the allure of mystery all these months and now she was here.

Zuko could hardly call her unpleasing.

The urge was too strong. The Fire Prince had the random idea that he wanted to know if her lips were chapped from her icy home. He knew he found her attractive, but he thought it odd he already wished to kiss her. Had the encounter with Mai stirred something within him?

The contact with Mai had been unwanted, but he longed for the closeness of a female.

He leaned towards her slowly, testing her limits, shocked at himself. He had not expected this in the slightest, a compelling attraction that urged him to discover the foreign entity in every way he could.

* * *

"Katara!"

They both spun around at Sokka's voice.

He looked absolutely murderous.

Zuko bowed to Katara, before whispering, "Good night."

He rushed past her brother, unwilling to cause any more trouble than necessary.

Katara was stunned. Had they really almost…?

Sokka was glaring at her with his arms crossed. "What do you think you were doing?"

"I have no idea."

_Spirits if that was not the truth._

Sokka snorted at her tone, but shook his head when he saw her dazed look.

"Don't even start. You know nothing about him! I really shouldn't have put off talking to him this long."

"Its fine, Sokka."

"No! What I he tries to…you know…"

She glanced at her brother, amused with his embarrassment. "Tries to what?"

"Seduce you!"

She laughed out loud. Sokka looked quite indignant.

"I love you, Sokka."

"I'm being serious Katara!"

"I know."

He continued to rant about the dangers of older men, not taking heed of Katara climbing into bed and extinguishing her beside lamp.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Always dear brother, always. Good night."

And she let him find his way out in the dark, giggling when she heard his muffled curse as he ran into her desk.

The moon glowed silver beyond the glass window panes, and Katara slept.


	11. Chapter 10: Dancing Games

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **II**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 10: Dancing Games**

**Katara, Toph, Aang, and Zuko**

* * *

"Katara."

A mumble.

"Kataaaaarrrraaaaaaa."

A vague shooing gesture.

"KATARA!"

Toph smirked in satisfaction as Katara jumped six feet in the air.

They had all decided to let Katara sleep in, but noon was approaching and Iroh had asked for them to join him for lunch.

Toph heard Katara's grumbling as she moved to get out of bed. It only made her grin wider. After the wedding she wouldn't see Katara for Hei Bei knows how long. She would take advantage of their time together. If that meant dragging around the cranky waterbender, well, Toph was not known for backing down from a challenge.

Katara crossed over to her wardrobe. Apparently all their belongings had been unpacked during last night's supper.

Toph seated herself ungracefully on the rumpled bedspread.

"Why must I get up?"

Toph grinned. "You have an appointment, Sweetness."

"For what?"

"Lunch, naturally."

Toph relished in Katara's increased grumbling, something about food not being anything to get worked up about.

"I wouldn't let Sokka hear you say that."

She felt the burn of Katara's glare. For as long as they had known each other, Katara refused to awake early if she was away from home. Something about the sunrise. It didn't matter much either way to Toph.

"Are you nearly done?"

"Yes, why?"

"We're late."

* * *

Aang sat next to Sokka, who was loudly complaining about the wait. Iroh, out of courtesy, had postponed their meal, until Toph and Katara arrived.

Zuko incidentally, slid into his chair only moments before the girls arrived.

Aang slid a sideways stare at him. The Prince was intimidating. He couldn't help but resent Zuko for what he stood for. As the avatar, earthly attachments were unwise, but Katara was too much to let go of. The Prince would never be worthy of her.

Zuko raised his head and caught Aang's stare. He nodded his head. "Avatar."

Aang merely nodded.

Iroh's voice reached Aang. "How are your studies coming along? Bumi tells me you've already mastered airbending."

Aang nodded. "Katara's been teaching me waterbending, but I'll have to find a new master.." His voice trailed off, and Iroh nodded sympathetically.

The door opened to reveal Toph and a rather tired looking Katara.

They sat down quickly and Sokka practically cried in relief. Katara send him a scathing look before the meal was served.

Iroh took a sip of tea before bringing up the topic of their stay. "With such important guests for such a wonderful cause," here Sokka nearly choked and Suki pounded him on the back. Iroh looked at him in concern, but Sokka waved for him to continue. "I took the liberty of arranging an engagement ball."

Zuko groaned out loud, and Iroh sent him a pointed look. "It's tradition. I have been putting it together as a gift for the bride and groom."

"I knew you were scheming..."

"Quiet Nephew. It is a chance for our guests to mingle with the Fire Nation court. Balls are an excellent way to meet people."

Aang shook his head. He didn't mind dancing in the slightest, but the curious questions and stares of hundreds of people was something he had never enjoyed. Balls in the Earth Kingdom were the same. Astonishment, flattery, and endless people followed him wherever he went. He had been thrilled to escape top the smaller scale of the South Pole. His friends had never treated him differently and he blessed them for it.

Katara and Suki were exchanging looks. They seemed torn between excitement and dread. Toph however looked disgusted.

"Must I dance?"

Iroh smiled at her, but the effect was lost on Toph. He had become fond of the little earthbender since their initial conversation after Katara left the supper last night.

"I pity the men who try to make you."

Toph smiled.

Aang found himself studying her. He had seen her from afar before he met her. Surrounded by suitors, and looking utterly bored. Bumi had introduced them once, but Aang had been far more concerned with a small girl who had been stalking him around the dance floor. She called herself Meng and had followed him until her Aunt Wu had swatted her on the head and kept Meng by her side.

Toph was petite, but he knew better than to think of her as weak. Her skill was legendary after Bumi discovered it. He had heard quite the stories of her parent's amazement when she ran way from home and lived with the badgermoles for nearly a month. Never again had they confined her for her 'safety'. Bumi had personally approached them to inquire as to her training and had been very 'convincing' when it came to gaining Toph some freedom.

She had a way about her that spoke of fierce independence and the aura of someone who knows more than you want them to.

During her stays with Katara and Sokka they had become friends and he had been startled to encounter her blunt manner and sarcastic wit. Terrorizing Sokka seemed to be a specialty of hers, as well as assigning nicknames to everyone she came across.

Now he watched her as her face lit up in humor as she made a comment about Sokka's table manners. Her withdrawn manner from a week ago had concerned him, and to see her active and loud once more was a small comfort.

Suki was bouncing gown ideas off of Katara, while Zuko argued with his uncle about the importance of socializing. Sokka was defending himself while Toph roared in laughter.

It was the same as any other gathering between them, with the addition of Zuko and Iroh.

He quickly sobered at the knowledge that they were not going to be able to come together with ease anymore. Katara was to be wed, Sokka was planning his own life and preparing for leadership, and Toph was growing more mature by the day, settling into the role of heiress of one of the largest fortunes in the Earth Kingdom.

Everywhere he looked he saw changes, but the fabric of his life was still be woven with the same threads, they were merely being placed in a different pattern. Being able to rely on the simplest things to remain helped him keep his focus.

Despite her wedding, Katara was still kind, still easily riled up, and still terrible at making jokes.

Despite her recent heartbreak over Sokka, Toph was still blunt, still sarcastic, and still there with a comment to make him stand taller under her abuse.

Sokka still ate, was still gullible and overly protective, and still had a way of breaking everything down into the simplest of things.

The world might be spinning beneath his feet, but the people he loved would never desert him.

* * *

The ball was set for two days from the morrow, the day after their original arrival date.

Surprisingly, Suki had been the most excited, other than Iroh that was, he had been giddy, and had taken them all shopping for new clothes and jewelry.

When Katara had expressed her concerns over the time constraints, he had waved it away and had pre-made gowns fitted and altetered to each of their sizes and desires. Toph had protested loudly, unwilling to be made up in all the pomp that was accorded to balls. She only conceded when Iroh and Katara convinced her that she looked lovely, and that it was in fact necessary.

Suki had been eager to surprise Sokka, since she was nearly always clothed in the garments of a warrior. The gown she chose was a deep green, that off set her eyes and boasted of the curves that had been hidden beneath traditional armor. It was edged in silver and tan accents, with a tight bodice that was topped with a squared neckline that showed the smooth lines of her shoulders.

Toph's dress was a pale sage color. There were stripes of yellow and gold that ran through the fabric, giving it a gleam when the light hit it. The skirt cut open in the front to reveal another layer of smooth glistening silk.

Since the Firelord had announced the event yesterday, Katara had been forced into more clothes than she had ever possessed. Iroh had insisted she parade before them in every one. He bought her several that weren't appropriate for the formality of a ball.

They were currently settled in a small shop looking over dozens of fabrics. Suki and Iroh were conversing excitedly with the seamstress, choosing colors and styles that suited Katara.

Katara herself stood perched on a stool before a large mirror. Her measurements had been taken and assistants had begun bringing out piles of gowns to be tried.

Toph sat on a bench, amusing herself by making the helpers trip suddenly while they carried the cloths. They would stand up, completely bewildered, brush themselves off and ignore it. As soon as they had convinced themselves they were terribly clumsy, Toph would shift slightly and a rock outcropping would trip another victim before sinking into the ground.

Katara shook her head.

"What do you think Katara?"

She returned her attention to the others to see them looking at her expectantly.

"Um…Excuse me?"

Suki smiled softly. "We were debating whether you should dress in blues or reds."

The comment took her by surprise. "Blue of course."

Iroh looked disheartened for a moment before brightening. "It is important we show you and Zuko's unity," he stated and Katara nearly asked him what unity he was referring to, "If you want to wear blue, we much accent it with crimsons and golds."

She nodded her acceptance, seeing the point he was trying to press before her.

He looked delighted and turned to discuss shades and fabrics with the harried looking seamstress.

Suki looked at her searchingly.

"Are you nervous?"

She nodded slowly. The idea of facing the entire court was not something she relished. They were the people whose daughters, sisters, and cousins had all wished to marry Zuko, and resented her interference.

Suki smiled comfortingly.

"At least Zuko will be there." Her tone was sly and Katara's head snapped up.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Suki!"

"Yes?"

"Has Sokka been telling tales?"

"Hardly." Suki snorted.

"What did he say then?"

"He merely…expressed his concerns about certain, older, firebending Princes and his young, naïve sister." Her grin was wicked. "I wonder what reignited his doubts?"

Katara flushed intensely. "Don't believe a word from him! Nothing happened!"

"So he does have a reason, then?"

"Suki!"

"Oh do go on this is quite amusing." Toph had snuck up from behind Katara, circling her to fall into place beside Suki. Katara had talked with her, and she had agreed that her bitterness towards Suki accomplished nothing, and put it behind her.

"I have already told you nothing happened!"

"D-e-ni-a-l," Toph sang, smirking widely.

Katara spun away from them angrily, and promptly fell off the stool.

Zuko caught her silently, before righting her on the ground.

Katara's heart leaped into her throat at the sight of him. They hadn't spoken or been alone since their…conversation almost two days ago.

"Zuko!"

He started, turning to face his uncle. "Yes?"

"Do you prefer cerulean or maroon?"

Katara couldn't help but giggle at his confusion and he shot her a look.

"For what?"

"The gown, of course!"

"Gown?"

"The ball, Zuko!"

"Oh…shouldn't Katara choose?

Iroh looked puzzled for a moment, before he turned away muttering. "You may have a point."

Suki shook her head, and glanced suggestively from Katara to Zuko.

Katara caught her look and shook her head furiously. Zuko was still being pressed into choosing colors.

Suki smirked and nudged Toph. Toph perked her head up and gave Katara a look that she had come to dread.

"Firelord?"

"Yes, Miss Bei Fong?"

"Katara's feeling tired. Is she done with the fitting?"

"Of course. Zuko take her back to the palace."

Zuko balked, and looked at Katara, who was furiously trying to hide her flushing cheeks.

"Miss Suki, Miss Toph will you stay? I need help choosing a pattern."

Katara groaned at her luck. Iroh had obviously caught onto whatever Suki and Toph were playing at.

Zuko looked confused. "Isn't the earthbender..bl-?"

"Don't question your uncle!"

* * *

Zuko led Katara to the carriage he had come in. He had been restless and went out to find the trinket he was to present to Katara at their wedding. He knew he shouldn't have waited this long, but he had wanted to meet her before choosing such a personal gift.

He offered her his hand to help her into the carriage. Her touch was light and fleeting, but Zuko felt its echoes for several moments after.

He pulled himself into the carriage and sat on the cushioned seat opposite her.

She steadily refused to look at him. Zuko watched her curiously. Her cheeks were tinted a light pink and her shoulders were tense.

"Stop staring at me."

He blinked. "I wasn't staring."

She looked up at him. "Why are you out? Your uncle said you despise shopping."

"I do, I was looking for...something."

She nodded distractedly before turning her gaze out the window.

"Are you excited?" The question was foolish, but he didn't feel like letting the awkward silence hover over them for the rest of the way to the palace.

_Could you be any less princely?_

She tilted her head and gave him a searching look. "Are you?"

"Not exactly." Balls meant nobles. Nobles meant Mai.

She smiled softly. "I understand."

Her smile was infectious, the corner of his mouth curled up.

"When did you become so poetic?" She bit her lip and turned away. It was obvious that her question was a stray thought that she hadn't meant to say aloud.

Zuko couldn't begin to grasp what she meant. What had he said? "Excuse me?"

She shook her head. "Never mind."

"Please tell me."

She leveled her gaze at him. "Your apology." Her words were soft, but firm and he heard them quite clearly. "You never seemed so…eloquent…in your letters."

At least he had managed to fool her.

"Would you rather I speak like your brother?"

She frowned. "Sokka's manners are…suitable. Besides that's not what I meant."

"How was I supposed to know that?"

"Why are you getting so defensive?"

"Shouldn't I be?" He probably shouldn't be riling her up so, but for some reasons, her reactions amused him.

"You're impossible!" She turned her head as if the conversation was over, silently frustrated.

"They why did you nearly let me kiss you?"

Zuko immediately snapped his mouth shut. That thought was supposed to stay inside his head.

Katara had no reply. She merely stared at him, mouth slightly gaping open.

He fidgeted slightly under her shocked gaze. He _really _hadn't meant to say that. His satisfaction at their banter was gone, leaving another tense and awkward silence.

"I don't know."

He hadn't really expected her to answer, but he understood her reply. He was still unsure why he had wanted to kiss her in the first place.

She was, without a doubt, rather lovely, but this was too personal. He hadn't planned on any romance or even attraction in their marriage, but then he hadn't factored in Katara.

His expectations for the alliance had flown into the distance when he'd met her eyes. He hated losing control of himself.

They didn't speak for the rest of the ride, and when they arrived he escorted her to her room without a word.

* * *

Katara awoke, for once, to peaceful sunlight breaking through the gap in the curtains. It was earlier than she had awoken so far while staying in the Fire Nation, but she felt too energized to stay in bed any longer.

Today was the day of the ball and, according to the schedule she had been told, preparing for it would take quite some time.

Their dresses had been sent finished yesterday.

She hadn't seen Zuko since he walked her back to her room the day before yesterday. Her routine had been relatively the same since then. She had woken, eaten breakfast, explored with Toph and Aang until lunch, eaten again, and then continued familiarizing herself with her new home until dinner.

She had discovered a vast number of rooms, varying in size and purpose. There had been many rooms that seemed to be merely there to show the grandeur of the Royal Family.

While she couldn't deny that Zuko and Iroh seemingly enjoyed their comforts, she found all the pomp a tad unnecessary.

She rolled herself out of bed and crossed to the window, pulling a robe around herself as she went.

Whereas the sunrise at home glowed a deep purple this one was glaringly orange with red lined clouds moving across the sky.

A knock at her door surprised her greatly. She couldn't imagine who would call upon her at this hour.

She strode to the door, opening it once she assured herself she was decent. The Firelord beamed at her with two maids hovering behind his shoulders. He strode into her room looking practically giddy. "I'm glad you're awake, Miss Katara. That saves some time."

She stared at him blankly.

He chuckled at her confusion. "Tonight you will be expected to greet all the court members by name. It helps to know something about them as well."

"What do you mean?"

"At every formal gathering, it is custom for the nobles to each greet the royal family in turn. They will address you, bow, perhaps may a comment or two, before you respond in the same manner, and then they move on. As my rank is higher than yours, I shall be greeted first, then Prince Zuko, and finally you. If you forget, you can always call upon my nephew for assistance." He smiled reassuringly.

"Why wasn't I taught this before? Surely I can't remember everything I must by tonight?" Without a doubt, she would make a fool of herself by the end of the night.

Her thoughts must have been plain on her face, for Iroh patted her hand comfortingly before responding to her question.

"Surprisingly it helps to wait. It will be fresher in your mind that way, my dear."

She nodded. Her dread at the ceremony grew at the thought of encountering Mai once more.

She took her breakfast with the Firelord in her room learning the various names, status, occupations, and hobbies of the various nobles.

When he finally proclaimed her ready, her clock showed the time to be nearly noon.

He took his leave, leaving the maids behind to help her prepare.

"I thought the ball began at sunset," she murmured.

"It does, my lady," came the answer from one of the maids

"It takes that long to prepare for a ball?"

The maids gave her a very odd look and she felt increasingly foolish. She said nothing as they pushed her towards the washroom to bathe.

* * *

At an hour to sunset, Katara stood before the full length mirror examining herself from every angle.

The maids had left her be only moments ago, leaving her to marvel at the differences she saw in herself.

Her eyes sparkled under the soft, dusky blue powder that covered her lids. Her lashes had been lined with dark pencil and her cheeks flushed on their own. Her lips had been painted an alluring crimson, boasting their plump fullness.

Her hair had been woven into a loosely braided bun, with wispy curls escaping to frame her face and rest softly upon her neck.

Her dress was unrivaled by any garment she'd ever seen. The full skirt, lightly brushed the floor, hiding her heeled shoes. The bodice was was low cut, with another fabric lined across the neckline to preserve her modesty. The whole dress was a soft teal color, with silver accents that gave the garment a metallic sheen. The underlying frock was a soft cream color that peeked through at the top of her bodice and at the end of the ruffled sleeves. The sleeves themselves cut off slightly below her elbow, allowing the lacy cuffs of the frock to show in a small drape that hung down from either arm. A wide crimson band stretched below her breasts, bringing out the silver green shades in the dress and offsetting the blue nicely. Deep red ribbons had been woven into the braids of her bun to match it.

Her mother's necklace hung proudly upon her throat, drawing attention to the slender column of her throat.

She felt lovely and grown staring at herself in the mirror, and her dread had been washed away in the tide of her first real ball.

Any parties she had attended before couldn't compare to the magnitude of this event. She had seen guests arriving from her window all afternoon, and a dull roar could be heard wafting up from the lower levels of the Palace.

She knew that the Firelord was coming to fetch her soon and waited anxiously, clenching and unclenching her hands as she perched on the edge of her bed with the gown smoothed out on either side of her to prevent wrinkles.

She was expected to mingle amongst the guest, but knew that she was also required at Zuko's side for a good deal of the time.

The expected knock came at the door, and she took a deep breath before opening it, giving Iroh her arm and stepping into the darker hallways of the Palace.

"You look lovely, my niece."

She looked at Iroh in surprise at the address, and he smiled at her sincerely, pride showing in his eyes as he watched her.

"Thank you, Uncle."

They made their way down to the ballroom, the once distant noises increasing rapidly.

"They will announce you and you will enter alone, keep eye contact with Zuko and go straight to him." He said once they approached a set of tall dark doors.

She nodded and they stopped before the doors. Katara took a deep breath.

"This is where I leave for now. I will enter first come when they call your name."

She nodded again and Iroh squeezed her hand gently before stepping forward and gesturing to the servants who awaited at the doors. They opened and Katara had a glimpse of a vaulted ceiling, decorated with beautiful scenes of Fire Nation history.

"Firelord Iroh, Dragon of the West!"

Iroh disappeared descending down onto a grand flight and stairs that ended at the ballroom floor.

The doors closed and Katara took her remaining time in solitude to calm her breathing and racing heart.

The servants beckoned her forward and she walked lightly, trying to compose herself.

The doors opened.

"Lady Katara, Mater Waterbender and Healer!"

* * *

Zuko turned when the announcers called Katara's name. As the guest honor she came in last. He watched as her figure glided forward, and his breath caught.

Even from his place near the edge of the ballroom he could see her splendor. Her gown accented her lovely shape, and the makeup drew everyone's eyes to hers. Her hair looked soft and invited and he had the sudden, strange urge to know its texture. She strode forward with a calm smile that he knew hid her inner fears.

She descended the stairs confidently, showing grace and composure. He was proud to see her spine straight, even under the weight of so many stares. She reached the floor and headed to him, and he took her arm, tucking it into the crook of his own. He wondered that she did not tense, especially in light of their silent parting at their last encounter, but she only flashed him a grateful smile.

He led her to stand next to his uncle, the greeting line that would begin the event.

The first noble to arrive was Mai's father and mother, they bowed deeply to Iroh, and murmured the necessities before moving onto Zuko and Katara, they bowed to them both, but their eyes were cold.

"It is a pleasure to meet the Prince's bride." Mai's father was a good man, but the slight on his daughter had invoked a cold fury.

His wife nodded her agreement before Katara responded in kind, inclining her head graciously.

They moved away and more took their place. The line continued for quite a while, and Zuko saw Katara's restlessness out of the corner of his eye.

"Be still," he hissed.

She shot him a venomous look before turning to greet the next person.

It was Mai.

Dressed in a simple deep red gown, edged in black lace, she drew the stares of many young males.

"Prince Zuko," her words were respectful and her bow deep, but she boldly looked him in the eyes. Desire and suggestion stared at him through her gaze.

"Lady Mai. May I present to you my fiance, Lady Katara?" It was meant as a warning and she took it as one, lowering her eyes, but the smug smile remained upon her face.

Mai's eyes suddenly rivaled the ice of Katara's homeland.

"My Lady."

She inclined her head barely, just enough to show respect and mockery in one fluid motion.

Katara merely nodded.

Mai, furious at the obvious slight, stalked away.

Thankfully she was the last one and Zuko drew Katara onto the floor for the opening dance.

"You were perfect."

She looked up, surprised by his compliment and smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded. "That's exactly how it works here. Polite Mockery. Its an art these people have learned to perfect."

"The entire thing seems a game."

He nodded his agreement. "A challenging one at that." He turned her away from him, extending his arm to the rhythm of the music before, drawing her back into the fold of his arms. "The rules are constantly changing, and we have the most to lose."

"It's a bit pathetic, don't you think?"

"Perhaps. A lot more would be accomplished if people were straight forward, but it is what it is."

"Are those acrobats?"

He turned to where her eyes were focused and nodded turning back to her.

"Trust Uncle to pull something like that. They're a rather popular performing troupe that travels the world."

"What are they called?"

"The Dragon Dancers."

He adored the smile that spread across her face. "That's rather…unique."

"Artists are supposed to be eccentric."

They both turned to look at the new voice.

It was a young woman, splendid in cheerful pink tones. She smiled brilliantly at them.

"Hello Prince Zuko!"

"Hello Ty Lee. Aren't you performing?"

She shook her head. "Later, for now your Uncle graciously allowed me to join the dancing!"

She turned to Katara. "You're very beautiful."

The waterbender seemed rather taken aback, but was apparently pleased by the open compliment.

"Oh! Thank you." Katara smiled at Ty Lee.

Ty Lee nodded. "I really only bothered you to say hello. Watch me later!"

She turned away before walking on her hands and causing many people to move away in alarm.

Katara turned back to him. "Who is she?"

"Ty Lee. Her family is noble, but her first love was always gymnastics. She's one my sister's old playmates that I can actually get along with."

"Oh."

"I'd watch out for your brother though."

"Why?"

"She's very…proficient in acquiring suitors."

Katara laughed.


	12. Chapter 11: Unwanted Attention

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc II**

**Rating T**

**Chapter 11: Unwanted Attentions**

**Katara, Toph, and Zuko**

* * *

Katara couldn't help but smile when she saw a pink blur dart towards her brother. Zuko had warned her. She shook her head.

Zuko was off conversing with the son's of nobility, leaving her to fend for herself against the curious stares, and the whispers about her tanned skin and bright eyes.

No one had approached her, and while she was grateful, the knowledge that it wouldn't last dampened the relief.

She silently searched for her family. Toph was leaning against a stone pillar, looking completely unconcerned with her surroundings. Sokka was seeking refuge in the buffet lined against the wall. Suki was nowhere to be seen.

Neither was Aang, she realized with a start. Her eyes swept the room again, but it proved fruitless. Aang's dark hair and bright clothes were absent.

He had been abnormally quiet during their discussions of the ball over the last few days. She had tried to question him, but he had shrugged it off with a smile and walked away.

Katara made her way towards Toph, hoping to ask her about the airbender's whereabouts, but her sojourn was halted.

The man was tall and he had an unpleasant sneer on his face. His prominent sideburns seemed to match his ego, large and rather distasteful.

"M' Lady."

Like Mai he spoke the words with a vindictive mockery, dressing her down tell she felt like the peasant his eyes called her.

She bowed her head slightly. She had no idea of the man's standing, but decorum dictated courtesy at all times.

He smiled, and she shuddered at the distinct feral look of it.

"May I have this dance?"

Her eyes widened. The man was either lofty enough to demand her attention, or he was a bold fool.

Her thoughts and indecision must have broken through on her face, for in the next moment he said, "I am Lieutenant Zhao." He gave another mocking bow.

Katara barely caught herself from glaring at him. Not even 5 minutes in the man's company and she had his character pegged. He was obviously boorish, hopelessly pompous, and his eyes gleamed with a malicious delight as he watched her.

"Of course."

As much as she dreaded this man touching her, she could not deny him one dance because of his standing.

He smirked and reached for her, one warm, _wrong_ arm sliding around her waist as his other clasped her hand.

She put her hand on his shoulder with obvious reluctance that he seemed to enjoy. Once her hand had settled, he pulled her closer and she felt the heat of his even breath brushing her forehead.

He was warm and sturdy, but unlike the friendly hold of Zuko, his harsh grasp was not in any way comforting.

"Cozy." He practically purred. She felt absolutely disgusted.

"How do you find the Fire Nation so far, my Lady?"

The question interrupted her fervent prayers that Zuko, that _anybody,_would interrupt them. She couldn't begin to search for the source of her unease, but her instincts screamed 'Run' at her every other moment. Something about this man was off.

"It's fine Lieutenant."

He nodded, "How is Prince Zuko taking to you?"

The question raised red flags in her mind, but she couldn't find away to dodge answering. "You'd have to ask him."

His eyes flashed at her unexpected cheek, but he merely nodded once more, and his eyes flickered to the edge of lace peeking over her bodice. She felt soiled as his eyes lingered on the tops of her breasts. He apparently had no qualms about her reaction, for he stared openly at her heaving torso.

"Zhao!"

They both turned, he seemed disappointed at the interruption, but she resolved to kiss whoever it was repeatedly.

Iroh beamed at Katara before turning to Zhao. "I see you've met my niece, Lieutenant."

"Instantly charmed, My Lord."

His tone, while dripping with grease held respect and flattery that made Katara add another description of him to her thoughts.

_Sycophant._

Iroh turned to her and smiled consolingly. "My nephew has been looking for you."

She nodded and moved away, ridiculously relieved to flee. She couldn't call her apprehension for this man fear as much as an unsettling disgust. He had the aura of someone who looked purely at his own interests, crushing whoever it took to build his own gain.

She walked away quickly, feeling the burn of his feral yellow eyes on her back as she did.

* * *

Katara had escaped him. He had finished with the pompous bastards of the court and searched for her immediately. He had promised his uncle that he would watch over her. Not that he needed much prompting.

She looked ravishing, and the urge to soak in her fierce spirit and beauty was overwhelming. He had noticed many male eyes lingering on her soft figure in interest. The thought made him burn. She was, after all, going to be his _wife_.

And Zuko had so few things that were truly his own.

Her radiant figure alluded him, even with the advantage of his height. However, he soon caught sight of the airbender slipping from the shadows of the corners to make his way into the hallway.

Zuko's eyebrows raised, and he made his way towards him.

The little airbender adored Katara, and Zuko found in highly odd that he would desert a party in her honor. Katara would be fine for a few more moments. She had convinced him rather quickly that she was capable of protecting herself.

The shadows engulfed Zuko, hiding him from view as his silent steps carried him toward the Avatar.

The airbender drew to a halt. "Did you require something, Prince Zuko?"

While Zuko was skeptical the boy had heard him, he stepped forward. "May I ask where you're leaving to?"

"No."

The answer surprised Zuko. The avatar had always seemed open and rather friendly.

"I'm sure Katara will be thrilled to know you left halfway through a party in her honor."

Aang's shoulders stiffened visibly. "Do not speak of Katara as if _you_ know her."

The retort was enough to bring quite the scowl to Zuko's face. There was quite a bit of malice in the young monk's tone.

_And jealousy. _

"She is going to be _my_ wife, Avatar."

"I know!"

The shout echoed down the hallway, and the airbender turned to him. His face was set in tortured features.

"How dare you taunt me? My affections for her are clear."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. This boy, this _child_, had no right to Katara.

"And yet she is marrying me."

Petty he knew, but the boy seemed to be forgetting the plain fact.

Aang snarled. "You left her no choice."

Zuko smirked. That was a lie and they both knew it.

"If you love her so much, why do you flee from her party?"

"You'd think a Prince would have better manners, "Aang said in a low voice. "I flee from the attention."

Zuko's good eyebrow rose. "Attention?"

"The Avatar!" His face was stern and bitter. "Its always the same. The questions, the endless bombardment for help. What are you doing for the world, Avatar? How are your studies coming? Never a personal question! They never look at me as a person! You'd think they'd learn to sort out their own problems! I am not their ass, their beast of burden!"

The outburst surprised Zuko immensely. "Most people would think you blessed, to have so much power."

"I never wanted it!"

On that bitter note, he swept away, leaving Zuko behind to gape after the child who'd give anything to be normal.

* * *

Toph smirked in amusement. She had made her way over to the buffet table to escape the shameless flirting of some merchant's son.

Sokka was bragging to a slight, female figure, whose vibrations never seemed to stay still.

"Toph!"

Sokka's voice halted his own tale of the mammoth leopard seal he had killed.

"Snoozels."

"This is Ty Lee, she's an acrobat."

Toph grinned. "Where's Suki, Sokka?"

He frowned, but the expression was lost on Toph. "I don't know."

"I'm sure she wouldn't be as thrilled with Ty Lee as you seem to be."

"Why?"

Sokka actually seemed confused, and Toph snorted at his ignorance. The blur of Ty Lee had already latched unto another male, but from what Toph could tell, she watched Sokka closely.

"She's flirting," Toph said in her usual, blunt demeanor.

"No! I am not! I was telling her about that seal-"

"I said _she_ was flirting, not you. Besides if you value your life you'll stay away from her."

"Why?"

"Because Suki's headed this way."

She left him to placate Suki, smirking to herself.

Attend the ball? Accomplished. Ignore the blathering idiots? Simple. Ruin Sokka's evening? Complete with total satisfaction.

Feeling accomplished she left and found her way to her room. She had put up with all this finery long enough.

* * *

Katara had been unable to find Zuko, and was currently dodging Zhao, whose eyes were scanning the crowd rapidly. She had the prickling feeling he was looking for her.

A hand grasped her wrist firmly, and pulled her through the balcony doors she had been standing close to.

"Hey!"

She struggled before the hand pulled her gently into Zuko's chest.

"Oh."

He smirked down at her before releasing her and her frustration came back instantly.

She pushed him further away, placing her hands on his chest."Where have you been?" Her tone was demanding, but she blamed on the unease that had been her constant companion since she had encountered Zhao.

He smiled gently, grasping her wrists that were still poised against his torso, distancing their figures. She was surprised by the compassion in hie eyes.

"I had a talk with the Avatar."

Her eyebrows rose. Aang and Zuko had been very cold to each other thus far, so even though she didn't quite understand why, the knowledge that they spoke still shocked her.

"And?"

Zuko shook his head before drawing her into his arms. He held her to him, his arms going around her shoulders and her waist.

She froze for a moment, before relaxing slightly. His grip was soothing, especially after being held by Zhao.

She was lost as to why he was holding he so familiarly. He seemed almost...

_Grateful. _

He didn't say anything, just held her contentedly. The affection in his embrace was surprising, but touching.

"Zuko?"

"Mhm?"

Did he just smell her hair? She could've sworn…

"What are you doing?"

"Holding my wife."

Her heart skipped a beat at the title.

"I'm not your wife," she pointed out.

His grip tightened, and the jealous conviction in his voice made her shiver.

"You will be."

* * *

**A.N: The talk with Aang made him appreciate what Katara was giving up to marry him.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Dimensions of affection

_**Summary:**_

After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara.

**_A.N_**

**_OMG! Do ya'll all see the NYCC trailer for avatar? Zutara! The main reason I say that is because they said Katara would end up with either Zuko or Aang, and the biggest Zutaraish moment in the clip was after she rejected Aang! Victory! Go look it up on youtube! Its sweet! Alright. Fangirl rant over. I honestly like this chapter a lot. A little drama :), and some good old fashioned Toph wisdom. I would love to see fanart for this fic and more reviews! A lot more people read then review. So... REVIEW!! Yes, the wedding will be next chapter. 200th Reviwer may request a one shot._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story_**

**Arc II**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 13: Dimensions of affection**

**Katara and Zuko**

* * *

Zuko stared at Hakoda helplessly.

"What?"

Hakoda's eyes narrowed.

"Jet."

Zuko's confusion was obvious.

"Who's Jet?"

Hakoda's eyes widened slightly, but his face remained cold and stern.

"Has my daughter told you nothing?"

Zuko shook his head. "The name has never been uttered."

Hakoda's posture remained tense and guarded, and he searched for sincerity in Zuko's face.

"She loved him."

The words tore a deep gash into his affection. The horror at himself was uncontrollable.

She had given up her home, and now he found she'd given up the man she loved.

Hakoda watched the disgust ripple across Zuko's face.

"You need to ask her."

Zuko looked up.

"It is not my place." Zuko's voice was flat with pain. _So much for being honorable_.

Hakoda studied him for a long moment. "Stop."

"What?"

"Do not follow the trend of young fools. Make no assumptions. Reserve your thoughts until you've spoken with her."

Zuko gaped at him in amazement. At the very moment Hakoda spoke, theories had ran rampant through his mind.

Does she still love him? Does she resent me for it? Is that why she's always tense and awkward?

Hakoda's brow raised. "Too late?"

Zuko only nodded.

"Good. You need to appreciate what she's done."

Zuko bowed his head in shame, but not before he caught the look of satisfaction crossing Hakoda's face.

Zuko only felt ill.

* * *

The Firelord watched as Kanna sat with the grace of a true lady. He had never doubted she would be, after all, but her elegance was a delight.

Katara had protested leaving her grandmother, but Kanna had shooed her insistently. Iroh was pleased they could chat without censuring themselves.

Katara had grumbled and strayed to the stables with Aang. Sokka had eagerly stood outside awaiting the other carriage that held his father. Suki wisely left him be.

Iroh went about the business of brewing his favorite tea, jasmine. He hummed contentedly, both him and Kanna possessing the patience to wait for the warm drink.

The tea seeped and he poured it lightly into two porcelain cups. Despite the endless number of servants at his disposal, Iroh still took simple joy in creating the perfect blend.

He pressed a cup into Kanna's hands and took a seat across from her.

She took a small sip before raising her eyes to his.

"He's a good boy."

Iroh nodded, pleased that she found him so.

"Indeed."

"How have they gotten along?"

"Tensely."

Kanna chuckled.

"My Katara will never back down."

"The problem is, neither will Zuko."

Kanna considered that.

"And if they did?"

Iroh smiled.

"Grandchildren."

* * *

Katara smiled as she watched Aang feed Appa. The horse was massive, a rare breed that towered above the rest. With his saddle, Appa could easily hold four people.

Aang had always enjoyed spending time with animals, and seeing his simple pleasure after days of a quieter, solemn Aang, relieved Katara.

He saw her smile and returned it one of his own, patting the white horse's flank before coming to stand before her.

"How are you?"

Aang's words were earnest and heavy. The double meaning hung low between them.

"I've been better."

Katara smiled reassuringly. Zuko really wasn't so bad. She would be fine. Eventually.

"I don't doubt it."

He eyes shadowed over.

"What?" Her voice was gentle, pleading in its persuasive tone. He had never kept secrets from her before.

"It hurts."

His eyes snapped to hers and she was stunned to see the raw fury there.

"To have to watch you do this."

"Aang… ," she kept her tone light, soothing. " Its really not that terrible or strange. Women younger than me have married for politics."

"But you shouldn't have to!"

His outburst was startling. Her face must have shown her shock, because he turned away from her.

"You have no idea! I have to sit here and watch you be joined to a man who cares nothing for you! Do you know how guilty I feel that you have to do this! That anyone has to!"

His clenched fists were trembling.

"Why?" Her question was quiet, blameless.

"What good am I if I can't even secure peace? This marriage is proof that I'm a terrible Avatar!"

She was stunned. Katara stepped forward placing her hand on his shoulder.

He turned around suddenly and the immense love there shocked her.

"Aang…"

He grasped her arms, pulling her to press against him, and his lips dipped to meet her own.

They were soft and gentle, full of a love she'd been utterly blind to.

The door of the stables thudded as it swung against the wall.

Aang released her from the trap of his arms reluctantly, and they turned to face the intruder, Aang brimming with nervous excitement, and Katara ready to weep in grief and guilt.

Zuko eyes were cold as he watched them. He glared at Aang, burning into his eyes until Aang was forced to look away. Then he lifted his eyes to Katara's.

The fury clashed with hurt, battling for dominance. He stared at her unblinking, before he turned away, proudly striding away from her, closed off from her.

Aang started in shock as Katara sunk to the ground, weeping bitterly. He tried to reach for her, but her hands smacked him away.

He left, feeling terrible for causing her tears.

Katara remained on the stable floor, sobbing.

It was all too much.

The guilt of having been naïve to Aang's affection, the horror in having to reject him and crush that same emotion, and now ruining her chances of a happy marriage with Zuko.

_Zuko._

Her heart ached as she recalled the desperate hope in his eyes. Hope that no, he wasn't watching his bride in the arms of another man. It had been clear from his increased attentions that he felt some kinship with her, and she felt horrible for inadvertedly rejecting that.

She had been tense around him because of the affection, on guard for alternate motives and shocked at the sudden warmth of his gaze. Her whole being had felt burned beneath his gaze.

She was honestly lost when it came to the growing attraction between them. He had teased and laughed, made her nervous and frustrated. She always felt on edge, waiting for the same cycle to begin again.

_Push and Pull_.

He would hold her close before making a comment that angered her. He found her throughout the day to rile her up before walking away chuckling. It was strange how her heart danced at his presence before her pride crouched in preparation to attack.

She found it poetic justice that she had the same affect on him.

He'd smile when she'd relax into his embrace, and then she'd turn and drop a sarcastic comment that made him chase after her, demanding an explanation.

It was almost…carefree…to banter with him. Anger and joy balancing in equal measures.

Now it didn't matter. Whatever warmth in their relationship had been crushed by one boy's zealous affection, and her foolish tongue for remaining silent.

She felt soft breath against her hair, and looked up to see Appa nuzzle her comfortingly.

"Thanks, boy."

She stroked him for a moment before standing, walking out of the stable and to look for her grandmother.

The rain fell softly on her shoulders.

* * *

Zuko stormed to the training grounds, passing his concerned Uncle, sitting in a pavilon with _her _grandmother.

He had never felt so utterly foolish in his life.

He had been eager to find her, willing to listen to _her_ story and beg for _her_ forgiveness.

His guilt over her sacrifice's had come back ten times worse at Hakoda's words.

Despite his contempt for the words, he did not fault the man for needed to say them.

That guilt had drowned under a deluge of righteous fury.

If she had loved this Jet, why was she found in an intimate embrace with that child?

His anger was the result of pain and wounded pride. He had newly resolved himself to giving her all she could, only to find her like that.

Zuko was shocked to see that under the bitter anger and humiliation, lurked the ravings of a jealous man.

The avatar had kissed those lips.

Those damnable, soft, pink lips!

He had been careful to not overstep his boundaries again, despite his male body urging to claim her sweet mouth.

He chuckled lowly at the irony. She would be his wife, but never would she look at him and see more than a partner.

The knowledge stung not only his heart, but his pride.

_Who the hell does she believe she is?_

A rock thudded against the side of his head, and he turned ready to incinerate the fool that had interrupted him.

His eyes were met with the unwelcome sight of the little earthbender.

"We need to have a talk."

She strode forward seemingly uncaring of his lethal glare or the heat that radiated off him in anger.

"Leave."

The command was short and rough, unheeded of the polite decorum he had been raised with.

"No," she said easily.

_"NOW!"_

She looked at him unimpressed.

"Aang told me."

At the mention of the boy's name his anger spiked higher, sending his heart racing in want of a fight.

She lifted a dark eyebrow.

"Angry?"

He snorted steam from his nostrils.

"Furious."

For some odd reason she smiled, blowing night bangs out of her glazed eyes.

"You should be."

Her words shocked him out of burning her where she stood.

"What?"

He had had the impression that this earthbender and her were close.

She smiled again.

"At Aang, not Katara."

He snorted.

"I suppose she simply _forgot_ our wedding is in…oh…two days?"

Toph shook her head. " She didn't know."

"What do you mean by that?"

Her face hardened. "What I said."

The change in tone gave him pause.

"You're very good at making rash assumptions. Your uncle said it was quite common for you."

He growled. "What do you know?"

"I know that my _sister_ is bawling her eyes out over a boy she doesn't even consider romantically, and over one that she's afraid to hurt."

Her words stopped him again.

"_What_?"

"She never liked Aang that way. We all knew, everyone but him. He kissed her. There was no mutual affection exchanged."

He shook his head in disbelief.

"I doubt it."

She grew obviously angry.

"She came to be your _wife_. I never want to hear you imply she wouldn't remain loyal to _anyone_ she was bound to."

She turned her heel on him, sliding her foot across the stone arena, making him fall on his backside.

"And why you're sitting there on your useless arse, why don't you think about how you're going to comfort your bride?"

She kept walking, ignoring his flaming outburst and continued into the marble corridors of the palace.

Just as Hakoda had warned, he had jumped to assumptions.

He reigned in his temper determined to reserve his judgement until he spoke to her.

Now that he felt thoroughly reprimanded, (_once again)_, he recalled Katara's shocked face and sad eyes.

The only thing he could know for certain was the airbender's foolishness.

He should know better than to kiss beautiful, engaged women, clearly above his reach.

He had kissed Katara. Zuko's _bride_.

His jealously roared at the thought.

On the other hand if he had forced her into that, and thus driving her and Zuko apart, and seemingly causing her great distress…

_He will pay_.

* * *

Katara had stumbled to her room in a daze after giving up on finding her grandmother. Her time in the palace had done very little in explaining its mysteries

Her tears left her exhausted and disheveled. She wanted nothing more than to curl up in the soft bed and wish this afternoon had merely been a dream.

A soft rap at the door prevented that and she was stunned to open it and find the object of her tears towering over her.

Zuko swept past her into he bedroom. He looked haggard, and the gleam in his eyes made her wary.

She walked over to her bed and was shocked when he shut her door quickly and grasped her arms, pulling her into his chest.

She lowered her watery eyes in shame.

"What happened?"

The unexpected question was gentle, concerned.

Her head raised and she met his eyes. She blinked.

"I thought you saw," she murmured disheartedly.

"What I _saw_ and what _happened_ are different matters."

She ducked her head.

"He kissed me," she whispered.

"Out of nowhere?"

She felt foolish. Was there something she could've done to prevent that?

"I suppose not."

"Explain." His words were tense and she didn't dare lift her face to look at his.

"He was angry that I had to marry you. That he couldn't stop it. Then he just pulled me close and…" She didn't feel the need to repeat it, they both knew.

"He forced you?"

Katara frowned at his tone. Despite the situation, Aang was still her friend.

"I wouldn't say-"

"Did you want it then?" His voice was low, pained. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"No," she whispered.

She was shocked at the relief that crossed his face, but it was swiftly replaced by anger.

"He won't touch you again."

She protested. "He was confused and hurt! You can't condemn him for loving someone!"

He shook his head, the odd gleam bright in his eyes.

"No, but I can condemn him for kissing _my bride_."

She gasped before his lips met hers, rougher than the childish peck of Aang.

He nearly crushed her to him, refusing to let her back away. The kiss was not violent, but it _was_ demanding. He pressed his mouth insistently against her, opening her lips beneath his and drawing her bottom lip into his mouth. She gasped again as his tongue swiped across it, before venturing into her own mouth. She squirmed slightly at the sensation of the foreign flesh tangling around her own.

He instantly slackened his grip and withdrew, keeping them attached, but giving her the option to pull away. He gently, chastly now, held her lips with his. She melted at the tender touch and clung to him. She felt as if she were soaking in a bath, surrounded by pleasant warmth and strong aromas.

He pulled away then, smiling down at her. She felt her heart quicken at the joy and forgiveness she saw in his eyes.

Her breathing way heavy for a few moments, not helped by the fact that he still held her close to him.

He tenderly brushed a lock of hair behind her ears and then followed through with the caress, wiping away the signs of her earlier tears.

She smiled shyly at him, before poking him.

"Let me go."

He obeyed, looking anxious and slightly bewildered.

She had to stifle a giggle at the picture he made.

He saw her laugh and growled, reaching for her again, but she backed out his grasp, smirking good naturedly.

"Come now, Prince Zuko. I thought surely you were faster than that."

He lunged, tackling her into the soft pillows on her bed.

Her mocking smile abruptly disappeared at the heated look in his eyes.

"Zuko…"

Her voice was a warning as well as a plea.

He shook his head as if clearing it before he kissed her forehead.

"Do you wish to know why I was looking for you earlier?"

His tone was somber and she tensed as a reaction.

She nodded anxiously. She had wondered if he had been looking for her, and a fresh stab of guilt filled her at the thought of what he had found.

"Who is Jet?"

She froze.

He was watching her intently.

"Where did you hear…?" Her whisper was pained and broken.

"Your father demanded I prove myself better than him."

She shut her eyes in pain. She really did not wish to spoil the newly found light hearted warmth between them.

"No one important."

"Your father said you loved him."

Despite his attempts at sounding impassive she heard the anxiety in his voice and could only imagine what he was thinking.

"I thought I did," she murmured.

He pushed himself into a sitting position. She sat up beside him on her bed, their shoulders touching.

"Was it my fault…?"

She shook her head vigorously. Who could've imagined him feeling guilty for a lost love? It was unbearably endearing.

"He…used…me…and…he...hurt…me."

She felt a sudden heat at her side.

"_What?_" His voice was low, his words hissed.

"It doesn't matter," she said quickly trying to cool his anger.

A rough, but gentle hand grasped her chin and turned her to face him.

"It matters to _me_."

She smiled softly at him.

"Thank you."

His eyes burned into hers.

"I won't ever."

She smiled.

"That's impossible. We receive too much joy in sparring with words."

Her comment earned a low, husky chuckle.

"True," his eyes turned cold once more. "He will pay."

She frowned. "I can take care of myself."

"I know!" He amended hastily, earning an amused smile.

She leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

"As long as we're clear."

He nodded, looking sorely disappointed her lips hadn't sought his own.

She caught the look and smirked.

"You're becoming far too spoiled, my lord."

"I am not."

"Quite so."

"Never."

"Yes you-"

He pressed a light kiss to her lips.

Then he sighed.

"I will never get tired of that."

She giggled at his dazed look, feeling slightly breathless herself, and swatted him till he stood from her bed.

"Out."

He frowned down at her.

"Nag."

She stuck her tongue out in a rather unladylike gesture.

He chuckled and stroked her cheek before leaving, extinguishing the lantern on his way.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Zuko?"

* * *

He turned back slightly.

"Yes?"

"Don't let Sokka see you leave."

He smiled, but it was lost in the now dark room.

"Of course not. Good night Katara.'

"Good night Zuko."

He shut the door behind him.

His smile faded as he recalled their conversation.

_"He…used…me…and…he...hurt…me."_

_**Never again**_.

* * *

**A.N: Other than what I've read, I know nothing about kissing. I hope it was satisfactory. Yay Toph for knocking some sense into Zuko's hard head. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!!**


	14. Chapter 14: The dagger and the key

**Summary:**

After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara.

**A.N**

**_34 pages. Over 8,600 words. I ROCK! This chapter is complex, funny, touching, and plot developing! The perfect chapter! I worked so hard. Let me know what you think! Seriously, I would adore fan art for this chap. or any of them! I'm begging any artists reading it to work on it! _I really feel like I earned a alot of reviews, so slackers start typing! Thank you all so much! REVIEW!! All questions are welcomed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc II**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 14: The dagger and the key**

**Katara, Sokka, Suki, Aang, Toph, Kanna, Iroh, and Zuko**

* * *

The sun stretched across the floor, creeping slowly to alight upon the single occupant of the large canopy bed resting against the north wall.

Katara didn't even stir as the sun's beams cast a glow upon her tanned skin.

Sleep had eluded her after Zuko's departure. She had spent hours examining every affectionate touch and tender word. It really seemed like he cared.

She was terrified.

If she was wrong…

She had pushed the thought away, unwilling to process it. She had been guarded and he never proved himself untrustworthy. It was enough for now.

She had coerced her mind into rest by replaying his tenderness.

The door opened quietly.

Sokka made his way over to his sister's form, watching her rest.

* * *

The bitter unease had stayed with him all night. His baby sister was marrying a man she didn't know, an older man.

Despite the warmth she held for Zuko, Sokka was wary to trust anyone with his sister's fragile heart.

How unfair was it that she must suffer for a war now over?

That she would be alone here?

That their mother wasn't here?

Kanna had been an excellent parent figure, but she was not their mother.

Sokka watched her breaths, counting the faded freckles sprinkled lightly across her cheek.

Soon enough she would not be Katara of the Water Tribe. Lady Katara of the Fire Nation, Princess and wife of Prince Zuko, would stand in her place.

The torment of watching her bravely face this was sometimes too much.

He was terrified he wouldn't be there to catch the pieces when she cracked.

He would have to trust her new man to care for her.

The thought left Sokka cold.

No man deserved Katara. Especially not one who made light of her strength and sacrifices.

He reached a long arm to her, brushing her soft hair from her forehead.

"Katara."

She stirred slowly, blinking dazedly.

He did not speak, merely took in the vulnerable picture she made, innocent and pure in a modest nightgown.

But for how long would that be true?

Men _wanted _things, and Sokka had no doubt that 'Prince Zuko' wanted Katara.

It was in his sly gazes at her over meals. In the smirk of satisfaction that spread over his face as he observed her flushing cheeks.

As wonderful a mother as Katara would be, Sokka had never wished that he never be an uncle more.

Katara had grown up, desirable and ignorant of the thoughts and looks of men around her.

That blasted modesty helped not at all.

She had no idea that Zuko's lust was stirring, waiting to pounce.

Katara's eyes opened, jolting him in their familiarity to their shared mother's.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Katara wrinkled her nose at him.

He chuckled.

"Up."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Unless you want Suki to drag you out of bed for the glorious preparations, I suggest you start moving."

Her eyes widened in realization.

Sokka chuckled at she sprang from her bed.

"How much time do I have?"

Sokka sent her a questioning look. "Before the ceremony? 5 hours."

She relaxed immediately, the nerves retreating behind her calm demeanor.

"Did you need something, Sokka?"

"No," he answered, staring at her.

"What?"

"You're beautiful."

Katara smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, big brother."

He shook his head, grieving for the loss of her presence in his life already.

"What's wrong, Sokka?"

"Nothing." He rose, making he way to the door.

"Wait." Her hand rested upon his shoulders.

"Yes?"

"Why do you seem so sad?"

He turned to her, confused. Her sudden excitement and enthusiasm was astounding.

He looked at her appraisingly.

"Why aren't you?"

She smiled weakly, her eyes dimming slightly. He was pained to have caused such a reaction.

"It's not so bad. Zuko…is a good man. He'll care for me."

Behind the quiet assurance meant for him, he heard the wistful hope of her words.

"Katara, be careful."

Her eyes flashed to his at once.

"I am not a fool, Sokka."

He sighed. "I know."

She shook her head at him turning and walking to the open window.

"It's not you I'm concerned about."

She stopped.

"What?" Her voice was low, hesitant.

"He…"

"Yes?"

Sokka shook his head at her typical, impatient questions.

"He wants you." His words were grim.

Instead of looking cautious and fearful as he expected, Katara glowed with joy.

"You think?" She whispered.

He stared at her, disbelieving.

"Katara!"

She looked instantly contrite.

"Why are you so eager suddenly?" He demanded.

"I…think I like him, Sokka."

Sokka let the horror cross hi face. She obviously didn't understand his words.

"He _wants _you, Katara."

She looked confused.

"You already said that."

He shook his head. Her nature to look at everyone's good qualities was going to hurt her some day.

"As a man _desires _his wife."

Sokka knew the instant she comprehended his meaning. A deep flush stole across her face.

"Sokka!"

He shook his head, starting to feel a soreness from the repetitive action.

"It's true. I refuse to let you become a mother, already."

Katara's look was horror struck, and her flush deepened.

"He won't force me, Sokka."

"How do I know that?"

Her face was suddenly enraged.

"Sokka! What would Gran Gran think? He has done nothing to arouse your suspicions! He promised me he wouldn't!"

Sokka had the grace to look slightly contrite.

"How much do you feel for him?" He said, changing tracks smoothly.

She turned away. "I already mentioned that."

He nodded, conceding her point.

"Fine. How much does he feel for you?"

"How could I possibly know?" She exclaimed and Sokka discovered why his earlier words had pleased her.

Katara's insecurity shone through.

She was unsure of Zuko's feelings, and her hope could not push those fears away.

Oh La.

His sister had a crush on her husband-to-be.

_Spirits preserve me._

"Katara! You can't want to be married!"

She flushed looking away. "Why not?"

"Do you?" His panic was clear.

"I don't know!"

Sokka groaned.

* * *

Zuko meditated quietly beneath the willow next to the pond.

In three hours he would be married.

The thought brought him no end of satisfaction.

He clearly remembered Katara's blush and warmth, and was eager to witness and experience it all again.

He breathed deeply feeling the sun's bright warmth on his marble chest.

In three hours, the little waterbender would be his.

He was quite calmed from his anger and jealously from the previous day. Katara's affection had ensured that.

The thought of the Avatar, still made him growl, but Katara was his, and no one would be able to dispute that.

_Soon._

Zuko supposed it was unusual for the groom to be so excited. But the thrill refused to leave him. He was reluctant to try and push it away.

His heart had been touched by the depth of her sacrifice, and by her maidenly reactions to his advances.

After the years of women pressing against him in greed, an honest reaction of simple joy and embarrassment was astonishingly refreshing.

He looked forward to every flush of her cheeks and embarrassed stutter. Seeing such a strong woman humbled by his simple attentions was addictive.

He stood, stretching muscles, stiff form his long abandoned meditation. He suddenly found his daydreams much more satisfying and calming.

He made his way to his chambers to bath and dress before the noon ceremony. He wished he could see how Katara was holding up, but tradition forbade it.

He hoped she was happy.

* * *

Kanna watched in amusement and pity as her granddaughter scrambled around her room, frantic.

Katara had bathed and been clothed in a simple robe. Kanna had arrived with a pot of tea, courtesy of the Firelord, and shooed the aides.

Kanna calmly watched Katara pace.

The child was terrified, her earlier joy diminished by the expected nerves and by her brother's comments.

Katara turned and Kanna watched as she saw a few tears escape from Katara's tightly shut lids.

"Katara."

Kanna's granddaughter came to her kneeling so that she could press her head in Kanna's lap.

"I'm afraid."

"I know darling."

"What if this doesn't work?"

"He's terribly fond of you, dear."

"Sokka says its because he desires me." Katara lifted her head, desperate for Kanna's refusal of her words.

That foolish boy.

Kanna sighed and cupped Katara's cheeks in her smooth, weathered palms.

"He does want you."

Katara looked utterly betrayed and dismayed.

"There's no doubting it, Katara. But, Sokka neglected to add that he doesn't want a woman. He wants you."

Katara looked at grandmother and Kanna saw the lingering doubt.

She chuckled.

"Your mother was just as terrified. It's quite normal."

Katara smiled bravely at the mention of her mother.

"Do you think she would've liked him?"

Kanna smiled softly, confidently.

"She'd adore the fact that he caught your affections already. Hopeless romantic."

Katara giggled, clearly remembering the stories her mother had whispered in her ears before Kanna had filled that role.

Nearly all of them had a brave dashing hero. A Prince, a simple man, a warrior.

And now Katara's prince was here.

"The Fire Lord is thrilled too."

Katara raised her brow in question.

"What do you mean?"

"He believes his nephew could not be bound to a better women. He eagerly awaits your addition to his family. And any additions you may bring, as well."

Kanna felt the warmth enter Katara's cheeks. She chuckled.

"You need to dress."

Katara nodded, letting her grandmother wipe away her tears before standing.

"Gran Gran?"

Kanna smiled, looking up at Katara.

"Yes?"

"What do I do about…tonight?"

Kanna watched the worry cloud her eyes.

"You will wait and see. He will not make you do anything you don't wish."

"But, how do I know if I want…that."

Kanna smiled. "You'll be an excellent mother.

Katara smiled back, blushing a lovely crimson.

"That wasn't what I asked."

"I know. But I felt you needed to hear it."

Katara hugged her Gran tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my little penguin."

She tapped Katara's nose, a gesture of affection from Katara's childhood.

"We need to prepare you. Toph is waiting till I'm done with you to come."

"Toph?"

"We decided you'd need us all, we're sharing."

Katara smiled gratefully.

"I'm nervous."

Kanna noted the lack of fear in her choice of words.

"Good."

* * *

Katara allowed the maids slip her into the silk under dress. The dress was held up only by lacing at the bottom of a low V in the back that tightened it around her bust.

It reached her knees, soft and a deep aqua that made her eyes seem that much brighter.

"Such a lovely color," one of the servants murmured.

"Too bad no one shall see it," another added.

"Except the Prince," the third giggled.

Katara stiffened. Why was everyone so eager for her and Zuko to…familiarize?

The maids giggled again at her reaction, commenting on the lively flush in her cheeks.

"The blushing bride!" They cooed.

The next layer was placed over her head. It was long, a shimmering light blue satin, that stretched to her feet, and covered her arms. Her shoulders and a rather uncomfortable portion of the tops of her bosoms were lest bare.

The under robe was embroidered with crimson waves along the edges, showing the harmony of her and Zuko's union.

The final dress was a creamy white that emphasized the warm tone of her skin. It was lightly, subtly embroidered in deep crimsons, soft teals, bold golds, and icy blues.

It hung low on her shoulders, cupped under her brests with a deep blue band, and dropped to her ankles.

The dress dipped into a low V in the back, following the shape of the two under dresses.

The sleeves parted at her elbows dipping to hang beside her lower arms.

She turned to watch herself in the mirror and her breath caught.

She stood tall, a true woman by any standards. She looked like her mother.

The thought made her lift her chin proudly, ready to face the criticism of the crowd.

She wondered idly if Zuko would think her lovely.

The maids insisted she sit, smoothing out the dress to stop it from wrinkling, before they attacked her hair. At least, that's how it felt to Katara.

Her hair was pulled half back, her soft, wavy curls tumbling around her shoulders. The hair gathered to be put up was braided and swirled into a bun with white ribbon. The usual two wisps were left free, curling attractively against her soft, tanned cheek.

Small, white jasmine flowers were tucked securely into the bun and the crease created by the half pulled up hair.

She wore no jewelry, save for the small crystal Iroh had presented to her the night before. She had been delighted with the earrings and Iroh had loved her delight.

He'd insisted she call him Uncle.

The maids left her and a small rough voice greeted her.

"Ready?"

* * *

Toph waited until the maids left and shut the door before crossing to stand before her friend.

"I bet you look beautiful."

"Thanks Toph, you look wonderful." Katara's soft smile was lost to Toph's eyes, but Toph could hear that and her sincerity in her voice.

Toph shrugged nonchalantly. Her pale green dress was lined in white, and hung to her ankles, brushing the ground.

"Are you ready to get hitched?"

"No."

Toph had to smile. "I can tell you're lying. You're really excited aren't you?"

"Is he?"

"He'd be a fool not to be."

Toph smiled at Katara's sigh.

"You don't think I'm being foolish?"

"No. I think you're chasing what you want."

"Thanks Toph. Sokka's concerned he'll rape me." Katara snorted.

Toph sombered immediately. "Can you blame him?" She spoke in a low voice, giving no doubt as to the incident she was referring to.

"Yes I can! Zuko hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Yet."

"I appreciate your vote of confidence, Toph."

Toph grinned.

"Princey's fine as long as he treats you well."

"I can take care of myself!"

Toph shook her head, exasperated, now she knew why people became annoyed when she said those same words.

"Of course you can, but that doesn't mean we don't want to protect you. You're our family, Katara."

Toph heard a sniffle.

_Oh, she wouldn't._

"Oh, Toph!"

And Katara was bawling, her arms tight around Toph, who now wished she'd kept the sentimental words to herself.

Toph patted her awkwardly, stiff at the sudden change of demeanor.

"Have they put on your face paint yet?"

A sniffle. "No."

"Good."

* * *

Iroh stood anxiously before the doors of the Gathering Hall. His nephew had not arrived, though the bride was due in ten minutes.

Th dull roar of the crowd hidden behind the doors settled impatiently on his ears.

His nephew turned around a corner, skidding to a halt and panting.

Most dignified.

"Where have you been?"

"I apologize Uncle, I was busy."

"Too busy for your own wedding?"

"It concerned the wedding."

Iroh stared in disbelief before a gong pounded, the beginning of the bride's sojourn to the Gathering Hall.

* * *

Zuko was pushed through the doors and went to stand before the wavering crowd.

People on both sides watched as he journeyed up the center aisle to stand before the fire sages. He saw the nobles, and caught a disgusted Mai's eyes before shaking his head. Ty Lee stood next to her, a cheerful, pink contrast to Mai's silent hostility.

He fiddled with the band around his waist. Choosing his symbol had been difficult. With only letters and a week's acquaintance to go by, picking a symbol was nearly impossible.

She hadn't seemed like the type to want constant pomp or pampering. She had a necklace. He wouldn't make her give that up for his.

So he'd chosen something practical and beautiful. Much how he saw her.

The gong's beats were growing closer together, warning of the bride's approach.

A hush fell over the crowd and he heard a sage behind him sent a prayer for luck to Agni.

The doors swung inward, releasing a snowy flock of doves.

_Really Uncle, too much._

The doves flew out through narrow windows opened to sun's rays.

Two figures stepped forward.

Hakoda was a tall, taciturn giant over the slight, shapely woman beside him.

For the first time today, Zuko's eyes centered on his bride.

Katara was radiant, a diamond among glass. The silk of her dress glided across the floor with every step she took. The dress climbed up her figure, stopping above her chest to cling to the glorious skin beneath her collar bone.

Her face stole his breath.

There was a shy smile on her face, but the excitement in he eyes could not be disguised even from the distance between them.

Her eyes shone from it, a bright blue against her tanned skin and lovely face. The crowd's gasp was in unison with his own.

The crowd had long since stood, craning necks over neighbors for the best view. The murmurs of disinterest had become soft sighs of wonder an awe.

Katara was by no means flawless. Her nose was slightly small, her jaw too strong, and her features still growing, but the smile and peace about her left those things in the dust stirred by the dove's flight.

Hakoda, was a direct contrast, his face was calm, but his eyes were narrow and withdrawn. He nodded to his son as they approached the slightly raised platform where Zuko awaited.

Katara raised her eyes to meet Zuko's own.

* * *

Katara was terrified, but excited, and ready, but unprepared and caught off guard, and accepting, and-

Her father lifted his hand to help her up the few steps, leading her to her future.

They turned to stand across from Zuko's turned figure, leaving the sages at the head of the gathering.

Zuko was a stunned statue before her, his eyes raking her body in awe.

Katara had to fight a blush.

He stood elegantly, despite his wide eyes. His posture was emphasized by his black clothing. The crimson vest was snug against his chest, outlining the firm muscles beneath it.

He had the state of mind, to stop his gaping, and bow before Hakoda, thanking him for the gift of a wife.

The bow was deep, and everyone seemed surprised. Katara's inhale was mimicked by hundreds of others.

Zuko straightened, nodding to Hakoda, who seemed thrown by his gratitude.

The sages began, a central one stepping forward to call upon the two men's promises.

"You are Hakoda, bringing a wife to the descendant of Agni, to hold and cherish, and protect by his powers. Will you honor your agreements?"

The sage's voice was low but loud, echoing across the silent hall.

Hakoda paused, lowering his eyes to sweep his daughter, before judging his daughter's fiance.

"I shall."

"You, Prince Zuko, heir to the throne, accepting this gift with the promises of security and welfare, keeping her council above all others. Shall you keep your words that bind?" The sage was somber, betraying the bride's excitement with the cold precision of their marriage.

"I will."

Zuko's voice was grateful and serious. Katara's heart leapt to her throat.

The sage gestured to another, who brought forth several items in a silken bag upon a satin pillow.

Zuko opened the bag, reaching in to secure the correct object before turning to Hakoda, offering a polished coin.

Katara felt her father squeeze her hands before finally letting go, reaching for the offering.

"The promise of means," Zuko stated clearly. He never let his eyes wander from Hakoda.

Katara felt a twinge of painful disappointment. Everyone had assured her he would be unable to look away.

Zuko reached into the bag again, bringing forth a silken scarf.

"The promise of warmth, of comfort." Zuko's voice was unhurried.

Katara longed to know his thoughts. Keeping her eyes on his marble features, she was lost in the quest to gain insight.

Hakoda had accepted the next gift and Zuko had already offered the last, a promise of protection, an arrow flat against his palms.

Hakoda stepped forward, grasping the arrow. He stared down at Zuko, demands flowing between them. Katara could only watch Zuko's face, but it was enough.

Zuko nodded and Hakoda stepped away, turning to Katara.

He grasped her hands after depositing the gifts in the hands of another sage. He squeezed his eyes meeting her own. Katara watched his eyes fill with tears. He leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Your mother smiles on you."

He pulled away, stepping to stand beneath the platform, beside his son. Across the aisle, Iroh nodded his thanks.

Katara stood alone, separate from her family, ready to be formed into a new one with Zuko.

The sage stepped away, the gift bearer taking his place. The newest's voice was younger, a comforting, strong tenor.

"Katara of the water tribe. Do you shirk your name, taking the mantle of wife and Princess, adviser and mother, leader and Lady of the Fire Nation?"

Zuko met her gaze once more. She was stunned to find it eager and pleading.

"Yes."

Zuko's release of breath was audible, and the new sage had a sly smile playing across his lips as he turned to face him.

"Do you, Prince Zuko, intend to uphold your promises, becoming husband and father, creating a new family, and placing her above all others?"

Zukos eyes were sincere, warm as he looked down at his bride. Katara nearly gasped at his affection, swirling clearly in his tawny gaze.

"With my honor at stake."

The sage bowed his head, nodding.

The last sage brought forth another bag, leaving Katara mystified to its contents.

Zuko reached into it, withdrawing a small shape wrapped in blue silk.

He pulled away the silk, leaving a small sheath upon his palms. He pulled away that too, leaving a bare blade balanced in his palms.

Zuko kneeled before her stretching out his arms to his bride. The final steps she would take unmarried and alone loomed before her.

Zuko's head was bowed, leaving the decision only to her own heart.

Katara took in a deep breath, turning her head to look at her family.

Kanna was hopeful, smiling in reassurance. Sokka stood, pleading her refusal with his eyes, open and afraid. Hakoda stood tall, unhappy but satisfied. Her father nodded.

Beyond them stood Toph. By some means or other, she seemed to know what Katara sought. She blinked slowly, bowing her head in a nod, before smiling in her playful, carefree way.

Toph's face was the most comforting. She was happy with whatever Katara wished, not pushing or pulling, leaving the cycle to Zuko.

Balance.

Behind Toph, loomed the people, so opposed but curious, hardening her resolve to prove herself.

Katara turned to look at the bowed head of her fiance. He was so still, anxious.

She had the insane urge to smooth his silky hair.

She reached for the dagger, but bypassed it completely, stroking the strong bone of Zuko's jaw for a moment.

Katara was sure she had shocked them all, but she neither cared nor regretted it. She was Katara, daughter of Hakoda and that would never change.

This would be at her pace, this game would adapt to fit her rules.

She pulled her hand away, shyly delighted at the way Zuko had leaned his cheek into her palm.

Katara grasped the hilt raising the dagger for her examination.

It was smooth, throwing silver fire against her hands as the sun caught its gleam. The hilt was a smooth metal, wrapped with soft blue pads. Along the blade were swirling patterns, calling to the waves in Katara's soul.

Words were sketched along the blade.

**'_To learn to fight, in the ways of a ruler, together.'_**

The words were simple, but the meaning brought tears to her eyes.

It was Zuko's way of sharing his world and knowledge, a pledge to open up to her, calming the fire in his spirit with the flow of her own soul.

She took the sheath from where it lay,also in his hands, picking it up and sliding the blade into it.

Sealing her vows as a woman.

Zuko stood, his eyes oddly bright. He took a chain from his vest pocket, pulling the dagger gently from her grasp, he slid the chain into two loops on the hilt of the blade and sheath.

He raised the chain, holding it up before lowering it over her curls, gently tugging it free of her hairs, before using his hands to settle it against the front of her chest.

Katara's heart strained to break free of her chest, and he watched her eyes with his own, a reassuring smile dancing across his mouth.

Zuko stepped away, awaiting her promise.

The first sage stepped up to her left, holding out her gift on another satin cushion.

She grasped the wrapped object, between sweaty fingers, raising it him, bending her knees in a tight curtsey.

Zuko's gaze was warm against her skin as he reached for the object. His warm hands lightly brushed Katara's palm, securing the object in his own.

She raised her head slightly to determine his reaction.

He pulled away the crimson silk, baring the gift for all to see.

A silver key stood cold on his palms. Katara nearly giggled at the bewilderment on his face.

It faded when he saw the small card attached to the key with a blue ribbon.

He reached for it, reading her script.

_**'To the healing waters of the North Pole. I will show you the beauty I see in you. A mark that weighs upon you will be lifted, and you will see your own face, the face your mother smiles upon now.'**_

Katara had received the inspiration after her arrival and watching his fierce glares at people who gaped. It had been cleared he was ashamed of the scar. She had sought Iroh out with her questions.

He had gazed at her sadly.

'The story is not mine to share.'

'_Why is he ashamed though?' She was desperate for answers. Zuko was not ready for her inquiries. She was unable to risk his pain at her curiosity._

'_He sees a scar across his last link to his mother. If you saw a portrait of her, you would weep at her beauty.'Iroh placed a hand upon her shoulder._

'_Zuko believes the world sees him disfigured.' Iroh nodded slowly. 'Show him you do not.'_

She had pleaded through a letter with Chief Arnook, calling upon Master Pakku, her mentor for many moons, to assure her trust worthiness. Pakku was a stern man, unwilling to teach a woman. Katara had fought for the right, stunning him with her strong connection to her element.

Arnook had agreed reluctantly, sending a copy by the same dragon hawk Katara had used. The key unlocked a door deep in the palace that opened unto the Spirit Oasis that sheltered Tui and La.

Zuko's harsh intake of breath brought her to the present.

He reached for her, grasping her chin tightly and raising her eyes to his own.

They demanded sincerity, searched for disgust, panicky in their vulnerability.

She leaned into his hand, unblinking. Katara nodded slowly, assuring, just for him.

_I will make you whole._

* * *

Zuko saw the promise in her eyes and felt a tight strain lift from his heart.

The possibility that she totally accepted him was unreal. She knew he was irritable, rash, and moody. His sullen silences between his bouts of warmth had not deterred her in any way.

Katara's need to heal kept her focused. Her determination refused to let her shy away.

They would fight, hurt each other, she would cry and he would burn, but she was willing to stand in all to heal him.

Zuko watched as the only angel he knew, confirmed his thoughts by closing her eyes, resting her chin in his grip. It was a blind trust he was unaccustomed too, but he had no doubt she would teach him.

Katara would stay and he would learn, and this would work.

She deserved all he had and more. Accepting him as he was, yet unconsciously inspiring the urge to be better.

He nodded tucking the key's chain over his neck. He reached for her hand, trapping it within his own, and they turned to face the sages.

"You are joined. The spirits keep you and bind you. Your people welcome you. You serve them as one as your children shall serve after you."

The sage handed a simple, silver circlet to Zuko. He was unsurprised, but Katara was and she mourned the loss of his hand in hers.

"Lady Katara. My wife." The words were affectionate. The crowd sighed and clapped.

"Do you promise to stand by my side, leading these people, advising and comforting? Do you swear to act with wisdom and justice? Working for the good of the lives before you?"

She looked at him. To everyone's shock and the sage's approval, she knelt, dress and all.

"I shall."

She bowed her head as Zuko placed the circlet atop her brown waves.

He offered her his hand, pulling her up. They stood before the sages.

"We offer you Prince Zuko, heir apparent and master bender and swordsmen. Do you accept?"

The crowd spoke as one, cheering and calling, several young girls sighing in delight.

"We give you Princess Katara, newly wed into the line of Agni, master bender and healer, daughter of Hakoda. Do you welcome her?"

The cheering was deafening from the bride's side. The groom's side were reserved, hesitant, clapping politely.

"They walk before you, bound together, you are their witnesses. Agni bless their union with strength and many healthy babes. Give them patience and wisdom, tolerance and honor."

They both bowed, before turning to face the sea of people.

The sages lit a torch aflame. It would burn until sunrise of the next day, sealing them in their words.

Zuko led Katara through the crowd, solely resting his eyes on her. They would leave for the ballroom, taking a longer route to reflect on their vows and prepare to meet their guests.

The doors opened before them, shutting again as they escaped to the solitude and silence of the corridors.

Zuko knew Katara would speak soon, so he led her by the hand, taking the first hallway in their journey, safely hidden from prying eyes.

They walked for a moment, their soft soled shoes making little sound against the marble floor.

Zuko stopped, jarring Katara from whatever thoughts she held.

He turned her to face him. Zuko examined her thoroughly. There were no visible changes, but the bond was there.

He crushed her to his chest, wincing as the hard dagger pressed between them.

"Zuko…"

Her words were quiet, a sigh that soothed his ears and racing heart.

He lifted her chin, greedily sealing his lips above her own.

She gasped at his intensity, and he used the parting of her lips to taste her for the first time as his wife.

Her arms were tight around his neck, as his cradled her face. He released her for breath.

"Thank you."

She smiled, and he adored the brown freckle near her lips that moved with the motion.

He darted in again, to Katara's shock.

The burning in his body was stroked to flames at her bold responses. Katara did not shy away from his demands, butting against them with her own. Zuko lost himself against her lips, taking and being taken from in equal measures.

She pulled away herself, sliding her hands down to rest against his chest, bracing herself as she struggled to regain her breath.

Zuko felt a burst of pride as the blush faded from her cheeks, her mouth slightly swollen, leaving the evidence of his touch for the world to see.

"Zuko." Katara breathed deeply before pulling away with a strength of resolve and patience he struggled with.

"We need to greet our guests." Her voice was reluctant and he was thrilled.

"I know." Zuko grinned.

He released her offering his arm once more. Katara entwined her fingers in his.

They walked slwoly, Katara still breathing deeply, No doubt in an effort to calm herself before she faced her family.

"How long will the reception last?"

"A few hours."

Katara nodded.

"We'll probably be pushed away sooner though, by my uncle."

That brought the memory of what was expected of them over their heads, and Zuko felt Katara stiffen at his side.

"Nothing will happen you don't want."

She nodded, still looking anxious.

Despite her hesitance, Zuko felt eager for what might happen when they were truly alone as man and wife, with no limit to privacy and no interruptions.

Zuko felt pulled to her and his eyes briefly flashed to the tops of her breasts. As terrible as he felt about it, he sorely desired to know her completely, to bring her comfort and satisfaction.

He would let her come to him though. He would have to be satisfied with holding her as she slept. He smiled at the image the thought made.

"Why are you smiling?" Katara's voice was embarrassed and he peeked t her from the corner of his eyes. She was flushed and scowling.

He chuckled in amusement.

"The thought of your brother's face when he sees the banquet prepared."

Katara turned shrewd eyes on him, doubting his reason but amused all the same.

"It will be like nothing you've seen I wouldn't be terribly surprised if he liked you by the end of it."

Zuko snorted.

"After he's taken in four glasses of wine."

* * *

Sokka stood beside his father. Their eyes, like everyone's, rested on the same stairway Katara had appeared from for the ball.

The fact that his sister was alone with her new husband set Sokka on edge. If they didn't arrive soon…

Toph sidled up to his side.

"She's fine."

His teeth were gritted as he answered.

"I know."

Toph shook her head and he scowled at her.

"Have you seen the food?"

He immediately looked around, his eyes soon alighting on the grand buffet, running one entire side of the ballroom.

Sokka cheered considerably, silently thanking Toph for the distraction by resting his hand on her shoulder.

Suki smiled at him from beside his father.

The doors opened and Sokka watched as his sister ventured forth, a married woman.

Zuko led her by the hand, much to Sokka's displeasure.

They stepped lightly unto the floor, coming to stand before Hakoda. Sokka was surprised when Hakoda offered a hand to Zuko, shaking firmly when Zuko grasped it.

Katara pulled away, ignoring her expensive dress, and threw her arms around their father's neck. Despite all that happened, Katara would always be Katara, and Sokka was surprised to see Zuko watching her in amusement rather than ire.

She released her father and turned to him. Sokka opened his arms to catch her. She was small in his grasp, but relaxed and happy. Zuko stood beyond her and Sokka caught his eyes in warning.

The jerk merely stared back calmly, offering no explanation to Katara's swolen look or to his thoughts.

Zuko moved to stand before Toph.

"Miss Bei Fong."

He bowed slightly.

Toph grinned.

"Sparky."

Sokka watched Zuko's face eagerly and was disappointed with the amused smile that spread over his face.

Katara pulled away and turned to Toph as well, sweeping her into a tight hug.

"Sugar Queen," she gasped, "Can't breath."

Katara pulled away laughing. "I love you Toph."

Toph merely nodded, but she smiled through her embarrassment.

Sokka watched as Katara and Zuko greeted Suki, and then the nobles.

He observed his sister's buoyancy next to the prick's calm face.

They finally ended with the line of nobles, and turned back to face Sokka and Hakoda.

Katara's eyes were suddenly on him, worrying and anxious, a plea for approval bright in her gaze.

Sokka breathed, and gave in.

If this man hurt her, he would know how it felt for limb to leave body, but if he made Katara happy…

Sokka grinned at his sister.

"Is it time for food?"

* * *

They sat at the table comfortably, to Aang's displeasure.

It seemed he was forgiven, but he hated that his pledge of love was brushed aside so quickly.

He watched Katara chat with Iroh, her father, her grandmother.

Sokka was too busy delighting in the table's spread to converse politely. Suki watched him, shaking her head.

The prince himself never let his eyes wander long from Katara.

Aang hated the desire he saw there.

It hurt worse that he was unacknowledged, not even a threat against the prince, forever doomed as Katara's friend.

He had almost left after his and Katara's disastrous meeting in the stables.

To his surprise, Kanna had found him, boxed his ears, and then held him close as he wept.

Katara had not responded to his love in the way he wanted. She had wept for Zuko, leaving Aang as the little brother she'd never had.

Kanna had shushed him, stroking his dark hair.

_'You may have a place with her if you end this folly. Your love is hurting her and you. Open your eyes, little wind blower. You still have her love, even if it's not as you wished it.'_

He had felt foolish indeed, causing Katara's tears. He was surprised when Sokka hadn't chased him down for that, but he had the distinct impression that Sokka remained uniformed.

Toph had looked at him in disappointment, and he had been angry with her. Even now as she sat at his left, they did not speak.

Katara seemed fine, and it hurt.

That she could find happiness was relieving, but that it didn't include him tore at his heart.

The wound would seal, but a scar would remain. He would not forsake the only thing Katara offered, friendship. The last links would be cherished forever. He mused silently whether Katara still thought of Jet.

* * *

The crowds had cleared as Zuko led her to the floor.

They were alone in the center, and Katara was nervous as the sharp eyes of the crowd followed them.

Zuko watched her squirm.

"You're fine."

She nodded slowly and straightened, waiting for the music to sweep them away.

It started slowly, and Zuko led her in a slight circle, one hand at her waist and the other clasping her own.

Katara's arm was at his shoulder, and her hand rested tightly in his.

"You seem content."

She looked at him, confused by the observation.

"Shouldn't I be?"

He laughed, and the sound pulled at her heartstrings. Around them couples leaked unto the floor.

He pulled her closer as the music sped up.

Zuko remained silent, and Katara followed his lead, satisfied with the warmth of his arms.

The song ended, and her father stepped in to Zuko's place.

He snagged Toph, to her displeasure, so that that he remained close to Katara.

Katara laughed at Toph's face, disgruntled with the attention she was receiving for dancing with the groom.

* * *

Suki watched, almost ashamed as Sokka returned to the buffet. They hand danced many times, keeping near Katara and eveyone else. Sokka had been eager to return to the food and wine. Wine that, she suddenly realized he'd been drinking steadily.

Oh damn.

Sokka kept throwing back the drink, his face becoming pinker each time. He toasted with the Fire Lord with noble's and soldiers alike.

One man who approached sent her a heated glance that made her cringe.

"I am Zhao, Lieutenant of his majesty's navy."

Sokka nodded.

"Brother to the bride."

Zhao nodded, and Suki had the distinct feeling he'd already known. It was not unlikely, but it gave her unease.

"How is your sister?"

The men launched into tales of Katara as a child, a teenager, with Sokka ranting and Zhao nodding and asking polite questions. Suki found his interest disturbing and decided to caution Katara against the man.

"Who is this lovely young woman?"

Zhao looked at her and Sokka turned as if just realizing she was still there.

"That'm my gal, Suki, she'll kick your ass she will."

Suki blushed at his frankness, and sighed at the low amount of wine remaining in his cup.

"If you'll excuse us Lieutenant."

"Of course."

She latched onto Sokka's arm, pulling him to a balcony set along the ballroom.

"I want to go back to the party, Suki," Sokka complained.

"You are so drunk!"

"I am not!"

"Ha!"

"Am I interrupting something?" The cheerful voice caught Suki off guard.

A young women in a pale pink gown, with smooth hair and a chest Suki envied stood before them.

"Yes actuall-"

"Ty Lee!"

Suki blanched as Sokka greeted the girl by name.

"Hello Sokka!" She said brightly, hugging him.

Suki was stunned. Sokka wouldn't… Not after Jet.

He couldn't.

She felt foolish with her doubts, but there was no mistaking the admiring gleam in Ty Lee's eyes.

"You met my girl, Ty Lee?"

"No, Sokka." Her eyes were suddenly cold.

"This is Suki! We're getting married ourselves soon, we are." His statement ended with an ungentle men like burp.

Ty Lee giggled.

Suki glowered.

"We have made no arrangements, Sokka."

"Course we has!"

"I never said yes!"

Sokka faltered looking stunned.

"Didn't I ask?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

He knelt before her.

"Suki, will ya have me?"

Suki stared at him.

"What?"

She said nothing.

"Do I have chicken in my teeth? You can't fault me for that!"

Ty Lee giggled again.

"Is someone behind me? Zuko? I needs to stop him, ya know. He's got bad thoughts you know, 'bout 'Tara."

"Sokka." Suki's voice was broken and soft.

He looked at her, confused.

"Aye?"

"You are so drunk."

Her eyes turned angry.

Sokka seemed to realize he was in trouble, scrambling off his knees.

"How dare you! You moron! You can't ask me to marry you like that!"

"Oh."

"OH!"

He walked backwards.

"I'm sorry Suki! You know I'm drunk!"

"Oh, so now you admit it?"

"Suki!"

Ty Lee laughed as she walked away.

* * *

Zuko pulled Katara behind him laughing.

The wine had tinted her cheeks pink, but he knew she was by no means near the state her brother was in. They had seen him cowering before Suki as Iroh pushed them into the hall.

Now they nearly jogged, Katara giggling when Zuko tripped on a snag in the carpet.

Her nerves had been calmed slightly by the wine and her grandmother's words.

_'He won't force you.'_

Zuko had watched as Kanna kissed Katara's forehead, and in his gratitude for her faith in him, Zuko had kissed Kanna's cheek.

She had smiled at him before shooing them with Iroh.

Hakoda had hugged Katara, and nodded to Zuko. Toph had whispered something to Katara that caused her to turn beet red and swat Toph with a loud cry while Toph roared with laughter.

Zuko pulled her through the doors to the family wing, leading her to his door.

Katara was infinitely more serious now, but Zuko clung to his eagerness.

They entered his dark room and Zuko sent a flame to a few torches lining the walls.

The bed loomed before them, demanding attention.

Katara began to shake.

He turned to her.

"Nothing, if you want."

She suddenly looked at him, taking a deep breath before she approached.

She wound her arms around him timidly.

"Uncle's awful eager for grandchildren." Her voice was light, but he saw the fear in her eyes.

"I don't care at all. Waiting won't hurt him at all, it'll give him something to do."

She smiled, and Zuko felt relieved.

"My brother says you want me." The words were playful, but they left him cold.

Zuko wondered if she really knew how desirable she was right now.

Katara's hair was slightly rumpled from dancing gaily. Her dress was slightly wrinkled from wearing it so long. The sun had already dipped below the horizon.

Her eyes were bright, despite her nerves. Her skin held a delightful flush.

She was pressed tightly against him, and his body responded, providing his imagination with images that left his breath short.

Zuko's voice was a hoarse whisper.

"He's right."

She gasped.

Zuko leaned in to kiss her, slowly so she could pull away at any time.

She met him halfway, balancing on the balls of her feet. He was eager, and she seemed shy, but unhesitant.

His tongue immediately sought hers, swiping against it and making her moan. He crushed her to him, taking her plump bottom lip in his teeth, nipping lightly. She had her hands around his neck, seeking the soft hair on his head. His hands stroked the skin of her back, bared by the shape of her dress.

She pulled away gasping for breath. He smiled at her flushed state.

"We should sleep."

She looked up in surprise.

"Sleep?"

Zuko nodded before kissing her forehead. He wandered to the dark wooden wardrobe on the far left wall.

He pulled off his vest, hanging it inside the wardrobe before reaching to remove his tunic. He pulled it over his head and heard a sharp intake of breath.

Oh.

_Right._

Zuko pulled the tunic off the rest of the way, putting it beside the vest.

He turned to face Katara, averting his eyes.

"You're perfect," she breathed.

His eyes snapped up. Katara looked horrified, her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to let the thought escape her lips.

He walked to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her bare skin warmed beneath his touch. She sighed.

"Do you need help?" His voice was low, husky.

She shivered for a moment but, to Zuko's surprise, nodded bravely. Katara took his hands, guiding them to the lacings on the back of her dress.

"Untie me."

He smiled. She was calm.

He unlaced her blindly, trapping her in his arms in the process.

Her chest was heaving slightly, and Zuko felt his eyes wander downward.

"Eyes up!"

"Sorry!"

He looked at her, she was embarrassed, scowling at him.

He felt the laces suddenly go lax in his hands. He tweaked her nose.

"Done."

She pulled out of his arms, batting his hand away and rubbing her nose.

"Childish."

Zuko snorted.

"Hardly."

She turned, pulling down the dress. The light blue satin looked all the more appealing next to her warm, light brown skin.

He nodded in approval before turning away to remove his boots.

Zuko turned to view his wife once more.

His jaw dropped.

Where the satin had slung modestly to her figure, was an intimate silk nightgown. The other layer was slung over a chair with her gown.

He gaped at her, admiring the smooth skin of her legs and the way the color made her eyes, bright and unsure, leap from her face.

Katara was insecure, and he'd comfort her. In a moment. When he could collect his scattered thoughts.

_Dear Agni. Children won't be a problem if she always dresses like that to bed._

Zuko shook his head, letting lose a low whistle.

"Damn."

She flushed.

Katara turned abruptly away, hurt.

"Katara?"

"What?" Her words were stiff.

He sidled up to her wrapping his arms around her waist. He kissed below her ear, catching the scent of jasmine that floated from her hair.

"I can't find the words."

She shook her head.

"I think damn covers it. I'll put the other one back on."

"No," he growled, tightening his arms.

"Zuko." Katara's tone was a warning.

"No. You are not hiding from me now. I'm still trying to stop staring."

She stopped trying to pull away.

"What?"

"You are so foolish."

Her protest melted when he began to trail gentle kisses down her throat.

"You look amazing. Stunning. Indescribable."

"Oh."

He chuckled, feeling her shiver from the vibrations against her pulse.

"We need rest."

She tensed again.

He shook his head, releasing her before grabbing her hand, pulling her to the bed.

He pulled the covers down before shocking her by lifting her and throwing her on the bed.

"Sleep."

She leaned against the crimson pillow. Her eyebrow was raised as she watched him saunter to the over side of the bed.

He climbed in under the covers nimbly, turning to face her. He inhaled sharply, causing the fires of the torches to go out.

Katara felt the bed shift. Arms pulled her against a warm, firm chest.

"Good night my wife."

Zuko settled her back against him, keeping his lower regions from betraying him by avoiding contact. He kissed the side of her neck.

"I apologize now for whatever I'll do tomorrow."

Katara laughed.

"You should apologize then too."

"I'm not a total fool. My wife's word is nearly law, Lady Katara, master bender."

She snuggled into his warmth, the wine settling comfortably in her stomach, making her eyelids droop.

"Good night."

Katara felt a quick kiss pressed into her hair before she began to drop off into sleep.

* * *

**A.N: I worked so hard on this chapter. Tell me what you think. I'd better get a ton of reviews.**


	15. Ch 15: The nosy,the angry, & the fertile

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**A.N**

**_The morning after! Plenty of humor, embarrassment, and some drama. I liked it. Questions are welcomed. Hope you enjoy. REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc II**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 15: The nosy, the angry, and the fertile**

**Katara, Toph, Sokka, and Zuko.**

* * *

The warmth that surrounded Katara was too pleasant to escape from. Her mind lazily observed the warmth through her other senses. Sight was out of the question. She struggled to remain asleep, her lids fluttering shut in protest.

The warmth shifted and went still. A sigh brushed against her ear.

She hazily collected her memories. When had her bed ever been this comfortable and warm?

An arm pressed her closer to something firm.

Firm.

Wedding.

Sleep.

_Zuko!_

The newly identified source of heat sighed again, nuzzling into her hair.

He began to shift more frequently, stretching and obviously returning to the land of the waking.

"Katara?" His voice was hushed, trying to determine her state of awareness.

She didn't answer, mortified to be found like this, pressed intimately against his warmth, most likely with a rather foolish grin on her face. How much wine did she drink last night?

Zuko shifted slowly, taking her silence for sleep. The arm around her lifted, and she could've kicked herself for the irrational urge to pull it back.

She felt him loom over her, the rosy glow of the morning sun against her eyelids blocked by his shadow.

His breath stirred a curl at her cheek, making her shiver.

Katara felt the bed shift again, sinking her deeper into the mattress. A warm set of lips brushed her brow before tracing down her cheekbone. Zuko's lips lifted away before lightly pressing against her own lips. She could almost feel the heat rushing to her face.

Zuko became bolder, swooping down to kiss her neck.

Katara whimpered.

Zuko pulled back immediately. Katara opened her eyes, flushed and embarrassed.

Her husband stared down at her in shock. She ducked her head.

"Um…"

The unsure mutter made Katara giggle slightly. Her giggles erupted into peals of laughter.

The mere thought of how absurd this was made her struggle for breath. They were married, and mortified to even see each other! That he, the elder by three years, was stuttering over his words, the fact made her feel entirely foolish and young.

Zuko's weight left the bed abruptly. Katara's eyes sought him.

His back was turned to her, stiff and closed.

Of course he'd think she was laughing at him. Were all male egos so easily deflated? She hadn't _really _been laughing at him. More like laughing at herself for the shivers and tingly feelings his lips had created.

Zuko was pulling on a tunic, silent and taciturn.

Katara struggled to assure him, fighting the silky covers for her freedom.

Zuko made his way to the door, glancing back once before he stopped.

"What _are_ you doing?"

Katara threw him an icy glare. It was damn well obvious what she was attempting…

He strode back, smugness the prominent emotion on his face. Zuko pulled the covers back from her struggling form before reaching down to pick her up. It wasn't until she was in his arms that he realized her…intimate…apparel.

Katara yelped as she was abruptly dropped onto the coverlet.

"Hey!"

Zuko stared at her wide eyed. She rolled her eyes, swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress.

Zuko's eyes wandered down the smooth nightgown, and Katara watched him in confusion until a breeze ruffled the silk dress against her skin.

Silk.

Horror spread over Katara. Zuko flushed as he saw the comprehension dawn across her features.

"Stop staring!"

Zuko turned away. "Don't laugh at me!"

"I wasn't laughing!"

Zuko turned his head over his shoulder, his only eyebrow raised.

"Well, I wasn't laughing at _you_."

He shook his head. "Whatever. Breakfast is in 10 minutes. You might wish to dress…"

Katara growled, rushing to her wardrobe, but not before smacking him across the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

Katara refused to answer, pulling clothes out from the now open wardrobe.

A heated presence came up behind her.

"Wear red."

Katara shivered before his words registered.

"Why?" She demanded without turning round.

Zuko's words were dark. "We're married now, _dearest wife_, you are no longer water nation."

Katara spun around in fury, ready to smack that conceited smirk from his face.

Zuko caught her wrist. His eyes were serious.

"Why were you laughing?"

Katara groaned.

"Back to that?"

'"Yes, _back to that_."

"We were acting absurd! We were so flustered and we hadn't done a thing!"

"Is that regret?" He was smug, and shockingly hopeful.

"NO!" Her words were a little sharper than intended.

His eyes hardened "I see."

Zuko pulled away, leaving the room altogether.

Katara finished dressing, muttering curses on the male gender. Why did he have to misunderstand her?

It didn't matter in the slightest. The wine and hope had blurred her vision. He didn't _care_. He _wanted_. Why did Sokka always have to be right?

Despite her earlier comfort and euphoria, Katara had to take a step back and observe their actions.

They had been so caught up in mutual attraction that they deceived themselves into believing something more could grow.

Katara groaned, shutting the wardrobe doors and letting her head fall against them. She liked him. Why was he suddenly so infuriating? So expectant? She had always known that the fire nation viewed marriages differently from her own people, but he had been eager to…fulfill their marital obligations.

Not only was he keen on kissing, but she had felt the stirring in his loins. Her grandmother had sat her down as soon as she accepted the proposal, vividly explaining the remaining mysteries of the male gender. She wasn't terribly surprised at him, but at the responding warmth of her reactions to him. Katara had wanted his touch last night, and damned be the consequences.

It had been clear from the start that they would butt heads, but the constant switch, defense to offense, affection to frustration, was wearing on her nerves.

Damn him!

If men weren't necessary for child rearing women would've done away with them eons ago!

Katara groaned.

Not only had his ego been hurt, but he thought she was _rejecting _him. His crestfallen face at her outburst weighed guiltily on her mind, like a child let down by a parent. He had chosen to misunderstand her, but couldn't he see she didn't understand herself?

Of course not. She hadn't explained anything. And he had swept away, soothing his battered pride.

It suddenly dawned on Katara how much it cost Zuko to stretch out a limb to her. He was unused to sharing and she was hardly helping matters, what with her anxiousness and embarrassment!

Her grandmother would be so ashamed. She was married. Married women had roles. Despite those facts, it hadn't occurred to her that _she_ was a married woman with a role.

Katara's element was patient, unrelenting, but soothing at the same time. It would be a grand test of her discipline to calm the tempest within and heal her husband's pain.

She would have to welcome him, work through her nerves and learn to be close, and in turn, teach him to share.

Katara angrily opened the door, slamming it behind her as she stomped to breakfast.

Why did women always have to fix things?

Toph observed Katara's erratic heartbeat with amusement. It was jumping unpredictably, slightly calming, but the instant she took her place at Zuko's side, it had sky rocketed.

She seemed infinitely angry, and Toph longed to know details. She would have to corner the bride after breakfast to make her spill.

Toph had no doubts that nothing had happened the night before. She knew Katara, knew her worries and fears, and refused to believe she'd let Zuko's desires push her onto her back.

The others at the table wisely ignored the tension, commenting on the lovely cermoning of the previous evening.

Iroh, however, seemed determined to force an explanation out of the newly weds.

"How did you sleep, nephew? Surely you were very tired?"

Zuko stiffened immediately, and Toph felt Katara nearly choke on her juice beside him.

Zuko gave a jerky nod, lowering his eyes to avoid the interested ones of everyone else.

"And you my dear niece? I'm sure the _dancing _was quite exhausting."

Hakoda put his head in his hands. Sokka grunted, sounding infuriated. Toph felt Suki kick him rather sharply under the table.

Katara was silent, her heart racing in anxiety.

Zuko answered for her. "She was so tired she slept as soon as we reached our quarters."

Toph held in a snicker at the obvious warning to Zuko's uncle. Katara however, seemed quite disgruntled that Zuko had spoke for her.

"I slept well. Thank you, Uncle."

Iroh sighed, dissatisfaction in his voice.

"Of course."

Toph forced herself to not shake her head. That man…

"It will be quite wonderful to _finally_ have children around again."

Zuko spit out his tea, Katara smacked his back rather soundly.

"Excuse me?"

Toph didn't bother to hide her feral grin. Zuko's heart was stampeding in his chest, betraying his ire and something more, Toph thought.

Kanna spoke, she seemed to be in complete agreement with Iroh.

"Babes are such a joy."

Toph felt the flush of Katara's cheeks from across the table and two chairs down.

Zuko growled.

Toph couldn't hold her laughter any longer. She nearly snorted, pounding her fists on the table.

The table grew silent, doubtless watching her in confusion.

She pointed to the two racing heartbeats down the table.

"You two are going to have no privacy."

She chuckled again, scooting her chair back and leaving Katara and Zuko, stunned, gaping after her.

She felt light footsteps follow her.

Toph slowed her stride a little, allowing Aang to match her pace.

"Yes Twinkle toes?"

Toph had the distinct feeling he was angry with her.

"Don't talk about those things!"

"What things?" Innocence had never exactly been her forte, and Aang saw through it in an instant.

"How can you encourage this, Toph?"

Toph stopped abruptly.

"Do you think you're the only one hurt, Aang?"

She never said his name. Maybe it would reveal to him her utmost seriousness.

"_What_?"

"Sokka is watching his sister fumble with a role she shouldn't have to take. Hakoda watches her daughter taken by a man he doesn't know. I watch one of my closest friends, my _sister_, struggle to connect with another male without letting her fears ruin it."

Aang was speechless.

"And you. You sit there, moping. Have you ever thought of how that makes Katara feel? She feels guilty. She thinks she let you down, but it's you. You're letting everyone down. You're acting like a child!"

Aang was angry. "I love Katara, I would nev-"

"Hurt her? Too late. You're ignoring what's best for your own selfishness. Katara likes him Aang. She's nervous and afraid, but she's excited and eager. I know it hurts," She lowered her eyes, "Trust me. I know."

Aang didn't speak for a moment, and then...

"At least you know he loves her."

The allusion to Sokka made her snap.

"That's worse! He loves her! Not me! I have to feel his love and lust every time he see's her! I have to know their racing hearts! You just watch your infatuation float away! He doesn't even _know _I love him! Damnit Aang! You're the avatar! Grow up! Stop being so _blind_."

She left him standing in the cold, stone corridor.

Sokka stood in shock. He had no doubt Toph had sensed him, but she had said nothing.

Aang stared after her in anger.

"He wouldn't want a little blind girl anyway!"

Toph's figure halted at the end of the hallway.

Sokka heard a soft gasp and an uncharacteristic, choking sob. She fled, slamming a wall up behind her to save her from prying eyes.

"How dare you."

Sokka's voice was quite, full of cold disdain.

Aang spun around in shock.

"Sokka-"

"Not only are you begrudging the small happiness my sister has found in this mess, you made Toph cry."

"I didn't mean t-"

"NO! You didn't think! How dare you say that!"

"No, I do not love Toph that way," he added at Aang's confused look, " But damn me if I let you stand there and call Toph a lesser person! I can't give her that, but I have no doubts that any man would be blessed with Toph. To have the acceptance of someone, based completely on who you are, not how you seem, is the greatest gift I can think of!"

"Toph loves without the pomp, the shadow that rests over the rest of us. Not only would her lover receive that comfort, he'd be let into a sacred place. Toph's heart is guarded like a fortress! No man can deserve the treasure inside! I have never given a second thought to her blindness! And you just threw it in her face!"

Sokka stared down coldly at the stunned airbender.

"I expected better of the avatar."

He turned, going the opposite way of Toph.

Sokka could hardly believe Aang's words, spoken with such bitter resentment, nor his own reaction.

Toph had always been his closest friend, greatest confidant, to see her hurting was nothing he could watch idly. She was family, a sister by any reckoning.

Her affection was a blow to his mind. He finally understood Katara's empathy and grief for Aang. Sokka was by no means happy with his sister's marriage, but he sorely wished that it had gone off as smoothly as possible.

He had known of Aang's feelings, watched his sister's ignorance, he had chosen to say nothing since Katara held no such feelings for Aang.

The fact that Aang resented the shy happiness that Katara found with Zuko was unacceptable, even though it was bordered in frustration and nerves. Sokka had felt no small relief that his sister had not become totally closed to men and comfort.

Katara would be an excellent mother, Sokka realized with a pang. He _really _did not wish to think of that man touching his sister, but the fact lay before his eyes. Katara was no longer under his careful watch.

After Jet, he had swore to himself to keep her as happy and protected as possible. Even though she could kick any man's arse, her utter distress over Jet left him with a shell of the glorious firecracker that had been his darling baby sister.

Katara was moving on, and now he had his hand's free to protect Toph, the little sister he adored.

She had never shown him any interest other than a kindred spirit, laughing at the pomp of court, wrestling in the mud and chucking rocks at his head. He instinctively felt that, like Katara, there was no man worthy of her.

He felt humbled that she had chosen him, Snoozels, her best friend to carry her heart. Sokka hated playing the villain.

So now, whilst one sister was struggling with flushed cheeks and marital 'bliss', the other was probably adding four more walls around her pride and love.

Sokka hoped she'd let him in.

Zuko slowly walked to his room, dreading sleeping and dreading doing anything _other_ than sleeping.

The whole day the palace had watched him, trying to discern some minute difference that would betray the events of his marriage bed.

He had returned to his room after breakfast to gather a stack of papers for a meeting, only to find the maids shaking their heads in disappointment and whispering over the spotless, bloodless sheets.

Zuko had stood there till they saw him, cold and taciturn. They had bowed with flaming cheeks, rushing out to avoid his wrath.

The rest of the day had been no better, with guards turning their heads, servants checking his stride for arrogance, a swagger that they felt told of 'cosumated' marriages.

His uncle had followed him to his study, waiting till they were alone to plead for grandchildren and to give advice on how to make a wife fertile and willing.

"_Ginseng tea! Your seed will be so potent, there'll be triplets!"_

And…

_"She is a lovely girl. Tell her that. Give her a massage, there are some lovely aromatic oils that always help me-"_

Zuko, horrified, had shoved his uncle out the door, hating his mind for the disturbing images Iroh's words had brought on.

His uncle was not the only one who tried to give him advice. Sokka had drawn a finger across his throat at breakfast, reminding him to keep far away from his sister, 'if you please'. Suki had smiled, vaguely stating that Katara adored sunflowers and tiger lilies before returning to the flaky pastry on her dish.

Hakoda had given him a level stare, a warning for Katara's comfort and desires. Kanna had smiled at him, talking about candles and silk, baths and nightgowns.

Katara had fled soon after Toph, flushing adorably and in turn making the endless tirade slightly more bearable for Zuko.

Zuko stopped before his door, taking a slow breath. Walk in, undress, slip into bed. Don't touch her, Don't touch her, _Don't touch her, _**_Don't touch her_.**

With a nearly silent groan, he quietly opened the doors, part of him pleading with the spirits that she'd be asleep, the other part hoping she'd let him see how far the blush spread from her cheeks.

The figure on the bed was still, softly glowing from the moonlight. Zuko had purposely started another letter to a noble to delay the inevitable meeting with his bride.

He crept forward, pulling off his shirt and draping it over a bed whilst kicking off his boots.

Zuko crept towards the bed, pulling the covers back and slipping inside before turning away from his wife.

He felt a stir behind him and he barely dared to breath. The movement increased and his weight sank a little.

A soft figure pressed into his back.

"Zuko…"

Katara's voice was soft and oddly sweet, her close proximity and her tone set him on edge, tensing beneath the coverlet.

"I'm cold."

Her hands were indeed icy as they pressed against his bare back.

"Zuko…"

He turned to face her, suspicious and wary of her actions. In the dim light from the window he saw her blink rapidly.

"Do you have something in your eye?"

Katara stopped immediately, blushing oddly.

"No."

She pressed against him, running her hands over the muscles in his chest. He shuddered at the iciness so close to…

"You're so warm…"

Zuko stared at her in amazement.

"Are you drunk?"

Katara's eyes widened. She abruptly pulled her hands away, rolling away from him and muttering to herself.

"Idiot…"

Zuko was bewildered.

"I thought you were cold."

"I'll live."

"But you're freezing!"

"Am not!"

"Ha! My chest disagrees!"

Zuko felt the tension. Mentioning the feeling of her hands on him was not the smartest thing to do, it made this embarassing, and horribly… exciting.

"Hmph."

He scooted over to her.

"Katara…"

"Go away."

He nearly chuckled.

"Where?"

"Don't care."

"Are you pouting?"

He meant it in a jest, but when she froze he realized that may not be far from the mark.

"Katara?"

"_What_?" She hissed, her voice sounded tight, hoarse.

"What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

A sniffle.

_What the hell?_

"Katara…are you…crying?"

"NO!"

_Shit._

He hated crying women. Zuko gathered her into his arms, wrapping his arms around his stomach as she shuddered. He rubbed her tum lightly.

"It's alright?"

She made a choking sound.

"Katara, please."

She stilled tensing in his embrace.

"Tell me."

She hiccuped.

A low mutter, escaped her lips.

"What was that?"

"IsaidIwastryingtowelcomeyou."

It took Zuko a good few moments to put her words together in his mind.

"_What?"_

She groaned, trying to pull away.

Zuko held firm.

"Why?"

"It's my duty!"

He heard the honest distress in her voice. She felt guilty? Dear Agni, she was odd.

"Katara. I will not take you. I don't want to. You aren't ready. _We're_ not ready."

She rolled over.

"You aren't going to laugh at my childishness?"

"Why would I?"

"Younger women have been married and birthed babes."

Zuko shook his head, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"We will take it step by step."

"I didn't know you were so patient." Her voice was much lighter, her relief clear.

He smirked.

"I'm not."

Zuko pulled her back against his chest, nuzzling her hair and listening to her soft humming.

* * *

_The next night…_

"Watch your hand!"

"What?"

"Your hand!"

"Sorry!"

* * *

_The night after that…_

"Ow!"

"What now?"

"You bit me!"

"…So?"

"Zuko!"

"What?!"

* * *

_Two nights after that…_

"OUCH!"

"Ha!"

"You bit me!"

"Payback."

"Damn it woman! That's going to leave a mark!"

"…"

"Katara…"

"Good."

* * *

_A week after Katara's failed seduction…_

"What are you doing?"

"Huh?"

"Your hands…"

"That?"

"Yes!"

"Am I hurting you?"

"…No."

"I'll stop."

"No! You can…keep going."

_Hmm. Massage. Her ribs…Check. Thank you Uncle._

_

* * *

_**A.N: I realize Aang's outburst is odd but, he did blow up at Toph in The Chase... Hope you liked! REVIEW!!**


	16. Chapter 16: Intimate Threats

__

**Summary:**

After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara.

**A.N**

_**Chapter 16! The action and drama begins! By the way...May I stress the 'T' rating? Just a warning folks. I like this chapter. Things are kind of going to explode after this. Yay! 10,000 hits! But, next to that number, 290 reviews looks pitiful. I love you guys who took the time to review! I try to answer everyone that says more than 'good job, update soon.' I miss some I know. Sorry :( I really would like to encourage everyone who reads to review! Every 100th reviwer can request a oneshot. (300th in ten more reviews) So click that purple button! Thanks for the repeat reviwers and for all of you that read. :)**_

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **II**

**Rating: _T_**

**Chapter 16: Intimate Threats**

**Katara and Zuko**

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Zuko idly sat watching the willow by the pond stir in an invisible breeze.

It had been nearly a month since his wedding to Katara, the third week having just exhausted.

He nearly smirked as thinking of Katara led to more intresting thoughts than the daydreams he was using to block his secretaries endless droning.

"-and the Banhu quarter reported an increase in crop irrigation cycles, therefore-"

Zuko instantly returned to thoughts of his lovely wife.

And lovely she was indeed.

Katara's family had departed a week prior, and whilst he didn't enjoy her sudden sullen mood, he reveled in the privacy when she curled around him at night, snuggling close and seeking comfort and warmth.

Every night he had explored as far as she had let him, discovering a great multitude of ways to make her shiver and blush. He grieved the fact that his hands were still restricted from the areas his male body longed to know of.

Despite his eagerness, Zuko was grateful for the time. It made it all the more satisfying. When they finally joined, it would be completely. Katara would not fear the touch she knew so well.

He had not yet glimpsed her nude form, but he had come close. He had walked in on his wife dressing for bed. Her smooth back had gleamed with droplets of water that spoke of a bath.

Zuko had frozen, memorizing the way her thick,wet hair curled upon the creamy texture below her shoulders. Katara's robe had slipped low on her arms, held up by the bend of her elbows, it was open in the front, ready to be removed in favor of her night dress.

He had let out a soft whoosh of breath, alerting her to his presence. The water had frozen on her skin, and before he could act had pelted him in sharp, icy crystals. When he turned to glare at her he saw she had beaten him to it, glowering beneath her brow, arms crossed over the closed robe.

Zuko had slept on the chaise in their sitting room that night.

"-the earth kingdom officials will arrive in three days-"

Zuko's fantasies of alternate endings for that night ended abruptly.

"Earth Kingdom official?" He asked sharply.

His secretary halted unused to the Prince interrupting him.

"Yes, M' lord. The Firelord agreed to meet with representatives with concerns over the recent alliance."

Zuko fumed. Of course his uncle would be fair. The Earth Kingdom was going to be sore over two past enemies uniting. They would most likely take it as a threat.

The man spoke up again. "King Bumi of Omashu and King Kuei of Ba Sing Se both sent an envoy."

Zuko swore loudly.

He had enough on his plate, seducing his far too impossible bride, curving his uncle's insane bouts of festivities, ignoring the public cry for a child.

Win bowed quickly, leaving Zuko to stew.

* * *

Katara hurriedly exchanged her bathrobe for a soft nightgown. Since Zuko's unceremonious peep show a few nights ago, she had not lingered in dressing after her nightly bath.

He had been arriving earlier since then, as if hoping for another shot to see her skin bared. While she had punished him soundly, flushing all the while, his obvious delight in her was too endearing to rebuff for long. He had wiggled his way back into bed the next night.

They rarely saw each other during the day, what with Zuko avidly taking more and more of a Firelord's responsibilities and Katara being thrust into her own lessons.

Etiquette lessons were a necessary evil, covering quite possibly the most mundane topics imaginable, from the exact style of embrodary to the best food to eat whilst it was storming, but only if the said person (a woman, naturally, and 'Of course m'lady tis crucial for the babe's health, avoid red fruits.') was in her sixth moon of child carrying.

Zuko had been quite amused with her colorful descriptions of her tutor, laughing outright when she couldn't remember her lessons, only recalling the stumpy woman's mustache.

The thought of Zuko sent pleasant warmth through her, welcome after the drab day.

She had been shoved into lessons the moment after her family had left. Katara had sent them with tears and promises to write. Toph had been oddly distant, avoiding, not only Katara, but Sokka and Aang like platypus bear droppings.

Her grandmother had left her with advice that left an unnatural hue upon her face. Zuko had pleaded to be told what was said, but Kanna smacked him on the back of the head and pulled him in to kiss her weathered cheek.

Hakoda had clasped her shoulder, his eyes radiating his love for her and his concern. She had then been swept into a hug that should've crushed bones. Sokka and Suki were grim, Sokka seeming so quiet and mature that Katara nearly teased him about Suki whipping him into shape.

Katara had stood on the docks till sundown, swearing she could still see sails on the horizon.

Aang had left silently, ignoring her outstretched arms. Zuko had glared at him before pulling Katara to his side, where she stayed until Zuko insisted they return to the palace.

That was the first night she instigated their closeness, looping his arms around her before climbing halfway atop his chest.

Just as Katara slid the strap of her gown up, Zuko entered. Usually he seemed crestfallen at missing her exposure, but now he ignored her completely, shrugging off his own clothes from the day. Katara felt a twinge of disappointment.

She slid toward the bed, subtly watching her husband.

She nearly giggled. Thinking of Zuko as her husband made her stomach churn in a pleasant swirling motion. It vaguely reminded her of waves.

He lay on his half, staring straight up. Though she didn't really consider the bed split, what with their usual rendezvous in the middle.

He stayed away, confusing his wife. Katara scooted towards him.

"Zuko?" Her tone was soft, beguiling.

He didn't answer, but rolled to face her. Zuko just watched her for a moment. Katara stared back.

"Zuko?" Her query was firmer, quitely demanding an explanation for his odd silence.

He suddenly reached for her, pulling her tightly to his chest. Katara started and opened her mouth to protest the almost harsh grasp.

Zuko didn't let her speak, his lips crashed down on hers, stealing her breath. He moved to loom over her, his hands running along her arms. This was fast and different from the gentle movements she was used to.

Katara pushed at his shoulders, wondering at the sudden flaring heat that radiated off his bare chest.

He didn't let up. Katara began to panic, pushing harder. He tore away looking at her with an almost wild gleam in his eyes.

"Zuko?" The question was breathless. Katara wasn't scared, but the bright flash of his eyes to her heaving chest made her shiver.

He swooped in again, planting firm kisses down her jaw, moving in time to the soft skin of her neck.

"Zuko." The questioning tone was gone, replaced by a confused, excited gasp.

Katara swore she heard him growl.

Something wet and smooth ran over her collarbone before skating along the top of her nightgown.

A low moan escaped her lips.

Zuko suddenly looked up, meeting her hazy eyes. His own were bright and clear.

"The Earth Kingdom is sending representatives."

Katara shook her head, desperately trying to clear the haze of passion his trail against her skin had left.

"What?" Her voice was still breathless, edgy.

She saw him smirk before leaning down to kiss her ear.

"They have concerns over our…alliance." He muttered darkly before nipping her lobe slightly.

She shivered, pushing at his chest. It was impossible to focus on his words when he stopped to press heated lips against her skin.

"What?" It seemed like that was the only statement she was coherent enough to make.

Zuko didn't pull back, instead speaking against her skin.

"Obviously this leaves them slighted."

"This?"

He smirked, she could feel it. Zuko used his teeth to pull down the strap of her gown.

"_This_."

He pressed an open mouthed kiss to her shoulder.

Katara gasped.

"Our combined forces pose a considerable threat, should we choose to use them."

"But Iroh wouldn't-"

"I know that." He dropped a quick kiss to the top of the slope that ended below her nightgown.

She pushed his head away.

He smirked again, taking in her flushed cheeks and wide eyes.

"They want assurance. I don't know what they expect to gain though."

Zuko pulled away, lying behind her and pulling her back to his torso, pale and gleaming and very distracting when a girl was trying to focus.

Zuko was silent, distant to her her, plagued by the potential outcomes of such a meeting.

Katara rolled over, looking up at him. His jaw was set, his eyes serious.

"What can they demand? It's too late to halt the alliance."

Zuko barely spared her a glance. "Nothing. You're right."

"Zuko…"

He finally looked into her eyes. "Don't worry." And then he was kissing her again, but it was heated and firm and he was pressing her so close-

"Katara…"

He moaned.

Katara looked at him, stunned. She had never heard him moan, groan? Yes. Grunt? On occasion. But he was moaning and gathering her even closer, and something warm and stiff pressed into her stomach.

"Zuko!"

He grimaced, but didn't release her. Katara halted, unsure of how to proceed. She wasn't ready for _that_, but the heat was thrilling and new.

She lightly pressed against him, brushing his…appendage.

He moaned again. "Kat-aa-raaa."

Katara smirked suddenly. She didn't have to lay there, quivering beneath him. Zuko was shuddering, under _her _power for once, and _damnit_, she wasn't ready to lose that control.

She darted in, kissing him on the lips. His tongue immediately reached for her lips, but she pulled away. Katara kissed along his jaw, hearing a sharp intake of breath. He suddenly grabbed her bottom, pulling her closer.

She froze.

Zuko immediately noticed the change. He released her reluctantly.

"Zuko…," She protested. She always pulled away , and her sudden insight showed how much it cost him to wait.

"Are you ready?"

Katara looked up at him, stunned.

"No," she squeaked.

"Then you better not touch me anymore."

She nodded and he smiled. He pulled her back into his arms, sure to leave space between their lower halves.

"Goodnight."

"I'm sorry."

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm not."

"But-"

"Go to sleep, wife."

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

The next two days passed quickly. Zuko had become far more daring with their positions at night. Katara, refusing to be still now that she knew of her own power, explored the raw strength of the muscles that rippled along his chest and back.

He had pulled away from her the night before, and Katara felt utterly foolish.

Seeing her crestfallen face, he had hurridly explained, then left her to take a cold bath and sleep on the couch.

Katara hadn't been able to sleep at all, silently fuming. She hated being treated like glass. She was truly touched by his concern for her willingness, but her body was heated and aching and she wanted to know why. Wanted to explore the tension between them.

He had been the one to pull away each night since their odd conversation concerning the Earth Kingdom.

It left her flushed, and curious, feeling ignorant and slow. He always asked her, and when she responded with a 'no' he would leave, take a bath and come back, sleeping on the edge furthest from her. It hurt.

Surely her touch wasn't so bad? She was inexperienced for sure, but she tried! It hurt that he didn't desire her participation, almost as if he wanted to take her, still and limp as a doll.

The sun had reached mid sky, and the representatives were now making their way to the palace from the harbor.

Footsteps echoed off the marble behind her. She kept walking, needing to meet with Zuko and Iroh to greet their guests.

Zuko swerved around her, turning to place a swift kiss on her surprised lips.

He smiled at her dazed look.

"May I escort you, dear wife?"

She nearly glared at him. Katara ignored his outstretched hand, continuing forward.

"Don't trouble yourslef, m'lord."

"Trouble?"

"I know my touch displeases you." Katara hated the pout in her voice.

"_What?_"

She didn't stop.

A firm tug on her wrist stopped her advance.

Zuko turned her to face him, searching her features in question.

"What did you mean?"

Katara wrenched her hand from his grasp.

"You always pull away from me."

Zuko looked bewildered. Then he laughed.

Katara seethed.

"Bastard!"

He halted her escape attempt quickly.

"My lovely, naïve little waterbender."

Katara looked at him, confused.

"I pull away because I enjoy it too much."

Katara stopped to process that. "That makes no sense."

He chuckled again, and she scowled.

"If I don't, I'm not sure I can stop."

Katara still looked confused.

Zuko sighed. "Where do children come from, Katara?"

"Oh."

He nodded watching comprehension dawn with a flush across her face.

"_Oh_."

Katara looked stunned, and just a bit frightened.

"Is that why you always asked me if-"

"Yes." He cut her off, nearly flushing himself.

Katara nodded, and he softened at the relief and happiness he saw in her face.

Zuko leaned into kiss her, unable to resist.

She backed away, grinning.

"We have people to meet."

Zuko muttered darkly the rest of the way to the throne room.

* * *

He stood below the flames that hid his uncle, Katara at his right.

He spent the time whispering suggestions to her. Katara barely restrained herself from smacking him, an adorable blush across her nose.

The door opened and they both turned to watch the officials approach.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his wife pale.

The two men that entered were distinctly different.

The eldest was pale, with dark hair and spotless robes. A nobleman, no doubt.

The other stood tall, tanned skin emphasized by a cream colored tunic slightly opened at the top. The man's dark eyes rested on Katara.

They were nearly black, never straying from the woman at Zuko's side. He saw Katara flinch as they neared, bowing.

His fury was instantly inflamed as he saw the man's eyes wander to the V of Katara's neckline when she curtsied rather shakily.

Zuko merely inclined his head, his eyes straining to watch Katara from the corner of his eyes. She looked faint, but he saw a flash of anger in her eyes that looked anywhere but the man before them.

"I am Long Feng." The pale man bowed once more, addressing Iroh.

"Jet, M'Lords. And Lady, of course."

The name struck a chord in his brain, but he was more concerned with the abnormal pallor of Katara's face.

His Uncle spoke from behind the wall of fire.

"Welcome guests. I trust your trip was pleasant?"

"Yes. We have come prepared to resolve this…" Long Feng's eyes flashed from the fire to Katara standing next to Zuko, "issue…quickly."

"Of course," Zuko snapped. He was in a rush to dismiss these men and interrogate Katara.

The man called Jet spoke. "I would like an audience with the Princess, if I may."

"No." Katara hadn't spoken before Zuko answered.

Iroh cleared his throat. "Lady Katara has a full schedule today. I'm sure she will agree to meet with you another time."

"I'm sure she will." Jet's eyes raked Katara possessively.

Zuko wrapped an arm around her waist. "If you'll excuse us."

He didn't bother waiting for a reply, taking Katara away.

As soon as they were out of the room Katara nearly collapsed against him. Zuko lifted her into his arms, heading to the stone bench beneath the willow tree in the garden.

He set her down when they arrive, sitting beside her.

Katara refused to meet his eyes, staring blankly at the happy turtleducks swimming in the water.

"Katara…"

"Do you remember the bruises?" She asked suddenly.

"Yes." His answer was slow, terse. The memory still made him clench his fists.

_Wait._

Jet.

_No._

She stared at him bleakly, watching the fury mount in his face.

"I'll kill him."

"No!"

He glanced down at her frantic face.

Damn it. This was the man she had loved, her father said. How could anyone who had her heart hurt her? The manic, possesive gleam in the man's eyes made Zuko long for his blood. He idly wondered if this was how Sokka felt about him.

"Katara, that man-"

"I know what he did!"

She looked haunted.

"I don't like the way he looks at you."

She gave him a grim smile. "Me either."

"I can stop it."

Katara's face darkened. "No you can't."

She stood, walking to the pond with her arms wrapped around her waist.

"He once told me that I was _his_. He won't stop until its true."

Zuko felt sick. Is that what she thought of when he called her his wife, his woman?

He stepped forward to take her into his arms. "I won't let him."

She relaxed slightly, leaning against him with her eyes closed.

"There's only one thing he wants."

Zuko started as she turned suddenly, pulling away and grabbing his hand.

Neither noticed the pale face peering at them from the shadows.

* * *

Katara pulled him decisively to their bedroom. She attacked him as soon as the door shut, kissing him with passion, testing his control.

"Katara-"

She cut him off with her mouth, working on the buttons of his shirt.

Gentle hands grasped her wrists. "Katara, what are you doing?"

She began to cry, leaning against his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

Zuko wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want him to ever have me."

She let the words slip out, needing Zuko to understand her urgency.

"I said I won't-"

"I can't be safe! He won't give up! I can't let him win! Damn it Zuko!"

Her tears came in earnest now, falling onto his silk tunic.

"I don't understand." His words were gentle, but they did not help Katara calm down.

"If we," she gulped, "He can't ever take me! He'll never be able to claim me!"

Zuko went stiff.

"You want me to take you, just so he cannot be your first?"

Katara heard the pain in his voice. "No! I don't want him! I want you!"

And it was out and she couldn't take it back, and her tears kept falling, silver from the sun's fire.

Zuko lifted her chin, joy on his face.

"You're not ready." He was still smiling, but he stopped when she shoved away from him, her hands returning to her work on his buttons.

"Katara…"

His hands reached for hers again, but she batted them away.

"I can decide for myself if I'm ready!"

Katara kissed him then, letting his shock aide her in removing his shirt. She began to untie the sash that held her gown shut.

His soft whisper stopped her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, consumed with undoing the knots that kept her modest.

"Katara…I don't know if I can stop if we start."

Katara smiled, the tears making her eyes bright. "I don't want you to," she whispered.

Zuko crushed her to him before capturing her mouth beneath his own.

Then they were lost to the whisper of silk against bare flesh and silver tears against tanned skin.

* * *

Zuko glared as Jet stared at Katara without shame. Breakfast had been set before them, and Katara refused to meet anyone's eye.

He raised his hand to rest it against her thigh under the table. Katara froze.

Last night had been agonizingly beautiful. He had delighted in her purity, thrilled by her inexperienced shudders and touches. She had driven him mad with desire, but he had kept it tender, slow, exploratory.

It had hurt her, he knew, but she refused to let him feel guilty, recovering quickly and matching his movements with her own.

This morning had been bliss. They had woken early, cuddled in bed before bathing together. Zuko had been quite content until they were called to have breakfast with their guests.

From the momen they entered, Jet had watched Katara, leering at her. Zuko barely managed to keep a growl inside his throat.

A soft hand lightly rested atop his own. He looked at his wife, who was smiling at him shyly. He smiled back, ignoring Jet's heated glare, and leaned in to press a kiss against her temple.

Iroh smiled. "Shall we begin in comfort gentlemen?"

Long Feng nodded clearing his throat. "We understand the benefits in stabilizing this world-"

Jet cut in. "But we are concerned with your manner of doing so. Did you not think to concern the Earth Kingdom?" His eyes latcthed onto Katara once more, taunting her. "Or at the very least, consulting the avatar?"

Zuko had the uncomfortable feeling he knew of Katara's strained relationship with the airbender.

Iroh nodded. "The avatar was present for their wedding. He offered no protested."

Katara's soft thigh tensed beneath Zuko's palm.

"As for the Earth Kingdom, it was unrest among your colonies that instilled the need. We believed that they would keep in line if a larger threat face them.

Long Feng narrowed his eyes. "Are you doubting the Earth Kingdom's control?"

Zuko shook his head. "The facts cannot be denied. Rebellions are stirring from every corner of your reach."

"Is that a threat?"

"What?"

Jet spoke once again. "It seems as though you anticipate needing force to keep the peace. I find that a dangerous statement to make."

"We were preparing for the possibility." Zuko pushed the words through gritted teeth. Katara's hand squeezed his own.

Katara spoke to Long Feng ignoring Jet. "Surely you cannot begrudge us for preserving peace?"

He shook his head. "We merely seek a way to encourage good bonds between all the nations, instead of two of them."

"What do you think can be done to satisfy the Earth Kingdom?" Iroh asked.

Jet glanced at the Firelord before returning his eyes to Katara. " We wish for time at the very least."

"And how do you propose that, " Zuko's voice was low, mocking, "We are already wed."

"An heir."

Iroh, Katara, and Zuko turned to gape at Long Feng. Jet, however nodded.

"In case of any conflict, your nations would be one force against us."

"If you had an heir, solidifying the treaty, the Earth Kingdom would be decimated beneath your combined might. The lack of one levels the playing field." Long Feng added.

"There is not going to be any bloodshed." Katara's words were firm.

"We hope not, M' Lady, but the situation is delicate."

"Besides, your agreement to our stipulations would prove your benign intentions." Jet's voice rang out.

Zuko seethed. It was an underhanded way to separate him and Katara. How the hell did this upstart bastard manage to convince two kings to support his proposal?

As much as Zuko hated to admit it, the theory was sound. Jet had played on the Earth Kingdom's fear of war. Certainly neither his uncle nor father in law would attack a child's grandparent, or father. But there might be enough biased hatred to stir their two peoples against each other if there was no heir. Nothing was sealed to the public until a babe was birthed. The Earth Kingdom wanted them divided. They knew rebellion was imminent from their colonies, but if the Fire Nation attacked, so would they. All for the matter of principle and land. They wanted assurance that the Fire Nation and Water Tribe would not band together to topple their money making colonies.

Zuko hated that his first child was destined to be a seal on a document, or the first sword drawn in battle.

Iroh looked utterly grave. "And if we find the request unsuitable?"

Jet smiled, almost smugly Zuko thought.

"War."

* * *

**A.N: I liked it. Review please. Jet's a bastard eh? REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Broken Favors

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**A.N**

_**A shorter chapter, but I am so busy this week, be grateful I put anything up. 333 Reviews! I'm thrilled, but once again, next to nearly 15,000 hits, 333 is pretty pathetic. I am eternally grateful to those of you that do review, it feeds my thought and makes me a better writer. I don't really like this chapter, but I felt it was important to show Katara and Zuko's reactions to such a stipulation. We saw some of Zuko's, but this is his more sudden rash thinking that we are used to. The end scene was vital to plot development. **_

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **II**

**Rating: _T_**

**Chapter 17: Broken Favors**

**Katara, Mai, and Zuko**

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

_Iroh looked utterly grave. "And if we find the request unsuitable?"_

_Jet smiled, almost smugly, Zuko thought._

_"War."_

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Katara sat frozen.

Zuko's eyes bored into her own. The others were forgotten around the table. Iroh's words muffled against Katara's ear. Long Feng and Jet, the latter with a ridiculous look of smugness plastered across his face, stood and bowed, leaving the royals to mull over their stipulations.

"Katara?"

Iroh's voice was gentle. She couldn't answer. The full implications of such an agreement left her cold. Separated from her closest confidant? Alone in a foreign land? Not to mention the lack of a child.

A child.

Tears filled her eyes. How could she be so foolish? Caught up in her fears and desires, she might've destroyed the peace she sacrificed her life for.

Zuko still watched her guardedly. She tore her eyes away. It was impossible to face him, the guilt was too much.

"Zuko?" Iroh posed the question to his nephew.

Zuko didn't look away from her when he answered.

"Yes, Uncle?"

Iroh's voice was sad.

"Your thoughts?"

Zuko took a deep breath, shutting his eyes and freeing Katara from his paralyzing stare.

"It is too much to demand. They overstep their boundaries."

Katara's head shot up. He couldn't possibly think this would blow away? The Earth Kingdom would stand for no compromise. There were only two outcomes.

If there were no child in her womb, the peace would hold. But, if a child grew, blissfully unaware of the horror it would enter, war would break upon a fragile world.

Katara let out a shuddering sob.

Her actions might lead to the deaths of many. The peace she left her home for would go up in flames.

Literally.

A pale hand reached out and grabbed her own.

"They can't make us do anything."

Katara looked up at her husband, tears clinging to her lashes. She shook her head.

Iroh looked twenty years older.

"Zuko come to me with your decision. I shall wait in my study."

And with the whisper of a cloak, they were alone.

"Katara…"

He reached for her, but she stood, backing away. Katara tried to stifle the despair she felt at the flash of hurt in his eyes.

Zuko dropped his hand.

Katara turned away.

"There is nothing we can do."

Zuko sighed. Katara nearly smacked him.

"We can't risk a war." She knew reasoning with him would be difficult, but she had to try.

She heard his footsteps near her.

"How is it their decision to interfere with our bed?"

Katara blushed.

"It's not."

Zuko wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Then we refuse?"

"No!" Katara ripped out of his arms, turning around.

Zuko looked bewildered.

"I thought we agreed-"

"Yes! But how can you justify a war based on what should be? Zuko, I married a stranger for this peace!" His eyes darkened. Katara felt another heap of guilt make her stagger at the next words from her lips.

"You cannot ask me to give it up so that you may see the fruit of your loins!"

Zuko was angry. It was clear in the flash of his eyes, the tensing of his shoulders, and the way he suddenly seemed to tower over her.

"I'm sorry the idea of my children so repulses you!"

Katara shook her head, the tears tracking down her cheeks.

"I should've seen this coming. I cannot let men die for my mistake," she whispered.

Zuko froze.

"Mistake?"

Katara wished Toph were here. She would give anything to sink beneath the marble under her feet.

Zuko grabbed her, pulling her hard against his chest. She couldn't look at him.

"You wish we hadn't…?"

She nodded. Her heart broke at the despair that flashed across his face when she dared a glance.

Zuko released her.

"You are my wife." His words were slow, a fragile reign over his emotions. "You are required to give me an heir."

Katara couldn't believe him.

"Zuko, We cannot start a war!" Katara started. "How could you live with yourself?"

His eyes narrowed. "By knowing my family was safe and treated fairly."

Katara glared at him, her sorrow betrayed by the tears still glistening in her eyes. Zuko was rash, willing to fight for what he wanted. Normally she admired that trait in her husband, but his passion was blinding his reason!

"How safe would such a child be? A sure mark for assasins. And your uncle? Shall we paint a target upon his head?"

Zuko looked furious. "I am perfectly capable of defending-"

Katara was desperate.

"What about me?"

Zuko stopped suddenly, confusion shining out of his eyes. Katara felt like a monster, using everything he had against him.

"If not for the soldiers… would you risk my life? For the pleasure of your bed?"

Zuko broke. He stared at her in horror.

"Do you honestly believe…I could, I would?"

Katara did not answer. Zuko's eyes took on a steely quality.

She knew this was lodging a wedge between them, but if that's what it took… Katara nearly cried again. It was always her. Sacrificing for the good of others. She would've loved a child. It would make so many happy, bring her husband even nearer to her heart. How could Zuko think she wouldn't suffer just as much as he would?

She had adored his touch, feeling safe and loved and complete. He had been so tender, so delighted in her, his pleasure had become her own. It broke her for him to think she didn't want him as much as he wanted her. By the look on his face it was clear that's exactly what he thought. He felt rejected.

Zuko turned away.

"I will tell Uncle to seal the agreement." He didn't leave, seemingly hoping she would deny her former wishes.

"Yes," Katara whispered, aching for him to hold her.

"I shall have the maids take your belongings to your former chamber. We shall no longer share a bed. The peace will hold."

Zuko took a deep breath, then added snidely, "If its not too late."

He strode to the door.

"Did it ever occur to you that I didn't wish to lose your closeness?"

He left her sobbing into her hands.

* * *

Zuko stormed away from his wife.

She was absolutely correct. It was the most foolish, irrational thought he had ever had. It angered him greatly, that he, next in line for the throne, would risk war over such a worthless measure.

Still, it hurt that she seemed absolutely ready to cut off that part of their relationship. He had made love to her, and now it was as if it meant nothing. Katara regretted it. Despite his ire at the situation, he couldn't have regretted knowing her so deeply.

Maids fled before his angry gaze, skirting the edges of the halls, straining to be invisible.

He pushed Katara away. He would not welcome her now, no matter what it cost him. Rashly, he almost hoped his seed had planted itself within his wife. He crushed the foolish thought immediately. Katara was right, a world tottering on the brink of war was no place for a babe.

He had been so pleased with their new found intimacy, that he wanted evidence for the entire world. Something uncontestable by men. A child. A child with Katara's eyes, her smile.

He vaguely thought he would've liked a daughter.

If a child came…It would be thrust so quickly into the dangers of a war. He would need to plan for such an outcome. It was entirely possible that Katara was without child, but for once, Zuko decided a plan was necessary.

He nearly fell over when that thought came to him.

Katara must feel horrid, beating herself with guilt. After all, she had instigated their joining, and he had unintentionally thrown that in her face. Now he left her, despising herself for her actions and his pain.

Zuko had never felt like more of a cad.

He owed her an apology. Katara would become his first priority. With fortune, no babe would come. As soon as the year ended, he would keep her in bed for days.

Zuko sorely wished he could still hold her whilst he slept.

* * *

The pale shadow watched Zuko enter the Firelord's study.

"He refused you, and yet you watch him? Pathetic."

Mai turned around abruptly.

"Who are you?"

Jet smirked.

"A friend."

Mai watched him with dull eyes. Inside she was tensed, wary.

"What do you know of Zuko?"

"Prince Zuko." He stalked closer. Mai refused to back away.

"Of course."

"You love him."

Mai glared. It was hardly so obvious that a foreigner could pick up on it.

"The maids talk."

Mai continued to glare.

"I need a favor."

"Why would I do anything for you?"

Jet smirked.

"My sources lead me to believe that you are trustworthy. At the right price of course."

Mai was stunned, still her features betrayed nothing.

"What price?"

The man's grin was feral.

"Revenge."

Mai's eyes widened.

Jet continued. "Don't let the bastard get away with slighting you so easily. Help me."

Mai weighed her options. Best to find what he actually desired from her, first.

"What do you receive in return?"

Jet's face twisted into a malice filled smirk, turning his handsome features grotesquely.

"Satisfaction."

Mai watched him.

"What would I need to do?"

"Watch the lady's chambers. Alert us if she takes to her husband's bed, or if he comes to her."

Mai raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Why?"

Jet smirked.

"You'll see."

* * *

**A.N:Oooooooooooo Jet and Mai are in cahoots! Review!!**


	18. Chapter 18: Sleepless Deals

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**A.N**

**_I know chapters are slow, but I just finished up my major testing...for now. Hopefully I'll be able to write more. But, if you also notice that all of these chapters are a lot longer than the ones I posted at the beginning. Thank you so much for those who have encouraged me when I felt unworthy! Thank you for all the reviews. Almost 400! I'd be thrilled if this was the chapter that broke the number. Remember the 400th reviewer can request a one shot. By the way my story for doctor Anthony is up. Its called Empathy. It won't be as long as this one, but hopefully ya'll will like it all the same. It starts at the end of Season 1 and takes its own course. It is from Katara's (only) first person point of view, but occasionally we'll see snippets from Toph and Zuko. It is Dark Zutara. Please check it out (and review), its different from my normal writing, and I need all the encouragement I can get. That said... Review!!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **II**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 18: Sleepless Deals**

**Katara and Zuko**

* * *

Katara picked up her head from her hands.

Somehow, she would have to survive without the growing closeness with her husband. It was quite clear that she had eliminated the possibility of continuing their intimacy, without the physical attributes, of course.

Still, it seemed grossly unfair that she had to be the mature one, just because her husband thought just as often with his princehood as he did his brain!

Katara was aching as much as him, if not more. Not only would she lose what he was so concerned with, but she had the added discomfort of knowing she had alienated her husband!

Her healing instincts made her want to follow her husband and soothe his pride, but her own pride demanded his apology. It had been he who immediately thought the worst of her, he who had assumed she did not want him.

That was the farthest thing from the truth.

Being held in his arms had become the favorite part of her day, as much as the fact displeased her. She hated melting against him even when she was angry, hardly able to keep her wits when his eyes pinned her own.

When he had taken her for the first ('_and only' she mentally added) _time, it had made her feel grown. A true woman. He had let her learn and explore, declaring her as his equal in the closest way possible.

He was so infuriating!

Even now, in all his rash glory, Katara could only find frustration toward her husband. It was impossible to be truly angry at Zuko for wanting to be close to her.

Katara was honestly shocked she hadn't smacked him around more than she had. A whole month and she was unable to ignore him, her wrath was useless after mere hours. The fact that he had already crept so far into her defenses made her nearly growl.

The situation was far too reminiscent of another. Not the fear of an impending babe, but the helplessness.

It only took Katara moments to discount that thought. She may very well be helpless before Zuko, but the fact remained that it was quite the same for him.

With Jet, there had never been room for his errors, nor her anger. Now she openly spouted out Zuko's flaws, and all he did was glare and growl before tackling her beneath him. Her anger too was met with such treatment. Her anger only invoked his amusement, or his own ire, but he was unable to stay mad at her, and instead spent the time taking his revenge in what meaningless ways he could.

There was the time he had hid all her clothes in the turtle duck pond, the time he had burnt the shoulder of her favorite dress so it hung low, allowing him 'a tasteful view' and giving her warrant to smack him whenever he passed her in the hall, snickering.

The memory brought a reluctant smile to her face. Despite the mysteries that still remained around her husband, Katara felt secure in the knowledge that he surpassed Jet in every way.

Still, seeing Zuko get his due for his part in her frustration was a comforting thought.

La knew she needed all the comfort possible.

* * *

Iroh watched in a solemn mood as his nephew came to stand before him.

"Well?"

Zuko sighed.

"We accept the agreement."

Iroh noticed Zuko's obvious reluctance.

"We?"

"Katara," Zuko clarified.

That brought a small smile to Iroh's grave countenance. It was far time his nephew learned to bend to the gentler sex.

Zuko glared at his smile. "This is hardly a time for laughing."

"Of course not, nephew." Iroh's smile was placating.

Zuko shook his head and turned away.

"How did Katara feel about all this?" Despite her obvious distress, he wondered at her and his nephew's encounter after he had taken his leave.

"She…was fine."

Iroh raised an eyebrow. He heard the obvious fib in his nephew's uncertain tone. He didn't not speak, however, merely sipped his tea and waited for the truth that was sure to come.

"She cried."

Iroh nodded, he'd been there for that after all.

"And?"

Zuko turned back to his uncle.

"She said I was being rash."

Iroh watched him, his response clear on his face.

Zuko angrily turned his head to the side.

"I know I was, but…," his tone softened into a whisper, "I didn't want to lose her."

Iroh watched his nephew in confusion.

"How could you-"

"If I'm not there Uncle! What if she needs me? What if _he _tries something?"

Iroh looked up.

"He?"

"_Jet_."

"The representative?"

Zuko turned around, facing the window with clenched fists.

"That and more."

"How so?"

"Did you hear tell of Katara's previous…experiences?"

"The soldier?"

"_Yes."_

"Jet is…Dear Agni. Poor girl."

Iroh watched as his nephew began walking to the door.

"I need to find her. I spoke without regard to her position." He stopped and acknowledged Iroh's disapproving stare with a sigh.

"I know Uncle, too rash."

The door shut firmly behind his nephew.

Iroh rubbed his temples, where an ache was beginning to form.

_'I suppose this means I should cancel the midwife.'_

The thought made him feel old and weary, without the hope of little ones, his life became, once more, an unending parade of politics and parchment.

'_Kanna would wish to know.'_

* * *

Katara sat quietly on the bench beside the turtle duck pond. The same small chick that she had first made friends with wandered around her feet, looking for food and making her smile despite the horridness of the day.

Zuko had not yet come to seek her out, but she generously decided to let him have until supper, when she'd want his presence to counter Jet's.

She had spent her day imagining how Zuko could apologize. It was a rather useless exercise, but it passed the time whilst she hid from her etiquette tutors.

Her favorite theory was Zuko taking her in his arms and admitting his error, insisting she was right, and then he would…

_No._

Zuko was no romantic. He'd scowl, mumble an apology, and then stick his nose up in the air and try to ignore how she'd laugh at him.

Besides, Katara had the sinking feeling that any chaste embrace would only drive him mad. He'd made it very clear early on that he _really _enjoyed holding her.

A shadow fell across the pond, and the little turtle duck that had been poking around her slipper, popping under the hem of her dress, fled back to the shelter of his mother's wing.

Katara didn't turn. If it was Zuko, well… he could start speaking first.

"Hello, Katara."

She tensed at once. _Damn it! Why couldn't it be Zuko?_

She refused to respond. She felt the smugness radiating off him. He was most likely congratulating himself on confronting her alone.

Jet came to stand before her, his hands clasped behind his back.

He waited for her response.

Katara cursed decorum, which demanded that she couldn't ignore such a 'civil' greeting.

She nodded.

Jet smirked.

"And how have you been since the last?"

Katara was seething. She found it surprising that there was no room for fear, given what this man had done last time they were alone. Instead, fury at him and and this whole situation rose like a tide, threatening to consume the arrogant bastard before her.

Realizing that she couldn't not get away with another head movement, she spoke, low and stiffly.

"Fine."

He lowered himself, squatting before her. Nearly black eyes looked into her own. She shivered. How had she never noticed how soulless his eyes seemed?

Jet watched her, acknowledging her shiver with an arrogant grin.

"I congratulate you on your nuptials, M' Lady."

She shook with the effort of containing her slap. The water behind him shuddered.

"Thank you."

Simple answers. Soon enough, he'd realize that she was _not_ going to acknowledge his former importance in her life, and he'd leave.

_Ha._

As if.

Jet was obviously plotting something, because he looked quite content with her monotone phrases.

She nearly asked about his anger, but caught herself in time. No use letting him know he had her attention. It was probably what he was seeking in the first place.

"The Prince has treated you well?"

His words were mocking, doubtful. Katara wondered what in La's name he was trying to convey. It was clear he was saying more than mere words.

Time to strike back. Surely this was good practice for the court ladies. Jet need not know that she remained ignorant of the game he was playing.

"Extremely. He has been the perfect gentleman."

She had no reservations deceiving Jet, especially since, compared to his own behavior, Zuko _was_ Prince Charming.

To Katara's pleasure, an ugly look twisted across his face before he hid it from her, the arrogant grin sliding on as easily as a mask.

Jet sighed, a solemn look crossing his features.

_Here it comes…_

"I wish we might speak frankly, M' Lady." His voice oozed with polite, slimy, persuasion.

She didn't acknowledge his words, but he continued, not at all put out.

"I truly regret the past…turmoil…between us. I wish to rectify our friendship."

The look in his eyes spoke plainly that he sought more than her words or company. Katara stood, intending to leave him in the garden.

He reached out at once, firmly taking her hands.

"Katara…I miss you."

She nearly snorted, tugging at her hands. His grip only tightened, and he pulled her closer. She was suddenly aware of how small she was compared to him.

"Surely you have grace enough to forgive an earnest man?" Jet's eyes were pleading.

Katara sputtered indignantly. How dare he? The water began sloshing more violently around the pond, making the ducks within quack in distress.

Jet seemed oblivious to the danger behind his back.

"I know you were angry darling, but I forgive you. I know you did not mean what you said."

Katara's hold on her temper snapped. She called to her element with twitching fingers, throwing him against the willow tree and freezing the water dripping from his clothes.

"I meant every damn word! _Bastard_!"

"Katara!"

She did not turn to look at Zuko. She could hear his footsteps against the stone path. He stopped, taking in the sight of his wife, angry and determined, and a man frozen with his mouth sealed, stuck against his mother's favorite tree.

She caught his amused glance out of the corner of her eye.

"He deserved it."

"I'm sure."

Katara sighed. She turned to face him.

"Did you need something?"

Zuko's eyes never strayed from Jet's, who was watching Katara with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"I came to apologize."

_Of course he did._

"Alright."

She turned away from Jet and marched over to stand before Zuko. She ignored Jet's muffled cursing.

Zuko's eyes snapped to the obviously still irate bender in front of him. Katara watched him, waiting for him to speak.

"I was rash."

"You were."

He frowned. Katara found it satisfying to smile sweetly up at him.

"You were pained too. And I suppose…I shouldn't have…" He paused watching her smug look. Katara nearly smirked. It was exactly like him to be unable to say the actual words.

"_Damn it!_"

Zuko grabbed her and pulled her up, smacking his lips over hers.

Katara's muffled squeak disappeared quickly as he caressed her lips tenderly. It was obviously a plea. He wanted her to understand that he understood that this would not only pain him. He softly ran his tongue against her cold, unmoving lips.

Katara stood completely still, unwilling to melt into his embrace. She would make him suffer for a few moments more.

Just as she felt him begin to pull away, insecure and discouraged, she pressed back, parting her lips to allow him access.

Zuko pulled her much tighter against his chest, his hand coming up to angle her mouth just so. Her eyelashes fluttered at the sudden rush of warmth she felt.

Zuko began to stiffen before her. He pulled away reluctantly, and Katara had to stifle a chuckle at his look of regretful longing, his eyes smoldering into her own.

She smiled up at him, hugging him (he groaned) before turning away. He followed her after he cast a smug look to Jet.

Mai appeared from a shaded path. She looked at Jet emotionlessly.

His demand for release was clear.

She stood before him, bored.

"I suppose you'll be wanting another favor then?"

* * *

Zuko stared at the ceiling morosely.

True to their agreement with the earth kingdom…scum, he and Katara slept separately. That had been a week ago. Zuko figured he had gotten a total of one night's sleep the entire time.

_Well…Maybe half a night._

It was sheer torture to listen to Katara stirring in the next room. His uncle had moved her there at Zuko's request.

Even if he could't hold her, he wanted her close. He didn't trust her safety with the likes of Jet prowling around.

But listening to her toss and turn was intensely frustrating. He had broken after the second night and had tried to go to her only to be met with an unpleasant surprise.

Mai had dissolved from the shadows, startling Zuko badly and having to dodge his instinctive flame.

She hadn't said a word, but when he ignored her and reached for Katara's door, a throwing knife imbedded itself into the wood, a hair's breadth away from the handle and his outstretched hand.

Zuko had turned on her furiously, only to see shadows cast by the flickering lanterns and the pillars that lined the halls.

Now he lay on his back, idly playing with the thought of sneaking through Katara's window. It was infuriating that her mere absence was enough to disturb his rest. More than once, he had been plagued by worries of what Jet might do if Katara was alone.

Nothing had occurred so far, but every morning he studied Katara anxiously. Not that he'd ever admit it.

She seemed well enough, if not quieter than usual. He couldn't determine if she was haunted by sleeplessness as he was.

Zuko had been concerned when she complained of headaches. She had excused herself from more than one meal because of them.

The first time this had happened, nearly two days ago now, she had stood swept from the room, sluggishly heading to her chamber. He had almost immediately followed, knocking on her door. When he got no reply, he opened the door slowly.

Katara had dropped to her bed, still fully dressed and was already asleep. He found it odd considering how late she awoke in the mornings.

Other than that, she looked fine. He really only saw her at mealtimes, or when he happened upon her in the hall.

If they were alone, he'd snag her and pull her into the closest empty room. It really only served as a stress release. He'd hold her, perhaps kiss her…once or twice…or more. But all in all it was a small comfort.

They were closely monitored. Apparently the Earth Kingdom believed he'd ravish her in a linen closet.

_As if._

She'd never let him.

If she would…

Zuko smirked. Giving the Earth Kingdom reason to worry seemed very appealing.

The representatives had not left. They sat in on the council, observing and bringing up points that really only hindered the court.

At least, that was how Long Feng spent his time.

The other one, _Jet_, showed only for meals. Zuko had the uncomfortable notion that he was following Katara.

She had not mentioned anything, however, and thus he was unable to complain. Without evidence, the accusation would only add fuel to the flames between Jet and himself.

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard Katara gasp loudly in the next room.

* * *

Katara had been feeling out of sorts since her encounter with Jet. She blamed the sudden wave of heat and humidity that had swept across the Fire Nation.

She had been so tired and her head ached whenever she stood for too long. Iroh had recommended tea, patting her hand and swearing it could cure old age.

But now she lay in bed, unable to sleep for the full moon that rested in in the heavens outside her window.

Katara had gone to bed quite early tonight, mainly to avoid Jet's unending stares. However by the time she reached her room, the dull throb of a headache pounded against her skull.

She had brewed the tea Iroh had given her, leaving the pot at hand in case she wished for more. The Ginseng had slipped down her throat, warm and soothing.

After that she had lain across her bed, bored and wishing she could talk to Zuko.

She rarely saw him this past week. Their secret rendezvous in the closest yesterday had been her last chance to see him alone.

He had wasted no time, pulling her close and raining kisses across her brow. She had stood there and let him, pleased with his affection.

He had smiled before tenderly nuzzling her neck Her own arms had reached around his neck, unwilling to give up the brief peace they'd gained.

It seemed there was always someone around the corner. She had even toyed wth the thought of being followed, but she had disregarded it.

She rolled over onto her stomach, seeking the rest that had been evading her all too much this past week, alone in her too large bed.

A sharp pain erupted in her abdomen. Startled at the sudden stabbing sensation, she gasped. She flung the covers away to inspect the area below her navel. It was not bruised nor red.

She pressed lightly upon it with her hand. It felt a bit tender, but the sensation was gone almost as soon as it came.

It rather reminded her of her cycle pains. Katara mentally added up the days. Her cycle was imminent. It was not unusual for her to begin experiencing the aches even before her life blood began to flow.

She wished Zuko were here to press his heated hands against her. He had only experienced her cycle once, barely three days after their nuptials. It was a humbling experience for him.

Katara had been thoroughly reluctant to come to bed, embarrassed to be so near to him. Zuko, unaware had drawn her into his arms, pressing precisely where she ached the most.

She had released a pain filled groan.

Immediately, he had pulled away, interrogating her.

_"Did I hurt you?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why did you moan?"_

"_My muscles are sore."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yes."_

"_Katara?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Does this help?"_

"_What…Oh!"_

"_Too warm?"_

"_No. It feels lovely."_

"_Good."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Were you training too long?"_

"_No."_

"_Then why are you aching?"_

"_Zuko, please."_

"_Well?"_

"…_My cycle."_

"_What?"_

"_Zuko!"_

"_Oh!_"

_She had flushed, turning away from him._

"_Does it always hurt?"_

"_Usually. It's really more of an ache."_

"_Oh."_

_She sighed, snuggling against his warm hand._

"_Katara?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Why?"_

"_That you…have to suffer to be…able."_

"_Able?"_

"_Um…for children?"_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah."_

_She had lightly taken his hand, squeezing it._

"_It's not your fault."_

"_Still…"_

"_What?"_

"_Its…odd…thinking about all it takes for a babe."_

"_I suppose so."_

"_Thank you."_

"_For?"_

"_Not resenting me for it."_

"_You'll suffer as well."_

"_How so?"_

"_You have to watch."_

"_Watch what?"_

"…"

"_Katara?"_

"…"

"_Good night."_

Having such a warm compress had soothed the sore muscles. She felt spoiled now, unwilling to go without the comfort.

_Damn Jet._

A sharp rap on her window greeted her. Alarmed, she withdrew a hefty amount of water from her wash basin, holding it aloft as she crept toward her window.

Zuko's face was bright in the pale moon.

Katara sighed, dropping the water before reaching to open the window. Zuko leapt in lightly.

"I heard you gasp."

"What?"

"A few moments ago."

"Oh."

He came to stand before her, checking her over for any harm. She smiled at him. It was clear he appreciated the soft nightgown that wrapped around her figure.

"I'm fine."

"Then why did you call out?"

"I was startled. My stomach hurt for a moment."

"Oh."

"Its nearly time for..."

"Oh."

Katara shook her head. He wasn't paying attention. Satisfied that she was unharmed, he had begun to gape at the skin left bare by the shift.

"Go back to bed, Zuko."

Zuko looked up.

"No."

"Zuko..."

"If I stay, I can make your stomach relax."

He really needed to think these things through.

"If you stay, we'll be declared as breaking the agreement."

Zuko looked at her, triumphant.

"How so?"

Katara was confused by his smirk.

"We can't-"

"Sleeping does not entitle a child. Whatever were you thinking of, dear wife?"

She flushed. He smiled before reaching out, swinging her into his arms. He didn't say a word, but gently dropped her onto the coverlet before climbing in beside her.

"Zuko..."

"I'm not leaving."

He wrapped his arms around her, heating his hands where they lay pressed against her tum.

"I figured as much."

Despite her trepidation as to what would occur in the morning, she snuggled against his chest.

"Good night."

"Night."

A quick kiss was pressed into her hair before sleep began to overtake her.

* * *

**A.N: I have a challenge for all my observant readers. I gave a total of four hints as to what will happen. If you realize them, message them to me. Don't leave them in a review! (but still I do want you to review) If you get three or more correct and guess what will happen, I will write you a one shot. Of whatever you request. (only applies to the first three people) Please tell me, I really want to test out my ability to use subtle plot plants. REVIEW!!**


	19. Chapter 19: A darkened wind

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**A.N**

**_I am sorry for the delay and shortness of this chapter. I needed a break and this was necessary to move on with the story. It is short, but it clears some things up. Now for other matters of business. Empathy will be updated this week, and I shall also post my request story for one of my challenge winners, bluudyrabbitofportland. It is called Within the Walls, and shall be a 5 chapter story focusing on a possible path for Katara if she had lived in the North Pole instead of South. My other request fics shall be up soon, so keep watch. Heartsyhawk, you need to send me your request. Tempest in Blue, I am working on it. More business. Nearly 400 Reviews! I'm so pleased! Thank you to all those that take the time to do so, and I encourage all who read to leave me a review! Remember, the 400th Reviewer may request a one shot. As always, questions are welcomed. Please Review!! _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **II**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 19: A darkened wind**

**Hakoda, Kanna, and Toph**

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()--()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Hakoda watched his son from the window in his study.

Sokka had been training intensely as of late. Hakoda knew it was his own way of burning away the anxiety over Katara.

The entire city felt it. Her absence was known from the smallest child to her grandmother, who would spend her time embroidering maternity robes for her youngest grandchild.

Hakoda was left ill at ease over his mother's distinct eagerness. Normally she would be writing letters to Iroh, pleading for signs of a potential babe. However, there had been an odd silence from her partner in crime. The now familiar dragon hawk had been absent from his sojourn through the cold skies.

Kanna had been patient, relying on wells on virtue that amazed him. She had taken it as a sign of Iroh being too busy to write. And of course, the only excusable reason was preparation for a grandchild.

She had remained convinced that her granddaughter and 'that young man' were the perfect pair to bring about the next generation. Kanna had seen the boy's own eagerness, as well as Katara's naïve affection.

It made her feel young to watch her granddaughter struggle through the rites that all women must take. The boy seemed able (and willing) to learn along Katara's side.

Kanna and Iroh had spent many a cup of tea wondering what kind of father the prince would make, as well as possible names for babes. The plural tense had never been questioned. Katara was far too apt to be a mother to limit her love to one child. And Iroh had hardily agreed that Zuko would be too thrilled with children to end his line there.

Hakoda had watched it all in amusement, restraining his own qualms about his daughter's marriage. He found it distressing that they had received no correspondence from his daughter, nor news from others parts round the world.

It was inevitable that this marriage would warrant some reaction from the Earth Kingdom. There had been no news from neither Toph nor Aang, leaving Hakoda wary as to the situation at large.

Aang's distance was as perplexing as his daughter's silence. The boy had practically been family. The sudden coldness Hakoda had seen at their departure from Katara left him bewildered. Aang had always been sweet, perhaps naïve and immature, but mild tempered and caring all the same. Hakoda had been sure Sokka would either enlighten him, or perhaps talk to Aang.

Sokka hadn't bothered to uncover it on the ship, too concerned with his now impending nuptials. The thought brought a smile to the weathered man's face.

It was quite the opposite from his daughter's marriage. Whereas the prince was immediately deemed unworthy of Katara (no man could ever be enough), Hakoda found himself pondering whether Sokka deserved Suki.

She was a strong, fierce sort of young woman, refusing to let Sokka's male pride cow her in any way. But her love for the boy was pure, and Sokka was in raptures.

Speaking of Sokka, his son was looking towards the sea. The winds had gained in the past hour, sweeping the snow into a white, blinding fury. Clouds rolled across from the North West, looming over with menace.

From the darkening horizon came a solid black shadow.

The hawk dipped low, aiming toward the barn that it now knew was his sanctuary for food and warmth in the barren ice fields.

Hakoda watched it, wondering why its sudden arrival sent an ominous shiver down his spine.

Lightening rippled against the background.

* * *

Kanna sat smiling in her hut. She felt the winds stirring, but was far too comfortable to worry about the shifting sky.

An unopened letter perched atop her knees. The slanting, joyful writing spoke volumes of the man who'd scripted it. Refusal to rush, a delight for the artistic nature found in every motion of daily living, and a special care to ensure the receiver knew the personality and thought bestowed upon them through the ink.

Kanna had found Iroh to be quite the correspondent, delighting her with his thoughts and fancies. She had felt Katara to be in rather fine hands.

Of course, the boy was helpful too, a strong, sturdy lad with fine legs and a good chin. Kanna had instantly seen the boy's chemistry with her granddaughter, wondering at the fates for providing such a match.

And at the most opportune timing as well.

Kanna had wisely kept her tongue over the situation with the rouge young man of the forest. His shifting eyes and leering smirk left no doubt to what he saw Katara as. Her concern was unheeded, by Katara and by Hakoda, who merely ensured that he was keeping a close eye upon the lad.

But mother's and women know the looks of men better than they do. How can a man know what is upon his own face? Mirrors only show a glance at an instant. A woman's eyes saw much more than what was meant to be shown.

The pure passioned anger behind his brow made her ache for her granddaughter's heart. The boy was set on his passing lusts, but he was sustained by the fire of revenge that seeped through his veins.

The Eccentric King of Omashu had desired more knowledge of his young ward. The discovery was unpleasant to his ears, but dutifully, he had shared it with her, a fellow elder, wise in the terrors that walked the earth.

The boy's family had been slaughtered by a man whose name was a curse to all who knew him. It had been before the great Agni Kai of the young prince. At the time, the murderer was called a prince as well, and he fancied himself superior to the people's outside his race.

His name was free then, never an insult or blight upon the mouths of men. It was after his ceremonial treachery and banishment from his homeland that it was left as a hiss only witches spoke of.

His cruel slaughter of a family, burned by the might of a pale fist, was unknown and left behind.

Bumi had been much grieved to learn it all, but the news of the man's banishment had reached him, and he felt the matter was too vague to be broached with the hurting Fire Nation.

The man had walked free, trailing blood from his fingers.

Jet had been as much as she expected he was able. A charming figure, certainly, but unwilling to dismiss his torments to see the pain of others. He ignored Katara's sorrow at his guilting of her, and thought of her 'betrayal' for not heeding his own wishes. He had ignored the distress of Bumi over his skirmishes with malice, justifying himself to the festering wound inside his breastbone.

Now Kanna's aching soul had finally dismissed helping him. Those who did not wish to be saved are lost.

The boy prince had grown, and now found a kind of calm with her granddaughter.

'_And possibly with a babe too,'_ She thought whilst looking at the scroll resting against her knees.

Kanna reached for the letter, slipping fingers under the seal.

Silence passed whilst faded eyes traveled the lines of ink.

A gasp and then a whisper as the letter floated toward the ground, a corner catching in the flame that warmed her bones.

As the fire engulfed the parchment, the words stood out sharply from the page.

_My dearest Kanna,_

_I know not how to deceive a woman of your caliber, and only ask you hear with my attempts to admit the wrongs against us. Katara lays fine beneath her covers, tucked alone beneath the canopy. As does my nephew. The Earth Kingdom took very poorly to our plans and have imposed a stipulation of the cruelest kind, merely to bide their own time. My new niece lies alone, unable to receive her husband for the foreign men's fear of a babe. An heir would bind our peoples together, closer than they are. This is what the Earth Kingdom dreads. Katara is separated from Zuko excepting during meals. She is very strong, but the strain shows on her paling face. The blight upon her happiness is not complete. The men of stone are not yet satisfied with their own perverse meddling. Two representatives journeyed forth from the great cities of the Earth Kingdom. A 'Dai Li' from Ba Sing Se, and a Captain from the Royal Guard in Omashu. Katara was most distressed at the persuasive man that Bumi has sent us. It seems that madness has captured the old soul at last. The boy is too headstrong to look for his kingdom's best __interests. Jet has made no effort to hide his thrill in being nearest our dear Katara once more. Zuko is quite on edge. Alas my friend, not only are we denied the continuation of our line, but to see our dear ones suffer a burden made for the old souls to carry. I strive to speak directly with the Kings of Earth, without the foul mess these men have heaped upon their wishes. It saddens me to consider this might very well be the belief of Bumi and Kuei, but only a fool ignores solutions he finds distasteful. But I feel ever more the fool these days. Katara is hurried, but sends her deepest love and my nephew adds his respects. I shall of course inform you as the situation changes. May I request you share this with Chief Hakoda? _

_Agni Bless you dearest Kanna,_

_A weary man_

* * *

Toph stood still against the agitated winds.

Her father had come to Bumi's court only yesterday, bringing his daughter to be wooed by the young nobles.

Toph had heard faint whispers of a plot afoot. To secure peace, as it were.

She had never heard such obvious lies in her life.

She had directly taken it up with Bumi, who in a weary voice, spoke of tense armies who demanded action as well as fears of the people.

Toph had nearly snorted in his face when he spoke of concerns over Iroh possibly beginning a war. The man was far too concerned with doting upon every female in sight to hassle with violence.

She had found Iroh to be a man she could honestly respect and like. His fond way of needling his nephew reminded her of her own actions towards those she cared for.

She had been greatly angered over Bumi's choice of Jet, but the old man insisted he could put aside his past to help his nation.

Toph didn't believe a word.

The other man left her highly ill at ease as well. Long Feng was not known for a pure heart and noble manner, but his sly, greasy persuasion of whatever he encountered. It made Toph wonder if Katara would welcome her presence.

There was no doubt that Katara needed her, especially in light of the demand forced upon the new marriage.

She had been hunting Aang for days, eager to hear his thoughts on the matter, and perhaps 'insist' he use his glorious Avatar standing to make her father let her go to the Fire Nation.

Aang had remained elusive until this morn, when she demanded he meet her at this very spot, looming over Omashu's extensive cart system.

Nearly weightless steps crept towards her.

The airbender stopped next to her, leaving a greater space then he might've before.

He said nothing, and Toph soon became impatient with his cowardice. For that was exactly how she chose to judge it, cowardice.

"Too pouty to help, Twinkletoes?"

His glare was useless against her pale eyes.

"I wonder, Avatar. Why is it that you let this proceed?"

Aang shifted.

"It is for peace."

Toph restrained a growl.

"Do not fool yourself, Aang. You know that's a lie."

"Do I?" He was tense, defensive.

"How childish. Katara suffers for your dead crush."

The wind picked up noticeably.

"It is a very real threat to the peac-"

Toph punched him in the chest, knocking away his air.

"And what do you think is going on?"

Aang took a deep breath.

"Military movements are being watched, and the Fire Lord must sign an agreement not to attack. As must the prince and his bride. If they move to strike, the Earth Kingdom shall take the offensive. The Royal Family and court are being watched for suspicious activity."

His answer left Toph cold. She turned to her close friend.

"And what of the other agreement?"

Aang's heart betrayed no deception when he spoke.

"What other?"

* * *

**A.N: I know its short, but I really felt that was the best place to end it. REVIEW!!**


	20. Chapter 20: The Venom of the Snake

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**A.N**

**_I must confess, I am losing confidence in my writing. I really need feedback. On a better note, the second chapter of Empathy is up, please go read and review! This chapter is the one I suspect you've been waiting for, but you're liable to hurt me for refusing to include a definite answer. It could go either way. I am working on my other requests, but I wanted to get these up, please don't feel insulted that this story and empathy are my priorities. In this chapter, we see some karma!!By the way, my birthday is Tuesday! I'd love some reviews as presents! (maybe some fan art? pretty please?) I was disappointed with the amount of reviews last chapter. :( Please I know many more of you are reading this then reviewing it. It really is what feeds writer's minds. So I hope you enjoy, questions are always welcomed, please... REVIEW!!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **II**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 20: The Venom of the Snake**

**Mai, Katara, and Zuko**

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()--()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Mai seethed as the 'lady' stepped lightly, her skin a glowing beacon against the background of life in the garden.

The Princess was unaware of her audience, a sniffling woman between two misses, one pink with color whilst the other was cold, avenging her dignity in the sheltered walls of her mind.

Mai had watched the doors at night, ever since the request came from _his _lips. She hated him. Her daggers were only stayed by the words he uttered, further delving into memories best left in the past, hinting at the undesirable extreme, but dodging every forthright and true answer he may have been forced to give.

His machinations went against her own principles. She had no desire to listen to a man she could easily destroy, but the snake's charm was in his venom.

He had fed on her fury, the cold anger she hid behind impassiveness. Now she was trapped in her own desires, her own lust for the red of warm blood.

The Prince's bitch was easily comfortable, guided by the warmth of the sun, leading her to the dappled water of the pond.

Ty Lee watched her, head cocked like a babe with a curious disposition. Mai's mother sniffled again, turning her nose to the waterbender, a calculating gleam in her eyes.

"It's utterly disgraceful."

Ty lee did not respond to the remark, leaning forward to watch the turtleducks as they swam to greet the future ruler.

Mai however, turned to her mother.

"Other than the usual, what are you referring to?"

Her mother's eyes never left the figure bent over with fingers outstretched to the ducklings.

"I suppose you wouldn't see it."

"See what?"

This next remark had come courtesy of Ty Lee, her ever present eagerness lending her attention to the matter at hand.

"Look."

They all turned, training their eyes on the woman, who was most likely soiling her gown by sitting upon the ground.

She seemed absolutely the same, moving with the infuriating grace she knew from her element, the grace that all other women had to strive to master.

Ty Lee however, nearly gasped, leaning forward on her haunches to peer at the water maiden. Her sudden look of enlightenment intrigued Mai, who reluctantly returned her focus to the waterbender.

She was smiling softly, despite the obvious wear she had been through. The Earth Kingdom officials were still here, arguing with the Fire Lord as to the next course of action.

Mai only knew because of her agreement with Jet. The other nobles had been left to their own wonder. Mai pondered if the Earth Kingdom people knew of the politics flying between the countries' banners.

The waterbender seemed no different to Mai, but Ty Lee was nodding in excitement, murmuring to herself.

"Her aura!"

Mai eyes rolled. Ty Lee's talk of auras never ceased to bore her. Then again, it was rare to find something that didn't seem dull.

Mai's mother blinked at her for a moment.

"It's so pink!"

Ty Lee was giggling to herself, proud of her discovery. Mai shook her head. Her mother clucked at the action, rapping her daughter sharply on the wrist.

"She brings dishonor upon her husband."

Mai quite agreed, but Ty Lee looked confused.

"Why?"

"No woman with dignity wanders alone at such a time!"

Mai's eyes narrowed.

"What time?" It wasn't possible for her mother to know of the arguments conducted behind the closed doors of the palace. Even if she had heard something, Mai doubted she would trouble herself with it. Her mother had cared very little for anything other than her family's position.

Her mother was staring at her. Ty Lee too, seemed surprised by her lack of insight.

"Is it not obvious?"

"No."

The Governor's wife huffed at her daughter's dry tone.

"The girl practically glows! Only mothers can know that sense of beauty."

Mai froze for a moment.

_Mothers?_

Mai's lips curled upward into a smirk.

Jet would be very interested in such a delightful piece of information.

* * *

Katara stared at the reflection cast off by the mirror.

The slanted, polished glass did nothing to ease her unrest. Merely because there was no change did not mean there was _no change._

It had been nearly two months since her wedding to the Prince. They were still apart, separated by the means of Jet, who had found his own perverse amusement in stalking her.

Katara's thoughts however, refused to rest. They jumped from subject to subject, leaving her with a growing ache towards the front of her skull.

Her cycle had never come.

It was the first strike against her shabby self assurances. The first strike she chose to recognize, that is. Looking back now, in her moments of despair and utter horror, it was alarming.

The headaches, the sudden heat, her growing anxiety over the smallest of things, the fatigue that weighed upon her far too early in the eve.

Katara watched herself in horror.

If… if she had…

There were other things, other reasons for her altered state.

Stress had delayed many a woman's cycle, even if had never missed for her. Illness struck those unused to climate shifts, though she had been fine after the wedding and before it.

She was terrified to confirm her suspicions.

If there was a babe beneath her palm, set against her abdomen, it was entirely her fault. Zuko had been ready certainly, eager for the conception, but she had instigate it, her own fears pushing her into her current mess of a life.

It was almost as if Jet had known…but the odds of that were too small. She was becoming paranoid like her brother. It had been her and Zuko, alone in their intimate exploration.

There was no way her conscience would rest. War would fall upon the nations if Zuko's child grew within her womb.

The overwhelming desire to cry hit her suddenly. This was hopeless. She fought the tears in vain, a few escaping to slide down her flushed cheeks.

They blurred her vision, distorting the mirror woman before her. She could almost see a bulge through her watery sight.

It scared her to no end.

Despite her own desires, the truth would out soon enough. Katara knew the earlier she knew the better, but she couldn't bring herself to face the ignorant joy of the nurses in the infirmary. Their pleasure would be her guilt.

Waiting was irresponsible, unthinkable. Discovering her fate was worse.

The door opened behind her.

Katara stepped from the mirror without turning, wishing to hide her tears for as long as possible. A tall shadow loomed behind her, the hairs on her neck stirring.

"My Lady."

Katara nearly turned at the sound of his voice, but she kept herself still, tensed for any further movements behind her back.

"You are unwell."

Hands landed on her shoulder, and she fought the urge to throw them off.

He mustn't see her tears.

Long Feng stepped before her, surprising her.

The hands began to move along her arms, caressing the skin of her shoulders.

He bowed, a secret smirk playing about his lips at the sight of her face. The hands massaged her lightly, obviously trying to keep her calm.

"I am here to service you, Princess."

Katara watched his beady eyes, boring into her own. Her tears had slowed, but the tracks betrayed her distress.

"I am fine." She prided herself on keeping her voice steady.

Long Feng straightened, his height not much removed from her own.

He looked at her in sympathy, perfecting a mask of polite concern. His eyes remained cold. Katara kept herself from shivering. She wanted Zuko.

"I mean not to pry, my dear. I wish only to alleviate any…discomfort you may have." His eyes leered at her, flickering along her figure. The hands pressed into her back.

"Leave us."

Jet's voice was assertive behind her, demanding his partner's obedience.

Long Feng bowed to her again, meeting eyes with Jet over her shoulder. Katara watched him, at the same time searching for Jet in the corner of her sight.

He left, shutting the door behind him. Katara tore herself from Jet's grasp.

"Get out."

Her tears had all but vanished, making her eyes bright with the pooled residue within them. Jet stood still behind her.

He ignored her words, his hands reaching out to continue stroking her arms and back.

Katara fumed, turning to smack him for his boldness.

"I know why you weep."

His words did little to halt her hand, which hit full force against his jaw. His eyes flashed dangerously, but he kept his face blank.

Katara stood before him, stunned.

"It doesn't have to be like this."

"What are you talking about?"

There was no way… He couldn't possibly know. _She _didn't even_ know._

Jet smiled, placating and demeaning in a mere glance.

"There are ways around it."

Katara really began to be irritated. This useless piece of whoreson was baiting her. It was likely he had no information that was valuable to her.

He stepped forth, and she placed her hands against his chest, keeping him from coming closer. He grabbed her hands in his, but did not move them, instead running his thumb over her knuckles.

Katara flinched.

"I can help you."

She shook her head, lost.

"I know, Katara."

This really was too much.

"Know what?"

He smirked at her, dropping his helpful, pleading persona in an instant.

"You're out of options, aren't you?" He leaned forward, his breath nearly gagging her.

"I can give you a new one."

Katara stared at him. He had always teetered on the edge of madness, but this had her fully convinced that he had fallen into the brink. She opened her mouth to call for Zuko, who by now should be making his way towards his chamber adjacent to hers.

Dark lips pressed into hers. Foreign from the welcomed pale warmth of Zuko's mouth, he pressed against her harshly. She struggled against his grip, that was bruising on her hands.

Jet pulled away abruptly.

"Come back to me."

Katara gaped at his audacity. The vase in the corner of her chamber trembled with her fury.

He took her silence as consideration, ignorant of her barely maintained control.

"There are herbs you can take. The babe will never have been."

His words stopped her cold and she stared at him, shocked. This '_man_' was suggesting she…kill...her child! Katara had never thought a being could sink to this depth.

However horrid the timing, this child, if indeed there was one, would be welcomed into her arms, loved and cherished. She was willing to die for it.

She suddenly remembered Zuko's apparent indifference to causing a war. It wasn't that he didn't care. But he cared more. For her. For starting a new family, joining together to create a new life. It was _endearing_, and _unbelievably foolish_, _utterly terrible_, and so _wonderful_.

Katara vaguely fantasized a small boy with his father's eyes, leaning against her for a look at his newest sibling.

She smiled up at Jet, leaning close. Jet smirked leaning towards her.

A sudden thrust of her knee put Jet on his own. The blow had been hidden by her skirts, but he certainly felt it now.

He rolled on the floor, moaning and cursing, holding himself in utter misery.

She glared at him without pity. "I'm willing to die to make sure you never have children."

He snarled at her, still too winded to move.

"I'll tell! Everyone will know!"

She swept past him, kicking his nose as she left, smacking him in the face with her heavy skirts.

"Prove it."

She opened her doors and walked confidently to Zuko's door. As she reached for the door handle, a pale hand shot out and covered it.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mai's voice was bored, but sharp.

Katara smirked at her.

She called the water through her open door and suddenly thrust it at Mai from behind her back. Mai flew into the wall behind her, smacking her head smartly against the stone.

Katara froze her there.

"I'm going to lie with _my_ husband."

And she opened the door.

* * *

Zuko turned as the door opened suddenly.

His wife seemed to falter at the sight of him, but she stepped forward, shutting the door behind her.

"Can I stay with you?"

He blinked at her for a moment.

She smiled coming over and hugging him suddenly. He felt her inhale deeply as her head rested against his chest.

"I've missed you."

He looked down to see her eyes shining up at him, a blissful, _beautiful_ smile on her face. Zuko's breath nearly caught. She was radiant. He bent down to her in reply, pressing his lips to hers gently.

To his shock, Katara responded fiercely, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. She parted her lips without prompting and boldly touched her tongue to his when he ventured forth.

When they broke for breath she was beaming. He could feel his lips curl up in response.

"What's put you in such a mood?"

"Nothing."

She pulled his arms around her, leaning on him so he had no choice but to support her. Not that he minded.

She was so small and perfect in his arms, fitting against his chest like a lock and key. He sighed in contentment, inhaling the scent of her hair.

Katara mumbled against his chest.

"What?"

She drew her head up. Her eyes were still bright, but perfectly serious. The lightheartedness of only an instant ago was gone.

"Don't leave me."

He looked down at her.

"Never."

* * *

**A.N: Katara is not OoC, she's possibly pregnant. Mood swings. Are. Bitches. But look! Fluff! REVIEW!!**


	21. Chapter 21: Guilty Senses

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**A.N**

**_Longer, very involved chapter. I like it. Warning: a lot happens. I know it seems oddly paced, but there are time lapses and breaks within this chapter. How's my description this time around? My birthday review count was dismal. :( It's not too late for a belated gift! In other matters, please read the bottom notes for some clarifications. And go check out my other works! By the way, concerning my story Empathy, it has been brought to my attention that someone has posted another story under the same title and summary. If you click the link however, nonsense is inside, but among this nonsense were swastikas. I have reported them. The user name was Echo in the dark cave. They have done this to 24 other stories. Feel free to report them. I have only two words for such people. Immature Bastard. I will not tolerate my work being mocked, if you don't like it, oh well, don't read, but I work my ass off for this story. The odd borders are for the beginning of the chapter, as well as for time shifts. The solid line is point of view changes Questions are welcome. PLEASE REVIEW!!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **II**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter 21: Guilty Senses**

**Toph, Katara, and Zuko**

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Toph's steps were silent as only a master's could be. The hallway echoed with darkness, revealing the emptiness of her path. Her foot slid across the cold marble, for once grateful of the pompous grandeur of the previous Fire Lord's.

It had been a week since her discussion with Aang. She had immediately stowed away on board a watertribe vessel headed to the Fire Nation Capital for trading, all with her parents 'permission'.

Aang's horror had been nothing compared to the letters that suddenly arrived from the Royal Family. Iroh had asked of what they knew, Zuko had requested she come to Katara, and Katara herself had left teardrops upon the parchment that Toph could feel through the small, dry, uneven patches amongst her words.

Aang had read the letter, nearly choking on his own sobs as he described Katara's fears and constant worry. Toph was furious that one of the strongest women alive, excluding herself, had been reduced to isolated despair.

Toph had been especially angered by the dates signed atop the letters. Two weeks ago, A month ago, Nearly two months ago. The first had been sent by Zuko, wondering if she may soon travel to stay with his wife, and cheer her. The one following had been from Iroh, requesting for information as soon as it had all happened. The last was Katara's.

Aang had stayed behind, eager to confront Bumi after uncovering the truths that he had been hidden from.

Now she stood before the door that separated her and her sister.

Toph crept slowly forward, easily sliding the metal lock apart with her bending. She opened the door without a sound, shutting it behind her.

Toph's ship had arrived on the midnight tide, but she refused to wait. Better that she observe the situation when Jet and Long Feng were unaware of her presence.

Two figures lay curled upon the bed, one holding the other close. Their heartbeats were steady and slow.

Toph froze for a moment.

She had felt something light, very faint. She could only compare it to that one girl's steps, the acrobat who hunted Sokka. She did not feel it again, even though she concentrated all her bending upon the hallway.

Shaking away the obvious illusion, she crept closer to the bed, moving towards the smaller figure that lay upon it.

The larger one tensed and Toph knew he had awoken.

"Katara."

The prince did not jump, but she felt him shift, brushing the wall with his hand. Katara was still. Toph smirked at the prince, well aware that he was watching her closely.

She sat on Katara'a side of the bed before reaching out and punching the waterbender swiftly in the arm.

Toph was disappointed. Katara only leapt three feet off the bed. She had been aiming for five at least.

"Toph!"

"Sugar Queen."

"Toph!"

"Yes?"

She felt the bed shift before she was pulled into Katara's arms for a bone constructing hug.

"Oh Toph!"

And then the waterfalls began. Katara sobbed into Toph's shoulder, completely ignoring Zuko's inquiries and Toph's own.

"Katara?"

A sniffle.

"Oh come now. You're a master waterbender. Surely you're tougher than this?"

It seemed like the right thing to say, and it gave Katara pause. She slowly removed her arms from around the blind earthbender, wiping at the ending tears that fell from her eyes.

"I suppose."

Toph nodded, satisfied. She turned her attention to the male resting behind Katara. Zuko seemed confused, not that he could really be blamed, after all earthbenders are not usually the first thing one wakes up to.

"Prince Hotman, mind if I have a word with your Lady?"

Zuko opened his mouth, but Toph felt Katara turn to face him. Whatever look that was upon her face must have convinced him, for he silently left, entering the study on the far side of the suite.

Toph turned back to Katara, who leaned against her pillows.

"I got your letter."

"I'm glad. Do you know?"

"Of course."

"Does Aang?"

"He does now."

"Oh."

Katara didn't speak for a moment. Toph began to register the rest of her surroundings; the metal frame of the bed, the stone underneath the carpeted floor, and Katara's soft breathing.

"Why were you so frightened? Your letter was hardly assuring."

Toph smirked at her own joke. Others may have disapproved of her offhand casualness, but she knew it was a welcome relief to Katara.

"Toph…" She could hear Katara's breathing pick up.

"Hmm?"

Katara stood slowly, placing her feet upon the floor. Instantly Toph received a clearer picture of her friend, the slim figure, the steady fall and rise of breath, a slightly faster than normal heart rate, and…

_No._

The smallest flutter drifted in Katara's abdomen, too small for form, but there, and steady, and_ real._

Toph sat frozen.

It wasn't possible. Katara hadn't….had she? It was too much to think Katara, responsible mothering Katara, would be able to jeopardize peace.

"Katara?" Toph croaked.

Katara seemed unconcerned.

"Yes?"

Toph rose to her own feet, resisting the urge to rest her palm on Katara's stomach, wary of finding out the truth.

It occurred to her suddenly that Katara might be ignorant of the war seal inside her womb. It was possible, but unlikely. A bender must be in tune with their body, fully able to know their chi and movements, to have any success in their element.

And Katara was a master.

"When did you last bleed?"

It was her usual style, blunt and swift, attempting to take the sting out of an awkward and momentous topic. Katara would be distressed by blame or hysterics, so Toph resisted the urge to slam her head against the wall.

This was a disaster. Nearly as potent in strength as Aang.

That brought up another, fleeting thought.

_If he knew…_

Where would he stand? Where could he? His loyalties lay to the world, and its people. But his mentor and dear friend was Earth Kingdom, and the woman he loved was fully immersed in the opposition of all that the Earth Kingdom strove to gain.

Katara gasped.

Her knees nearly gave out, but Toph's hand was swift in reaching her arms, keeping her aloft. There was no denying the steel in Toph's voice; no way Katara could be left in doubt as to why Toph would inquire such a thing.

"Is there…?"

Toph may have been blind by birth, but her understanding of her surroundings far surpassed any person with the clearest gaze. Katara was trembling, ready to break upon the weight of another life at stake in every battle she'd fight, politically and with her water swirling, breaking under the will of her hands.

Toph said nothing, but opened her arms to her sister.

Katara sank into them, sobbing.

There was no reason to doubt. Toph searched for the fatal flutter, and found it, as before, nearly silent and tiny, resting under her mother's layers of skin. It seemed its mother was it's only protection, the only one it would know.

_No._

The child had her.

It had its father.

Its uncle.

Its Grand Uncle.

Its Grandfather.

_The Avatar._

For surely Aang, with his wonder at all life and innocence, would be unable to leave a baby apart from his love, his protection. Aang had no cruel bone that would allow him to rest while a baby was put at jeopardy for merely existing.

That mere fact would help Katara tremendously. And leave the rest of world wanting.

There was no midway.

The unrest in the Earth Colonies had only grown. Many were on the brink of the Fire Nation, and were frightened for their way of life. Despite it being decades past, no person could forget the madness of Sozin, the insane ancestor of the current fire royals. He had insisted upon bringing the world to its knees; by his reasoning, the Fire Nation had a duty to spread 'proper civility' to the other peoples.

So now the rebels were struggling against the laws that kept them from lashing out. It was situations like this that reminded Toph how truly blind a person could be. Fear had left them with visions of fire breathing monsters, there to steal their souls and rape their women.

The fact that the preceding avatar was also related to the hier to the throne was forgotten. Military propaganda did nothing to help the panic. Spreading stories of the very few Fire Insurgencies that believed in Sozin's ways, telling horror stories of the banished prince, Ozai, the soldiers kept fear in the eyes of the people.

It had left several colonies under the impression that it was best they strike first. They considered the kings of stone fools for trusting the most radical element. The Earth Kings fully felt they could handle the colonies, and would not stand for the Fire Nation's 'meddling' into their affairs.

Toph held Katara, scared as well for what would follow.

She felt tears slide down her cheeks, and Katara only wept more. Surprisingly, the prince did not venture forth from his study.

Toph breathed in deeply.

The situation was quite lost, but it was possible to prepare for the rising tide. Katara needed to leave. The child must be kept as a doubtful secret, an obscure possibility that could not stir old men to their swords.

The South Pole was the first thought. But surely, such a sudden venture would warrant interest and investigation. The Earth Kingdom was no option. The North Pole was doable, but particularly apt to suspicious. Aang could help.

_Aang._

_Gyatso!_

The old monk would do anything for Aang. Anything to protect an innocent. Katara would be hid, and the child safe.

Katara would protest, too stubborn to hide and leave Zuko, but with the baby's safety at risk, especially with two fatal men and Hei Bei knows how many spies around, Katara could be persuaded.

Toph turned her face towards the study door.

_I am sorry._

* * *

Katara slept fitfully the rest of the night.

Toph had held her, taking her back to her own room to discuss plans.

Even with her shock, Katara knew the immense folly in failing to act quickly enough. Action was needed. She loathed Toph's plan, but the reason was solid.

Toph had decided to have her write Aang, pleading for his presence in the Fire Nation. His council would be invaluable in such an undertaking.

Gyatso lived with an old Guru, far in the quiet Eastern mountains, habitating an old temple of Aang's ancestors.

It was isolated, and _safe_.

Katara had never hated the word more.

Zuko would kill her.

Dear Tui, how could she tell him? Perhaps it was better she pleaded missing her family then flee to the South Pole, before accompanying Aang to 'visit' an old friend.

Katara placed her hand over her abdomen. There was no doubt now. A child lay beneath her fingers, growing, preparing to be welcomed with love and blessings. She could weep for the curses it would gain instead.

She lay next to a still Toph, wishing she was still in her own bed. At least then her husband could hold her, whilst she was still available.

It was a sudden thought that brought her more even more pain.

The horrid thought stabbed her, nearly as much as the thought of fleeing, as holding a baby the world would hiss at.

Who would her husband turn to?

When she was hiding, like a _horrid, despicable coward_, whose arms would he seek?

Mai's perfect, porcelain face leapt into her mind's eye.

Katara wanted to sob all over again.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The days were slow in passing. The letter to Aang had been scripted and sent nearly a week ago. Katara had fretted endlessly, becoming distant from her husband in her guilt and shame.

Zuko was stoic. He did not hold her at night, but lay stiff as a board, turned away and closed off as her blame kept her.

They had barely touched, and there was an ache in her that the thought of his child barely helped to quench.

His child.

_Their child._

A moment that should bring the most joy to them both was hidden in necessity. She couldn't tell him without endangering all they had worked for thus far. It was only a matter of time, but her healing instincts could not bring him pain so soon, over something that it seemed that he had been truly looking forward too with awe.

Katara currently stood before her mirror, examining, as she did daily, her tummy. The babe was hidden by the flesh, warm and safe.

A knock came upon the door.

For one dreaded moment she feared it would be a replay of earlier events, with Jet whispering poison in her ears.

But the door opened and Aang stepped in, closing the door behind him.

He said nothing, but looked at her before opening his arms. Katara rushed into them. He was the closest thing she had to a brother at the moment. Oh, how she wished Sokka were here. Or Gran Gran.

Aang patted her hair softly.

Katara raised her head.

"Has Toph told you?"

He nodded. Katara looked down, dejected and exhausted.

"And?"

Aang looked older than she had ever seen him. Her guilt received a new burden. It was her fault that Aang was forced to choose. Her foolishness was causing him to leave impartiality behind, further disappointing his views as himself and as the avatar.

"I agree. I wrote to Gyatso. He welcomes you both."

His speech was so formal. Katara looked at him sadly. She pulled away, wiping at her tears. There was merely packing and writing to attend to now.

A ship waited, by Toph's influence, for two more days. Then Katara, Toph, and Aang would make for the South Pole. The ship left with the midnight tide. Their departure would be silent and swift. Katara merely needed to write Zuko a letter, hiding the news, in a sudden 'illness' for her grandmother. It wounded her to lie, especially about her spry Gran, but as Toph had drilled into her head, the situation could hardly be diffused with proof of a broke treaty hanging around.

Katara had no idea what she would prose to Zuko, leaving the hardest task for last, when her tears had been spent and there was no way to avoid departure.

She could only beseech Tui and La that Jet's influence could not support an unproven theory from a bitter man.

* * *

Zuko stared at the paper sitting against his pillow.

When Katara had been absent from their bed when he arrived he was immediately wary and suspicious. He had been late leaving a council meeting.

Now, the pristine, creamy parchment revealed Katara's tidy scrawl. He had never hated a letter from her so much before.

Zuko stepped forward, not bothering to remove his boots or tunic, sitting on the edge of the suddenly too large bed.

He slit the seal with the knife from his waist before pulling the letter out.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I beg your leave. I have caught word from Aang that my grandmother has fallen ill. I am terrified she shan't last the month. I feel grief for leaving like a thief at night, but with our 'guests', normal departure was impossible. I plan to stay till my grandmother is sturdy again, healing her as I may. If that is not possible….I shall be with her till the end. I am sorry for my distance. I had the most horrid feeling of a looming darkness approaching. I see it now, echoing in my grandmother's hazy eyes._ _I shall…miss you. And write. Please…forgive me._

_Katara_

()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Zuko glared at the woman before him.

Mai had requested an audience with him three times, and polite decorum would no longer allow him to ignore her.

She sat properly, with hands tucked in her lap, tea steaming before her on the table. Her upright stance made him dearly miss Katara's lazy lounge.

It had been a week since the letter, since the uproar. Jet had been furious, demanding to investigate all the 'pretenses' of such a wary situation. Long Feng had been coolly arrogant, studying Zuko with eyes that calculated the weakness of any being. A man with eyes such as that only worked for the grace which may be heaped upon his greasy head.

The Fire court too, was uneasy at the Lady's sudden departure.

Mai had looked smug the entirety of the time.

She sat, waiting patiently, her dull eyes watching him in apparent disinterest.

"What do you want?" Decorum demanded his attention, but he refused it his courtesy.

Mai took a sip of tea before leaving it to rest once more upon the table before them. Her perfect manners disgusted him.

"I am concerned, Prince Zuko."

"With?"

"You, M' Lord. I wondered how you reacted."

"It is of no concern to you."

Her eyebrows rose. "Then you are not troubled by it?"

"Why should I despair my wife her rights to visit family?"

Confusion flashed upon her face.

"Sire, I spoke of Lady Katara's c-"

"Lady Mai!"

A most unwelcome addition to a hardly enjoyable conversation. Oddly, Mai too seemed rather displeased with Jet's entrance.

Jet stopped, bowing in a mock at the sight of Zuko.

"I beg your pardon. I must speak with the Lady as a matter of urgency."

Zuko waved them away with narrowed eyes. There was no plausible cause for their confidence with each other.

As soon as Mai swept from the room disgruntled, he stood, following.

Jet's secrecy only took them as far as an abandoned corridor two halls from the sitting room. Zuko regulated his breathing, halting out of sight.

Mai faced Jet with arms crossed.

"What?" She nearly hissed. So much for manners.

Jet's face was twisted in a horrid snarl.

"Did we not discuss the value of that information?" He growled.

Mai's eyes narrowed.

"I assumed he would be in her confidence. He is her husband after all."

Jet's fist slammed into the wall beside her head.

"She is too afraid for that! It is our highest advantage at the moment!"

_Our?_

"It is plain!"

"The little whore is as deceptive as suits her purpose!"

Zuko fumed.

_Whore?_

That bastard would pay. He nearly leapt from his hiding place to teach the man his place, when Mai spoke again.

"I see no advantage. A babe only remains hidden for so long."

Zuko froze.

_A babe?_

_No._

_Damn it!_

It certainly explained Katara's morose demeanor and her sudden flight.

A child.

_Why didn't she tell me?_

Jet spoke once more.

"The board is set. Katara cannot last whilst watching others suffer. Her compassion makes her weak."

Damn if that didn't sound like his sister.

"Besides, "he continued, "Teaches her to spread her legs and-"_  
_

A flaming fist to his gut stopped his words.

Zuko was heaving, Mai looked startled and Jet gazed at Zuko in shock from his resting place on the floor.

"_Bastard,"_Zuko hissed.

Jet snarled, swinging his legs around to topple the prince. Zuko leapt up, landing purposely on the man's outstretched leg, nearly crushing the bone of his left knee.

Jet howled in rage, but Zuko's reached down picking him up by the collar. Jet was then shoved into the marble wall with Mai watching, passively.

Zuko used his forearm to knock the back of Jet's head forehead into the wall, causing blood to spill from the man's nose.

Jet pushed backwards, slamming Zuko's weight into the opposite wall. Zuko hissed, kicking a leg out and catching the man behind his knee. Jet fell at his feet.

Zuko spat on him.

"You will never touch my family_, fucker_."

* * *

Iroh watched with concern at Zuko barely constrained his anger.

Jet and Long Feng had left swiftly after the fight; Jet sporting a broken nose, and a sprained tendon behind the knee. Zuko had bruised his back only.

Now his nephew stood before council. He had agreed it was best to dispel the rumors circulating with the truth.

Zuko had demanded though that Katara's state remain a secret, for the longest protection possible.

The court stared back at him. They were unused to the Royals before them, admitting concession just for peace.

The former Lords had been very close to ranging on all out war, sending mercenaries in secret to destroy all who they willed.

Now Zuko, heir to the throne, had spoken of a new treaty, in place for a year.

There were several murmurs of displeasure.

* * *

A voice spoke from the end of the council table.

Zhao voice was steady, measured.

"I beg your pardon, Your…Highness. But I must confess my doubts."

Iroh nodded to his nephew. Despite Zuko's hatred for Zhao, his influence in the court could not be spited.

"Proceed."

"I wonder the use of our newly forged alliance with the Watertribes." Zuko balked, but hid it under the watchful eyes of the advisors.

"I am concerned for you as well, My Lord." His eyes met Zuko's, and the hatred and mockery brewing there were only apparent to the prince. "I fear how you wife's abandonment at such a time will burden you."

Zuko wanted to burn him. _Hurt him. Maim him._

That smug bastard!

He was reveling in the court's doubt, purposefully guiding their suspicions and blame to Katara. There had already been dissent over her background, and now this 'gentleman' was remarking that perhaps she was destructive to the heir to the throne. And all of it with the masked concern for his country and Lords.

The nobles knew their games of society, but were obviously manipulated easily beneath Zhao's greasy, persuasive tone.

Zuko hated that he was forced to gather his support from this feeble old men. Zhao was to popular to publicly shun.

"Your concern is noted," Zuko intoned.

* * *

**A.N: A baby's heartbeat can be sensed as early as ten weeks. I figured Toph was more sensitive and accurate then our machinery, so she sensed it as 6 weeks. How was the fight? Once more, Katara is not OC, she's pregnant!! REVIEW!!**


	22. Chapter 22: Love and Horror

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**A.N**

_**Hmph. Yes I know its been a while, but I have to remind you all of some things. 1) It's not been even two weeks. 2)Some writers take months to update. 3)I had exams. Now onward! I like my diction is this chapter. :) I also must stress, while this is not a very active chapter, is is VITAL to the plot. On a different note, let's talk reviews. :( I am lucky to get twenty a chapter. That hurts. As much as y'all insist this is good and insist I update, I think it's really unfair that you leave me so little feedback. Not only do more reviews make me write faster, they make the story as a whole better. Positive enjoyment makes my confidence and thus my eloquence and pace grow. Questions keep me on my toes and ensure I'm putting as much effort into my writing as my faithful readers deserve. If the review rate doesn't start to increase, I see no need to keep posting. After all I don't get much out of this. I know what's going to happen (most of the time). Sorry for being harsh, but I'm feeling very discouraged. Questions, as always, are welcomed. Please**_

**_REVIEW!!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **II**

**Rating: _T_**

**Chapter 22: Love and Horror**

**Katara, Iroh, and Zuko**

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Zuko lay quietly among their_- his-_ sheets.

The council had not taken well to news of Katara's sudden departure. Her excuse of a loved one's health meant little to men accustomed to treachery and deceit.

Not that Zhao's 'concerns' were helping matters.

The look in his eyes betrayed not only the usual arrogance, but a gleaming knowledge that made Zuko clench his fists. The best Zhao could have would be a theory, illogical and founded only by his own desire for trouble.

_And yet…_

His child lay completely unaware, warm beneath its mother's hand.

The thought had yet to fully sink in. The fantastic idea of a family was something that his mind was struggling to cope with.

His wife was just shy of her sixteenth birthday, and he himself was barely eighteen!

Zuko rolled to the empty side of the bed. He hadn't been able to bring himself to sleep in the middle, still able to envision long, smooth locks spread across silky pillows.

The thought of Katara, round with his child, was so foreign he nearly laughed. He only had the hazed memories of his mother's second pregnancy to compare to.

As a child he had registered that his mother couldn't hold him anymore, and that she wanted smelly foods. Beyond that he was hurt and upset that she wouldn't run with him, playing tag and whatever struck his fancy.

Azula had not been a quiet child. She had come into the world screaming, demanding things the sages could only guess at. Her birth had been highly auspicious, some alignment with some star. Zuko only remembered a smelly bundle that pulled his hair.

He pushed thoughts of his sister away. With the blood of Katara strong within his child, it was illogical to fear another little evil princess.

A child.

He wondered how his Uncle had come to terms with it. When Iroh had been told, he had watched his nephew sadly before clasping a shoulder and telling him to meditate often.

Finding the advice far from useful, Zuko had taken to brooding. He pondered Katara's actions, why he had been left uninformed, and lastly, but quite ridiculously, what they might name the babe.

It really seemed someone else's child, a small being with little impact. Its reality was hidden from Zuko by distance and harsh times. The child would remain such. It could never be real until he felt the babe, saw the steepening slope of Katara's stomach.

For now his efforts must focus on the situation at hand.

Clearly, fleeing was his wife's way of ensuring he had no power to affect her condition. It was a subtle, but damaging gesture that left a highly bitter taste in his mouth.

Try as he might he could not help the resentment creeping within his heart. He was far from blaming the child, or even Katara, but more than once had the spirits heard his curses at them.

Zuko smirked without humor or satisfaction. The one time he felt close to his wife, the only time he was with her intimately had led to their downfall.

He couldn't help but have a sudden vision of his father laughing at him.

Zuko sighed through his nose, smoke drifting to dance with the moonlight above his solitary figure.

He turned his thoughts to Jet's flight. He and Long Feng had left, not even a day after the…_confrontation_…he prince had shared with Jet.

The sudden semblance of retreat was intriguing, not to mention out of character for Earth Kingdom representatives, who frequently prided themselves on their resolute and 'stone-like' ways.

Their departure, of course, was due to 'negotiation reports' to their kings. The thought made Zuko snort. They were licking their wounds whilst trying to save face, the practice of all proud men.

It suddenly came to him that he couldn't exclude himself from such a grouping.

Zuko had noticed Katara's distance and odd mood, but had been to proud to humble himself. He had been purely convinced he had done nothing wrong and thus creating an issue where there had been none. Katara had merely needed his support and council, and his refusal to investigate closer had obviously created the impression that he couldn't be depended on.

_I suppose that's why she didn't tell me._

At least, that's how it appeared before Zuko.

Zuko, like many good souls, had the tendency to pile useless blame. In this case in was directed inward. His wife had left for reasons that he still couldn't comprehend, but at the very least her flight had bought them time.

Zuko's breath released in a sigh.

It still rankled him, the whole situation with Jet. Katara's descriptions of him (however few they were) had created a picture of a stubborn, proud, bastard, who would rather cut down twenty men then die himself.

The sudden retreat to the shelter of higher powers was beyond what Zuko had expected of him. Long Feng, perhaps, possessed enough sickly guile to hide behind larger players, but it was so against Earth Kingdom tactics that it left Zuko wondering how they had no qualms in their decisions.

From what he had seen prior to this mess, the far more probable outcome would be the victim of such a 'confrontation' to demand a fight, or at the very least the one responsible sorely punished. Fleeing went against the very grains of the earth.

It was too convenient.

Katara leaving, then the Earth Kingdom 'officials' scurrying away like the rats they were. It had occurred to Zuko that they may have plans to follow his wife, but the tail he had set after them reported a steady course for Ba Sing Se.

The destination aroused his and his uncle's suspicions.

Bumi and Omashu were South, leaving the ship to bypass the city and head to the capital. Jet's first act should have been reporting to his superior, not playing tag team with Long Feng.

Zuko's eyes narrowed.

_Unless Bumi was in Ba Sing Se?_

The standard spies in Omashu had sent no word of this, though. It really was off. Nothing added up well, except for the convenient timing.

It almost seemed….planned.

The careless hints dropped by Jet, the ship, ready and waiting, to escort the men home, bypassing Omashu. It all seemed very deliberate, all falling into place after Katara's descision to run.

It was as if they expected it.

_No._

It wasn't possible for two men, sly as they may be, to so closely predict every action as it unfolded. Neither man was that intelligent. Or lucky.

This was executed by a strategic genius, able to consider each outcome and push the pieces to their will. It was chillingly familiar.

Of course, it is _was_ all planned.

If it was…

Zuko shuddered at the thought of another power, higher and faster than him, playing.

It was the first rule in any game.

_Know your opponents._

_Jet._

_Long Feng._

_?_

**_Know your opponents, ZuZu._**

Zuko's eyes widened in horror and shock.

_No._

* * *

Iroh sighed as he sank into his favorite chair.

It had become a beloved pastime, greeting the moon as she rose, beautiful and graceful as any well bred lady.

The usual tea sat like a bird in a nest, snug between two palms worn with age. Iroh flinched at the creak of his knees as he leaned back to situate his bulk in the chair. Age it seemed, was kind to no man.

His faded eyes tracked the glowing orb, pristine and bright against a background of darkest silk. It was the sort of picture a poet would remark favorably upon.

Iroh hummed to himself, whilst tapping out a good rhythm against his lap.

_Crystalline and bright, _

_Lady of purest white._

_Hiding behind silk gloves,_

_The sun, the soul she loves._

He smiled. His wife had loved any verse he scripted, as horrid as some of them were. He felt closer to her as the moon's draw. She had loved the night, unusual for a firebender, but still. Her spirit was the breeze that caressed his cheeks.

He had long hoped for his nephew to find such a woman.

Katara, it seemed was perfect. Iroh adored the little waterbender, remembering former times and meetings when he had seen her, pure and tiny, wandering through the legs of the great men of politics. His nephew too seemed quite taken by her. The match was a very well-set one indeed.

Iroh's content smile faded at the thought of current events.

Katara had felt for the sake of what should have been her most joyous time. He himself had seen the shock and sadness adrift his nephew's face, and could only wonder the affects on his poor niece in such a messy situation.

He and Kanna too, were very much deprived. They had been scheming names as soon as the letters between them began.

His musing were cut off suddenly by the door bursting open.

His nephew's face was frantic, looking horrified at whatever demon slayed him within his mind, for it very much looked like Zuko was having no luck overcoming the terrors.

"Uncle?"

His voice was sharp, betraying a wary urgency.

Iroh did not stand, sensing it best to try and keep the atmosphere as calm as it may be with his nephew's fear.

"Yes?"

Zuko had only barely left the doorway, but it was enough for the glow of the moon to strike him, making his skin take on a deathly pallor. His voice was very tense, strained by anxiety, terror, and worry that only a father and husband could know.

"When was Azula last sighted?"

The teacup shattered against the solid floor.

* * *

The crisp air over the Arctic seas was much colder than Katara remembered.

Soon, their ship would pull into the South Pole's harbor, where she would be forced to make excuses for the unexpected arrival.

And then find her grandmother's arms to sob into.

There would be no fooling Kanna, who had been a midwife for decades. One look at her granddaughter would reveal the cause of her visit and of her distress.

Toph stayed beneath the decks, miserable from the rocking waves and unmerciful blindness of the water. Aang had gone to coax her out, a daily habit that always failed him.

It was at such times that Katara was alone.

They had rarely left her be, anxious she would sink into despair of guilt.

La knows she carried it everywhere, in solitude of not.

It was a heavy burden, pulling down her hopes and strength of will. Thoughts of Zuko did little to ease the burden. The memory of his warm arms fleeting and lovely, before reality set in, leaving her aching and colder than before.

He had not come after her which, while she was glad, made her feel unwanted. It was irrational and childish, but the sentiment remained the same.

Unhealthily, her thoughts constantly strayed back to a warmer climate. She wondered at what Zuko was doing, how he was, how he was dealing with the court and Jet. She thought of Iroh and the turtleducks, and of the gardens that would be thriving on this, her sixteenth birthday.

Aang and Toph had woken her to a feast, and asked if she wished for her gifts then, or if she was inclined to wait to celebrate with her family at home.

Only her family wasn't together as they once were.

Her husband and Uncle were away, and her mother dead.

It was enough to make tears fall into mix with their salty brethren, the waves sliding against the wood of the ship.

_Damn hormones._

She only wanted to be in bed, warm and safe with Zuko holding her and her mother in her dreams.

Instead, she stood alone, out to sea with her first child in her womb. Her husband was ignorant, and the babe itself was a dagger pressing against its parents back.

Such a horrible way to be thought of, and Katara ached for the hardships the babe would know. Even if she couldn't feel the babe, being only a two months, she would gladly take any wound.

While thoughts of her situation filled with despair, the fantasies of her child left a lasting warmth that helped chase away the biting gap where her husband should be.

She missed him.

She loved him.

_Loved?_

At once her thoughts halted within her head. 'Love' had brought only pain before. It was a mere fondness she felt, growing keener as the distance between them grew.

But no.

She allowed herself to embrace the thought for a moment, only a moment, and she felt so full she nearly laughed.

_Damn._

The man was arrogant! And proud! And cynical! And…

_Concerned. Supportive. Protective._

Katara groaned aloud.

Her grandmother would be thrilled.

The thought was cheering, and unbidden she thought of him, kissing her tenderly as he had that night.

Katara wondered if her mother would have approved.

* * *

**A.N: Actionless chapter, but hopefully Katara's confession and Zuko wising up made up for it. Yes, I wrote the poem. I'm pretty good at writing verses. Hope you liked. REVIEW!!**


	23. Chapter 23: Beyond Imagining

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**A.N**

_**Yay! I got 34 Reviews last chapter! A definite improvement! Thank you! Now, let's see if we can keep increasing at the same rate. :) The end is not near, folks, it'll be at least another 10 chapters! This chapter is dedicated to Fiery-chan, for their hilarious gift to me on deviant art! It made me laugh :D You know, I'd still love to see any artistic interpretations of this fic, I can't draw or anything otherwise, I'd fill me deviant art account with sketches. I do have one about this story, a set of eyes for important characters. Zuko, Katara, Azula, Aang, Toph, Ozai, Suki, Sokka, and etc. I think I did very well on Zuko'sscar. Its called 'Eyes of Many" by me, same pename. I'd love feedback on that. Check it out! Also, I'll take a second to be rude, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER WORKS! Now onward! I know this is kind of a cliffie, but I liked ending there. Questions are always welcome. Read and Enjoy**_

**_REVIEW!!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **II**

**Rating: _T_**

**Chapter 23: Beyond Imagining**

**Kanna and Zuko**

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Kanna watched solemnly as the ship pulled up to the harbor, swaying the docks built on buoyed animal skins.

No one rushed to greet her, no waving grandchild or eager airbender, nor fussing earth child. The ship seemed deserted, manned by a phantom crew that departed to realms beyond at the completion of the journey.

It was not in ignorance that Kanna waited. Iroh had sent her a letter. Her elation had been short lived with the words penned across the page. Descriptions of a tense court, a hidden threat, and an apprehensive nephew made for a bucket of water against the warm fires of hope.

Her granddaughter was gifted to receive such a blessing. By some small chance of fates and spirits, life had taken root after only one coupling. It showed grand fertility, something counted as evidence of a strong woman. The Watertribe had always held the utmost respect for mothers, even if women had a place and certain roles, it was understood by all that women were invaluable.

Her little penguin had joined those ranks, young and fresh of body, at the worst of times.

Footsteps clicked against wood, quickly registering on still sharp ears. Katara walked slowly to the woman who raised her, head lowered in apparent shame.

Aang and Toph followed at a subdued pace, Toph's arm secure on Aang's for guidance.

Sokka and Hakoda had been spared the news of Katara's arrival, and of her condition. Thus, the women faced each other alone, one elder observing the downcast gaze of youth.

Katara stopped before her. Kanna quickly latched onto her chin, clucking in disapproval. Katara lifted her eyes with the sound, watching her guiltily.

"And why should a mother greet family this way?"

Katara's eyes were wide against her face, instantly bringing life back to her features. Kanna smiled and moved Katara's chin back and forth.

"Despair leads to defeat, my darling," Her smile showed her warmth and support, "I know Watertribe women aren't broken so easily, where is my waterbender?"

Katara chuckled hollowly.

"I missed you."

Kanna nodded.

"As you should've child."

Katara rushed the rest of the way into her grandmother's arms, inhaling the scent of her late childhood. Kanna held her quietly, soothing her with the motions of a weathered hand against her back.

Katara pulled away.

"How did you know?"

Kanna smiled.

"Iroh is a dear friend."

Katara nodded, slightly smiling at the thought of the old tea drinker.

"Gran-Gran."

Aang and Toph each greeted and hugged her before they all turned, leaving servants to bring forth luggage.

They moved quickly through the city, quiet in the very early hours. Dawn had broken mere minutes ago, and people had yet to venture from their homes.

They quickly arrived at the Chief's home. Sokka was abed, but they heard Hakoda's rustling around his study as they entered the lower level of the house.

"Father."

At the sound of his daughter's voice, the noise of shuffling parchment ceased. Heavy steps pounded down the stairs before a massive blue lump gathered Katara into his arms, spinning her around.

"Katara! When- How-_Why_-?"

"Shouting before a meal is on the table is a crime!" Sokka peered blearily over the railing of the second floor, his hair sticking out in odd directions.

His eyes widened on the image of his baby sister, flushed and _here_.

"Katara!"

He sputtered for a moment before jumping full over the railing and snatching her for a tight squeeze. Katara winced at his…enthusiasm.

"You're alive! Did he attempt anything? You need only tell me and I'll-"

"Sokka," Katara answered with patience used to dealing with Sokka brought. " I'm perfectly fine, and No," she added at his open mouth, "He was a perfect gentlemen."

"Unlike some," Toph added, snorting.

Sokka turned to the sight of his father and Gran shaking their heads. Aang looked as if he were concealing laughter.

Sokka huffed, releasing Katara easily, but keeping a hand on her shoulder.

Hakoda turned to Aang and Toph.

"Thank you, for escorting her."

They nodded, Toph's mouth suddenly a grim line against smooth cheeks.

Hakoda's eyebrows raised, but his suspicion was halted by Kana.

"Did someone mention a meal?"

Sokka was spurred into action in an instant, dragging his amused sister by the arm, filling her ears with endless dribble containing tales of Suki, the merits of traditional fighting, and the ever popular death threat for her husband.

Aang and Toph followed, conversing in low, tense voices.

Hakoda watched, the smile quickly following from his face. He glanced down at his children's grandmother.

"Does she think I am ignorant?"

Kanna shook her head.

"She is afraid we will judge her."

It was a very real fear for someone in such a situation, but both Kanna and Hakoda thought Katara above such folly.

"And do you?"

It slipped before he could bring it back between his now closed lips.

Kanna turned, staring at him severely.

"Do you?"

He shook his head, unsurprised at the turn about.

"However…" He began lowly.

She turned back to him.

He clenched his fists.

"Her _husband_ is another matter."

* * *

"Mai."

The pale noblewoman turned, offering a raised eyebrow as her only expression of interest.

The Prince stood tall and cold.

"Gather Ty Lee and come to the West Hearing Parlor. Immediately." His tone let no argument.

She bowed her head.

"As my sovereign commands."

Zuko watched her practiced gait with a tired eye. Katara had whined endlessly about the uselessness of it all.

_Katara…_

His wife was a sore topic. He had mentioned her to no one, despite various attempts to draw the Princess into conversation. His Uncle had looked somber indeed with his inquiry to contact was met with a slammed door.

Despite his rationales that Katara had been hurt and confused, her lack of trust had quite an impact. His pride roared. His heart though…

Zuko shook the thoughts away with a restrained skill that is gained from sleepless nights of practice.

Since his starling revelation to his sister's potential involvement, Katara had been at the forefront of his mind. Her eyes were becoming increasingly difficult to forget.

_Azula…_

The name itself was enough to send shivers down his spine, whilst at the same time creating such a angry fire that burned through his veins.

Every move through this whole mess was exactly her style.

Use weaker souls to obtain the prize.

Sacrifices are made and _never_ regretted.

Weakness are advantages to be exploited.

Those who cannot hold power, deserve it taken.

Knowledge is indispensable.

Never falter.

Power is the worthy end.

Credit is for those who take it.

It was the code she lived by, the same code Ozai had implanted in him at infancy. He blessed his Uncle's presence. Without it, he would face his father in the mirror every day, inside and out.

His mother too, was responsible for his conscience and sense of equality and justice.

_Mother…_

Ursa was the last real Lady of the Fire Nation, the only one he ever counted among true women. The sniveling vipers of the court measured to nothing in her shadow.

She would have adored his wife.

Zuko sighed, running his hand through his thick hair.

It was half gathered, becoming too long for just a top knot.

He walked slowly through the halls, making his way to the parlor.

His Uncle had immediately began his contacts, searching for recent reports of Firebending Activity. Any incident could be a more sinister act a potential step in his twisted blood's plot.

There was no doubt in his mind that Azula was involved, perhaps his sire as well. It wasn't possible for a slimy cultural minister and a disgraced noble man to manipulate the will of an entire people.

Azula was a master at manipulation. The ever present fear of war would only thrill her with its possibilities.

He wondered if she had laughed while he bled, flesh aflame.

The marble of dynasties echoed with his footsteps. Dark stone loomed onward, an endless passage that he had been raised in. The Palace was a reflection of its former masters, cold and immovable.

He had grown under the watch of millions, under the guard of his ancestor's stone eyes. It was, upon meaningless brooding reflection, a rather empty way to build the basis for his character.

He vowed his child would never cry to his cold back.

He slipped easily, undetected into the room. Before him sat an empty sofa, awaiting two possible suspects.

Giggling met his ears.

Ty Lee bounded ahead of her somber companion, using the doorway as a launching point to flip through the air, landing before him in a deep bow.

Mai walked in, far too used to Ty Lee's antics to waste a moment concerned over safety or propriety.

Mai bowed her head before sitting upon the stiff settee.

Ty Lee merely stood on her hands, head lifted to observe the Prince.

Zuko remained aloft as well, studying them both.

"I thank your haste."

Mai nodded, Ty Lee grinned.

Zuko, apparently unconcerned, stepped forward.

"I must ask you about a very serious matter. I trust you've both heard of the strife with the Earth Kingdom."At their nods, he continued, "Then I wonder at your last contact with a traitor."

Ty Lee fell over.

Mai looked unconcerned, but her eyes had lost their dull, uninterested glaze.

Zuko smirked.

"Azula, perhaps?"

"Never!" Ty Lee cried to his surprise. She seemed shaky, hurt.

Zuko grasped her arms, pulling her to her feet and making her meet his gaze.

Ty Lee looked on with the knowledge of suffering, but a still naïve hope in the goodness of a childhood friend.

"Is that for lack of trying?"

Ty Lee nodded.

"Why?"

She bit her lip, looking down.

"When…when she left…she asked me to come. I told her…I couldn't," tears began to wet her cheeks, "My mother was with child, a son! They way she looked at me was…horrific…I can't-."

She took a deep breath.

"Then she turned, but she stopped and turned back, smiling. She held her arms out to me, so I hugged her…and then…I heard her thanking my mother." She stopped here, looking helplessly at Mai.

He too, turned his attention to Mai.

She stood walking towards the shaking girl.

"The child died."

Zuko's brow raised.

Mai looked back emotionlessly.

"From trauma to the womb."

Ty Lee buried her face in her hands.

Zuko felt ill. Even Azula had seemed above it. A child was a gift, in any nation. A son was precious, especially in the Fire Nation.

Mai patted Ty Lee's back softly. She met Zuko's gaze.

"And you?"

She shook her head.

"No."

* * *

**A.N: I wanted to go ahead and get this up. I hope you enjoyed. Does Sokka know? Is Mai lying? To be clear, Azula kicked/hit the womb, Ty Lee's mother bled, and baby died :( Horrible, I know, but we see in the series she has mother complexes, and her going pyscho, so I don't feel its out of character. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	24. Chapter 24: Poison Formalities

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**A.N**

_**Chapter 24! Incidentally, the second longest chapter of this story. I know it took a while, but it's worth it, trust me. I honestly feel more confident with myself as a writer. I was reading back through this fic, and I can honestly say it's good. I thank you all for your support. Now, to business. It seems people only read when I post long ass chapters, so here! Read! At least 300 people look at each chapter, so I really am not impressed with the review statistics. Yes we've breached 500 (YAY!!), but it's been a very slow painful process. There are some fics that get 200 reviews per chapter. (Btw I love Stormbenders! But sometimes I feel like other writers are ignored in every body's worship to that particular story; not that it hasn't earned it) Btw, my cousin just had a baby! He's adorable, and the first great grandson to have my mother's family name! It's Irish! I now have 25+ cousins alone on one side that I know of ( we're a large family, my mother is one of 7). So celebrate by reading and reviewing! Again btw, I posted my contributions to the Zutara Week Craze, drabbles, since I have no artistic ability. Hope you enjoy, questions welcomed.**_

**_WE ARE ENTERING THE LAST STAGES OF THE STORY! PROBABLY DONE BY CHAPTER 30!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **II**

**Rating: _T (BAD CURSING THIS TIME, AND HINTS OF...HAREMISH THINGS!)_**

**Chapter 24: Poison Formalities**

**Katara and Zuko**

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()--()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Sokka stared evenly across the fire pit. His sister had settled in nicely, spending the past two days healing, cooking, bending, and laughing.

He had not seen her so content since before the 'day that bastard signed his own execution notice'. Sokka still nursed rather…volatile… emotions for the man.

Katara was staring into her tea as if it held the secrets to life, swirling it idly with a poised finger. She'd pause, waft the aroma of the leaves toward her, then sigh, settling back unto the furs laid out for such lounging.

Despite her happiness, Sokka had observed her rather…reserved manner. She kissed him and their father on the cheek in the morning, then hugged them goodnight. It seemed she avoided conversation at all costs. She smiled often, laughed more, but her words were saved for their grandmother and apparently, Toph.

The two had always been close, but Toph had always been more his confident then his sister's. The change was not unnoticed, but for once, he kept his council and waited. Suki had spent weeks teaching him patience and he loathed to ignore her wisdom now, just when it was proving to be useful.

Sokka had pulled his sister aside by the elbow, dragging her to 'play tea' with him, as Toph called it. Sokka begrudged her such a nickname, as long as she provided his favorite snack from her homeland.

Now he watched her, for once ignoring the confections before him. Katara was lost in her thoughts, not remarking upon the spectacle, Sokka's mouth empty with food before him, that surely would have evoked teasing and commentary.

Clearly, his suspicious male intuition was on to something.

"More tea," he simpered.

Katara didn't respond, her eyes glassy.

"Sea prunes?"

The offer was met with the now expected silence.

"Fire Nation Jerk?"

Katara merely sighed.

Sokka mirrored the gesture before crawling over to kneel before his sister.

"Katara!"

She jumped, blinking. Upon seeing his widening eyes, she leaned back to her former pose.

"Hmm, Sokka?"

Sokka pouted. He had always loathed being ignored.

"Katara?'

"Mmm?"

At least she wasn't mute.

"Are you sick?"

Her eyes snapped to his.

"No. Why?"

Sokka narrowed his eyes at her suddenly snappy, tense, alertness.

"You're quiet."

His sister shook her head at him.

"And?"

Sokka resisted the urge to shake her. Had the heat over there crisped her logic? It was plain as day…to him anyway.

"You usually can't shut your mouth."

Katara glared at him.

"_I_ can't shut _my _mouth?"

This was the norm. Sokka welcomed her offensive words. His being backed into a corner was nothing new. He swore she was more mother than sister sometimes.

"No?"

She nodded.

Sokka resisted the urge to poke his tongue out. 'Unfit behavior for a gentleman' was not his favorite lecture from his grandmother.

Katara seemed perfectly content to sink back into her own musings.

Sokka's male pride, however, demanded answers….and vengeance.

"Seriously, how are you?"

Katara smiled at him warmly, the same way she always did at his concern.

"I'm fine."

_Liar._

Sokka nodded. Katara watched him for a moment before smiling again.

"Why the sudden suspicion?" Not that it's unlike you," she added. Her teasing was comforting, but not enough to appease her wary, protective, paranoid older brother.

"I am merely concerned," he added, feeling lightened by her smile. "What with that predator over your shoulder every minute of the day, "he added with his nose wrinkling.

"Sokka!"

"What?"

Katara threw her teacup at him.

"OW! Gran! Gran! Katara threw-"

And the ice over his mouth silenced him.

* * *

Katara trudged through the thick snow.

Her brother's questioning hit closer to the mark then she had been comfortable with.

Toph had shared her room, not merely for the needed guidance, but to ensure Katara never became_ too_ ill.

It almost seemed as if her body was revolting against her.

Headaches were nearly a constant companion, her energy left her in leaps and bounds, her back was sore and begged for the warmth of a firebender's hand. Food was nauseating, but tea had become such a comfort she was sure the child was Iroh incarnate.

Most recently, her stomach had been…_ejecting_…whatever food it deemed unworthy.

It was miserable and tiring and all '_perfectly normal'_. If she had to hear her grandmother use that phrase just _once_ more…

True, she had not been ignorant to the trials of the womb, but her midwifery experience was mainly limiting to assisting in delivery. It had been her Gran who had followed the progress of the women of the tribe, checking in every month or so, more frequently as the date drew closer.

Katara felt sicker every time she thought of seven more months of it all.

The penguins squawked around her as she sat upon the hill overlooking their usual spots. The monochromatic birds ignored the foolish human who came without food to offer, going back to pushing their youngest babes away from the open water.

The snow glittered prettily. The sun was a sharp, blinding white, eager and able to match the moon's pale coloring. The snow held thick against the icy tundra, too stubborn to wane to the resilience of the beating sun.

_Stubborn._

Guilt stole her back to her mind, forcing her to ponder her own situation.

The worst, or so it seemed, was the sudden rushes of misery that appeared at their own leisure. It was not uncommon for her to be sitting for dinner, then have to turn away to hide salty tears.

Almost anything was like a spark to oil; watching her grandmother scold Sokka, noticing Aang tuck Toph's arm into his without a thought, observing the fire burn down to ashes in the fire pit.

Katara had prided herself on learning her limits.

They felt ready to be breached.

She had roughly pushed away thoughts of the situation back hom- in the Fire Nation. Worry was abundant enough without the added strain of considering political drawbacks.

Thoughts of the Prince were treated in much the same manner.

He was stripped of his name, of any title that was not of political standing. It didn't help in the slightest, but it let her delude herself into thinking she at least had control over her own mind.

But reminders of her conditions were reminders of him and she could escape neither. It was present in Aang and Toph's loaded question asking 'how she was', it was in the irrepressible sparkle in her grandmother's eyes, it followed her in her father's sharpened, questioning gaze.

Katara had yet to confront her father, but the sinking feeling in her stomach made her wary that it was unnecessary.

No.

That wasn't anxiety.

Katara bolted to the cover of a snowy pile, bending over behind to release the fury of her womb.

Tender hands pulled her hair from her face.

Katara finished spewing onto the ground and wiped a worn mitten across her mouth.

"Thank you," she said weakly, straightening her parka.

"You are welcome," a solemn voice intoned from behind her crouched figure.

Katara froze at the voice, laden as it was with gravity and possibly…_pain?_

She didn't turn, shutting her eyes to the landscape that had so entranced her as a child and mere moments ago. Katara relished in the last few seconds of pretended bliss she could grasp before moving to face the man who had watched her grow.

Hakoda's eyes were sad. There was no touch of disgust, no trace of anger, just a profound severity that made her shake more than a raised voice could ever.

"Katara."

She lowered her head in shame, once more wishing to drown herself in the simple blankness of crystallized water. There was no use for excuses; it would be an insult to his intelligence and further shame to her deceiving mouth.

Her father merely stood before her.

She had rarely known him to be so solemn, angry, yes, jovial, often, sad, more than wanted, but this serious ton spoke of hurt and concern, of wonder and blame; if it was all directed at her, she couldn't be sure.

"Daughter."

Swallowing what was left of her courage, Katara raised her gaze to the one that had bred her own.

Hakoda reached out to her tentatively, as if worried she would deny him. When she made no move to do so, strong arms surrounded her with the familiar security from her childhood.

"I love you." The sincerity was unmistakable.

It was enough to break her fragile hold on the tears that threatened to break the damn behind her lashes. She found it ironic how this liquid refused to obey her whims.

Katara nodded under her father's bearded chin.

"I'm sorry."

Hakoda's head shook above hers, his arms squeezed her tighter.

"_You _have nothing to apologize for."

Katara was too distraught to make out the disturbance in his tone.

"I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Katara's head shot up, barely missing colliding with her father's chin.

"But-"

Hakoda shushed her.

"I have a fairly reasonable conjecture, but I know nothing for fact." He smiled down at her confusion, though his eyes retained their concerned gleam. "Would you care to enlighten me?"

Katara nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving his. He was giving her an out; something to ease her frayed nerves and conscience.

"I-uh-I-" Stuttering seemed inescapable.

"Katara! Father!"

Running through the snow with legs that had rarely left it was her brother, Shouting and waving his arms over his head.

Katara watched as he tripped over a snowdrift, buoying her spirit with the sudden comic relief.

Sokka fell headfirst into the snow, his legs waddling in the air and reminding Katara very much of a fat penguin. He popped his head above the snow, spitting out a clump before hopping up and shrieking when the snow that had buried itself in his hood slid down the back of his parka.

"Cold! Cold! Damn it! It's cold!"

"Language, Snoozels," Toph added idly as she and Aang watched past him. Aang hid a snicker behind his free mitt.

Hakoda shook his head and released his daughter.

Turning to watch his son, Hakoda blinked at his son's continued antics.

"What was he yelling about?" At Toph's open mouth and Aang's smirk he added, "Before," he gestured with a sweeping motion of his arm, "This."

"A letter came for Katara," Aang supplied helpfully.

Indeed, it appeared as if her brother was now warding off penguins with a thick envelope, the violent motions of his arms only stirred the smell of fish that wafted off him.

"Not for you!"

"Imbecile," Toph muttered under her breath, Aang snickered again.

Katara shook her head, copying her father's earlier actions.

"Did he have to deliver it so," she paused, wincing as Sokka tripped again, "Originally?"

Aang shrugged.

"I believe he had planned to read it over your shoulder."

They all turned back to check Sokka's progress.

He was standing, at least, brushing himself off with as much dignity as he could muster.

Or rather, as much dignity as Toph would allow him.

"Have a nice trip, Ponytail?"

Katara couldn't stifle a giggle at Sokka's indignant expression. Sokka was one of few unchanging elements in her path. The same bumbling, concerned, protective, obnoxious, self-suffering, whining, brave excuse for a brother.

_Brother._

It was the only word to describe him, and yet, it was enough.

* * *

_1 week earlier_

The tip of an inked quill rested messily against pristine, crisp parchment.

Zuko, Heir of Fire, Prince of a Nation, Husband of-

It all seemed a pointless bit of pomp suddenly.

He stared evenly at the scratched out words he had penned. The suggested missive was nowhere near any semblance of completion. His uncle had shut him in his study, with a threat of locking him there to ensure this duty filled.

A letter, it seemed, was to be the bridge to him and his absent wife, the mother of his child.

Iroh had insisted, requesting inquiries of her health and the babes. So he had sat before his desk, a piece of parchment (several, actually) waiting with a quill and inkpot, an unwelcome portrayal of his uncle's endless optimism.

He hadn't even managed to press an address on the page.

Zuko was unsure of how to greet his wife, which, ensure a rather biting frustration. Being hesitant was something he could ill afford, what with a sister to locate and an absent waterbender needing protection.

And then there was the matter of discussing the life within her womb, a life he had half created. Zuko's eyes narrowed. '_She has obligations, damn it!'_

The wife of the prince did _**not **_run off in a time of impending war. She did _**not **_conceal the future heir. She never argued, never questioned her husband. A true wife would not have suggested agreeing with the Earth Kingdom, she would've bowed to the wishes of her husband.

The endless whispers that surrounded him held the like to all of that, spoken between servants, behind the fans of noble women, and amidst the brandy of gentleman.

It made him miss her all the more.

Zuko _was_'shockingly' a young man, but the miss of her warmth next to him at night paled next to the ache for someone who didn't judge him based on how it all seemed. His uncle had raised him, knew him better than he knew himself, but he was not the one who Zuko had whispered secret fears to, late at night, under the coverlet in their bed.

The quill finally gave up, falling from his loose grasp.

Zuko stared at it, barely registering the mess the ink had left against the creamy paper. There were no legible words, no clear thoughts or statements. He really felt the burning indignity that he had to write at all.

Katara should be before him, laughing over his failed attempts, and turning her nose up at the snickering nobles. She should be here, pressing his hand against her tum, giggling over the turtleducks as their downy feathers caressed her fingertips from where they peeked out from under the bird's shells.

His Uncle eye's had held a far away remorse. He had patted Zuko's shoulder and shook his head. Somehow, he knew his nephew's inability to phrase what he was thinking. Zuko hated the sorrow in Iroh's eyes, brought on completely by the stubbornness of two people.

Zuko was helpless. He sat before his court, turning a blind eye to their misgiving and snipes, showing only supreme confidence and assurance.

Where was the justice in being a teenager that was unable to be unsure?

The thought did very little to sooth his troubled mind.

He was a mere adolescent, his wife even younger. They were just escaping the clutches of puberty, and now they had the added responsibilities of a country, a war, and a breathing, living _soul, _that was utterly defenseless and dependant on them.

On him.

A pale hand ran through his hair. It had long since escaped the tight topknot that Katara had openly mocked.

The moon was high in the sky outside the window.

Being the peak of summer, it was quite late before the sky had dipped into the silky velvet of night. The candles in their sticks were dripping down the sides of their waxy flesh.

The window was shut to the nonexistent breeze, leaving him no excuse for such little progress to have been made.

Zuko thoughts wandered to the course of the day.

A distressed Ty Lee had been escorted to her tumbling occupation by a silent Mai. He was hard pressed to judge their reactions, and to base the facts of his sister's involvement upon them. It really was too much at stake over the simple word of an emotional girl and one lacking thereof.

Katara may be safe under the wing's of the people she knew so well, but Azula was nothing if not resourceful. Her plans had already borne some fruit, after all.

His misery was surely a perk to any scheme she wrought.

Of course, his uncle admonished, it was unwise to assume it was their treacherous relative. But the clearly planned and executed cruelty had already cemented the facts in his mind.

An infant in danger, his child.

And one already crushed beneath her ambition.

Zuko picked up the quill again.

His procrastination was mainly due to one issue that beat against his skull.

Did he reveal his ended ignorance to the woman who had deceived him?

Or assure her of good tidings, and leave her to wallow in her guilt?

For of course she was guilty, that was something he did not, _could _not doubt. It was against _everything_ he knew of her character to be so utterly callous, whether from his own experience or the tales of the Avatar's graceful, kind friend.

Zuko was nothing without a strong, thriving sense of justice. Vengeance was only a far cry past justice, especially in such a personal matter.

_My Lady,_

_I pray to Agni your grandmother has made a full recovery, however, I know the fallacy in my own hopes, as I do not see Watertribe sails returning you to your place. My Uncle inquires after your health. Mayhaps, you would be such a noble woman, as to pen him a letter and ease his worries. The situation here is maintained, if nothing else. The two Earth Kingdom representatives have fled. We have as of yet to receive anything pertaining the treaty. Perhaps we have shocked the Earth nation by our upholding the treaty. Surely, it was a shock for them to gain news of your childless condition. Your sudden, midnight flight has stirred trouble within the court. Many question your aptitude as a wife of fire. I have suffered many a headache over their concerns. I ensured them at once their fears were groundless. You have been a model of noble perfection. The Fire Nation is grateful for your sacrifices. I anticipate speaking to you face to face, __**soon.**_

_Heir of Agni, Prince of the Fire Nation, Nephew to the reigning Fire Lord, Master Bender and Swordsman, Husband to the Lady, Zuko of Roku's Line_

He refused to second guess himself any longer. He rolled the formal missive into a scroll, marching straight to the aviary holding the messenger hawks.

There were few that disturbed his solitude. The servants were abed, the nobles and officers tucked into their quarters. Guards were silent statues who merely nodded at his presence.

The aviary was atop a tower in the rear of the palace, facing the sea that branched into the city's harbor. A long stretch of cold marble separated him from his goal. Hollow footsteps echoed with the weight of burdened steps.

The grandeur on either side of him was not enough to distract from his troubled thoughts. Besides, for someone as accustomed to them as Zuko, they were a mere fixture in the cold halls he was raised in.

The scroll was clutched tightly between warm fingers.

He had written formally, without the comradely teasing he had employed in his first letters to her. He had been charmed, by her fiery wit and her seemingly substantial knowledge. That added to his uncle's prodding tales of a great beauty, filled with kindness and mercy, he was unable to resist flirting when she hadn't the option of being repulsed by the mark upon his face.

Now with her silence even before departure, he reverted to the cold formality he observed with any other woman of rank.

The tall, closed doors opened easily under a turned knob. This had never been an important place, therefore heat encoded locks were unnecessary.

The birds were unhappy with being awoken for the mere whims of a human pet, but grudgingly one hawk took the dead mouse Zuko offered from their food stored and stood alert to receive his missive.

The hawk watched him with round gold orbs that seemed oddly reproachful.

"It's for the best," he muttered, trying to shale the knowing gleam as the hawk snapped at his fingers. Animals had always seemed to like her better. Even _his _mother's turtleducks flocked to her more readily.

After securing the scroll in the marked container for that purpose, Zuko quietly told the hawk where to drop its burden.

The hawk soared out through an opening near the roof, a mouse hanging pathetically limp in his claws.

Zuko sighed. It would be a week before the hawk reached the poles, and at least another week until it brought any kind of reply. He refused to be optimistic. His letter had been far too cold for that.

The prince stepped lightly around the evidence of the bird's habitat. Old bones of mice and small rabbits strewn with droppings was not a welcome addition to his wardrobe.

The door shut behind him and he tucked his hand inside his tunic, idly fingering the small key tucked into a pocket.

Pale features loomed against a pillar halfway back to his room.

"My prince."

Zuko turned sharply, hand reaching for his dagger before Mai revealed herself from the shadows.

"Lady Mai."

Decorum demanded the honorific, and the bow. Her information earlier demanded a polite smile, barely a curve of his lips.

She flushed, so slightly he was sure it was the flickering light from a scone on the wall.

There had been bad air between them, when he caught her siding with Jet, but there was little evidence to any wrong doing, and he could hardly have her tossed unto her noble arse into prison merely for taking the concerned citizen role for her country.

She nodded her head.

"Have you…looked further into the matter of…Azula?"

He shook his head. Despite the shaky trust decorum pleaded, with his child and wife on the line he could take no chance at letting information wander upon lips and ears.

"It was a passing thought, without reason or substance."

That was almost true.

Mai nodded again.

"And the Lady?"

Zuko's eyes narrowed. Even if she had kept her tongue, this woman was a threat. She knew Katara's current condition as well as her location.

"Splendid."

Mai didn't speak, but continued to watch him in the same empty way her eyes settled on everyone.

"My offer still stands."

Offer?

Apparently his confusion was clear on his pale face. She nodded, sidling closer to his stance, nearly as tall as he was.

She would've dwarfed Katara.

"My offer of…services."

The old anger that had occurred back then, at her disrespect, at her assumptions, at her degradation of Katara; it all seemed cooler now.

After all, his _wife_ had chosen to leave him ignorant of something that would change not only their lives, but the Nation. She had left him with a sorry note and excuse, and he would be lying if he denied his hurt pride was clamoring for revenge. In fact, hadn't she insisted in honesty? In all those letters in the early months?

Irony.

Is.

A.

Cold.

Ruthless.

Mother.

_Fucking._

_**Bitch.**_

Zuko sucked a tight breath between his teeth. Encouraged by his lack of response, Mai had came to stand before him, leaning into his chest as if it was her _place._

Again the thin lips met his, not_ her_lips, but the ones of a noble girl who detested everything Katara stood for and knew nothing about him.

For one brief, unthinkable lapse; the mystery was welcome. The utter lack of passion and emotion was a cut off between what he wanted; _blue eyes;_ and what he needed; _willing company._

And then he clenched her shoulders and pushed her off, but he did not release her.

"Why do you hope to gain?"

Mai was unsettled, something rare and vulnerable across her face.

"You deserve better than her. You deserve a _real _woma-"

And then she stopped, choking.

In shock Zuko watched the pale lips turn red. The blood spurted out in a bubble, pressing between out from her clenched mouth.

"Mai?!"

Gray eyes began to flutter.

Panicked, Zuko looked over her shoulder. There was nothing in the silent hallway, no assassin who missed the greatest target, nor apologizing guard or soldier.

"Mai?"

His words were urgent, but _damn it they weren't supposed to be able to get this close!_

_Katara…_

"Did you see anything-or-?"

"Tea t-tasted o-ff…" The words were punctuated by another gurgle of red.

_Shit!_

"Like what, Mai?" Calm, he could pull calm off.

"Don't know." It was the first time he'd ever heard her mumble.

"Mai?"

"Tired."

Her eyes were dazed, fluttering shut with each shallow, ragged breath that seemed to rip apart her lungs.

Gathering his wits, he ran, jostling the bloody noble in his arms; the one place she had wanted to be for so long...

Shouting for guards, his uncle, physicians.

The infirmary was a five minute walk, but with a sprinting prince, it took three.

He was met with the men in white, they snatched her, laying her on crisp, white sheets.

Dazed, Zuko watched as she twitched, muttered, and trembled. The doctors pressed cold cloths to her forehead, regulated her pulse, pumped her stomach.

Zuko felt it all through a barrier of shock and guilt.

_Tea?_

The tea he served them?

How was Ty Lee?

If they could infiltrate his _palace, a fortress;_ How much challenge would an ice wall surrounding stone huts be?

_Katara…_

A hand rested heavy on his shoulder. He didn't need to turn to see the face of his uncle.

"Poison?"

Iroh nodded, the movement traveling down his arm to register to the numb boy before him.

"Azula?"

Iroh hesitated before drawing his nephew to his study, away from the bustling brightness surrounding the dying girl.

The trip was abrupt for the prince, who only registered their destination when his uncle gently pushed him into a low chair.

"There is no evidence it's Azula."

Zuo growled. "There is no evidence it's not!"

Iroh raised a hand for silence.

"If it was, why kill Mai, a friend from childhood?"

Zuko did not hesitate. "Or clear her tracks by ridding herself of her spy?"

Iroh shook his head.

"It does not add up. Killing her has only brought more attention to the possibility of Azula's influence."

"She's not dead yet!"

_I won't let her get you._

Iroh smiled sadly.

"Which 'she' do you mean?"

Zuko ignored him.

"Azula wouldn't kill off someone useful; Unless their purpose has run its course."

Iroh nodded slowly. "She was never adverse to 'necessary losses'."

Zuko continued on, puzzling answers to himself, thoughts escaping his mouth for Iroh's benefit.

"But would Azula purposefully reveal her machinations?"

Iroh said nothing, waiting.

"Unless she desires that we would know. It's plausible she's s confident that we can't do a thing to even stall her."

Iroh tilted his head, letting his nephew continue.

"She believes this is our first sign. She's trying to intimidate us. She _wants_ us to know, and to be afraid."

"Or?" Iroh supplied dutifully, allowing his nephew to work out the possibilities for himself.

"Or it's someone else entirely, who decided to pull their spy once we became suspicious."

Iroh smiled. His nephew was a great man, and would be a brilliant leader.

Zuko turned to him.

"We can't assume."

"No."

"We can't risk anything either."

He was met with a shook head.

"Uncle," his words were haunted, hesitant, "If they could do this…?"

Iroh stood, brushing dust from his night robe.

"What matters now, my son, is what _you_ will do."

Azula would expect him to track her himself, leaving anyone he held dear behind to protect him. It was the honorable path, after all.

She would bank on it.

It was a shame he always had to disappoint her, his father too.

"I'm leaving."

Iroh nodded. It was only expected.

"Take your mask."

Zuko nodded.

"Give Katara my love."

Zuko paused, eyes widened he turned back to the old man.

Iroh smiled serenely.

"You surpass their expectations every day, my boy."

Zuko gave him a slight smile of acknowledgement before turning.

Katara wasn't the only one able to conduct a midnight disappearance.

* * *

**A.N: I POISONED MAI!! MUAHAHAHAHAH! It wasn't just revenge on shipping, it was part of the plot. Next chapter, Zuko is going to meet...PENGUINS!! Hope you enjoyed!! REVIEW My goal for this chapter is 50! Let's see if ya'll can pull that off!**


	25. Chapter 25: Hiding in the Ice

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**A.N**

_**This is the beginning of the final arc in the story. YAY! I hope you've all enjoyed it thus far. Attention: This story has now breached 90,000 words! Thank you for all the encouragement! So, to express my gratitude, this chapter is a tribute to some of my most loyal and encouraging reviewers. I think I got everyone who has reviewed more than once, or those who really encouraged me, if not I'm so sorry! I tried! It's difficult to keep it straight. It took forever. Hope you enjoyed. Questions welcomed! READ AND REVIEW!**_

**_LOOK FOR YOUR PENAME!_**

**_Moon Soda_**

**_Bluudyrabbitofportland_**

**_NorthernLights25_**

**_Fiery-chan_**

**_Phoenix Wingz_**

**_LuvStarWars_**

**_Doctor Anthony_**

**_Harlequindays_**

**_Smartcheer917_**

**_Harlequin Jade_**

**_LordRevanGrandMasteroftheJedi_**

**_Danielle134_**

**_Tomboy14_**

**_Tomboy-girl21_**

**_Castle Anthrax_**

**_FireChildSlytherin5_**

**_Lady Amaya_**

**_CelestialWonder_**

**_Tempest in Blue_**

**_Kami28_**

**_RasalynnLynx_**

**_Bradhadair fire starter_**

**_Got Rice 15278_**

**_Abrightidea_**

**_The Laughing Phoenix_**

**_Hj_**

**_Nightdrive23_**

**_Ace_**

**_Pesche_**

**_Shadowfox2107_**

**_Unwritten Bliss_**

**_CLEAO Girl_**

**_Spleefmistress_**

**_ScallyBally_**

**_RukiaTashio_**

**_EndlessBlack_**

**_Clifton_**

**_1x1pEngUIn89_**

**_Glyth_**

**_Nahirta_**

**_Pfnelly_**

**_Animechick_**

**_Nephertiri_**

**_Zutaraness_**

**_Heaven and Earth_**

**_She-walks-in-twilight_**

**_OneDayAtATime_**

**_Genesisgoboom_**

**_Crzysheelf_**

**_Liebe Wolf.Kura Neko_**

**_VioletLove_**

**_The Zutara Critic_**

**_Superkawaiifoxy_**

**_Solareclipse_**

**_Jetana_**

**_Darkpassion89_**

**_DudetteRin101_**

**_Nephthys Moon_**

**_GroggyRae_**

**_Abstractmind_**

**_ElfishScallywag_**

**_Nadramon_**

**_Karissa M._**

**_MidnightOasis_**

**_DoAho_**

**_Rocio_**

**_Pez is tasty_**

**_Badculture_**

**_Magnetic-Rose92_**

**_Maze2010_**

**_DrawerDiary_**

**_And a huge thanks to all my anonymous reviewers_**

**_ARC III PEOPLE!!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **III**

**Rating: _T _**

**Chapter 25: Hiding in the Ice**

**Zuko and Katara**

* * *

"Well?"

The animal chirped.

"That's helpful."

The largest drawback of traveling in secret, therefore not as he was, a royal, meant no royal procession.

Which meant no servants, no silky bed sheets, no command of his own ship.

He had stowed away aboard an Earth Kingdom vessel stopping in the Fire Nation on the way to the South Pole. It was obnoxiously difficult to keep hidden on a vessel filled to the brim with sailors, traders, settlers, and of course, all their families.

By far, that was the worst sight; Mothers coddling small babes whilst the father looked on with pride, stroking his wife's hair. It gave him an unpleasant lurch in his stomach, a dim feeling of longing for the small peace that was unlikely to be granted, what with a war to avoid, an absent wife, and the political circles in which they moved. It was a humbling thought indeed, to be jealous of a peasant.

By now the ship had docked with the midnight tide. It was far too cold to sleep outside, but it little mattered. He would not be without shelter for long. Waiting till just before dawn, Zuko had slipped past the harbor guards and the early rising civilians, making his way to the outcroppings of snow banks a short ways past the walls of the city.

It had only taken instants for these insistent, monochromatic bothers to discover he was a potential food source, because of course every pet human fell to the fluffy twitching of the babes while their little whiskers tickled hands that were 'supposed' to have food.

When the penguins, for from Katara's descriptions, that was all they could be, discovered he was such a useless vessel, they toddled away looking for all the world like little pregnant gnomes.

It was amazing how the thoughts of his child in his wife had leaked over into the rest of his conscious, and unconscious as it was, observations.

Katara had been, by his own reckoning, fostering his heir for two and a half months. He knew very little about the plight that plagued all women, vaguely remembering his mother nauseous and later swelling, but he was unable to discern any kind of timetable for the growth of a soul.

Zuko didn't dare sit upon the snowy ground. In an instant the wet slush would seep through, and as he had no real sort of plan, he didn't fancy the idea of hiking through snow in wet clothing while he planned his offense.

It really was almost pathetic how he was treating her like an enemy to be conquered. Despite the fact that he bore her no ill will, he had no illusions that she had hidden such a truth from him, and thus wouldn't take kindly to being confronted before her family.

It was imperative he get her alone.

He had no doubt that if her family knew, or had their suspicions, the sight of his noble mug would subject them to the most righteous anger, especially after that fiasco with the twig chewing, damnable, useless piece of filth.

Iroh had suggested, strangely enough, that he recruit an ally of sorts; to assist in wrangling his wife and managing her family.

Though Zuko held the highest regard and respect for his uncle, he doubted his sanity with every passing day. That and his tea intake was increasing. Which of course was having adverse affects on his mental stability. It was the most comforting answer, since he'd really rather ignore Iroh's hints that he was pining over the lost company of his niece and his not-so-subtle 'flattering' observations that her grandmother was rather ferocious.

It was enough to make a man become a monk.

Fortunately he escaped those conversations for the most part, threatening his uncle's tea supply and making him resort to little sighs of displeasure while Zuko studiously ignored them and drained the liquor in his cup.

He stood with the hood of his coat up, looking for all the world like a normal occupant of the city, watching the dawn whilst standing in the midst of animals who were determined that he should have fish.

The snow was an abnormal thing to see and touch, especially to a native of the tropics. It was hardly winter in the Fire Nation, what with sheets of rain replacing every little child's dream of getting red noses from the frozen fluff.

Though he had his reservations to the lack of a comfortable temperature, Zuko could easily see the appeal these lands held for his wife.

The snow was crisp and new each morn, like a fresh slate to be painted upon. The penguins were admitingly…a rival to the turtlecuks in cuteness. And this was the place of her birth, of her mother, and of her family.

Despite the harsh climate, it was beautiful in the way that only slightly touched things are. It was not the overwhelming standards and architecture of his homeland, but this was a place where the people lived by the nature of their home instead of altering it as so many others did.

It was almost charming in its simplicity. The soothing colors of white snow dropping unto thick ice before breaking into arctic, azure waters was fairly welcome after the constant busyness of his home life paired with the unending vibrancy against his senses.

Zuko felt as if the moon goddess herself had touched his spirit leaving a calm he hadn't felt since Mai had let slip the news of his unborn progeny.

Mai.

She was quite unwell, at his last news, unable to wake from a state of cold sweat and fever. The best physicians were tirelessly working by her bedside, whilst his Uncle commanded the hunt for the criminal behind it. He had been written off as leaving to comfort his wife over her ailing grandmother, leaving a letter of regret for Mai's family.

It was far too easy for his thoughts to escape his grasp nowadays. Only moments ago he had reflected on his uncle's odd suggestion and now he thought of Mai whilst a little penguin chick pulled impatiently at the legs of his trousers with small beak.

Gently pushing the babe's head away, Zuko went back to observing the matters at hand.

The sun was rising quickly and he needed to align his advantages soon before Katara caught a glimpse of him and headed for the high hill likes her brother on a meat craze.

Iroh had suggested he approach Kanna for assistance. Apparently she was in the know as to Katara's condition and, oddly enough, favored Zuko.

He really had no idea where to find her, but it was very unlikely that he would standing here as the penguins fought over fish and toppled into each other.

Turning to face the city once more, Zuko laid out his options. Finding Kanna was imperative, but with no prior knowledge as to the location of her home there were few ways he could find her.

It seemed the easiest would be to ask a villager, somehow discreet who would be unlikely to know of him, or to tip off the volatile waterbender.

Finally deciding to circle around to the rear walls, Zuko held his arms out slightly for balance on the unfamiliar, slippery texture of the snow and ice. The chief's dwelling, and there was no doubt that was where she was, was most likely in the center of the city. Agni help him if Kanna actually resided there as well.

The guards waved him in, under no suspicions that they couldn't trust a simple man wrapped as they were in thick coats.

Annoyed but grateful at their assumptions that he was not a threat, he slipped quietly past the houses of the slumbering, making his way along the rear walls.

Smoke was beginning to rise from stone chimneys sat atop the roofs of the small homes. If he wished to remain inconspicuous, it must seem as if his wandering had a goal.

Stirrings within a nearby cottage made him duck into a very small side path, surrounded by the low ice walls it seemed these people used as fences.

He hadn't realized it let to a small, rambling stone home till he nearly reached the front door, hidden from sight by a very sudden curve in the path. He had remained on the path for the mere fact that it was isolated and utterly devoid of people.

Zuko stopped, glancing at the shut door. Movement heard on the other side made him draw back instantly. Using the grace that only came with meticulous practice, he swiftly darted to the side of the door. He would remain invisible to the person unless they went straight forward and turned around and peered into the dark shadows caused by the house's low roof and the ice walls that seemed to grow up around the hut.

The person's silhouette was blocked by the side of the home and the now open door.

Zuko distractedly registered the enticing smells leaking free of the hut.

The person stopped just outside the door.

"Don't be childish. Your tea is getting cold."

Zuko jumped, but restrained himself at the last moment from answering. It had been so familiar as to his uncle he nearly exposed himself by instinct.

The old woman, for indeed, her voice was rich with the pitches that only age and wisdom brought, and the feminine tone spiked memories.

"Well boy? I haven't the time to wait until you stop hiding."

That ruled out the possibility that he'd missed another person's presence. Restraining a sigh, and quelling his rapid heartbeat, he slipped out from the walls.

Katara's grandmother frowned her disapproval.

Zuko raised an eyebrow. That was simple.

Kanna shook her head at him, crooking a finger to bring him forth.

Zuo complied, not without trepidation as to the temper that Katara had inherited from this woman.

She frowned when he stopped before her.

"Do you want them to see? Get inside, boy!" her tone was brisk, the present matron had raised Katara and the bumbling idiot, there was only folly in denying that she didn't command attention.

He shuffled in ahead of her, nearly jumping again when she shut the door quickly behind him with a decisive snap.

Kanna watched him through faded blue eyes. There was no pretense to be had with this woman. He stood across from her, much taller and severely less confident than when he had faced Sokka's wrath.

She looked him up and down unashamedly. Startling the prince, her arm quickly reached out and grabbed the front of his parka, pulling him close.

"What took you so long, young one?"

She wasn't patronizing him; she was demanding an answer.

Then bizarrely she broke into a wide, knowing grin.

"Couldn't keep away from her? There's a good lad."

Zuko blushed at the cheeky woman's insinuation.

Kanna's eye's were warm. She patted his scarred cheek without any sign of disgust and then hugged him tightly.

The prince was startled, but hesitantly wrapped his arms around her slight frame. He hadn't been hugged y anyone other than his uncle or Katara for years. Well, there was Ty Lee, but that was more of a bubbly squeeze before she flipped away, giggling.

It was comforting and it was motherly. She carried the vague smell of baked bread and fresh tea, tempered with something that smelled like one of Katara's favorite robes.

She let him go and patted his cheek again. It was open display of pride and affection he was unaccustomed to. The pride radiated out of her eyes, crinkled at the corners with years of sight.

She smiled.

"Iroh always said you were a good boy."

He looked down at her.

She continued.

"Katara misses you."

Here Zuko had to release a snort. She certainly proved it, considering that _she _was the one who had left.

Kanna shook his head slightly, a weathered hadn't on wither cheek.

"Pride is no use here. She's been miserable."

Zuko wasn't quite done feeling self righteous.

"Odd way of showing it."

Kanna clucked her tongue.

"Now is the time you support her. You are the father of her child. I know that means something to you both."

Zuko held back a blush at her utter frankness. He wondered if all watertribe women were this way, refusing to dance around any matter at hand.

Zuko sighed.

"It's true then?"

He knew it was, but he needed someone to say it. Someone close, at least to Katara if not to him. Kanna was looking at him with a mix of appraisal and understanding.

"Of course."

He nodded slowly, swallowing. That was it then. He was a father.

Kanna watched the emotions play across his face. "How do you plan to speak to her?"

Zuko blanched. He really wanted to stall that for a while.

"I was hoping you could bring her alone, to me."

Kanna nodded in approval.

"Good."

She turned her back to him, minding the tea kettle whistling as she prodded the bread she had ready.

"She'll be here any minute."

Zuko snapped his eyes to her from where they had been taking in her small abode. It was stone and wood, with a pelt covering another doorway and a fire centered in the middle of this room, which was filled with baskets of fabric, herbs and jars of numerous foods and the like.

"What?"

Kanna clucked without turning around.

"She always comes to see me for morning tea."

Zuko leapt to his feet, heading for the door.

A spoon rapped him on the back of the head sharply. Zuko yelped and rubbed the sore spot. He turned to face the irate woman, who was scowling at him.

"You are not running."

Zuko groaned. He could try again of course, but he really doubted she'd let him escape without several more bruises and lumps. Facing the woman who left him seemed trivial compared to Kanna splinching him.

Kanna kept a wary eye on him as she tended to the kettle, a rather horrid thing with brightly colored flowers and dancing…were those _turtleducks?_

Kanna pressed a tea cup into his hands, making sure he had it before turning her back to fetch another. Zuko was tense, staring down into his tea with an unpleasant ache in his tum.

She nursed her own cup of tea, seemingly content to sit in silence.

Then she broke it.

"Her father is rather angry."

Zuko snorted. Exactly what he needed at the moment.

"Of course he is."

Kanna nodded.

"He has his suspicions of how it came about, and none favor you."

Zuko stared at her for a moment, until what she said registered.

"He thinks I forced her?" His voice was deadly calm and his grip on the teacup was threatening permanent damage.

Kanna looked at him sadly, her silence answer enough.

"Hakoda truly thinks that Katara was distraught at the marriage. He thinks her duty was fulfilled and you took more than you had a right to."

Zuko was shaking in rage. Hadn't he promised, so many times, he would _never_… His disgust was heightened at the thought that Hakoda thought Katara would even let that happened. The prince had yet to bully her into _anything._

"Hello Gran!"

The door opened and there she was.

Katara smile dropped into shock when he stood.

She was staring at him in horror. Zuko smiled bitterly.

She looked tired.

Pulling away his concern, he quipped,

"Hello, _darling."_

* * *

Katara was frozen.

He was here.

_He was here._

She forgot herself and rushed him, throwing herself into his arms. Every thought had circled him since the letter. It was so _cold._ She wanted assurance, he still cares, he _must._

He pulled away before she could wrap her arms around her. Katara looked up at him, surprised to see the hurt she felt echoed.

Her grandmother cleared her throat.

"I believe you have much to discuss."

Katara distanced herself from the prince. He didn't blink, regarding her coldly.

Kanna nodded to herself.

"Take as much time as you wish."

She backed out, worried at Katara's hurt gaze.

And then it was two.

Katara couldn't look at him. There was silence for several moments. What could she possibly say to him?

_I'm sorry._

_Forgive me._

"I got your letter."

She realized she had thought aloud, and studiously worked to ignore the tawny eyes burning a hole through her.

He didn't speak for a while.

Katara felt horrible. His accusatory silence was worse than any ranting or yelling.

She had left him. She couldn't deny it. Her guilt had been ripping at her for days, demanding she write, go to him, _something._

She had been horribly depressed since the letter; her womb rejected food more often, making her worry for the babe's health. It seemed her body was growing thinner.

Zuko released a shuttering breath.

"Why?"

Katara shook her head. She couldn't tell him, not now. Not when the evidence of her lie had served them tea in perfect health and comfort.

She tried to calm herself. He only thought she lied. He didn't know the truth. She mentally punished herself. Leading him to believe something else was just more lying. She would suffer more tears for this, she warranted.

"I missed my family.'

He snorted.

She chanced a look at him.

He was glaring at her admirably, mocking her excuses and demanding truth. He was completely in the right, but she couldn't. Not now.

"I had to get away from it all."

He seemed to inflate as she watched. An angry flush spread across his pale cheeks. He stepped toward her furiously, backing her toward the wall.

"From what? From the court? From Jet?" Katara nodded ceasing the chance to sooth his ire. "Or are you hiding from me? Coward." She shook her head frantically, looking at him beseechingly. It would be so easy to get angry like him. Except her guilt refused to let her hide behind the fool's excuse.

"Are you hiding from me? Are you hiding from the _father of your child?"_

**A.N: CLIFFHANGER! HANGING FROM A CLIFF! AND THAT'S WHY HE'S CALLED CLIFFHANGER! Zuzu's hurt, Katara's bout to cry, what have I done? ;) Kanna beat up Zuko with a spoon!! REVIEW!!**

* * *


	26. Chapter 26: The Relief that you bring

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**A.N**

_**Aren't you all spoiled? Another update! I really didn't get alot of reviews last chapter, but I figured the cliffhanger was too cruel to let you wallow in suspenese. Drama this chapter people, but I think you'll be pleased with the outcome. I really have mixed feelings about this chapter. I liked alot of parts in it, but overall I feel like I did your high expectations no justice. Please, if I ever needed feedback, it is now. Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed seeing your names last chapter! One more day till new episodes! Which sucks for me, as I don't have any way to watch it! I'll have to go to this website I know and hope they post it quickly. I really don't think this will be done by chapter 30, so let's say 35. **_

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **III**

**Rating: _T _**

**Chapter 26: The relief that you bring**

**Katara and Zuko**

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()--()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Women have been the vessel for new life as long as the sun has lit the morning sky.

It is a precious thing, one men are unable to imagine, or indeed, ever suffer through. It is said the spirits chose the fairer ones for a reason. They look beyond the pain and discomfort to the gift at the end, whilst men are blind until they see it bare before their eyes.

It is also know that women are adjusting in the early months. Chemicals race around their souls to welcome the child; they crave and reject nutrition at the child's fancy; they long for comfort and little stress.

Desperation is not a wise thing to put a mother-to-be through.

Katara froze.

It is quite ironic, that phrase. Many have said to have frozen, whether it be in fear, relief, or shock. It wasn't the mere halt of actions or movements.

She couldn't breathe.

Her heart refused to beat.

The only thing that leaked past her haze and to her senses was the look of disgust etched across the face she had cried for far too much to admit.

_He doesn't want it._

It was fair to say it made things increasingly difficult. But Katara was a dreamer before anything else. In the deepest reach of her mind, past that even, she had felt the babe would bring joy, would bring them closer together.

_He doesn't want me._

It was like a tide of burning pain, swiping at her with long tendrils of smoke and lightening.

Katara lived again.

And the pain met and released in a shuddering breath that quickly became a sob.

Zuko watched her, face still cold, still a far cry of how she wished it. She had clung to the foolish hope that he would forgive; that he might…love her.

As she did him.

There was no doubt to be had now. She had been raised on stories of romance, of heroes and heroines. Love was blind. Love was foolish. Love was _painful._

Tears slid down her cheeks. For the first time in so long, she didn't bother to hide or pretend. He would see through it all.

She turned away from him in shame. In grief.

He let out a low breath behind her.

"So that's it then."

Katara didn't respond.

"You ran from _me._"

She shook her head mutely.

He snorted again.

"Then why, "he drawled as he drew nearer to her back, "Do I find my_ wife _here and pregnant?"

Katara raised her hands to her face, wiping fruitlessly at her tears.

Then there were hands on her shoulders, warm and strong. Firm.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered, hands tightening on her shoulders.

Katara's shoulders heaved before she turned to face the prince.

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. The glare was gone, however accusatory his gaze was. He looked so much older than she knew him to be.

She tried to pull her face away, but one hand left her shoulder to grab her chin.

"Why?"

Katara blinked back another rush of tears. She'd hurt him. She was expecting his anger, not that it mad it any easier to bear, but she hadn't counted on him looking at her in such a way. Without trust or affection. Without comfort or relief.

"I-I am s-so sorry." She managed to gasp out.

He looked at her quietly for a moment before rearranging his arms to hold her to his chest. Katara welcomed the embrace, so relieved that he would listen.

He leaned his head away to speak into her ear.

"Do you know how I found out?"

She shook her head, mentally bracing herself.

"Mai was arguing with Jet. She mentioned that a child could not be hidden for long."

Katara shook against him.

Zuko continued.

"I knew. It only made sense. Why you wouldn't speak much, especially to me. Why you would leave." He took in a harsh breath. "They left after you did. Perhaps the bastard will have some scars."

Katara felt ten times worse. She should've told him. Now to learn he found out from the people who trapped them on all sides. A Fire Noble who was slighted by the marriage and an Earth Kingdom Rebel slighted by her.

"Why, " she began, cringing as he tensed against her, "Did they try to break the alliance? It had been done."

It was far easier to talk about the impending war over their problems and impending parenthood. The coward's way, no doubt, but she was so glad for the instant of relief that she clung to acting like nothing had ever come between them.

Zuko must have nodded, for she felt his chin move against her shoulder.

"The reason they gave spread rather thin, yes?"

She nodded back, relieved they were talking again, working like a team.

Zuko released a heavy breath, right into her ear. The warmth made her shiver and press closer against him.

He gripped her to him tighter.

"I believe there is a third party."

Katara didn't really register his words for a moment; her hormone induced state demanding comfort as she nuzzled the hollow of his throat.

"A third…?"

Zuko nodded again. His grip tightened again.

"Do you remember when we wrote?"

Katara was confused, but she didn't pull away to let him see her face. Her words were muffled as she answered.

"Before the wedding?"

"Yes."

She nodded.

"Do you remember asking about my sister?"

Katara frowned against his coat. It was a rather odd question, one she'd rather not contemplate at the moment. She just wanted to stay for a while, just like this, and be held.

She pulled away to look up into his face. She began to step back to face him, but she smiled when he wouldn't release her.

"You said I'd never see her."

Zuko nodded, his eyes boring into hers.

"And hence why I am so relieved to hold you now."

Katara's brow furrowed. He bent to kiss it.

"What?"

Zuko sighed his chin once more atop her head.

"My sister left with my father. She had vowed revenge on us all. It is just like her to stir this kind of unrest in the world, pitting two sides against one another to suit her means."

Katara frowned again.

"Isn't that rash, Zuko?"

He smiled grimly.

"Uncle said the same thing. But no, "he continued, "It's not. Not anymore."

"Anymore?"

He pulled her in much tighter.

"Mai is dying."

Katara gasped and looked up. It was true there was no lost affection between her and the pale girl, but she was of nobility and thus close to…

She shook.

* * *

He frowned. He hadn't expected her to react with fear. It made little sense.

"Why-?"

"You could've been killed."

Zuko looked down at her. He really hadn't even considered his own safety, much to worried for her and the babe.

But Katara was on a rant, so he decided to let her speak.

"I should've told you. I should have. But I was scared, Zuko. I didn't want to be the one to bring war back to this world." She clutched the front of his coat in her fingers.

"It's my fault. I didn't want you to have to deal with the outcome. I thought if I left, no one would know. But then Jet came and he asked me-"

His arms tightened again.

"Jet?" He growled.

Katara looked utterly miserable.

"What did he do?"

Katara was still and then very quiet when she spoke,

"He kissed me."

Zuko saw red. The bastard had kissed her. He had kissed his _wife._

"And he told me to come back to him."

Zuko blanched. He really should've castrated the 'man' at first sight, as he had wished. Damn Katara's mercy.

"And then he told me he could fix it. Make the babe disappear. Like it never was." Her voice was hollow and shaking.

Zuko's hands were warming around her. She hugged him to her tightly in an effort to calm him down. He breathed out harshly.

"I could kill him."

She gave him a watery chuckle. It helped appease him slightly.

"So could Sokka."

Zuko nodded his agreement.

Katara however, continued to speak, she seemed to be avoiding talk of the child and leaving him as much as he was.

"But what does that have to do with your sister?"

Zuko sighed, idly tangling a thread of her hair around one finger. It was half pulled up into a bun and allowed his hands unlimited access to the soft, dark waves.

"Azula was Mai's friend in childhood. She uses her resources. Mai was a convenience and then a liability."

He could tell she didn't understand his thought process, but she was ignorant of Azula and the machinations of the court.

Her next words made him start.

"Then why are you here?"

Didn't she follow his reasonings? If his sister was indeed involved, she was in danger!

"I'd have thought you would've gone after her."

Iroh would have been proud of her.

Zuko nodded.

"That's why I didn't."

She pulled her head back to look at him.

And then she smiled.

"I'm proud of you."

He smiled back, glad to forget she left him. It was all overwhelmed because she was safe, and she was proud of him.

He leaned in and pressed his lips to her, drawing her arms around his neck before settling his around her waist.

Dear Agni, how he'd missed this.

She was soft to the touch, willing as he pressed forward. It was bliss to have her again, to be able to let lose his guard and just talk without reservation or lies.

Of course, _this_ side of their relationship was very pleasurable indeed. His body was reacting to her nearness, to her scent and warmth.

Katara pulled away with flushing cheeks that Zuko found to be oddly attractive.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head.

"I understand."

She looked up at him in obvious shock.

"However," he growled, "It was most unpleasant to not know if you were safe. And I really do not fancy sleeping alone."

She smiled up at him, radiant.

"Never again." He whispered, watching her.

She paled, but nodded.

Smiling tentatively, she reached for his hand. He allowed the movement, curious as to her motives.

She intertwined their fingers before pressing his hand to her stomach.

He stilled.

"I'm sorry I lied." She said.

He nodded, eyes transfixed upon their joint hands.

"I'm sorry I left."

He forgave her.

"And I'm sorry," she continued, "for hiding this from you."

She released his hand, leaving it alone atop her tum.

He figured it was easier this way, to let it all out now.

"I was angry."

She nodded, solemn.

"I thought you didn't trust me."

She shook her head, mouth open and about to protest but he shushed her.

"I was so terrified that I wouldn't be able to protect you." He whispered, stroking her stomach through the cloth that covered it.

It was not at all rounded, but he knew that would come with time. There was very little to tell she was with child. But he recognized a certain glow in her that was all the brighter when he forgave her.

It was beautiful, and this, _this, _was how it should've been.

He knew without a doubt he would give anything for this child.

It was a part of him.

It was a part of _her._

And he loved her.

* * *

**A.N: FLUFF! Hope you didn't totally hate! Please I need your thoughts on this one! Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Sacrifice of a People

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**A.N**

_**Another update. I rock. I like this one, especially the Toph and Sokka interaction. I know Aang isn't really mentioned, but it is intentional. We will find out where he is next chapter. It's a pretty straight forward chapter, but if you have questions, feel free to ask. I really hope to breach 600 reviews with this chapter, so help me out, we're nearly there! Hope you enjoy, feedback please.**_

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **III**

**Rating: _T _**

**Chapter 27: The Sacrifice of a People**

**Sokka, Zuko, and Katara**

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()--()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Sokka glared at the sight before him.

Not that that, in itself, was too unusual for the pessimist, but this certain sight just rubbed him in all the wrong ways.

He had taken it upon himself to join Katara in the penguin's nesting ground. Since the arrival of the letter _that no one would let him see_ she had been more off than before. If he hadn't hated to say it, he might've labeled it as…_mopey._

But when he reached the point where he commonly accosted her, the snow was bare except for those evil little fish snatchers.

Sokka had stood there in some confusion. Katara always accepted morning tea at their Gran's before wasting perfectly good fish and jerky on the demonic little gnomes. It was past the time she should've reached them with her treats. Usually, when he found fit to meet her, he would try to snag some jerky before it disappeared into the whiskered beaks of the waddlers.

Not that he ever got away with it.

His attention was caught by his sister's excited tones spieling off words in rapid succession. Suspecting that she had brought Aang, who for some estranged reason adored the fat should-be-snacks, Sokka ran to hide behind a low snow bank with plans to jump out and frighten them witless. Katara, for the had done so as small children, and Aang, because the boy was as gullible as anything.

Sokka waited till she halted, still too far away to make out the nature of her rant, before poking his head above the ridge of snow to confirm his suspicions.

It was _decidedly _not a sight for sore eyes to see his brother-in-law being tugged along by the waterbender, an expression of amusement and bewilderment upon his ugly mug.

They looked far too cozy for Sokka's liking, especially since he'd thought Katara had left the Prince of Jerks back in his tropical sandbox.

Tropical Sandbox.

He'd have to share that one with Toph.

Shaking his head to focus back on the matter at hand, Sokka resumed his glaring at the slime who was all over his sister. It was shocking, and extremely disturbing, to find Katara's cheeks flushed in pleasure as she spoke to the male, her eyes bright and the happiest Sokka'd seen since she'd arrived.

Well, _damn._

There went his 'proof' that she was miserable with the arse and needed to stay at home where big brother could watc- no _protect_ her.

He really hated the way the jerk's eyes watched her, a mix of desire and cruelty to be sure. He made plans to casually slip between them when a smug voice reached his ears.

"Trying to glare a hole through his head?"

Sokka made to open his mouth to protest, but the little earthbender held up a hand to shush him. He could ignore it, of course, but he'd rather not get his daily beating so early in the morn.

Toph had apparently escorted herself here, odd considering she couldn't see. He was about to inquire to her methods but she shook her head at him.

"How would you know what I'm looking at? I wouldn't have known they were even there if you hadn't pointed it out." His excuses had been better as far as lying to Toph went, but he figured he might slide by with it, seeing as she couldn't monitor his heartbeat.

Toph smirked, cheeky as ever.

"I assume you intentionally meant to contradict yourself. Besides the point, " she continued, shrugging off a normal insult to Sokka's intelligence, "I know you too well."

Sokka sniffed in defiance, not bothering to argue. Toph won far too often at their verbal spars for him to have hopes of anything other than his masculine pride fleeing with its tail between its legs.

Toph flicked him upside the head.

"Are you going to tell me why you're spying?"

"I am not _spying."_

"Of course not."

"I'm not!"

"Never."

"I'M NOT!"

"Sokka?"

Sokka stifled a groan. Damn Toph with her sneaky little ways to get him in trouble. Turning to his sister, he put on a bright (slightly manic) smile (grimace).

"Good morning sister."

Katara raised an eyebrow at him, but she didn't say anything. She had long since accepted Sokka's tendencies to be odd first thing in the morning, as well as in the afternoon, and evening too.

"And my _dearest _brother-in-law. What a _welcome _surprise."

Toph sighed next to him. She reached over and smacked him upside the head just as he was in the process of wiggling his eyebrows 'subtlety'.

"Prince Hotman," Toph said, smirking with a mockery of a curtsy.

"Miss Bei Fong."

Sokka held back a snort at the ugly look on Toph's face, but was disgruntled when she smirked good naturedly and poked her tongue out at the Prince.

Damn brainwashers.

First his beloved, innocent, naïve, darling little sister; and now his rough, boyish, snarky, closest friend and tormentor. Now all that was needed was for his father to slap the slime on the back and give him pelts.

Katara turned her attention back to her brother.

"Why are you up before noon?"

Sokka sniffed. He didn't sleep in _all _the time.

"I merely wished to feed the penguins with my sister, is that so suspicious- I mean wrong?"

Toph smirked.

Katara shook her head, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Only when you actually refer to them as penguins."

The firebender held back a chuckle, increasing Sokka's ire. He had no right to laugh at him. That was something reserved for friends, and family, and the girls he flirted with, and Suki, and his dad's friends, and…

_Damn._

* * *

Zuko watched the 'warrior' turn a rather interesting shade of puce before smiling eerily.

"Have you taken your 'husband' to see father yet?" He quipped as he tried to unsuccessfully doge a smack from the little earthbender.

Katara smiled.

_Damn._

"No. Thank you for reminding me, Sokka!"

She began to tug on the prince's reluctant sleeve. They made it part of the way back to the village wall before she paused, turning her head and speaking over her shoulder to the younger girl.

"Toph? Could you feed the penguins for me? I left their fish in the pail by Sokka's feet. Don't let him take any."

The little earthbender saluted in their direction before turning back to Katara's brother. Zuko heard him shriek when the penguins edge against him, snatching the fish out of the pail next to his leg, surrounding him.

He heard the blind girl snort before they were out of hearing.

His wife was still pulling him along, stopping to speak to every other person and greeting the vendors who were already set up along the small city's main street.

He was glad he hadn't needed to ask about for Kanna. From the looks of it, the odd, pale young man in the coat would be gossip before breakfast. Katara kept a hand in his, to his relief, and introduced him to several men and women alike.

It was easy to see this was her home.

She cooed over small babes nestled in slings on their mother's arms while inquiring over other children and births. She asked the men about their fishing and hunting, wishing them good sport. She patted the heads of children out for an early dash in the snow before the meal and then chores. She waved to the guards posted at regular intervals along the citizens.

The sight of her at ease, so familiar with her surroundings, comforted him greatly. She would've have been immediately suspicious of any stranger with Fire Nation coloring.

As it was, with his hood down, it seemed the people they encountered didn't know what to make of the prince. Whilst it was common knowledge that the chief's daughter had married the Fire Nation heir, they were obviously surprised at his presence here and Katara's apparent comfort with him.

They certainly didn't act the part of an estranged, political couple, so Zuko was sure they didn't appear like one either. Especially with Katara's hand tucked into his and the slight smile he couldn't pull off his face as he watched her.

The villagers saw it, and made note.

One such man had hugged Katara, inquiring after her well being, but watching the firebender out of the corner of his eye.

Zuko was certain he was a warrior. His shrewd, pale grey eyes were far too observant to be a simple civilian. His assumptions were proved correct when the man took the affirmative and, not waiting for Katara, introduced himself.

"Bato, I am Katara's father's head of military and close friend."

That certainly explained the persona of quiet, but confident authority surrounding him. It also explained his calculating, measuring gaze.

So Zuko nodded, and bowed his head slightly in a sign of respect that seemed to surprise the man. Zuko held back a smirk. No doubt his brother-in-law told anyone who would listen that he was an upstart snob with no manners.

"It is an Honor, sir. I am Katara's wedded, Prince Zuko."

He knew how to respect men worthy of it, even if he was rarely treated as a younger man in his own court.

Bato nodded, seemingly impressed. Then he turned back to Katara.

"If I might steal a word with your man, Katara?" His voice was affectionately teasing and Zuko knew without a doubt that few would take him seriously here. What a far cry from the uptight, high collar, sniffling, whining 'nobles' he was accustomed to.

Zuko was surprised at his desire to speak with him. All the others had nodded their greetings. It was a relief to have such little fuss over his station.

Katara nodded to the man, walking away to pick up a toddler that was edging toward their father's fire pit whilst his back was turned.

Bato came to stand next to him.

"A real gift, that girl." His eyes narrowed in on Zuko's face. "I hope you realize that."

Zuko nodded, watching Katara lift the child and hold it to her chest so it wouldn't fuss. The child's father thanked her, and smiled as the child contented itself with playing with the strands of hair that hung over Katara's shoulders.

Bato looked at where his eyes were focused and smiled.

"That is Ghen. He offered an arrangement for her two years ago."

Zuko snapped his eyes to Bato's guarded features. He didn't speak, sensing the older man was not done with whatever point or observation he was making.

"He is my son."

Zuko sucked in a breath. Wonderful. He had stolen this man's son's choice of wife.

Bato nodded at whatever look Zuko had on his face.

"We were to tell her when she was sixteen. She had no idea." He turned back to watch his son's eyes warm at the sight of Katara bouncing the babe.

"He was widowed when his wife died in childbirth, three years ago."

Zuko bowed his head in condolence.

"Ina adored Katara. We all do."

Zuko was beginning to suspect the man's point. He had not only removed Katara from her home. He had taken Katara from people who loved her.

"We would have never allowed that Jet boy to have her."

Zuko looked up. He was under the impression Hakoda had let it happen, for the sake of his onlt daughter's happiness.

"I hope you understand what we have given to you."

It wasn't just Hakoda or Sokka who had blessed him with her.. Her people had as well. It mustn't have been easy, turning the beloved daughter of a chief over to a stranger in a far off land. Especially one with the rumors he knew circulated about his father and sister.

Zuko nodded, bowing to the older man.

"I know." He said simply.

Bato must have approved whatever he saw in the prince's eyes, for he nodded too.

"It is plain that you love her."

Zuko flushed, pulling at the neck of his coat uncomfortably. It was one thing to realize it himself not even an hour ago. Now to have a stranger read it easily off his face? It was disconcerting.

"You do, don't you, boy?"

Zuko could only nod with averted eyes. It was strangely relieving; the watertribe approach of honesty and straightforwardness. As well, it seemed, of community and family.

Bato leaned in closer to speak, turning his eyes to his giggling grandchild nestled in the waterbender's arms.

"Take heed, Prince. Hakoda has confided much to me. He is not thrilled with this breach of his daughter's virtue."

Zuko turned to glare at the man, forgetting himself for a moment.

"I did not take anything she wasn't willing to give." He narrowed his eyes further. "To even say that Katara would accept me forcing h-"

Bato laughed outright, smacking the boy on the back and causing Katara to glance over and smile at them before returning her attention to Ghen.

"Good answer." He smiled at Zuko's shock and ire. "Hakoda is very protective soul, especially since his wife's demise. Understand his concerns before you react to his words."

Zuko nodded, pleased that he had passed whatever test this man had for him. Bato patted him on the shoulder once more.

"Hakoda has been my friend for many years. He always comes around."

And with that, he approached Katara and plucked the child from her arms before shooing her with a smile.

Katara returned to his side and smile up at him.

"What did he wish to say?"

Zuko tucked her hand into the crook of his arm.

"The usual threats."

She smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

Zuko shook his head.

"I'm glad."

* * *

Katara pulled open the door to her home.

No doubt her father was already awake, in the kitchen taking his meal, usually with papers of notice before him to be read.

It was their usual practice. Sokka was far too occupied eating to be any sort of conversation, so she and her father often perused the usual papers that came with leadership standing. He preferred to leave anything to do with the waterbenders and healers to her, as every decision impacted her too.

She crossed the hall of their home, bypassing the stairs Sokka had jumped in his eagerness to accost her and slipping through an open wooden door frame.

Her father was sitting there, making notes with a quill on some report or other. He looked up and smiled when his daughter entered.

The smile promptly dropped when he saw who Katara tugged behind her.

Katara was put off by the cold look that had overtaken her father. Certainly, Zuko was unexpected, but her father seemed as if he was unwelcome as well.

Behind her, she felt her husband stiffen.

Hakoda nodded.

"Daughter." His tone became considerably sharper. "Prince."

She nodded to him whilst Zuko merely replied,

"Chief."

Katara was suddenly nervous. Her father knew she was with child. She had been unable and unwilling to hide it from him after he gave her the option of telling him. Never before had she given a thought to how he felt about the father of her child.

She sat, mindlessly preparing a cup f tea for herself and Zuko from the awaiting kettle and cups upon the table.

Zuko sat directly beside her, straight and tense in his seat.

"So, "her father began, pushing away his work, "What brings you to the South Pole?"

Katara was at a loss how Zuko would respond. He rarely reacted well to tense situations, usually only escalating them with his aloof demeanor or his temper, if the latter was invoked.

Zuko's voice was tight when he responded.

"I came to see my wife."

Hakoda's eyes narrowed.

"Is that all?"

Katara was shocked. She couldn't believe her father was being so…so…rude. She gaped at him for a moment until she felt one of Zuko's hands come up and rest upon hers on the table.

"Yes."

Hakoda smiled, a cold, demanding smile.

"And the child had no pull over your 'sentimental' voyage?"

Zuko audibly sucked in a breath. His hand gripped hers tightly.

"Yes, _our _child was one of the reasons I came to accompany my wife home."

Katara blanched. They really hadn't spoken much about that…

Hakoda outright glared at their joint hands.

"I'm surprisingly unwilling to release my daughter into the care of such a brute."

Katara stared at him in shock. Zuko had done nothing to ever warrant that title, _never._ She gaped at him before her senses returned.

"Father!"

He met her eyes.

"I cannot, in good conscience, let you stay with a man who forced you."

* * *

**A.N: Uh Oh. Katara knows what daddy thinks. :) REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28: Tiles and Judgement

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**A.N**

_**Wow. 4 Updates (of long chapters, might I add) in less than 24 hours. Face it. You guys owe me. Review! I honestly think this is my best chapter yet. Strangely enough, neither Katara's or Zuko's point of view is used. This should clear up alot. And there's some action too. Sokka and Zuko really needed to have a go at each other, don'tcha think? ;) This chapter also introduces a certain secret society dear to Iroh's heart. :D Please if you review after seeing avatar, NO SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS!! It's not only out of consideration for your fellow readers. It's for me. I have no cable, so I cannot watch the episode until some blessed soul posts it on line. Anyway, questions are welcomed, feedback appreciated. 600th reviewer may request a one shot, unless I have already given you one! If that is the case, I'll move onto the 601st reviewer and so on and so forth. Enjoy. **_

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **III**

**Rating: _T _**

**Chapter 28: Tiles and Judgement**

**Toph, Aang, and Sokka**

**-**()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()--()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Katara was aghast.

Toph could tell by the stunned silence that met Hakoda's words that her reaction was not corresponding to her husband's. He was literally seething, the heat escaping him in waves.

She had entered the foyer with Sokka to hear slightly raised voices echoing from the open dining room. Sokka had strewn forward, uncaring and unconcerned with the matter at hand. Toph had managed to snag him back at the last second.

The first coherent thing she was able to discern was Katara's gasp of 'Father!' Sokka had paused to, at a loss as to why Katara would sound so offended.

The Chief's next words had Toph clutching the back of Sokka's coat so he wouldn't pounce upon his unsuspecting prey.

But he snarled in protest, making three heads turn inside the room, sighing, Toph dragged him into their view, holding back Sokka as he strained to pummel the prince.

She heard Hakoda push his chair back as he stood.

"Son, what is the meaning of this?"

Sokka snarled again, finally ripping himself from her grasp. She let him go. Perhaps the best way to resolve this quickly was a little bloodshed.

Not to mention it'd be entertaining.

It was unfortunate none of her Earth Rumble buddies were here to take bets. Katara would be too busy trying to separate them and Aang disapproved of violence.

"Is it true?" The voice she knew so well was alight with righteous, passionate fury, and Toph couldn't help but feel a slight echoing ache that wished he'd react that way about her.

Hakoda seemed suddenly hesitant; she hoped he was corned between his daughter's righteous power and his son's vindictive anger.

For Katara was indeed growing angry. Her heartbeat had sped up considerably and the grasp she had on her husband's hand held a strength Toph could nod at.

Hakoda cleared his throat.

"Sokka," he began. It was apparent at once to her that he'd rather have his son on his side than face two angry benders. "It has come to my attention that we are expecting an addition to the…family."

She nearly smacked her head at Sokka's next words.

"What does Suki have to do with this?" His blatant confusion was so typically him, so normal that Toph couldn't hold back a laugh. She felt four glares center on her from her outburst, but it mattered little. It wasn't like she could see them anyway.

Hakoda sighed, turning his attention back to his bewildered son.

"This…_firebender_," He cleared up, voice shaking with pent up rage and protective fury. "Has gotten your sister with child."

Sokka tensed next to her at once.

And then, inexplicably…

Pounced.

She could hear the scrape of a chair and Sokka's roar of outrage as he dragged the surprised prince away from his sister.

Toph smirked, sauntering over to sit on the surface of the low stone table, sure to keep her feet firmly pressed to the granite floor.

Sokka was throwing punches wildly, cursing Zuko and every generation of his family. For now the Prince was really only dodging Sokka, toying with him. She felt Katara move to pull them apart, but she grabbed her sleeve and shook her head.

Sokka had howled again at the Prince before snarling,

"You fucking bastard! Just because your mother was a _whore _doesn't give you the right to treat my sister as one!"

Toph whistled. Katara groaned. And Zuko, exploded.

He fell upon Sokka with a rain of fists, as the temperature in the room increased steadily. He landed a hit to Sokka's gullet, making the other boy double over and then slammed a fist to his face while Sokka was bent. Sokka roared and must have been bleeding because Katara gasped and tried to move again. Toph held her back once more.

"Let them be."

Sokka had clipped Zuko across the jaw and when Zuko's head reared back from the blow, aimed a wild, thrusting kick as his unattended side. The prince snatched his foot with an eerie speed and twisted, but Sokka swiped at the firebender's feet to break his root.

Zuko fell hard, landing on Sokka's leg before the other boy sprang up, straddling him, and throwing punches at his face. Zuko blocked the blows, his hands far too busy saving his face to see the knee headed for his groin.

It made contact and he snarled, losing breath for a moment. Katara cried out and went to his side. Toph didn't bother to stop her. She agreed that Sokka had went too far with that blow.

Zuko bucked Sokka off, narrowly missing throwing him against his wife, who stepped past Sokka to reach her husband. He pushed her away with an impatient hand before charging again at Sokka.

Katara growled, and went to pull the stopper off her water pouch, but her father pulled her behind him. Hakoda had merely stood in his place, watching his son and his legal 'son' do their best to maim each other.

Zuko elbowed Sokka in the gut again, while the other boy brought his arm around to shove the Firebender off. Zuko's head snapped against the wall with a resounding thud that made Toph wince. Sokka roared again and lunged at him, his hands reaching for the Prince's throat.

"You'll never touch her again!"

Amazingly Zuko managed to snarl, and shove Sokka off him. Sokka fell back and Zuko managed to take the position Sokka had held moments before. He straddled the younger teen, one flaming fist pulling back, ready to thrust into Sokka's face.

"Zuko!"

Katara's cry made him pause, looking over at her. Sokka took the chance to take another shot at the man's groin. Zuko roared and reached around to twist the warrior's arm off.

"Enough."

Hakoda's quiet command gave them both pause. Katara rushed forward and pulled Zuko off Sokka, dragging him back with her to the other side of the room.

Knowing that Sokka was struggling to stand and then attack again, Toph hopped down and promptly sat on his chest.

The prince growled, but didn't fight his wife, who was checking out the bruises on his jaw.

Hakoda spoke again, low and firm. "Son, I taught you better than to use such cheap tactics in a fight." Sokka stilled and tensed below her. "You dishonor me."

Sokka let out an angry breath.

Hakoda must have turned to the couple across the room.

"Do you deny she is with child?"

Zuko was as tensed as a bowstring, clutching Katara's shoulder why he regained his breath.

"No."

Sokka swore again, But Toph's firm hand kept him down. They has wrestled far too often for her not to know how to keep him pinned.

Hakoda was shaking in controlled, cold fury.

"And you insist that came about with her consent?"

Zuko growled again, but Katara spoke up first, her voice cold to her father for the first time in her life.

"I gave myself to the man I love." Several breaths were sucked in at this and the shock radiated from the Prince like a penguin sensing the aroma of fish. "Would you fault me for what my mother chose?"

Sokka stilled, and Toph knew why. No one had spoken to Hakoda of his late wife in a very long time. HE sucked in an audible breath and turned himself away from the spitting image of his beloved.

"It is different."

His voice matched Katara's cold one.

"Why?" The Prince spoke unexpectedly.

Hakoda shook with rage once more.

"Sokka, "he began, "Do you remember your mother's death?"

"Yes." Short, curt, and painful.

"And do you know who slaughtered her?"

Sokka shook his head; Toph could feel the movement in his chest.

Hakoda laughed, low, tortured, and ironic.

"Rebel forces, under the command of one Ozai."

Zuko hissed. Flinching.

Toph was at a loss. The name was vaguely familiar, but it held no meaning for her. She had been only seven at the time of the chief's wife's untimely death, but she had wished more than once she could meet the woman who created Sokka and Katara.

Sokka and Katara too, seemed confused.

Toph decided to break the strained silence. It was annoying to be out o the loop when only Hakoda and the Prince knew what the name meant.

Very light footsteps met her trained ear as the formerly immobile (and thus not easily detected) airbender stepped through the doorway.

Toph belittled herself for ignoring the outside of the room while Aang came to stand in the center of the room.

"Ozai," he began quietly, every eye and foot on him, "Was the second son of Azulon."

Sokka shook his head still lost, but Katara gasped.

Hakoda seemed grimly satisfied.

"His _father."_

Toph could feel the Prince bow his head in shame.

"So forgive me," Hakoda began," If I am suspicious of your actions."

He went to exit the room, but Katara's voice stopped him.

"How dare you."

He paused tensing and subtly, Toph realized, incredulous.

Katara didn't wait for an answer, but Toph was sure everyone was gaping at her in shock. Sokka was frozen beneath her and Aang shifted uncomfortably. He had probably just returned from his usual snow games with the younger waterbenders.

"Zuko is not his father."

Katara shook her head, clutching her husband's hand tightly.

Hakoda snorted.

"Like Father like son."

Toph had never heard the chief act with anything other than a firm fairness. He was usually a kind man, unswayed by excuses or folly.

The prince cleared his throat.

"My _sire_ gave me this scar."

Aang stirred rapidly, swinging his head towards the couple. Zuko's head was raised in pride and defiance while Hakoda turned back to assess him. Sokka was silent for once and Katara sucked in a harsh breath. It was obvious she hadn't known.

Katara growled suddenly.

"I can fully say I am ashamed of you, right now," she spoke harshly to her father, "Because I know mother would be."

She then pulled her husband out behind her and up the stairs. Toph heard the telltale crunch of ice against stone that meant Katara had sealed her door off from the rest of the house.

Aang sighed, shaking his head.

"With all due respect, She _does_ love him." He exited quietly, forever the peacemaker.

Toph got off of Sokka finally, extending a hand to lend him leverage.

Sokka was very still after he stood.

"I just tried to kill him, Father. Because I thought he was another Jet." He laughed bitterly in his throat. "But this," his voice cruel, and sharper than Toph had heard in a very long time. "This blind vengeance, _this_ignorant prejudice was exactly the thing Jet relished in." Sokka shook his head, surprising Toph by grasping her hand.

"Your wife taught me better than that."

Toph heard the chief, the man she had looked as a substitute father, fall heavily into his chair, his head in his hands.

* * *

Aang paused outside Katara's door.

There were no sounds escaping the room, but he knew it would be horribly rude to bend the water away without expressed permission.

"Katara?"

There was stirring inside the chamber, but no one answered him.

"Please, if I could speak to you?"

"Come." It was not Katara's voice, but the Prince's.

Aang bent the water down silently, surprised to see the prince sitting by a sleeping Katara. He had spent the day in the stables, talking to Appa. Toph and Sokka had disappeared as well. Hakoda had shut himself in his study, much like Katara and Zuko had taken refuge in her room.

The prince watched him with clear, gold eyes. It seemed Katara had healed him at one point, using the fountain in the corner of her room.

Aang nodded to him for a moment before resting his eyes on Katara.

"Is she really a mother?"

The firebender nodded slowly. Aang let out a slow breath. He focused on Zuko's hand that was stroking Katara's hair.

Aang impulsively decided to get some answers and assurance.

"Do you love her?"

The prince still didn't speak, watching him guardedly. He shifted his gaze to the sleeping woman at his side. He touched two fingers to her cheek, tracing the left side where his scar was on his face. It was a very intimate and caring gesture that made Aang feel as if he had intruded on something private and sacred.

That gesture spoke more than words could have.

Aang nodded his acceptance. He loved her. She loved him. It was enough.

"Will you keep her safe?"

He knew his heart was in his eyes, vulnerable to this blunt man, but he really wasn't concerned. The Prince was far too honorable to use that against him.

Zuko nodded. Aang bowed his head, sighing. He offered the heir a smile. He turned to go to leave.

"Avatar."

He stopped. He glanced over his shoulder at the firebender.

Zuko tucked a hair behind Katara's ear.

He stood, leaving her peaceful behind him.

"Tell me," he began smoothly. "What do you know of Pai sho?"

* * *

Sokka lay back on the stone pallet, Toph beside him.

It was cold, so he thought nothing of Toph huddling closer than normal. They were outside, watching the stars. Or rather, he was watching the stars, Toph had accompanied him for the sole purpose of being there for him to confide in. It was nothing new between the two of them.

He had been saddened after hearing her tell Aang she loved him. He was extremely flattered and grateful. He had been purely honest with Aang. Toph was a gift. But one, he had unwrapped too late.

Suki was the love of his life, but he had this nagging, persisting feeling that whispered the name of the one he sought to whisper his secrets to, rather than fleeing to Suki's loving embrace.

It was hardly fair to either of them, but it seemed Toph had solved the dilemma all on her own. She made no reference to her feelings, never approached him with anything untoward.

She was just there.

They lay there now, close but not touching.

Finally Toph broke the silence of a tundra eve.

"Katara is lucky to have such a brother."

The words were teasing, in the comforting, snarky way that she always was.

He groaned.

"She probably hates me."

Toph shook her head, a booted foot swinging lazily from its propped position on her other upright knee.

"She knows you. I even think Hothead was glad you'd protect her so. He needed that fight."

Sokka snorted.

"Hardly. He's probably swearing at me every other word, and poisoning Katara's words against me."

Toph poked him in the side.

"Don't be a fool. He's probably praising you."

Sokka's brow lifted. Toph was up to something.

"Why?"

Toph smirked.

"He got to have Katara playing 'healer' to him all day."

Sokka shuddered at the images that brought up.

"I hate you."

She flicked his ear.

"Of course you do."

He shook his head.

"I can't believe how angry I was. Suki's been drilling patience into me for months."

Toph was slow in answering.

"Right. Suki."

He nodded distractedly.

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, if I thought he had."

Toph nodded.

"I expect nothing less."

He turned his head to look at her. It really was amazing to catalogue the changes discernable in her since he had known her. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail, with the same dark bangs in her eyes. She was a girl, teetering on the edge of her womanhood and femininity.

It was a startling, but somehow not unexpected realization to discover that Toph was rather attractive, as far as figure and face went.

He wanted her to know that.

"I'd do the same for you."

It was her turn to snort. She reached out a hand to shove him.

"I don't need you."

Sokka snatched her hand and held it against his chest. She had long fingers for someone her age, with calluses on her palms from earthbending.

"True. But maybe I want to defend your honor.'

She used the hand on his chest to pinch him.

"Don't think on it, Snoozels. There's no suitors on the horizon for me."

She sounded slighty bitter to his ears.

"No fancy boy who ogles you at court.'

"Hardly. And like I'd even know if anyone's ogling."

He smiled.

"You're worth ogling."

Her cheeks flushed uncharacteristically .

"Thanks. It means a lot coming from someone who compares girls to meat."

He sighed. She was never going to let that one go.

"I'm serious."

She considered that.

"Thanks, then. I guess."

He smiled, leaning in to rub his nose against hers, teasingly.

"Let me know when the scoundrels start lining up."

But Toph had frozen beneath him. He stopped, looking into her wide, milky eyes.

_Oh shit._

They were close.

Closer than they had ever been.

_Shit._

His very male, appreciative body really didn't want to pull away. It had started as a brotherly gesture, one he had often done to Katara. Their mother had called them 'Eskimo kisses'. But there was nothing sisterly about her flushed cheeks or her pink, parted lips.

He found himself leaning in, that little corner of his mind determined to get some rest and have him consider, if only for a moment, a different future.

Toph was utterly frozen. He got closer, and closer, and then…

He was there.

It was just the slightest brush of trembling virgin lips against his own before a shout made them break apart.

"Toph! Sokka!"

It was Aang, he came tearing around a snow bank, ignoring the sight of them laying on the ground. _That_, at least, was normal.

Sokka straightened as casually as he could while his conscience screamed at him and Toph refused to look at him.

"What is it?"

Aang breathed, panting from his exerting run half way across the village.

"The Prince needs a favor."

* * *

**A.N: Wow. I gave you a Sokka/Zuko fight, a harsh Katara, a mostly Toph filled chapter, and Tokka. You guys are so spoiled. REVIEW!!**


	29. Chapter 29: The fragile little bully

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**A.N**

_**Sorry. I meant this to be up yesterday. But I fell asleep. Then I meant to finish it and post it today, after my morning class. I fell asleep. But here it is! An-All-ZuZu chapter. I know there's not any action in this, but I felt it was needed to move along the plot without leaving you readers in the dark. I feel prettybadly about this chapter. I think it's a failure. But what do I know? Tell me what YOU think. That's what matters. The Southern Raiders airs tommorow!! Can't wait. Don't spoil me when you see it. Questions welcomed. REVIEW!!**_

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **III**

**Rating: _T _**

**Chapter 29: The fragile little bully**

**Zuko**

**-**()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()--()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Zuko paced easily along the deck of the ship.

Katara was asleep in their quarters, as he suspected the others were. It hadn't taken much to convince them to join him and Katara for the journey back to the Fire Nation. The only hesitance had been from Sokka, who had called for a grudging true and then threatened him a thousand times over the care of Katara.

Toph had been oddly quiet, and all too eager to leave the 'damn ice cube'. The airbender had followed the instant she had.

He had merely outlined his desire for them to journey to the Fire Nation. He refused to give any more particulars others than assuring them it was for the safety of his growing family.

As his Uncle had piped in whenever he felt necessary, Zuko really hadn't thought the next stages through. It had come to him as a stroke of brilliance as he eyed the tattoos of the little monk after he turned from him in Katara's room.

The avatar would be extremely useful in one of the key things he knew must be done.

Azula herself was a prodigy, a master, but without the base of stooges and multitude of forces of the Earth Kingdom, she would be in an uncomfortable situation.

She would be sheltered by none, on the run and hunted. He had the brief thought of bounty's hunters and knew one could be arranged to pick of his sister's trail.

But to destroy Azula's manpower he needed to convince the Earth Kingdom of Jet's lies and Long Feng's true intentions. Zuko grimaced. If only he knew what the latter were…

There was some kind of connecting force between Azula and the two men, he was sure of it. But whilst he was raised to court intrigue, he still recognized his own brashness. It made it more difficult for him to outline the possible motives two men could have for betraying their country.

He wondered if they knew that. It was entirely possible that Azula had promised safety if they instilled her on the Fire Nation throne. But Azula always lies.

He might not be able to spot the connections himself, whether through his lack of knowledge of the entire ordeal, or his own ways of thinking that had him jump to different conclusions, but his grandest idea was bringing in the system fully devoted to connections.

The White Lotus Society meant almost nothing to him, but his Uncle had stressed upon him the importance of Pai Sho for many years, teaching him every gambit that he knew. It was uninteresting to a Prince who wanted to play with his daggers and practice swords, but his mother had always told him, above all else, to listen to his uncle.

So out of respect for his mother, the White Lotus had opened to him.

He knew little of what they did, but he was assured of their steadfast dedication to peace. The other thing that made them invaluable was their widespread reach. From sword masters on the Fire Islands to Fortune Tellers in the Earth Kingdom, the system was extensive and quite used to working below the radar.

While his Uncle worked with the White Lotus, which he truly hoped he would, as all of this was rather spur of the moment thinking, driven by the desire to see his child not born under the name of war, he would work with the Avatar and the earthbender, two who were both of great importance in the Earth Kingdom.

The avatar had been long friends with the King of Omashu, as had the Bei Fong heiress. The largest problem would come to hailing at Ba Sing Se. Very little was known about Long Feng and he was depending upon Bumi's influence to stir the tide in the favor of peace.

The situation in the rebelling Earth colonies was deteriorating from bad to worse. The stationed militia was being slaughtered as were the Officials who governed the islands.

One such Island was peaceful, having split from the Earth Nation over a century ago. Kyoshi was proud, but small and close enough to the rebel islands to be useful in any plans to subdue them.

Zuko released a sigh, running his hand through his down hair.

There was Azula to eliminate, an Earth Kingdom to make peace with, and rebels to be put to rest. Situations he hadn't expected to deal with before he even took the throne. The worst was the necessary simultaneous nature of these tasks. It was like a burning wick, when the sparks reached the end, it was over.

At the most, he could figure three months. At the least, two. It had to be done, before Katara's pregnancy was obvious to the world's eye.

He had to stifle a slight smile. Katara had been nothing but excellent company. She had never been cold, but her new, spastic bursts of affection were rather endearing. She embraced and kissed him often, snuggling around him at night, and keeping close during the day. He was relieved at how much she seemed to have missed him, for it quelled the dark corner of his mind that had raised doubts that his court and noble's had only encouraged.

She had left for the sake of their child, and in order to leave him with room to maneuver. Honestly it was a rather self sacrificial deed. She had risked her own suffering to give him as much time as he could. She couldn't have accounted for his own longing, nor could she predict the unrest that would arrive at court over his 'runaway bride'.

Bringing her home had been the best option. The court would be forced to stifle their desires of a new lady for the prince, and he would be able to protect her at all times. His Uncle would have another person to bully into tea time, and Katara could talk to Ty Lee.

It was time the acrobat chose her undying loyalty. She had taken to Katara like Mai to knives, and now with the event with Mai, she could only have less reason to join Azula.

Assuming it _was _his sister. Despite his surety, his instincts, he had tried to keep a mind open to other answers. To his thoughts, it was done, and all that remained was eliminating the source of the problem.

His Uncle cautioned him more than once to consider others, and even though Katara was fully behind him, he could easily tell she wanted him to think with a level head.

Her presence had been nothing but a balm on his soul. Even when her brother gagged at the sight of her leaning against his shoulder or any simple intimacy, it made him feel needed, which, though, he would never admit it, was a prerequisite for his happiness. He had not belonged with his family, but now he had his own.

It was amazing how fast they had steered away from anger and accusations. He understood her reasons, even if he hated them, and she hadn't left because she did not trust him or care for him. It was enough to make him grateful she had tried to ease his burdens even whilst it frustrated him. On her part he was glad of her affections and her advice. It was easy to forget how she made him stop and think.

It had truly been a good match. She had enough stubbornness and determination to stop his anger head on. She had yelled at him when most people cowered. She forced him to use his sense, and he owed her for it.

He owed her for quite a bit these days.

The moonlight was nearly full as the autumn seas churned silently around the ship. It reflected on every surface and made his skin take on a deathly hue. The night was silent and cloudless.

So the approaching footsteps were easily discernable.

The little earthbender silently strode towards him, stopping at his side and placing her hands on the wooden railing. He knew she couldn't see, but somehow she'd known he was there.

She seemed to know much more than warranted her circumstances.

She took a deep breath next to him and let it out, cocking her head in his direction.

"Leaving Sugarqueen alone, in bed? You must be insane."

He had to smile at her crude humor, even if she couldn't see.

"Is the avatar's skin as hairless as it seems, Master Bei Fong?"

She hit him soundly, hard enough to make him rub his arm and scowl.

"Why are you out here?"

He paused.

"Just pondering."

She sighed again, turning her back to lean against the railing, her face turned towards him.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening?"

Zuko ran a hand through his hair.

"I have my suspicions, nothing more."

She snorted.

"Right. So You dragged us away on a whim?"

"No! I just…Have a theory," he mumbled.

She nodded.

"I know."

He looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

"You know?"

She nodded again.

"Who else do you think Sugarqueen confides in? Aang's too innocent, and Sokka's her brother."

He shrugged, despite her inability to see.

"Why are you awake, then?"

"Same reasons."

The prince accepted the answer.

"Why haven't you insulted me yet?"

"I thought I had."

She tapped her fingers idly against the railing on either side of her frame. All her movements were restless, shifting, belaying great conflict of interest.

Zuko examined her carefully for the first time. She was a pretty, young thing, as his Uncle called them, but he wouldn't dare say it to her face. Her bangs swept around in the slight breeze of the night, revealing milky sage eyes that saw too much.

But those eyes were red and swelled, betraying, by Zuko's most recent experiences, the leftover signs of tears.

"Toph?"

He knew her name, but he had never used it. It was hard not to enjoy their verbal matches of sarcasm and dry wit, of which, Katara had stated, Toph was a master and he had perfected to a maddening degree.

She didn't say anything for a moment, and then…

"Have you ever kissed someone other than Sugarqueen?"

Zuko was startled at the seemingly random question. Oddly, when he turned to look at her, she looked hesitant and fragile.

"Yes."

"By choice?"

He heard the odd hopeful gleam in her voice. But she valued honesty as much as he did, and he'd rather not alienate the only one of Katara's friends he actually liked.

"Not after my marriage."

She seemed to deflate a bit.

"What would you do then, if you had?"

He sucked in a breath. He hated being interrogated, but his uncle and wife would beat him soundly for leaving this girl in distress, however rare it may be.

"Beg for her forgiveness."

Toph nodded. Her voice came out a whisper.

"What if you loved them? The person."

He shook his head.

"I love my wife," he said simply.

Her face suddenly cleared and became blank.

"Of course. She's more important."

Then she pushed away from the rail, straightening, and once more the little bully his wife adored.

She punched him once on the arm, snarky look back in place.

"Don't tell Mother I was out past my bedtime."

He smiled, sadly, for her, because she couldn't see him.

"Don't tell on me for burning Sokka earlier."

She nodded, then surprised him by hugging him once around the middle.

"Your uncle has more padding."

He squeezed her back.

"It's the tea."

She pulled back, smiling sincerely for a moment.

"Katara loves you. "

"Yes."

"Don't betray that. Ever."

He shook his head as she began to walk back to the door opened to the dark interior of the ship.

He wondered at her choice of words when a murmur to herself drifted on the wind back to his ears.

"_She's more important."_

**A.N: I like Zuko/Toph as friends. Btw, when Toph says 'mother', she means Katara. :) REVIEW!!**

* * *


	30. Chapter 30: The Doubt of the dead

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**_A.N_**

**_AHEM. DO NOT KILL ME!! SERIOUSLY. DON'T. Alright now that that's out of the way we can move on. You'll all like something in this chapter, and then you're going to come after me with pitchforks for the thing that follows it. I assure you it was a necessary, spur of the moment, detail. It was needed to test all this nefound z/k happiness. I'M SORRY! FLUFF FEEDS OFF OF REALISM!! Off subject, we broke 100, 000 words last chapter and I didn't realize it, so YAY! Celebrate! I have a dream for this fic, one I need help with. Here it is. 1000 reviews. PLEASE. Btw, anyone see Southeren Raiders, I sensed sexual tension there in the beginning :) _**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **III**

**Rating: _T _**

**Chapter 30: The Doubt of the dead**

**Iroh, Katara, Aang, and Zuko**

**-**()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()--()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Iroh shifted to his other foot.

It wasn't right for a man to forgo morning tea, but he supposed he could excuse it just this once, besides it was an excellent way to guilt his nephew into a larger budget.

He giggled.

The guards behind him gave his back a rather odd look. It was a strange kind of respect they had for Master Iroh, but it was respect all the same. They forgave his eccentricities for their nice little bonuses that he deemed fit to shower on them in order to increase their 'jasmine stocks' or 'ginseng sum'. It was logic they daren't argue with, for _he _was the Firelord, but it increased their general happiness to serve the sullen heir's 'kooky old uncle'.

They stood easily at the docks, full revenue n place to welcome the return of the heir and his bride. The tidings were that her family was still intact, and she was returning to her place at her husband's side.

The ship had sent ahead a messenger hawk to the Firelord, written in a scrawl he didn't recognize. It obviously wasn't the large, slanted script of his nephew, nor the flowing, smaller script of his dear niece. The simple joys of the little mystery were lost as an Earth Kingdom packet of tea leaves fell out with a rock attached to them.

He didn't need to be told that his dear little friend was onboard. It made him all the antsier to know he had a partner to 'play tea party' with, thus leaving his nephew 'alone to act like an adult.'

Psh.

The impatience of youth.

But he was glad of that whilst he had watched his nephew enter his study with bags under his eyes that betrayed little to no rest. The boy didn't eat much, throwing himself into the never ending stack of paper that accompanies a responsible leader. His urge to follow after his bride set his uncle more at ease. It would be nice to have her joyful presence there to beat his nephew into behaving.

Of course, her return was a blessing and a curse.

Her condition filled Iroh with the purest joy; he had already had many plans for wall colors, names, and so on; he had the distinct impression his nephew wouldn't approve. But Iroh still saw no problem with the name Jasmine.

The child though brought about a turning point in the political standings. He wondered if his nephew had realized it yet, but beside all the fuss over Azula and Earth rebels, technically it was time to pass the throne down the line to the next generation.

The newest heir was unborn, yes, but it was still in existence.

But she would be a balm on his nephew's stress and a damper to the urgings of the court. Her guests would help sort at matters with the Earth Kingdom, and all would be well in time to welcome a little bender into the family.

Iroh had discreetly taken up with some old Pai Sho buddies of his. He planned to tell his nephew if they came up with anything. The dear boy most likely hadn't thought of them at all; he had streak of pride and honor a mile wide and so detested working in underhanded, 'sneaky' means. Zuko had always said it was too much like his sire.

The wooded ship with blue sails pulled up confidently next to the hulking beasts of the Fire Nation. Despite its diminished size, it pulled up smartly whilst its sailors attached the mooring lines. Sailors onboard other ships paused to watch as the party aboard the _Yue _stepped forth.

Zuko was in front looking oddly content, with a glowing Katara on his arm. Iroh knew the blisses of motherhood from watching his own wife, and seeing the joy on his niece's face brought joy to his old heart. Despite the picturesque look of affection about them both, he noticed a new caution, a wariness as their eyes watched the other sharply. Iroh didn't give it much thought, but he was perversely pleased if it meant his nephew would be preoccupied…often…with his lovely wife.

All the better to grow a grandbaby.

Miss Bei Fong came after, striding forth, surprisingly, alone. The avatar and Katara's brother stepped down after her, the latter watching her closely.

Zuko came to stand before him, bending at the waist in the formal greeting due to his sovereign. Katara inclined her head.

Iroh smiled broadly, reaching forward and dragging his niece into his arms.

"I missed you, dear one."

She smiled.

"I missed you too, you flirt."

He chuckled good naturedly.

"And how _is _the Lady Kanna?"

Katara laughed and Zuko shook his head.

"Uncle…"

Iroh sniffed, releasing Katara and pulling a stoic Zuko into his arms.

"Hello nephew."

Zuko nodded his head, his eyes tracking the still slight figure of his wife as she turned back to walk with Toph.

"We have much to discuss."

Iroh's smile saddened a bit.

"Don't I know, boy," he said tiredly.

Zuko patted him on the shoulder before moving to stand beside him.

"But now I have a guest to see to!"

Toph went into his arms immediately, the two having made fast friends during her previous stay. She had taken it upon herself to send him new and rare teas, in exchange for tidings without the 'I'm fine, really' gesture that Katara's letters always seemed to entail.

She poked him teasingly.

"How's that new tea?"

He pouted, turning it so his nephew could benefit.

"I couldn't even brew it. _Someone _insisted upon arriving at the crack of dawn."

The little earthbender smirked.

"Of course. The ever punctual, ever nagging, Prince Hothead."

Zuko growled low in his throat, Iroh felt rather than saw Katara slap his arm, but the whispered "_Play nice" _made both him and Toph snicker.

Toph moved next to Katara. The avatar offered him a smile and a bow, to which he patted the boy on the shoulder and smiled back.

"Welcome back, young Master Aang, I trust you are well?"

He nodded.

"I have a favor to ask later, if I may."

Iroh nodded.

The boy Sokka muttered a low greeting, yawning and stretching, his mouth so wide it was quite possibly to count his teeth.

He saw Zuko recoil and Katara shake her head, the airbender was holding back laughter, but little Toph's face was oddly blank.

Iroh smiled genially.

"Anyone for breakfast?"

* * *

Katara sat on the right hand of Zuko.

Toph had taken the seat on her other side and oddly enough, Ty Lee had been escorted in to sit across from her place.

The girl seemed a good deal less chipper than Katara had known her to be then, but her thoughts on the matter were interrupted by a cleared throat from Uncle Iroh.

"I'm afraid it must be brought to attention that there is grave tidings."

The entire table tensed. Zuko's fist clenched above the table. Katara reached to set her hand upon it, but he moved it off the table.

Hurt, Katara noticed he was boring his eye's into his uncle and was at distraction to his surroundings. She forgave him for that then, and turned her own attention and eyes to the bowed head of Iroh.

"The Lady Mai has passed."

Ty Lee gave out a short sob across from her and Katara stretched her foot beneath the table to tap the girl's. She looked up miserably and Katara offered her a bracing smile, reaching across the table to clasp her hand.

"Her child, of course, died instantly."

Six heads snapped toward him. There was no lie on his face. The Lady Mai had been unwed and with child.

Ty Lee gasped, retracting her hand to bury her face in them. Sokka watched her with pity, as did Aang. Toph face was set in grim lines.

But Katara was frozen.

Doubts that hormones had laid to rest in her mind sprouted through the barrier that was her trust.

_Who will he turn to?_

She couldn't stop the thought. She had been gone little more than a month. It was entirely possible. She just wished upon everything she held dear that it wasn't.

He had said it was his right. He had been angry with her. He had to refrain from intimacy. With her. Just…with her.

She sensed eyes on her tense, silent figure. Katara's eyes rose to the tawny brass of Zuko's.

She couldn't stand the sight.

She stood abruptly, racing out the door and ignoring the calls after her.

Unknowingly to her, Toph's head had snapped toward the racing heartbeat of one Fire Prince.

Her eyes narrowed.

* * *

Aang sat quietly in the study with Iroh, taking his tea with much sugar and cream, making Iroh wince as the leafy juice diminished beneath the hyperactive blend.

"You wished to ask a favor?"

Aang nodded. He had been thinking of it since they left the South Pole.

"The prince asked me what I knew of Pai Sho. I told him truthfully I knew the game, but I am no master. He requested I speak with you about changing that."

Aang watched the old man's eyes light up; he seemed delighted.

"I think, mayhaps, my nephew is learning." He seemed to murmur to himself as well, something that sounded suspiciously like '_He did think of it.'_

"Sir?"

Iroh gave him an enigmatic smile.

"Tell me avatar, what do you know of Lotuses?"

Aang shook his head.

"They're a flower?"

Iroh smiled again.

"And a gambit, in the game of Pai Sho. One that opens many doors."

He lifted a bushy eyebrow at Aang.

"For those who cling to the old ways, anyway."

Aang nodded. He'd probably never understand the man. Zuko certainly didn't appear to even try.

Iroh continued, stirring a minute amount of sugar into a printed blue teacup.

"I wonder too, Avatar, at your progress with the elements."

Aang bowed his head.

"Airbending is as complete as it may be. Toph had pressed me under her wing with Earthbending. Katara used to be my master, but my learning was," he took a breath, not wishing to insult the man. "Interrupted. I never began fire."

Iroh nodded, a pleased glint coming into his eye.

"Have you any desire to?"

Aang looked up. It was an odd question.

"I don't exactly have much choice, do I?"

Iroh smiled his secret smile, shaking his head.

"That's not what I asked."

Aang was ashamed.

"Honestly…no."

Iroh nodded, seemingly unoffended that the avatar rejected his natural born right of element.

"May I inquire as to why?"

He bowed his head.

"Katara's father disclosed that a firebender killed her mother."

Aang could have easily tracked the unease that settled on Iroh's face.

"Who?" The man's voice was quiet, subdued.

"Ozai."

Iroh released a painful breath.

He chuckled gravely.

"There's nothing quite like hearing the travesties of one's own flesh."

Aang nodded, though he could not truly empathize.

"How did Katara take it?"

Aang smiled ruefully.

"Berated her father for comparing Zuko to him."

Iroh nodded, still keeping his eyes averted.

Aang felt guilt that he had taken away the constant twinkle in the man's eye.

"Sir," he began.

Iroh waved a hand to show he was listening.

"I would learn. If you would teach me."

Iroh looked up at him, measuringly.

"You are wise beyond your years, young one."

* * *

Zuko paced the hallway outside his bedroom.

Night had fallen quickly and he hadn't seen Katara since her flight at breakfast. He was at a loss as to what caused the sudden accusatory gaze that had spread across her face. It was an odd reaction to news of a death.

He let out a low whistle.

He had spent a good deal of the day with Ty Lee and Mai's family. They seemed to look at him with a silent demand that he didn't understand. Only Ty Lee seemed as lost and heartbroken as a bereaved person should be.

Ty Lee had confessed to him in private that Mai had been very distant before her death, ever since arrival of one Earth Kingdom envoy.

It only firmed his thoughts of her as a spy. However, he kept the thoughts to himself in concern for Ty Lee. He was surprised Katara had not come to find her as she couldn't stand people in pain.

Now he stood before his door, wondering if she was upset at something, and wary to go in, for Sokka had told many tales of the wrath of Katara.

Sucking in a breath and reminding himself who he was, Zuko turned the knob.

It was silent within the chamber, but a dark figure lay in bed, turned away from the door.

Relieved and disappointed all at once he stepped inside. Crossing to the settee, he took off his outer jacket, tunic, and boots.

He lifted the coverlet and slid inside, scooting towards his wife's slumbering figure. He curled against her back and pressed a kiss to her temple, securing an arm over her waist and pulling her close before dropping another kiss on her neck and burying his face there.

"Stay away from me."

* * *

**A.N: I REPEAT, DON'T KILL ME! REVIEW!!**


	31. Chapter 31: Pride and Echoes

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**_A.N_**

**_I couldn't leave you all for long with an ending like that. I hope this isn't too OOC, but I needed something that showed Jet's negative effect on Katara's trust. I like it, it has the fluff!! :) I love my diction for this chapter! I hope you all liked, but I encourage you to review both last chapter AND this one. Questions welcomed, of course. And for those of you like me, who can't access avatar on tv, the southern raiders is up and in very good quality by _demishaan on youtube. I loved the episode. NO SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT! Still dreaming of 1,000 reviews.**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **III**

**Rating: _T _**

**Chapter 31: One mother's pride, another's echoes**

**Zuko and Katara**

**-**()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()--()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"What?"

The moonlight spilled into the dark room through a small gap where the two curtains embraced, hiding the reflective glass panes that would reveal (if they could) a sudden downpour of icy rain.

The silken sheets that covered him shifted with the female struggling to release herself from the tight leash of his arms.

"Release me."

He gripped her tighter, bewildered. Never had she protested this closeness, the affectionate contact that he allowed for himself only with her. It was all the more odd that merely the moon's last rising she had wrapped herself into his embrace.

He shook his head, knowing she would feel it. He pressed another kiss to her neck, testing out the limits of this sudden cold anger.

She squirmed more violently, but physically her husband outweighed her both in bearing and strength.

"Why?" He questioned.

She stopped for a moment before thrusting an elbow back into his stomach. He lost his breath, his arms slackening in response.

She whipped from their bed, a movement as abrupt and violent as her earlier flight from the table. He stared up at her in shock. Despite her temperament, she was not idly given to the glare that was telling of his death now.

"Katara?" His voice was concerned and he watched as a shudder of disgust passed along her face.

"Don't. You have no right."

And that was the last stab to his pride for the prince. He picked himself up easily, circling the foot of the bed and making her retreat until she was pressed against the wall next to their window.

"Don't I?"

It was a darker tone he rarely took with her, but he wouldn't allow the woman who claimed to love him back away like a stiff board with no explanation.

She shook her head.

"You lost that right. And more."

She was being very curt despite the fact that she had a brief nightgown as her only attire and he was bare from the waist up. That and her disadvantage of having nowhere to flee this time.

"How?" He wasn't known for patience, ever, but especially not when he was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to curl around his wife's warmth.

Warmth, it seemed, she intended to deny him.

She glared at him.

"Or perhaps you traded those rights for others."

Her words were more suited for a stingy noble than her husband in the intimacy of their state of dress and bedroom.

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that?"

He was leaning over her now, holding her body to his even while she glared, and shoved at him. She smirked suddenly at his question and gave him a simpering smile full of bitter mocking.

"Your rights as a man, my Lord."

He stared at her in confusion. None of what she'd said made any bloody sense. Her mood had turned afoul at breakfast and he wondered at what about Mai's death could set her off so.

"The right to hold my wife?"

She snorted.

"Oh yes. Your _wife."_

That tone was insulting, when a day before it had caressed him like silk.

"Yes," he pressed her into his chest, "my wife."

And suddenly there were tears. They slipped down her cheeks to drop to his bare chest. The salty rivers made her cheeks sparkle whilst her eyes glistened with reflected luminosity; the dew drops clung stubbornly to her curled lashes, resisting gravity for mere seconds before falling.

She didn't struggle any more, just stood leaning on him heavily. It sounded as if she was breaking. The prince could not halt his alarm that her cold, righteous fury had fled to leave this miserable reflection of his love.

"Katara," he began, stroking her head as softly as he could muster," Please."

She only shook harder, then through the sobs…

"Did you say please to her too?"

Zuko was stunned. _Who _was _she_?

"Who?" This was some sort of misunderstanding, his relief was clear in his voice, but his wife took it the worst way, pulling herself away and turning her back on the comfortable warmth he provided.

"The mother of your second child."

* * *

Katara felt horrid.

All day she had leapt back in forth between two extremes, trusting his apparent love that he had never expressed in words, or going on the evidence.

She was not blind to the appreciative looks her husband received from women, young and old. There could be no doubt he was a tall, regal specimen of man. His scar only made for giggles whilst the ladies swooned at his feet.

The late Lady Mai had sent them too, but her scalding glances were accompanied by a deep devotion Katara could only call the most heinous of crimes, the most beautiful of murders, the most foolish feeling, love.

Mai had loved Zuko, no doubt till her last breath.

And perhaps, in the midst of his doubting her own loyalty and love, she had been able to show him hers.

And so Katara wept. She wept for his lack of faith, for her child, and for the most part…because she could not blame him if he had.

Firm hands spun her around quickly to face a seething firebender.

"_What?" _He hissed.

She gulped. He had never seemed taller, and suddenly she saw him as his enemies did. But she was stubborn before she was his wife, so she lifted he chin.

"Mai loved you."

He was still gaping at her in a mix of shock, anger, and disbelief. Then his face became stone.

"And?"

She broke.

Pulling herself away, she struggled not to fall to her knees. Her mother had always blessed her feeling spirit when she was younger, but now she felt too much.

He truly had no concern to her pain, he thought it of no matter that his mistress lay dead with a child in the womb, whilst his wife fought the heaving sobs she knew were imminent.

Katara gave up. He already knew her weakness and he cared none. It was his right after all. So why did it burn so much that he only considered her a child bearer?

She'd been a fool.

From the beginning she'd been pleased to think he was a step above other men. He spoke and listened to her. He traveled through their affection at her pace.

She could've laughed at her naivety.

He'd liked holding her and kissing her. All physical pleasantries that men enjoyed commonly, now that she thought back to it.

For shame!

She'd said she loved him!

Katara swallowed her tears and spoke again. She had to know.

"Did you laugh with her?"

He was still behind her.

"Over what?" His voice was low and almost gentle as she trembled.

_Bastard._

"Me. Far away and with child, whilst her body opened to you each night."

The hands she had dashed from snapped her back to a very warm, very angry chest. He leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"You best not be accusing me of what I think you are, _wife_." He practically growled the last word.

Katara stood firm. He couldn't hurt her. He wouldn't.

"You deny it?"

She was spun around to face burning yellow eyes. She glared back in her own defiance, the effect severely marred by the tears that still pooled in her eyes.

"Deny _this._"

And he was suddenly there, angry and hot, and Katara flinched away from his rough treatment…

_Only…_

He wasn't being rough.

The instant his lips sealed over hers he was unbelievably tender, dropping her shoulders to stroke a cheek. His other hand rubbed soft circles on their child.

He didn't press hard, he didn't take or demand anything. He merely mapped his devotion across her soft lips. After moments of gentle soothing, his tongue swiped at her mouth, a warm stroke against the closed pillows of her lips.

She allowed him entry, still in shock at his reverence. The hand that had stroked her cheek curled softly into her hair.

He let her out as soon as she began to back away for breath, but he didn't stop the soothing movement of his hands.

Katara couldn't look at him. Whatever else he had to say was meaningless. There was no trace of uncertainty. She had no theory as to how she knew. But she did.

She had been so wrong.

He was looking at her earnestly, as if he knew how much proof had resulted from that one closeness.

Guilt washed over her like a tide. She had been jealous of the dead. Hurt from her prideful suspicions about her husband. She hadn't asked him to explain first.

Katara pressed her hands to his chest. He hadn't, he _couldn't_. Her face crumpled. Oh the horrors she'd thought in her mind! He had been nothing but honest and she'd doubted him because of her own twisted past that easily whispered that men were not to be trusted.

Jet had poisoned her for far too long.

Her thoughts were halted by his speaking.

"I love you," he whispered.

Her smile broke through the tears, like his sun bursting through her rain, and she leapt into his arms.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

He nodded into her hair, chuckling.

"We're too stubborn by half."

She nodded into his chest.

"I love you." She spoke quietly.

He smiled down at her, and she saw echoes of a natural beauty no man possessed. She recognized them, by some innate sense, as the echoes of a mother left in and upon her child.

"Can I prove it to you?" He asked, his voice suddenly husky, but still loving.

He picked her up easily, laying her on their bed. Her head rested on the pillows whilst he blew out the last lit candle in their room.

* * *

**A.N: Ahhh. I love me a good curtain in the breeze moment! You can formulate your own guess for what they're doing ;) I hope this makes up for last chapter. **

**REVIEW!!**


	32. Chapter 32: The Violent Blood

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**_A.N_**

**_This story is under the category of adventure. This is where is starts. This is going to very fast paced from now on. I tried to make it as clear as possible. If you have questions, ask. A great deal happens in this chapter. Hold on to your seats. I loved writing this chapter. Hopefully, you get something out of reading it. I encourage any who read and don't review to begin. This is my hard work in one example. It is worthy of your input. Still wishing for 1000._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **III**

**Rating: _T _**

**Chapter 32: The violent blood**

**Sokka, Katara, and Zuko.**

**-**()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()--()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Sokka crept through the unfamiliar hallways.

He had stayed here before, right after his sister wed. But he'd only bothered to learn how to locate a few places; the dining room, the kitchen, the tea parlor, his room, and Katara's.

He silently made his way there now. It was just after dawn, an unusual time for him to be skulking about, but he wished to reach his sister before anyone else.

Her flight had concerned all of them the previous day, but she had made herself scarce. She didn't show for lunch or supper, nor had her prince.

He reached her door now and smiled.

He was her brother, the closest one to her here. He would hug her and chase away whatever horrid thing that had made her unhappy. It was a duty he took quite seriously and did not intend to give up merely because she was a married woman.

He'd be soon enough.

Sokka blanched as that thought hit him. Not a married _woman_! Just married! Thoughts of Suki filled him with warmth and guilt in equal measures. It was Toph who claimed to love him, those four months ago, and yet he had been the one to breach the barrier between friendship and something more.

Toph hadn't spoken to him once.

Shaking his head clear of thoughts in order to focus on his sister, Sokka turned her door handle and peered in.

"Katara?" He whispered, not wishing to wake her if she still slumbered.

The sight that greeted him was enough for him to reach for the ever present boomerang.

Katara was curled up into the bare chest of that firebender, her hair flowing over her bare shoulders and spilling across the living marble of his skin.

Wait…

_Bare Shoulders?_

He groped on his back for his boomerang, stifling his cry of outrage so as not to wake his sister. The prick's death would be quick, a service to his baby sister.

His hand was not reaching his weapon. He stretched out his already gangly arm to no avail. His back held no imminent death for his brother-in-law. He turned to see if he dropped it when the doors to Katara's room slid shut quietly.

Toph stood there in the small space between Sokka and the door, a blank look on her face and his metal boomerang in her hands.

She gave him a warning glare and pushed him away from the door before stalking off, his weapon still in hand.

Sokka gaped after her for a moment. He stole a glance at the door to see that a ledge of stone had rose half way up the double doors, blocking all entry unless the door was opened from the inside. Fuming, he turned to accost her, but he only saw her turning the corner at the far end of the hallway.

He ran after her as quietly as marble floors allowed; which left his feet to echo obscenely with every stride.

Toph wasn't running from him, so he reached her quickly and easily.

"Why did you do that?" He hissed.

She cocked her head at him, the blank look still firmly in place over her face.

He growled, reaching forward to snatch his boomerang; she released it immediately, a rather uncharacteristic move. Normally she would have taunted him, made him beg, but she said nothing and turned to leave once more.

Sokka watched her go with a guilty conscience.

She stopped part way down the hall and turned her head slightly to the side.

"Perhaps," her voice was low, directed to the hallway at large instead of at him in conversation. "You should be asking yourself 'why' instead of pressing the word upon others."

* * *

The intoxicating warmth really was too much to expect her to leave.

Katara sighed her contentment and burrowed deeper into the chest of her husband. He chuckled, the sound vibrating against her pleasantly.

"Up."

She ignored his command, sleepily laying kissing across his throat. He held her tighter to him, contradicting himself; it seemed she wasn't the only one unwilling to move.

She barely registered the skin pressed against her own. It was warm and so was she, little else seemed important at the moment.

Zuko prodded her forehead with his chin.

"Hey."

"Mhm." She mumbled, opening one eye to look at him before shutting it and trying to drift back to sleep.

"Katara…"

She wrinkled her nose.

"Must we?"

He chuckled again.

"Yes. Up."

With a groan, she rolled away from him. He tugged her back. She was about to swat him when he lifted her out of bed easily, a sheet draped around her bare form.

"Hey!"

He didn't say anything smirking down at her before dropping her on her feet inside the washroom floor. Zuko stole a kiss and pushed her inside, quickly shutting the door.

Katara stood in shock for a moment before cursing at him. She was met with a laugh through the wood of the door.

Shaking her head she dropped the sheet and turned to the wash tub to stir the water that filled the stone basin.

And screamed.

Immediately, Zuko was upon the door, bursting it open. He rushed to gather her up and check her status but the sight across the room stopped him cold.

The hook of the sword was lethal, but it's most remarkable point was the stained red that showed drip marks upon the tile.

Katara stared at it in horror, half expecting it's mad owner to sweep upon them and slice their throats. A scroll was pierced through the curved end of the blade, tied with a pink ribbon.

Zuko reached for it warily, easing the paper off the sword. Katara watched as he set the steel on a bench against the wall.

He unrolled it.

Two shattered pieces fell onto the tile. They ignored them in favor of peering over the letter.

_Your time is ending. You've seen what we do to our own. Take heed, it is your fate. Wherever she goes, we shall force our pleasure. Wherever he goes, we shall hunt. Secure your nobles, if you would._

The bloodied pink ribbon floated to the floor to rest next to Mai's snapped senbon.

**-**()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()--()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

The whole place was in an uproar.

Katara stood next to her stony faced husband who argued with generals whilst he took a breath from snapping at the nobles.

Iroh was at the head of it all, but Zuko had long since been the head of military decisions, only bringing his Uncle the plans for approval.

Ty Lee's family had joined with Mai's in outrage, cutting down Zuko at every turn. Katara could feel the temperature rise at his side, dangerously close to boiling over.

In the center of it all was her family.

Aang between a furious Sokka, who had already tried to drag her to the docks to head home, and Toph who looked disgusted at her countrymen and had already spat on the map several times.

One upon Omashu.

'_For worrying more over that damn beast rather than being reasonable!'_

Two on Bai Sing Se.

'_Snake! Filthy, easily swayed rat-pigs!'_

And one upon a brush of green that proved to be a forest.

'_For the whole damn lot of them! Unsuited to even-'_

Katara didn't care to recall the rest of that particular rant.

After her and Zuko's discovery in their own washroom, he had refused to let her out of his sight, keeping a hand clenched over the hilts of his little seen swords.

Iroh had been grave indeed at the sight of Ty Lee's ribbon.

After Katara had gained her breath and dressed she tore off for the acrobat's rooms, Zuko behind her. The suite had been torn apart; furniture lay on its sides on the floor, the carpet was pushed against a fair wall, a window was shattered.

The continued arguments forced Katara to the present.

"But someone must've heard-"

Zuko roared.

"DON'T YOU THINK I'VE CONSIDERED THAT?"

The nobles quieted and shrank away from the harsh breathing man. The generals watched him in rapt, ready silence.

Zuko took a deep breath. Katara knew he was frustrated beyond her imagining. Someone had slipped past his own bed with a sword. And he knew nothing of it. Ty Lee had been snatched from her bed, most likely by the same person.

"I know who pulls the noose over our necks."

Katara turned her gaze sharply back to him. He hadn't gave any clue that he did earlier. If he'd known then, he'd kept his council.

"I trust you all remember the former princess?"

Collective mutters washed like a tide across the room, hardly a real response.

He glared at them all.

"The suspicision was in my mind since the flight of the Earth Kingdom envoy. And now there is proof." He leveled his gaze at them calmly, confidently, displaying none of the rage she knew he was barely holding back. "The hilt of the sword was Fire Nation."

He continued, ignoring their shock, "Obviously this is no isolated campaign for the Earth Kingdom's well being. I can think of only one without honor that might be so desperate to ally their assets with our enemies."

Mai's mother stood, anger apparent in her face.

"Azula was Mai's friend! The princess never lost _her _honor."

Katara beat Zuko to the reply.

"You forget _your _place," she intoned coldly, superior.

She hat with a huff, her nose a deep indent in the air before it.

Zuko placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"I have done nothing on a whim." He sent a narrowed eye accusation at Mai's parents. "Did you notice it was only the bitch's '_friends_' who were victimized? I see no harm in the rest of you. "

He smiled bitterly. Katara suddenly knew what he was approaching.

"The missive stated a clear clue." To their confusion he continued quietly, "_You've seen what we do to our own._"

Katara really wished he wouldn't go on. He owed nothing to these deceiving vipers.

"Was I not their own?" He looked up. "Their flesh? Their blood? You know what he did to me."

He turned so the scar was cast into the bronze light of the scones upon the walls.

A great hush spread across the crowded hall. Katara stood with Zuko below their uncle, but before the rest of the people, who had crammed into the war chamber, using chairs as well as stacks of books for seats.

"Ozai did this. His daughter is confident I will remember. She wishes me to."

He gestured to Toph, who did nothing.

"These '_men' _of the Earth Kingdom have played upon a people's fear of the legacy my father aimed to build. I would not give him the credit of fighting them as he wished."

He turned to the generals, who nodded with his words.

"We seek no war. Only justice for the few involved."

Iroh stood behind the burning fire that blocked him from view. For the first time in history he lowered it to be seen.

"My informants," he began in a slow, sad voice; one that had listened to the entire episode and held his council till the end. His wisdom shown in letting his nephew lead. They would have to trust him soon enough. "Explain that a young woman was taken aboard a vessel. The commanding officer set sail immediately for the Earth Kingdom."

Katara stared at him. Azula stretched far indeed, if men would risk their honor for her plots and hatred was left aside in the quest for a mad man's vengeance.

He had whispered it too her once. Only a distant comment that had meant nothing to her.

'_My parents died when I was merely a child, as did your mother. I only remember fire and the blood hue flags.'_

The encounter had resulted in an hour of soothing his pain, which he choose to do in physical means. It was the first time he had asked for that which she hesitated to give.

But never the last.

"Who?"

The child Tom-Tom should hardly be in a war council. Katara had been uneasy of it from the beginning. But their culture was not her past; and children knew war and blood here as quickly as speech.

He couldn't be a day over four. With chubby cheeks and round eyes, he had watched his father turn whiter, whilst his mother's grip tightened on him almost painfully.

All eyes turned to the little boy who had spoken. He was confused. He hadn't seen his older sister around, staring at him oddly as she usually had. The change left him unsettled. He thought maybe she was with the man. His sister was a girl, yes?

Katara moved before thinking.

The people moved and edged together to let her pass. Her power was clear in her deep eyes. They watched this foreign enigma, measuring, always measuring.

She stood before Mai's family in moments.

Silently, her hands reached toward the boy upon his mother's lap. She gripped him tighter, glaring at the waterbender in shock and anger.

But Tom Tom saw answers in the blue of a stranger and reached his arms for her to. Their hands met and Katara intertwined her fingers with the chubby hands only a child had.

She pulled him to a stand in his mother's lap, who had dropped her hands at a lethal glance from the prince.

Katara lifted him by the hands, pulling him securely to her waist. She let go of a hand to steady him before turning to face the stares.

She was solemn, but she stroked the boy's hair as he laid his head against her chest.

She was soft and nice, and not yelling at him, and carrying like he hadn't been in so long. That was enough for Tom Tom. His four year old mind demanded a good cry to let the blue lady know he didn't understand.

So under the watchful eyes of court and husband, she kissed away his tears and covered his ears.

Her gaze met Iroh's.

"Who?"

* * *

Zuko watched his wife's lips move, knew what she asked, but his eyes came to rest on the child in her arms, comfortably cradled against the place where his own babe grew.

"Zhao."

The men at the tables roared in outrage, the military men thumping their fists against the table as the nobles questioned each other and what they knew of the man who had charmed his way into nearly all their parlors and purses.

Zuko was shaking in anger. He knew it. He _knew it, damnit!_

Katara was suddenly next to him, with Mai's tiny brother in her arms.

She leaned her head on his shoulder, grounding him. The boy reached a grubby hand over to clutch the vest on the new man's chest.

Zuko took deep shuddering breaths. His fists trembled.

Katara snatched Tom Tom away and pushed his eyes into her chest just as Zuko roared and fire flew straight upward from his mouth.

Several women cried out and the men gasped. The flame was a bright, heated white; tinges of blue ran through like currents.

It disappeared from his mouth, to burn the air, and smoke. The trail that would lead him to his sister.

Mai's mother's voice was shaky.

"Then who, my Lord, do you suppose…was the father of my daughter's child?"

Her shame was already public, but her cheeks burned. But all noticed that she had called the Prince 'My Lord' and not his uncle.

His uncle seemed oddly pleased.

Zuko measured the people before him.

"I don't pretend to know."

_I think I know._

"Oh for the love of earth."

The earthbender stood suddenly.

She pointed randomly to a guard.

"Have you seen anything suspicious before Lady Mai's death?"

"No." He seemed oddly terrified.

She nodded.

"You!"

And the process continued, till only two guards who stood by the Firelord remained.

"Alright metalheads, same question."

"No," one said.

"Not at all," the other supplied.

"There!" She screeched, pointing.

The crowd watched bewildered, but the prince already had moved and had a sword to the second man's throat. Katara had mentioned an unusual talent of Toph's feet, and he had drawn his conclusions correctly from her questioning.

"What did you see?" He hissed.

The man shook, clearly uneased at his prince's blade crossed to his own vein.

"Nothing." He pressed away.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" Zuko's voice was thunderous and he heard Katara coo to a whimpering Tom Tom.

The man did not answer.

Zuko drew blood.

The man sweated at the metallic tang that drifted to his nose from the precise, shallow cut, open on his throat.

Zuko heard movement behind him.

Katara was at his side, the child in the Avatar's arms.

"Tell us. Now."

Her voice was steel. He knew where it stemmed from. His own damn frustration at finally having information that tried to withhold itself. And knowing the pain of being forced. Though she'd been protected at the vital seconds; the horror was much the same.

The man suddenly threw her a glare; seemingly wishing for Zuko to spill his blood.

"Whore."

Zuko smacked the flat of the blade to the man's neck, he choked in pain.

"_What did you see?"_

Zuko's blade was frosted by the water of the man's blood. The court lurched in horror behind him. They were a team. Her ice and his steel were well met.

The man turned his eyes back to his leader. The disgust in his eye's at the lady's presence was clear. This dissent with the mixed marriage was horribly abundant in more than one soul.

He smirked.

"The Lady Mai was willing to give what you wouldn't take. My Lord Zhao had no problem refusing your mistakes."

The man's smirk hadn't faded by the time his head hit the floor.

Ladies screamed, men yelled. Katara clutched at his shoulder. Tom Tom wailed. His uncle's eyes were sad.

He turned to face his court, blood upon his jacket and sword.

"Dead. Ti Long son of Rashkun. Charged and punished of heresy."

The noble's stared at him in horror, the ladies whimpering. Zuko resisted the urge to snarl.

_Violence too real for you? Too close? Too __**fucking **__visible?_

The generals bowed their heads. Two soldiers took the body to be thrown to the ditches. A feast for Dragon Vultures.

His uncle stood stepped down behind him. A hand fell to his unoccupied shoulder.

He stared down at the nobles.

"Avatar. You are needed." Iroh's voice carried.

Aang stood shakily. He left Tom Tom with Sokka. He rose through the noble's, drifting to the front of the room.

Iroh squeezed Zuko's shoulder once.

"My nephew has done what most of you fear dirtying your robes over. My youth is behind me ever longer each day."

Zuko felt his gut clench unpleasantly. Katara's nails dug into his shoulder.

"I abdicate."

The court hushed. Iroh lifted his hands to the gold hairpiece that Zuko had been trained to watch as his fate, his destiny, his honor.

He pressed the crown into a stunned airbender's hands.

"I believe," he spoke quietly. "You were a monk before an avatar."

Aang clasped it with shaking hands. Zuko stared at his uncle.

The throne meant control. The power to take out this threat to his kingdom. And the forces who'd obey.

With no reservations.

They had no option to defy their sovereign. Heresy was execution.

And then Katara's hands were pushing him to kneel.

"Wait!"

Mai's father was panicked.

"The successor must have an heir! He is not eligible!"

His wife's hands upon his shoulder tightened.

"You do not see. " She spoke.

_No._

She knew what this meant. News would spread. The Earth Kingdom would attack. She would be a target for every sword, dagger, poison, and arrow.

And she'd do it.

Because she was so _fucking stubborn._

So he could end this. Now. For their child. His uncle was weary. He wanted an end. And Katara would suffer to give him that.

To give her husband _this._

He knew she smiled bitterly. He smiled the same one with her.

"I grow your prince."

Silence met her words. There was no way to disclaim the heavy solemnity in her voice. No way to dispute the ironic twist upon her husband's face.

The Avatar stepped forward.

He stood before Zuko, leaving Katara where no wife had stood before. Behind. The support. _His _support.

"Prince."

He kept his head lowered. He had trained for this the majority of his life.

"You pay a debt for this land." The boy's voice was low and unsure. Zuko wanted to laugh in irony and shoo him to go play.

Zuko only bowed his head further.

"Your pain makes you worthy. Your honor makes you capable. You wisdom keeps you here." The airbender breathed.

Gold touched the onyx of his hair.

"And your justice falls the enemy."

* * *

**A.N: I busted my butt on this. REVIEW**


	33. Chapter 33: The Sea Afire

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**_A.N_**

**_Alright. The last update before the avatar finale. I had to get one up first. Like I said, things are moving very fast now! Try to keep up! I like this chapter! Though I'm hoping it meets ya'll's standards! It is fully Zuko's point of view, and somewhat short, but I wrote it in less than an hour, having been out all day. I'm thrilled you all liked last chapter and let's keep up the reviews! No matter what happens in the finale, I believe Zutara is the better ship, and I'll stick to it. :) I'm glad ya'll have joined me thus far on this story, we're coming down the homestretch. There will be no sequal, but I'll definitely do an epilogue, and I might do a drabble series snatching aspects from z/k's lives after this fic. I love and thank you all. Questions welcomed. Let's hit a 1000! Enjoy!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **III**

**Rating: _T _**

**Chapter 33: The sea afire**

**Zuko**

* * *

He stared her down.

A matching gold sat in the half bun that she had pulled to keep the strands from her face. A face that was stone like in intensity, but wrinkled from frustration.

"No," he said evenly.

His wife only glared the more.

Her family had been long gone. She had tried to sneak away with them, but for once her brother had been in agreement with her husband. He turned her out and left her fuming in the courtyard.

It had been two days since his coronation, and one since hers. Plans had been set in place for any direct attack against the Fire Nation. Katara was under his personal watch or his uncle's at every second. Her food was tasted, her tea poured out and the kitchen ransacked. The palace physicians stood alert for any call. The avatar had journeyed to his home court, Omashu to keep council with their king. The little earthbender and the warrior split themselves between Ba Sing Se and Kyoshi Island.

Katara was furious to be left behind.

She already given him a few nice welts on more than one place, her element acting as a representative for her displeasure.

She stood before him now, in his study and Zuko was glad of the heavy desk between them.

His uncle's influence was clear in the room. Any remains of Azulon were long since gone from the personal office of the Firelord.

A sweeping marble fireplace stood proudly directly across the room from his desk. On either side, sweeping bay windows opened onto the inner courtyard four floors below. The floor was dark inlayed wood, with a crimson carpet edge with swirls of black resting under a grand sette before the fireplace. The rest of the walls were covered by shelf upon shelf of books, reports, histories.

The rings of recently removed objects were all that remained of his Uncle's trinkets. Except the one. Iroh had demanded he keep a teapot in, protesting it was good for his nephew's health and stress, to which Zuko had yelled that he was _**not **_stressed. Iroh had merely lifted a brow before leaving.

He himself sat, in the splendor of his recently elevated station, trying and barely succeeding in not flinching from the icy gaze that threatened to dismember him.

His tunic was rolled up at the sleeves, a deep blood color that sat nicely under the black vest that buttoned down his front. His trousers were his customary black, tucked into boots that allowed for his easy movement. The only thing that denoted his status was the crown upon his head and the rather rich quality of his clothes.

His wife was resplendent in his nation's colors, looking far more dangerous than his sire ever had. Her dress was split scandalously at the knee, allowing a glimpse of black pant legs to seep through. The overskirt of her dress and the bodice were a deep crimson that warmed and darkened the tone of her skin. Swirls of gold danced across the fabric that stretched over her breasts. Breasts that, he noted, had swelled with the evidence of her condition. The sleeves were cut at the shoulders, outlining her bare arms on either side with gauzy red fabric. The choker at her neck was the only blue, and it matched her lethal eyes.

She had stormed his sanctuary quite admirably, startling the new Lord's secretary so badly he had knocked his inkpot over across three hours of work.

Zuko had dismissed the poor soul when he saw Katara's face.

Her first demand was for a ship.

He had already spoken his peace.

And she was _enraged._

"You cannot keep me locked here like a pet!"

He had shook his head, not daring to smile at the pleasurable flush her anger brought to her cheeks.

She growled and he swore the room chilled.

"And why not? I am a master! A healer! I can handle mys-"

"I know that." And he did.

Her face softened a bit.

"Then you show know I cannot be idle."

He understood the urge to act. It was the same urge, he was sure, that was burning through his veins. The desire to merely end this with his sword was overwhelming. But the title his uncle bestowed upon him not only gave him command. It kept him here. With his wife and child.

His uncle had known at once he would board the next ship to hunt down the traitor that was Zhao, and interfere with the tragedy that Ty Lee could become. And he had forced his place, so that Zuko would not have to fight himself over decisions

He met daily with his advisors and the nobleman council, the meetings sandwiched in between the necessary paper pushing and war council. Katara had applied herself like a demon, putting forth every knowledge she held of Jet to help the White Lotuses who had arrived find the rebel.

He sighed, and deciding it was safe to approach, risked his manhood to circle his desk and slide his hands down her arms to clasp her hands.

"Neither can I."

She gave him an odd look. He knew her face well enough now to guess at her thoughts. He knew she didn't think him a coward, and that his work was vital, which it _was_, but she didn't recognize the restlessness of not being able to detach this threat, head from body, himself.

Katara sighed.

"I should at the very least make contact with my father, I could go and send the waterbenders t-"

"Hush."

He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"You mean to hide me."

He shook his head.

She looked incredulous.

"Then what do you call this?" She gestured a hand to their surroundings and to himself, a body covered in hidden weapons. He had demanded she carry her waterpouch at all times, to which she had responded with a smart answer and obvious look, and the dagger she had had been presented at their wedding, a wicked sharp blade only meant for the blood of a shadow.

Which was exactly what they chased.

He leveled his tawny eyes into her sapphire ones.

"Normally, you'd be the biggest advantage I have."

She opened her mouth to protest but he kissed her quickly to stop her words. She glared at his tactics.

"It's true. But you are not only sustaining your own life anymore."

Katara wrenched her hands away.

"That is exactly why we are having this conversation!" She suddenly clutched the front of his vest. "How do you think I'd feel, knowing I had done nothing to protect our child? My family? _You?_" She finished forcefully.

He leaned his forehead into hers.

"And how do you think I'd feel, letting you tramp around Agni knows where, determined to accost a mad man and my psychotic sister?!"

She seemed to deflate a bit.

He hugged her to his chest.

"My Uncle once said," he whispered in her ear, "That the hardest part of a battle was staying behind."

The door burst open behind them.

Zuko immediately pulled her behind him, and he heard the cap pop off her waterskin even before he registered that his swords were in his hands.

The heaving soldier before them gasped with the effort to take in breath.

"The h-harbor, My Lord," he heaved.

"Yes?" Zuko's voice was urgent.

"Fleet, sunk. There was a fire aboard one," he continued, still huffing. "It caught. An Earth Kingdom trade vessel fire canons on the others."

Zuko was out the door and pulling Katara by the wrist. He bellowed orders, stringing the messenger along for information.

"What ship was the one who fired in at us?"

The messenger jogged to keep up with the Lord's pace.

"The _Revolution_ sir, docked for a week. It was posted there to deliver timber from the Sansaki Forest outside Omashu."

Katara gasped to his right. She tugged painfully on hid wrist.

"Zuko!"

"What!" He barked at her. She only tugged harder, forcing him to stop.

"That is where my mother was killed."

"And?" He hated sounding so callous, but _damnit, _his harbor was aflame.

She glared at him.

"And the first place I met Jet."

His eyes widened at that.

"You're sure?"

She only nodded.

Zuko turned to the man on his other side.

"Bring my Uncle to me at once."

"No need."

Iroh strode up to them faster than he had ever seen.

"Uncle, I need you to-"

"I heard."

Normally Zuko hated interruptions, but he'd take any to gain time.

"Write to the Avatar as well, Omashu is likely a trap."

"No," Katara spoke. Bumi has control of the city. He has been tricked, but he'd meet with Aang before sending the military out against us, or taking any action of war. This is all Jet."

"And Azula." Zuko growled.

She nodded.

"It is obvious from the fires at the docks that there is no time. And the avatar is one bender, powerful as he is." Iroh stated.

Zuko swore.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"The Water tribes!" Katara exclaimed.

She turned to him in excitement.

"Our fleet is strong and built for speed and stealth. It is our greatest advantage."

Zuko nodded.

"But what of getting word to them?"

Katara smiled brightly, dragging him along behind her as she rushed onward once more.

"There has long been a system in place between the two tribes to relay messages quickly. It is a month either way to wait for letters."

"Go on." Iroh urged, keeping their frenzied pace admirably.

"Benders are stationed within their control expanses. A more powerful waterbender can stir the currents for miles. We addle the currents to certain patterns, stating distress and location."

She smiled, looking positively gleeful at the thought of doing something.

"My master took my place at the South Pole. He knows my bending better than I do. We can meet their ships in Kyoshi and travel onward."

Zuko looked at her, amazed.

"Why didn't we crown_ you_ Firelord?"

Katara threw him a brilliant smile and then they were out the palace doors and running to the stables.

She headed without hesitation to the Avatar's great white beast, who had been left (as he deplored often sea travel). She leapt aboard him bareback, sitting astride in a way that would've made the court ladies faint. He only grinned at her and accepted her hand to pull himself up behind her.

His Uncle stood at their side.

"The White Lotus can take out to sea to have your waves stretch farther. We have a cove past the borders of the city, on the Southern shore. Go straight there from the docks."

Zuko gave him a pointed look.

Iroh shook his head.

"All our agents. And since our only contact is through Katara, it seems you shall be traveling with the watertribe."

Katara was smug at the news, and Zuko, despite himself, thrilled at the adrenaline rush that came at knowing he'd be there for the confrontation. He could leave Katara on Kyoshi.

Though a sinking feeling told him he'd wouldn't be able to.

* * *

**A.N: There we go. I liked. Hopefully, you did too! Katara has figured out where Jetty poo is! We'll see Pakku next chapter and catch up with Toph and the others. **

**REVIEW!!**


	34. Chapter 34: By the sea and wind

**Summary:**

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**_A.N_**

**_I hated this chapter. So I didn't post it. But it grew on me. It's been half done for days. But then I mad it longer...and longer...I think you get the idea. Long chapter. Lot happens. I don't feel it's rushed. So yay, that finale huh? _**

**_SLIGHT SPOILERS. GO LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE PEOPLE, IT'S WHAT I DID._**

_Does anybody else feel like it was Deathly Hollows (Harry Potter) all over again? Cliche. Predictable ending. EXCEPT NO ONE DIED! HOW IS THAT REALISTIC?! Ugh. It truly sickened me how they put in all that Zutara bonding and best buddyness stuff and then BAM! A 12 year old gets tongue. I was disgusted. The 12 year old in me cringed and asked what french kissing was. But Zuko has a Katara scar!!I hope Mai thinks of that whenever he hugs her. ;D_

**_END SPOILERS_**

**_Now, I know this is late...for me. But do ya'll have any idea how annoying it is to get a message that says: OMG! ITZ BEN LIKE 4EVA SINCE YOU UPDATED! I'M DYING! Yea. Not cool. I don't mind ya'll encouraging me to update at all. I don't. But at least try to say something about the writing. Especially since I work so hard and usually update at least twice a week. The longest ya'll have ever waited is around two weeks. Ok, frustrated rant over. Some of you warned me not to rush, and I don't think I am. This story is coming to a head, the pace is supposed to be faster. Things in life happen in rapid sucession. Even if it makes it harder on us. Btw, I probably will not have a descriptive Zutara! Baby! Sorry to disappoint. But there's still time for me to change my mind. Why don't ya'll tell me what ya'll would like. But remember, in the end, it's my call. Hope you enjoy. (over 5000 words. 13 pages of small type) Questions are always welcomed and answered. I hope you enjoy the descriptions in this chapter. I worked hard to include them. REVIEW!_**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **III**

**Rating: _T _**

**Chapter 34: By the sea and wind**

**Toph, Aang, Zuko, Kanna**

* * *

Dropping Sokka in Kyoshi had been the easiest and hardest thing in her life.

It wouldn't take much to lock him in a room; most would figure he'd done it himself…somehow. She gripped her toes into the deck of the ship, solid if invisible, as he trotted down to a plank to his commitments.

She heard him yell his goodbyes and she only turned her back.

His kiss had been so long awaited that it had failed to meet her expectations. There was hesitation there, guilt, a more curious approach then the affection she had wanted.

And it was all she would accept.

Closure was slow, as they had all learned with Katara. She herself had been unimpressed with the crying and raw distrust and biting sarcasm that had followed.

But now…

She was wondering how Katara had kept herself from doing much worse.

On one hand, she was disgusted she had hoped in Sokka, foolishly pitting against his commitments. The other, she was glad she had known his touch, even if for just a moment. It was a closure in itself, a wound sealed by fire.

She knew.

And Toph was done.

He didn't love her. And that took away a good deal of her affection for him. She really fancied thinking it wasn't the pain of rejection, but a mature conclusion she had arrived at. Her heart was only worthy to someone who would actually want it.

In time, she would still hit him. She would trip him and flick stones at his head. Toph would measure the time between her making a blind joke, and him figuring it out. She would hear his rants and mock them.

And they would be friends.

Suki could have all being his wife entitled her. Toph would have since back, and his confidence.

She almost laughed at herself for having pitied Aang. He'd laugh now if he were a vindictive soul.

The salty tang of the air betrayed what the swaying of her feet had already made clear. The ship had pulled from the docks already, urged at the royal's requests to deliver her to the domain of Ba Sing Se.

Aang had taken a different ship, a new steamer that the Fire Nation Navy had been improving for decades. It ran on the fires of the earth, a metal beast that belched smoke.

She and Sokka had taken the _Yue_, so as to not alarm Ba Sing Se by docking at their ports. Bumi would stay his hand until Aang was there, leaving the hulking behemoth safe from the benders of her nation.

She strayed easily over the deck, sensing the metal nails spaced out in the floor to guide her way. Aang had reminded her of the element of nails when she lamented and moaned about the _Yue_.

Katara had been left furious on the stone, fuming and practically frothing before the statue of the old, great, dead guys. Sokka had sucked in a nervous breath, told her to go see her husband and to keep herself well. Aang had hugged her and leapt away to avoid the inevitable explosion.

And it came.

The suddenly chilly rain that burst in sheets had not dulled the furious row that distressed the voice she had known so well for years. The gates to the palace shut between them.

'Hormones.' Aang had said wisely.

Toph snorted.

As if he knew anything about it. She rather pitied Firelord Sparky.

"Something amusing?"

* * *

Aang leaned against the railing.

He hated traveling alone. Usually it was fairly simple to commission Toph into joining, but her purpose was far more important than his comfort.

He cringed at the thought of the mess they had left for Zuko. Katara had been positively seething. He sent a brief prayer to the spirits that she'd leave the father of her child in as best state she could.

It was difficult to think of her as a mother, or even a wife, but it grew easier with every breath. Gyatso's teachings went a long way to that goal. He stopped focusing on the fact that it was not _he _who held her, but looked at the fact that she _was_ being held. He didn't care who her child's father was, it was hers, and that was enough.

And he would protect it as his own.

Katara was threatened and that was enough to entitle her allies to his full support. He supposed he had held onto his love for her this long because it was the last thing that was truly his.

The world demanded much, but he wouldn't let them have this.

The waves were light upon the dawn, an ever flowing, crashing path to the horizon, meeting the sun at a stretch of endless bounds, crossing from the beginning of life and past the end's reach.

The deck beneath his feet did not sway as Toph had taught him to expect of ships when he closed his eyes. It was cold beneath his fingers as he slid them along the railings, and hard against his chest as he leaned forward to watch the dolphin otters spit water at each other.

The wind stirred coldly in the approaching wind, calling a familiar song he had been raised to heed. Aang lifted the hood of his over cloak to warm his head.

The cloak was an oddity for him, long and dark, grey against the metal and black against the lightening sky.

His arms were tucked into his usual dress, the plain garbed, long sleeved tan tunic with orange lining, and deep rust colored trousers. He wore no vest, the traditional clothe only for those reaching the age of manhood at sixteen. Two years divided him from the fabric, years he no longer wished would rush past him in a blur.

His earth sifu had once said she'd never missed sight, for she'd never had it. But she had put her hand on his face and smiled. She said she saw in new ways every day, and she'd found many that he was blind to with his vision. She'd proceeded with a punch and a smile and told him to never stop looking.

A clamor behind him drew his attention.

Aang turned his head slightly.

An empty deck greeted him.

Odd, there had been soldiers patrolling and sailors scrubbing. The noise had bothered him from his thoughts more than once.

Refusing to greet the new threat (whatever that may be) as such, he kept his eyes to the sea. It was a security, a weapon and an escape should he ever need one.

The click of heeled boots greeted the ears that had been trained to sensitivity by a no-nonsense little bandit. Aang kept his peace. Bumi had oft advised on Neutral Jing.

The undiscovered person did not speak, and their steps halted some distance away.

A pause, and with no disruption to the silence, a rush of heat. Contact was unnecessary to understand the danger. Aang turned, keeping his palms up along with his hood. His eyes widened at the scorching blue flames approaching.

In the typical defensive maneuvers of his people, he made to dodge, but an unanticipated fist crashed past the fire and into the side of his head.

His vision blurred, and for the briefest moment he nearly giggled. So this is how Toph saw. It was the same, but for the swirling shapes and colors that overwhelmed him as he fell, slowly and not, to the water by the ship.

The last thing that registered against glowing grey eyes was the sharp points of nails that moved onyx locks from a porcelain face.

* * *

Zuko gripped his wife's waist tightly.

It was hard not, as she had all the experience with the beast and he had none. The white behemoth responded easily to her commands, acting with a familiarity that betrayed how close his master and his current rider had been.

The thought was frustrating, and he pulled her tighter to his chest, hands wrapped against her still flat belly.

Katara didn't respond to his increased grip, other than to through him a questioning glance over her shoulder.

The horse pounded against the cobblestoned streets of the capitol, Zuko nearly hollering directions in his wife's ear as people gaped at their current monarchy's lack of decorum.

Zuko had to stifle a smirk. To any passive bystander, it seemed as if they were fleeing for privacy, an elopement of passion as it were.

He wished.

The sun was past noon, and lighted easily in the smoke that swirled in the air, thickening sickly the closer they became to the docks. People stood by their home and businesses, questioning one another and keeping their toes pressed to the ground in efforts to strain above the crowd and see more. The sharp ringing of shoes against the roads cleared the way, leaving people agape and whispering behind them.

They'd have a field day explaining this mess.

Zuko watched as the smoke rose easily against the bright clarity of the season, the sky having lost its bluer hue, but retaining a greyer contrast that made the smoke look black. Black on white.

The red roofs gleamed against the fall sun. The days were growing shorter, and more people were out in an effort to conduct their business before the falling of night.

The hazy orange monster that engulfed the docks was a horrid sight. Zuko retained one last breath of fresh air; it smelled suspiciously like the soft brown hair that was blowing into his face at odd intervals.

Men and women alike ran to and fro, sinking the ships it was too late to save, saturating any wooden or thatched roofed structures in an effort to contain the blaze.

Appa pulled up at Katara's swift tug to his only accessory, the reins.

A few members of the navy took notice and inclined their heads quickly to their rulers before returning to the task at hand. Some lords would have been gravely offended at the lack of propriety and respect, but he was only glad they thought fast and fought hard to contain the inferno.

He knew his lady shared his sentiments as she did not wait to be helped from the horse and hopped down, using the creature's sturdy flank to keep her balance.

Zuko quickly assessed the situation. Three ships were clearly beyond salvation, and four more were caught. Over twenty ships were in harbor for the navy alone. The blaze was focused on the militant quarters of the docks, every alight vessel residing in protected waters.

Katara ran forth, summoning a massive wave against the closest wooden ember, shocking the men with the cool autumn water and making them cry out in relief when the realization of help sunk in.

The firebenders had been decreasing the flames, and controlling them, but Katara diminished them in several efficient movements, accounting clearly for a mastery that was rare for so young a person.

Leaving her to handle it, he spoke quickly with a captain of the navy, assessing casualties and injuries. The fire guards worked to control the heated tempest, only releasing their weary chi when the blue eyed goddess provoked rain from the sky and water from the sea.

She truly was a sight to behold. He had found her beautiful, in a natural, aesthetic way (not gorgeous or made up, as the 'ladies' were wont to do), but the fierce light in her eyes and power in her hands made her a siren, a vengent water sprite defying Agni's breath.

It took her several minutes to release the ships from their fiery captors. The water danced far and near from her outstretched fingers, spraying in torrents against the heated flames. Steam rose into the air at her actions, casting an odd, flickering picture with the smoke that danced before the hidden sun.

Several of his men were lost in gaping at her, in such a way that he couldn't manage jealously, but only pride. Tales of her prowess would spread; few would be able to openly state that she was unworthy.

Men cheered when the last ship was dripping, and even from this distance his wife's blush was apparent. Many had gathered in front of her, women and men, reaching out to touch her arm, stroke a lock of her hair, wish a firm word of praise and congratulations on fulfilling the most honored duty of motherhood.

Zuko would have been more alarmed if they hadn't been standing next to a harbor, after watching a display of raw strength that would make a pirate soil himself. For now he let them soak her up, as was their right as her people.

Women wrapped shawls over her shoulders, rubbed her stomach and sang lullabies over her head. The men slapped each other on the back and congratulated themselves on a fine Lord indeed, to fill his young wife so soon with a child.

They clucked over Katara like penguins were wont to do after a new egg hatched. The women giggled and prodded her, asking questions far faster than she could answer.

It was a rather touching display, to see his people so taken with the woman he loved. They would fight for her. For him. And for the child between them.

Azula had no Fire Nation loyalty. She had the throats of traitors and bastards, but these, these quick witted people who easily turned from stopping a threat to pressing their thanks and welcome to his wife, these were the people.

Those in court had been far less enthusiastic.

They had gaped at her, then at him in turn, never letting their gaze linger to long on the latter. Their new Lord would not tolerate it, they knew.

But still, the whispers that had brewed during her absence raged like a tempest. Shadows worried him, what with their poison tongues and carrying voices. To hear their words hurt her, and Zuko could only hide so much.

His uncle had been a saint in that regard, slipping obscure hints to every well bred lass and gentleman.

To the men…

'_A fine Lady, to be sure. New blood and all. Stronger heirs. And of such bending heritage! Hard pressed be the man to take down the joined line of two masters.'_

And the women…

'_Such a gentle, noble spirit. Pretty sons they'll have, yes? Ones who'd woo our daughters and the like.'_

And the odd sniggering servant and guard…

'_The new Lord is quite besotted. He'd be very ill to any who refused to respect his worthy wife.'_

The man had spent years 'charming' people, as Katara called it. The Firelord would be at a strain to find such a great source of aid anywhere. His Uncle was a man of the courts, at ease in the more casual role of advisor, and a great dragon to contend with once more among the generals and admirals.

Shaking himself of the stupor, Zuko approached the rapidly increasing crowd around his lady. They parted and bowed at his presence, leaving him a clear path to a very flustered and red Katara.

He couldn't restrain a grin. She was working hard to avoid scowling at his smug look.

"Come." Simple and stern, as his people expected, but cheeky and suggestive as she could expect from the wide, snarky grin only she could see.

He pulled her arm through his own, marveling over the state of her dress. It was in place, even after a gallop through the streets and the battle against flames at the windswept harbor. He himself had soot settled across his shoulders.

Soot that she quickly brushed off with a patronizing half smile.

"I believe I was leading _you_, my Lord." His smile dropped.

_Smug, little-_

Katara pulled him forward, nodding at the still bent forms of her admirers, bidding them to rise. They did so smiling, pointing out to each other the linked hands and silent obedience of their Lord.

She pulled him toward Appa, who was snorting at the small children who had followed their parents and now darted under his flanks, giggling. He brushed his snout against a small girl's head, bending to let her stroke his mane.

Katara rubbed him, shooing the children easily.

She turned to him.

"We need to reach Iroh's contact."

He nodded.

She looked at him.

"I don't exactly know my way around here," she said pointedly before turning to hoist herself onto the shaggy beast.

Zuko smirked, coming to stand behind her. He slipped his hands around her waist, startling her. The man easily raised her up, nearly tossing her to accommodate for the beast's added height. He then pulled himself up behind her.

It wasn't far, as they had already reached the watered shore. They rode through a stone gate that released the city to become a rolling beach. It was fairly empty, cold as it was for the Fire Nation people, but Zuko found the nippy wind easy to ignore after the lethal chills of the South Pole.

Katara was pressed easily into his chest, relaxing against the firm warmth. He relished the quiet, private moment between them, even if it was upon the back of a hurried beast. It was likely to be the last semblance of peace they'd be able to steal for quite a while, especially upon reaching Kyoshi, and thus Katara's brother.

A small, wooden dock greeted them from behind a small cove of rock that jutted out across the beach, leaving only a narrow path for sure-footed beast to navigate.

A man with a sheath across his back leaned over a table, obviously consorting with another man of frizzed, white hair.

They turned to the sound of clopping feet.

The taller man was younger, with a strong jaw and dark beard, and blackened hair pulled into a sharp, neat topknot. The other was tanned, with burning eyes and a short, wild mane of white hair. They both wore black.

Zuko recognized the latter immediately.

"Master Jeong Jeong."

He slipped easily from the horse and bent at the waist to acknowledge his old sifu. The man hardly nodded, his eyes flitting to the blue of Katara's eyes.

The other man stepped forward, bowing his head and rapping his knuckles together.

Zuko reached a hand behind him to tug Katara forward, to stand at his side, his equal.

"Master Piandao," Jeong Jeong introduced his voice a low, gravely tone that echoed through Zuko's memories.

Jeong Jeong had taught him from the tender age of five, until he was scarred by his father. His uncle had taken up instruction from there. The old firebender had left the capitol, disgusted with the abuse of such power against a mere boy. He had grown bitter towards his own flame, often lamenting over the savagery that was fire.

Piandao straightened himself, turning his eyes away from Katara, as Jeong Jeong had. Zuko felt an odd clench beneath his chest at the strange looks the men had bestowed upon her.

However, it was difficult to predict when exactly his wife would choose to take matters into her own hands.

"May I help you?"

Her voice was polite, but Zuko had to suppress a flinch. He'd been faced with that tone before and had ended up sleeping on the settee with changed pajamas from the icy bath she'd given him. It was a tone tempered with frozen steel, with a firmness that would've made the little earthbender nod in approval.

Jeong Jeong looked taken aback for a moment before narrowing his eyes.

"It's hard to wed the image of the prodigy we've heard of with the image of a lady before us." His tone was courteous as he ever was, but Zuko felt the challenge as did his wife, if her tensing was any judge.

Piandao elbowed the older man, who shot him a scathing look.

"Your master speaks great of you," he said simply.

Katara looked stunned for a moment then absurdly pleased. She nodded, smiling. Zuko determined to figure out the cause of her sudden, exaggerated pleasure later.

Zuko nodded as well.

"I assume my uncle has sent a messenger ahead?"

Piandao nodded, motioning at the same guard who'd stumbled into the Firelord's study with the news of the harbor blaze.

Zuko nodded.

"We journey to Kyoshi. How soon are we able to depart?" His voice was commanding, odd tones to use on one's elders, but these men were his subordinates as well.

At his words Katara looked out to the sea rocking against the wooden boat. Zuko followed her movement, and cringed at the sight of the vessel. It wasn't to be a journey he could captain then. He had little to no experience guiding a water tribe ship.

But Katara observed the blowing of trees in the distance before watching the swirls of the water. Grown and bred by the sea and ways of the nautical, sailing was as natural as breath.

"In an hour the tide will break against the sand. Low tide is the best time to leave, especially with a favorable Southern wind."

Piandao nodded, obviously pleased.

"Exactly, My Lady."

He turned to his Lord. Zuko noted the reservation in his eyes. This man was loyal to his Uncle, but his respect was a burden to be earned.

"Your Uncle has sent word by hawk to the warrior, Sokka. He is on Kyoshi?"

Zuko nodded. Sokka could be reached within the flight of a messenger hawk, but the avatar and Toph were beyond the reach without the use of a slower ship.

Katara nodded, too.

"What is left to finish?"

And so Zuko smiled at the shock on the accompanying men's faces when she dove into the work with the eagerness of a soldier at a meal, unconcerned with the splinters against her palms and the dirt breaching under her nails.

* * *

Kanna shook her head.

The old fool stood before her once more. He had been here for over a month, with the excuse of watching the tides in Katara's stead.

'_A powerful master to know the waves, and to see the difference.'_

So far his talents had been useless.

He didn't seem concerned in the slightest, choosing to pester her over tea and using her love of her granddaughter to seduce her into talking with him of Katara's prowess and being.

_Damn man._

Arrogant as ever, hardly humbled by her little waterbender's stubborn defiance and talent in spite of his beliefs. He pursued her with an annoying intensity that she penned to Iroh in complaint, only receiving mirth and gushing flattery in return.

'_Silly old man,'_ she thought fondly, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Kanna?"

She snapped back to the matter at hand. Shooing the pest.

She merely inclined her head, refusing to give him the inch of replying. Knowing him, he'd accept it and then take a mile.

He smirked at her.

"I know the feminine mind is easily dazed at the presence of a man, but I'd rather you focused, dear one."

She spit in his face.

He growled at her and she smiled sweetly.

_Easily dazed, my arse._

He bent the moisture away, glaring at her.

"I fail to see how you _still_ find that amusing."

She turned from him, hands tucked into sleeves and gloves to keep the frosty outdoor air away. He followed her, boots crunching on the snow.

He was a persistent little seal pup, she'd give him that.

He easily tucked his arm through her own, the picture of a man escorting his wife for a stroll along the ice. She let him be, only for the presence of children nearby.

"I still wonder at your annoying me. It hasn't worked yet."

She clucked her tongue at him mockingly, eyes twinkling.

"Or has age fastened you a liking for cruelty?"

He scowled at her.

It was easier to banter with him now. Now when she was grown and not forced into any decisions. She was content in her life, and bored enough to indulge in her curiosity enough to let him fail at wooing her.

Every man needed a leash on his pride, after all.

She smiled to herself. Katara would've laugh herself silly over this affair. Her stiff sifu chasing her grandmother like a hormonal young man. Sokka would have been disgusted.

She missed her grandchildren. The snow and the proud blue flags of her home were a balm on her spirit, a backdrop she had long since grown to love and set aside as a comfort of home.

Pakku watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"For someone who extends so much effort into protesting my company, you certainly seem to be enjoying yourself."

She elbowed him hard in the ribs, smiling at the running children that passed them.

"Deflate that swelled head. I am merely soaking in the sight of the sea."

They had indeed reached the ocean, not a very difficult task considering the village's proximity with the shore, but it was a wondrous sight indeed. Even with the odd churning that made the penguins stare at the water in confusion.

Pakku's gaze followed her own as her brow wrinkled in confusion.

His eyes hardened at once and he released her to stride over to the water's edge. He made no audible sound of amazement or surprise. The weary expectation in his eyes was enough.

"Kyoshi," he said simply still gazing into the churning waves. They twisted over one another in a Northeast direction, baring the direction to the closest landmass, which was indeed, Kyoshi.

A slightly higher wave than the rest barreled over itself, destroying the pulsing arrow that pointed to its message's path. The water shuddered as a whole and began to flow in the opposite direction of the natural current.

Pakku smiled as a small whirlpool appeared before the sequence began again.

He spread his covered arms, still taught with well used muscles that had not fallen prey to the passing of time.

He swirled the water in larger pool around itself, swallowing the message as his arms bent and swayed to a rhythm only he knew. He drew his arms back at the shoulders and pushed outward steadily until the tips of his fingers extended, the water heaving away from him rapidly and following the formerly clear path of the arrow.

Kanna had watched in silence, long since aware of the arduous task of current bending.

Sure enough, a slight sheen of sweat broke against the wrinkled forehead of her former (and perhaps not so former) beau.

He drew it away impatiently, grabbing for her hand and beginning to stride back to the village.

"Well?" She asked. For he wouldn't tell. He never have reasons or information freely, it was simply his way.

"Kyoshi." He repeated.

She drew an impatient breath, but he continued.

"It seems your granddaughter has need of her father's fleet."

* * *

**A.N: Cliffy? Not sure. Tell me. But! MUAHAHHAHAHA I gave ya'll so much! Zuko's being a perv, Toph's being her Tough awesomeness. Aang's learning not to be such a mopey whiner. Kanna's torturing Grandpakku, and the fire peoples luvs them so Zutara and Katara. And who can guess who was on the boat with Aang and Toph? :) REVIEW!!**


	35. Chapter 35: Taunting Men, no, Boys

****

Summary:

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**_A.N_**

**_Ugh. I like this one. It seems closer to the flow I used to have. Alrighty then, after hearing quite a few suggestions on betaing, I cave. The truth is, I'm fairly new to writing and posting for the world to see, and I have no idea how betaing works. So, I will learn more than I feel like to improve this stroy. Hopefully this will be the last time ya'll will have to cringe at my attempts. For anyone willing to beta, leave me a note in a review. Now, Before I get a rush of offers, I have a couple conditions for this. _**

**_1) I'd prefer it to be a seasoned reader of this fic, so they are aware of my writing style._**

**_2) Depending on their schdule, I'd like someone who'd be able to return the beta'd work to me quickly. Preferably in two days or less._**

**_3)I might choose more than one._**

**_4) Someone who won't be offended if I change some of their corrections. A lot of what I do is deliberate, the mistakes are covered because I know what should be there, and that's what I see. (as a very kind and wise, experienced reviewer once assured me)_**

**_Anyway the position is open. And for any soul who takes pity on me, feel free to explain the system of betas to me. It'll help. Now back to business. I am sorry for the wait, but I was caught up in reading and forgot the pleasure and naturalness of expanfing my own written world. I have a confession to make. Besides the various unfinished requests (sorry!), I'm not sure I'll write after finishing this. I have several plots, but I'm not sure if any of them is worth it. You may have noticed I deleted my other fic, Empathy. I really couldn't tackle two full out fics at once, and the story was suffering and going nowhere. I beg the requestor's pardon. I may someday return to it, but don't count on it, no promises here. I hope this chapter was a good balance of description and thoughts for you all, so far someone has always said it's too much of one over the other. Now, onward! _**

**_Questions welcomed._**

**_Enjoy._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **III**

**Rating: _T _**

**Chapter 35: Taunting Men...No, Boys **

**Sokka, Toph, Aang, and Katara**

* * *

There's something to be said for the view away from home.

A different dawn, an intriguing dusk, and a foreign path across unfamiliar skies and behind mysterious mountains.

And completely uninteresting to a young man better acquainted with the precise curve of his club, the temperature of the rounded steel, the onset of the blue stones that betrayed his family.

Sokka sat upon an uncomfortable rock that seemed determined to rub quite a few layers of skin from his backside.

A sort of odd choice when compared to the several smooth, flat stones within easy reach.

But he focused on the whetstone slipping against his blade, ignoring the discomfort of his bum along with the harder to depress ache of hunger.

It was a sort of punishment really. He was quite used to beating himself over failed strategies, bad jokes and puns, but guilt really wasn't his forte. Especially due to his callous, tougher-than-thou, closest acquaintance.

The stubborn brat had ignored his guiding hand, such a thing that used to be a necessity upon the rocking waves and wooded floors of the watertribe ships. She had worked the first several hours of the trip from the Fire Nation with Aang to discover the tiny, studded metal nails that would lend sight to her blackened feet.

Nearly three and a half weeks without taunting, being tripped, being bruised and soiled.

It was the visions he'd had of finally gaining the respect he'd always said he'd deserved. But the empty sage vision of a spirited loud mouth didn't compel him to believe it was what he'd actually wanted.

He'd only broached the subject with Katara and Aang once, separately over the course of their stay in his baby sister's 'humble' abode.

Katara wasn't made for lying, except for, it seemed, to her husband. Sokka had been unable to restrain a guffaw at the sight of the angry jerk furiously demanding why the turtle duck pond had nearly _tripled_ in size, and his sister sweetly suggesting that the turtle ducks had probably set their sights on expansion.

But he knew Katara better than anyone (with the very possible exception of their Gran), and her fidgety stance and cast aside eyes spoke much of her discomfort.

'_Why would she be angry with you? Relax Mr. Warrior. It's most likely a…umm…feminine complaint.'_

Sokka snorted. Right.

Katara was the female he knew that reacted so strongly to anything. Especially her more frequent feminine complaint of being with child.

He still needed to castrate the King Hothead for that. It was hard when Katara was so unbelievably bewitched that she nearly growled at Sokka's…suggestions.

Kyoshi was a beautiful sort of island, if one had an eye for such. The small town was pushed against the more sheltered east side of the land, with a naturally (or perhaps not) cove formed by reaching stone outcrops. Hills rolled back beyond the town's edge with towering trees that were foreign to any other place in the western half of the world.

Pigeon geese nested in rock ledges that lined up against the western shore, hiding the sunset unless you strayed to the top of such a formation. Tiger-rams paced the border between the small wilderness and the smaller habitation of humans.

Children ran gaily to and fro, enjoying the exasperation of the adults they were underfoot of. Elders played chess and cursed without the censor of mildly aged adults. Teens bragged of a new vocabulary word to their mother and were walloped. Strong men fell trees, hunted, whilst stronger women trained in green under his beloved.

Beloved.

_Suki._

She was occupied such now, the youngest ever leader of her troupe, the deadly mistresses of the fan. She left him every morn till noon to satisfy her fighting instincts and those of her sisters. He usually explored her home, making crude paintings to woo her with his curiosity.

It'd been different this time, but not for her. She'd said nothing, but she'd looked after the departing ship carrying Toph rather oddly. Sokka wasn't as much of a fool as he seemed, but keeping his thoughts to himself was useful at times however difficult it was.

Suki had been her cheerful, welcoming, loving self. A usual portrayal that made Toph's actions even more out of sorts.

He grimaced to himself.

Perhaps that was the draw of it all.

Toph was harsh, unobtainable and all that. A challenge. He'd been bored.

_No._

That wasn't exactly right. Aang and Toph's heated words so long ago (only weeks really) had opened his mouth as well as his eyes. She _was _worthy. A hardy reward for any brave enough, durable enough to reach for it.

And what male reacted badly to a pretty girl admitting attraction?

He'd never been able to, certainly.

It made him feel all the worse that Suki understood this, and found him blameless. She taunted his male ego, slapped him when it was needed, but she'd never demanded better from him. It'd become a comfortable rhythm of loving and scolding, the same thing Aang had looked forward to if Katara returned his more-than-platonic feelings.

Toph was unpredictable, comforting and evil in her own ways, insecure and arrogant all at once. She'd run amuck bare before wearing shoes, bathe in mud rather than perfumed oils, and run away and battle in secret tournaments rather than cave to the will of those more blinded than her.

Next to the vitality of her ever vexing character, Suki was seeming a bit…_flat._

The sky was bright with the nearly noon sun. She'd be finished soon and wandering till she found his newest haunt.

Sokka'd been here two days and nothing of much notice had happened, setting aside his desire to punish himself over Toph.

He _really _should've kept his lips to himself.

It made him no better than Jet.

_That _was not a calming thought in the least, and he roared, scaring away several brave birds that had wandered near in his stillness.

It was the sight of his clenched fists and set jaw that Suki found him in.

She was no longer in her painted mask, but the thick green dress still waved around her slender from. The heavy, dark armor had been put aside, but her golden fans remained forever in reach, tucked between a sash and the waistline of her attire.

Sokka hadn't been observant enough to bother pondering that she really changed her from the silken threads of her ancestry. eHH He himself barely managed between one blue tunic and another, so he wasn't particularly disturbed by his lack of interest.

His arms were bare, odd with the incoming winter and the chilling breeze. It wasn't enough to faze a born and bred South Polar, but it was uncomfortable enough to raise bumps along tanned skin and count as another tally of self punishment.

His spiky hair was pulled into the traditional 'wolf tail' of his people. He was wrapped in the deeper blues that the northern tribe preferred, nearly black pants under a long vest coat of navy trimmed with seal fur. The short sleeved tunic was rolled to his shoulders, a lighter hue against the other garments.

Suki observed him, speculating it seemed.

"I take it you received the missive?"

He shook his head. There was no need to ask, she'd tell.

"From Katara?"

She sounded confused.

Not nearly as much as he was.

"Katara?" He asked finally, breaking the stillness and betraying a hoarse voice that hadn't been used since early the day before.

She nodded, not sitting as she usually would.

"It was at the guest house. The hawk was gone, so I'd assumed you'd read it."

"Did you?"

She nodded.

"And?"

She sighed, offering her hand to pull him to his feet.

"It's better if you see yourself."

He nodded, letting himself be pulled to his feet by strength that surprised most men. He was used to it.

Her palm was callous, but warm, grey eyes affectionate and bearing loving. She held his scuffed palm all the way to the scroll that would make him pace endlessly till the moon took the sky.

* * *

"It is a shame."

The voices were all she heard, no accompanying beat of a heart nor movement of the body.

It seemed these bastards were well aware of her gifts.

The wooden cage was cold and hard, unresponding to her hands or feet. There was no one she trusted here, keeping near till the sightlessness had passed. She was alone, and utterly depending on herself.

She would've had it any other way.

How else would these smug sons of bitches be taught to shut their mouths?

The fight had been grossly unfair, but she wasn't in the habit of making excuses for herself. The nails had been useful for a time, a sharp surprise to the menacing voice behind her.

But there was only so many about. And her sight blurred with every metal piece melted by the sharp heat that antagonized her and nearly singed her brows. The rare spar with Katara's boy toy was a helpful insight.

But not, it seemed, enough.

Nails already pulled from behind her feet, the damn accomplice to her annoyance had snuck up and rattled her head with the metal she bended so firmly.

They had jeered when she woke, whilst she ate (the odd roll from her pocket, she'd already decided their food unfit), and whilst she futilely tried to sleep, as much as she didn't wish to.

It was hard to measure time in this blind zone since she had no idea the time she'd been out of commission.

Toph had long since blocked out their snide vulgarity, but it slipped it, merely from sheer boredom.

"Too bad she's young, eh?"

"True."

"But a nice, _developed _sight for a parched man!"

Three distinct chuckles floated back to her.

"Is that really the worst you have?"

Her want of a challenge, of something to do, of the urge to mock these morons spurred her to vocalize.

"The little doll speaks!"

"Tell us _your _worst, fragile beaut!"

"Not too mighty against the hours of blandness are you?"

Toph gritted her teeth while they howled their laughter.

_Men._

"We could help you with that boredom, little missy!"

No.

_Boys._

Maturity wise at least. But they sounded no more than five years beyond their own fourteen, and she knew at Katara's expense that hormonal men made passes at pretty girls her age.

"Flaccid little membered."

"OY!"

"Sailor's mouth there!"

"I don't know, Li. You seemed flaccid enough that the last wench shoved you off even before she'd even got off!"

They roared again at this 'Li's' expense. Toph allowed herself a smirk.

She'd enrage them all soon.

One down…

_Two to go._

* * *

A crushing wetness pushed him around, too sore to fight it for control. His breath escaped against his cold lips, his mind fuzzed with the straining pain of exhaustion.

The avatar was tossed against the waves, far removed from his transport and the treacherous enmity upon it.

He could only weakly refer the spirits for his salvation and clarity of mind that would be his own rescue.

* * *

Zuko impatiently tapped his fingers against her ribs.

Katara ignored the movement, believing it an idle motion.

They lay in a small ship's bunk, something that did little for their comfort, but much for Zuko's libido. He never let her leave while before the sun was completely away from the horizon.

He had marveled every day over her tum, which was finally beginning to hint at a new life in the coming scenes of their lives.

At a week past four months, their child had decided to protest the increasingly small space of its mother's womb. She was stretching and growing along with the babe, with a glow that her husband loved to remark upon.

And touch.

His fingers skimmed across the bare skin of her expanding waist. She probably would have given him the response he desired if her body wasn't too exhausted to shiver.

For the first two days of the journey to Kyoshi she'd sent the missive in the currents, only pausing when Zuko dragged her off to be fed or forced her to sleep.

On the third morn, the distinctive rush of traditional power that only one bender she knew had made itself known along their path. Her master was very conventional, a brand of life that suited him as well as his bending. She had branched out with experiments with Toph and Aang and, more recently, her new uncle.

Or father.

He was more welcome to that title than her real one at the moment.

Zuko had tried to question her about him more than once, but she'd stopped him with complaints of aches from carrying _his _child, or hunger from feeding two, or nausea that had all but disbanded.

Pregnancy was a thrilling way to have one's will carried out. Not that she'd _ever _abused that privilege.

But her guard was down in the throes of near sleep, and her husband's question breached her defense.

"What will you say to your father?"

Katara groaned.

"Zuko, please."

He tightened his arms about her.

"I'm utterly serious, Katara."

She mumbled to herself.

He nudged the top of her head with his chin.

"Well?"

"Nothing."

"Katara…" His voice was exasperated, like they'd had this exact dialogue a hundred times.

That was her other half for you, constantly dramatic and exaggerating.

"Leave me be."

"No."

"I'm sleeping."

"I'll pinch you."

Katara rolled over towards him, eyes opening against the dim light of the secured candle near on the table beside their bunk.

The room was small, a chest with a mirror above it on the western wall, and a stone basing against the wall with the door in it. For washing.

The wood was nondescript, but the ship was made for subtleness and speed over any luxury.

She moved closer to him.

"Will you?" She asked, nuzzling the sensitive skin of his throat.

"Cheater."

Katara knew he could feel the smile grow against his collarbone, a smirk of victory.

"I'm sure your grandmother's punished him plenty. He's (of course, the old bat is mad!) been scared onto the path of regret."

Katara rolled her eyes.

Her father deserved a bit of a grudge, and besides, the babe was making her slightly irritable with any disapproval towards its father.

The little bulge was soft but firm under her warm skin. Zuko's hand sat there now.

"Are you merely going to demand his warriors without explaining?"

Katara (more tired now) grumbled.

"That's what Pakku's for."

Zuko sighed, clearly giving this up for a time when she was alert enough to listen to his logic.

"I'm sure he adores being a pawn for you _and _Kanna."

Katara smiled.

"All men should."

* * *

**A.N: And there it is. Let's hit 800 reviews! The lucky 800th may request a oneshot! (unless I already made something for you)**


	36. Chapter 36: A biddy and a code

_Summary:_

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**_A.N_**

_**Well...I have a beta! LostInLalaLand0820. Very helpful, very efficient. Kind of made me feel dumb (but only because I made a lot ofmistakes :) Gotta love Toph, I certainly do! Not much Aang, once again, but perhaps you'll recognize some other familiar characters :) A mostly Sokka chapter. Yes, the song is mine. Let me know what ya'll think of it. By the way, not many reviews last time. Are we going to let the entire fandom slow because the shows over? I won't. **_

**_Questions welcomed._**

**_Enjoy._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **III**

**Rating: _T _**

**Chapter 36: A biddy and a code**

**Toph, Aang, and Sokka**

* * *

Three rounds.

These people certainly weren't the negligent kidnappers she'd took them for. If this was a scheme for ransoming as she'd first suspected, then her captors were taking particular care to best any attempt for escape.

The guards still stood post in teams of three, switching at the one third, two third, and third third mark of each day.

As best as Toph could tell from the food deliveries, it had been two days since she awoken from her blow to the head.

Li, the first to embrace fury, hadn't returned.

His friends came with a taciturn silent fellow who wouldn't respond no matter how they heckled him. Their disdain was obvious.

From her place upon the oaken floor, she hadn't learned much other than their names.

No destination, no specific nationality or allegiance, no prickly name of a leader they feared. She could gain nothing from their easy camaraderie about bedding women or drinking matches.

She sat slumped over against the wall of her little cage, amusing herself by singing horrible inappropriate verses that the sailors sometimes joined with.

Then abruptly, she was the only one singing.

She heard the vibrations against the lower deck, but as it was wood without stone or metal, the new arrival's girth and gender were hidden from her.

"Enjoying your accommodations?"

The voice was smooth and rough all in one; a dry sort of silky malice practically dripped from the low tones.

Obviously over-confident.

The man seemed to be waiting for an answer, which Toph dutifully provided in the form of her favorite little biddy, a piece that made Iroh chuckle and Sugar Queen flee the room.

"_The lad said to the 'lady',_

'_I know what you need',_

_The lady to the lad,_

'_It's likely not your seed!'_

_The good ol' chaps roared their laughs,_

_Whist the littlest lad drew back._

'_Away and again! To the baths!'"_

Then the chorus came in quick succession:

"_In the red house, the club of gents!_

_To bodices and mead! _

_To the mat where the painted ladies' bent!_

_To a happy, fuzzy head!"_

There was no rousing, guttural laugh this time. The soldiers were silent.

The arrogant man clapped slowly.

"So the little mutt can learn tricks. How useful."

Toph flushed with anger. She could feel the heat blossom on her cheeks. She opened her mouth to snap back at this weakling who had to speak to her through bars…

But he continued.

"How _fortunate_," He hissed, dark humor in his purring baritone. "_For you."_

* * *

"Dead?"

One loud, hazy voice.

"Not yet, poor soul."

A softer lilt.

"Where's he from?"

"Got the monk's arrows, that one does."

"No! They never leave their uppity haunts!"

"This one has, for whatever reason."

"Lucky you were pulling in the nets, eh Chong?"

"Sure, sure. But enough dawdling you! The little lad's pulse is faint; he hasn't the time for us to ponder his fortune! Not much worth if he's dead!"

A woman's tones this time. Testy and impatient.

"Can you hear us, Master Arrowhead?"

"Shoo!"

And then…

"Meng, set the fire if you please! Our guest is cold."

* * *

Katara was in Sokka's arms the moment she stepped foot on the ground of Kyoshi.

He could see her husband, making his way more slowly down the incline, conversing in low tones to a man with dark hair.

Sokka released Katara to Suki, allowing them to hug and exchange pleasantries before he demanded news.

The letter had done nothing but set him on edge.

It had been very brief and very cryptic. A safeguard against interference, as it would seem.

_Dearest Brother,_

_The child within me swells! It's so odd to be a mother now. It draws up memories of our own, yes? My husband had hoped to pay his respects to her, in the place we __**saw**__ her last. I have spoken to my dear master; he wishes to accompany us, along, perhaps, with __**our uncle**__. My husband has a friend aboard he'd like you to meet. A proficient Pai Sho __**master**__, as it were. We are in route to your fiancé's home even as I script this. I have the __**most urgent **__hopes you'll join us for a reunion. _

_Love always,_

_Your beloved sister._

Only a few words were different; slightly swollen on the page, as if tears had dropped from the writer's eyes.

Tears.

Or water.

The overall tone of the letter was oddly cheerful and slightly shallow, drawing his suspicion at once. Katara had avoided the forest outside Omashu's valley for years.

The second oddest thing was the absence of names.

She had not said Zuko, Pakku, Suki, or Sokka. Her own name had also been meticulously avoided.

_Uncle?_

They had no uncles.

Sokka had smiled to himself after figuring out the meaning.

_Bato._

And in turn, the fleets. His father commanded them, yes, but Bato was his general, his war advisor, and closest friend.

Katara meant to go the Earth Kingdom, with himself and troops in tow. He had anxiously slept in a dockside shack since the letter. Sitting towards the water when he was awake, and sleeping with an ear to the window by the port.

Katara looked much the same to him, but Suki was exclaiming, her hands upon his sister's midriff and speaking excitedly.

Black boots stopped before him.

Katara's husband was about his height, despite being older. He tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Sokka."

"Zuko." It was far easier to be kind to him now, after fighting with him and finding the strength and determination needed to protect Katara.

He gestured at the man beside him, slightly taller than them both with a dark top knot shot with dark grey. His eyes were calm steel.

"Piandao," he intoned. "At your disposal."

It seemed a very odd way to greet a stranger. The man hadn't said at your service, but _disposal, _implying that he was of no servile rank. And yet, he followed the Fire Lord with a respect due to much older men. Sokka was beginning to feel an ache in his head.

Katara strode up to his side, linking an arm through his and pulling him towards the ship.

"Katara, what are you doing?"

She flashed Sokka a tight smile. Suki followed slowly, with confusion apparent on her face.

The fire bender and the strange man at his side stepped forward to speak lowly to a Kyoshi warrior that had followed Suki to the docks. Their voices were lost to the winds along the harbor.

The ship rocked gently with the slow waves that beat against the wood and stone docks. Their fellows rushed onto the sand at the twilight hour.

The ship was not the normal entourage for royalty of the Fire Nation, Sokka guessed. It was sleek and closely resembled the water tribe's own style. Its wooden masts swayed proudly with the massive creamy sails that were secured against it, stained a burnt orange with the sun's falling rays.

Katara was a glinting little nymph amongst the dark wood of the ship, her hair a copper and mahogany void over the red shoulders of her dress. Suki was an odd sight against the dark, clad in the imposing green of her station.

His sister led him quickly below the decks, careening through narrow hallways. They sometimes passed men who tilted their heads at her. Not a motion of automatic reverence to a monarch, but a gesture of genuine respect.

Sokka wondered how she'd won these salted men over. His sister had a knack for that sort of thing. Wooing hardened men was an easy task for the girl who had stolen the heart of every man in their tribe by the time she was three. Her naiveté (here Sokka grimaced, for he had long cursed that blind trust) was apparently refreshing to men used to picking through one another's words for deceit and malice.

She stopped before a thick door, pulling a key from her bodice with her free hand and pressing it into the hole made for such a purpose.

The door swung easily once she turned the small trinket.

It was the simple quarters of a sailor, nothing betraying luxury or opulence.

Katara sat easily upon a low bunk that sprung from the very wall. She gestured they sit on two stools that looked decidedly out of place.

Sokka took the time of silence to observe. The wood was simple, the furnishings owing more to the slightly damp towels hanging on a bolted rack near the stone basin.

The sheets on which his sisters sat were clean and soft looking, the pillows pressed down in the shape of a head.

Two heads.

His glare snapped up to meet his sister. Katara smiled at him sheepishly.

"We _are _married, Sokka."

He growled. Suki chuckled and patted his back comfortingly.

"That seems to count for very little in my case."

Sokka tensed and relaxed in an easy, habitual movement. The door had been shut, but not locked, Sokka recalled. There had been no tell-tale noise of clicking gears after Katara had pulled the door closed behind them.

Zuko walked around them to sit beside his wife, touching her shoulder in acknowledgement. Sokka praised La for him leaving it at that.

They both sat up straighter and faced Sokka's disapproving frown.

"You can threaten me later," Zuko began, obviously registering the oncoming hash of questions and demands from Sokka, who promptly shut his mouth with a scowl. "I suppose you want to know why we're here."

"No, not at all."

The fire bender scowled at him, and Sokka was mildly disgusted to see the same expression on his sister's face.

"You received my letter?" Katara asked.

Sokka nodded. "Very helpful, baby sister."

She wrinkled her nose, a familiar action that made him suddenly want to poke her as he had done when they were younger.

"I had to be…elusive."

Suki nodded, then nudging him, pointed out, "He managed to gain some things from it."

"Bato, Pakku, and the fleets. And you want to go to Omashu."

Katara smiled, obviously pleased her tricks had worked.

"Why though?" Sokka continued. "To meet up with Aang?"

The Firelord shook his head.

"We don't plan on actually being received in Omashu."

Sokka considered this.

"The forest then?" He asked, turning his eyes on his sister.

Katara nodded, her face losing the little pleased smile that had unconsciously done much to cheer him.

"Shortly after you left," she began, eyes downcast. Her husband suddenly looked furious. "A merchant ship turned fire on our navy."

_Our navy._

Damn fire bender.

Shock overrode his ire very quickly.

"A _merchant_ ship?"

Zuko nodded, teeth clenched and fists tight. Suki asked the question Sokka was too busy pondering to voice.

"Why? Where did it hail from?"

Katara smiled bitterly.

"Jet's forest."

It had always been her name for that place; a way for her to refer to it as not the place where they lost their mother, but gained a friend, and in her case, a lover.

Zuko nodded along with her words.

"She recognized the name when I had a messenger tell me what it was here for. Lumber trade," he finished furiously.

Sokka understood the importance of the treachery, but one glaring fact stood out in his mind. He restrained it at the moment.

"And Pakku?"

Katara answered this one.

"I sent him a message with my bending, telling him to ready our fleets. He'll meet us once we hit the ocean near the pole."

It suddenly occurred to Sokka that the ship was moving. Suki too, it seemed, had noticed.

"We don't have much time," Zuko explained apologetically.

Suki nodded, her eyes sharp in the couple sitting on the bed. Sokka released a breath, restraining an immature outburst.

"Won't the Earth Kings consider it an act of war?" Suki was always sharp, despite her relaxed pose.

Zuko shook his head.

"We're hoping that as they're water tribe vessels Bumi and Kuei won't consider them a threat."

Sokka wondered if he had meant that as the slight to the water tribe that it sounded like. His sister's face was smooth, so he supposed not.

Suki nodded. Her hands lay in her lap, loosely flickering one of her fans open and shut.

"What's the plan?"

Zuko straightened, instantly settling into what Sokka would come to recognize as his 'stuffy leader' pose.

"We search the forest for Jet, or my sister. Jet will be turned over to the authority of Omashu against the avatar's testimonials," he rattled off. "My sister we aim to end."

Sokka nodded. A good basic outline.

"I only have one question, for now."

Zuko nodded in acknowledgement.

Sokka knew he'd get a reprimand for this from her later. He raised a hand to point at Katara.

"Why the hell did you let her come?"

* * *

**A.N: Well...Hope you enjoyed...Review**


	37. Chapter 37: The Nomad's Drink

_Summary:_

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**_A.N_**

**_Once again, I regret to report that the fandom seems to be slowing. How sad. I really didn't like this chapter overall, but I do love several parts. I listed them in my ending AN so I didn't spoil the chapter. I hope you all like. Yay 800 reviews! I'd still love to break 1000, though. :)_**

**_Thanks to my fabulous beta, LostInLalaLand0820_**

**_Enjoy._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **III**

**Rating: _T _**

**Chapter 37: The Nomad's Drink**

**Zuko, Hakoda, and Toph**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

_"I only have one question, for now."_

_Zuko nodded in acknowledgement._

_Sokka knew he'd get a reprimand for this from her later. He raised a hand to point at Katara._

_"Why the hell did you let her come?"_

* * *

Zuko stared at Sokka incredulously.

True that in any other circumstances he'd think it a very valid question, but with his wife submitting a burning glare any firebender would be proud of, he rethought his priorities.

Winning an argument (she'd make him feel like a loser anyway), or giving in and remaining clear of her pregnancy induced tempers (and keep collecting the sweet affection that made up the other side of _that_ blade). (This sentence seems a little awkward... I think if you put a colon after 'priorities' then it would be less so.)

But Sokka was not a simpleton, as oft as Zuko was apt to call him away from his and his sister's ears. So the question that echoed his own protests only earned his brother-in-law a disbelieving gape.

Katara went very still for a moment then, abruptly, lost the sudden fire of anger. It was like popping a bubble made by too much soap in bathwater.

Zuko tensed slightly, nearly flinching in the wait for the usual explosion.

But Katara only grasped his hand and laid it gently against her midriff, entwining their fingers and bringing the other couple's attention to the unborn babe.

"Sokka," Katara began, tears warbling her voice, "What else can I do?"

Her brother nearly balked. _Here _came the explosion.

Sokka shot up with a vengeance, towering over the sitting form of the Fire Nation monarchs. His eyes spat the anger and the less obvious fear.

"Are you _mad?_ No one is forcing you here!" He shot a hateful, suspicious glance towards Zuko, who in returned the glare with intensity.

"You're not, are you?"

"No!" Katara cried. "He did the same thing you're doing now! With," she continued, "considerably less volume and hostility! Who's the savage now, _brother?"_

Zuko sat stunned for a moment, balking over the use of the term _savage._

Sokka didn't even flinch. He reached for his sister, grasping her shoulders tightly.

"Katara," his voice was nearly broken. "Do you want your child to live?" He punctuated his statement with a shake.

Zuko didn't hesitate to roughly pull Sokka's hands away.

"_How dare you?" _He hissed, concerned over the still, suddenly silent form of his lady. She made no resistance to him pulling her against his chest.

Zuko's hands were tight around Katara's waist, a blockade against the painful words of her brother. The Kyoshi warrior lent a restraining hand to Sokka's shoulder.

Sokka didn't blink, didn't acknowledge his fiancé. His eyes bored into the downcast gaze of his sister.

"Can you let the babe die? Knowing it's your fault?"

He had crossed a line. Katara sucked in a sobbing breath. Zuko was sure she'd already been beating herself over that very thing; in massive portions.

Zuko spun her in his arms, gathering her shaking form up.

"_Leave."_

It was an order from a man thrust too early into giving them. Suki began pulling on Sokka's sleeve. It was obvious that both the siblings needed to calm down.

But Katara sniffled suddenly, turning back to her brother, though, to Zuko's relief making no effort to release herself from his embrace.

Her voice was cold, but steady for all her tears.

"Could _you _let your child be born a target, Suki?"

Sokka's eyes widened, as did Suki's.

She met Katara's gaze head on. She looked as though she was searching for something.

And suddenly…

She'd found it.

"No."

She turned around, dropping Sokka's hand and exiting.

His wife didn't look at her brother. She spoke to the room at large in a quiet, echoing voice. But the words were only for one man.

"Could you stand idle?"

* * *

The seas were ripe and fine for a voyage.

The fleet was making excellent time towards the rendezvous point, a miniscule isle that dotted the sea Southeast of Kyoshi, and a nearly vertical path north from the pole.

Bato had been nothing but astute, and the chief appreciated it greatly.

Especially in a place where his children were absent and ashamed.

Of him.

Hakoda's fists clenched, a habit that was gathering wrinkles about his knuckles from the constant stretch of skin.

His mother in law shunned him, preferring even her old beau's company in his stead. His daughter hadn't said goodbye, hadn't written a verse. Sokka hadn't sent a complaint, hadn't asked for advice.

The only contact he'd had from the Land of Fire had been from the least expected source.

The newly instated Fire Lord was a busy man, but his script was not rushed, even if it was brief. It was short, to the direct end of the subject, a defining format for his daughter's husband. It told much of his patience (none), let on multitudes of his tact (very little), and spoke volumes of his principles (enough to choke a saint).

Of his love…

For Katara…

And the child.

_Hakoda,_

No honorable title. No flattering greeting. Just straight to the missive.

_You have accused me. You have accounted your assumptions on my lineage. I cannot fault you. So many people choose the same vindictive spite that you have welcomed. You have called me a brute, cursed the bending the spirits saw fit to give me. However, your son has moved on. We are equal acquaintances. Kanna has decided that I warrant all her respect and nurturing, as does my child. Your man, Bato blesses our union. Shall you turn the tide for the rest of your people, moving them past blind scorn? Or do you cling to the fury you accused me of? The child is a hill beneath my hand, and I love it already. Katara glows with this continued gift. She has no regrets. Except perhaps, the absence of a grandfather to share that joy. She is stubborn and refuses to speak of you. I wrote only to tell you that despite what you believe, I love your daughter. And what you say means nothing to me at all. But it hurts Katara. And that is something I'll never allow._

_Father of your grandchild, Son of Ursa_

The wood was rough beneath his palms, worn from the many voyages of the Wolf Clan. Blue sails ripped with the effort of wind and speed induced by ocean benders. Pakku stood at the prow every time they halted to examine the currents. He worked in silence, only retreating from his watch when Kanna dragged him to rest.

It was impossible to ignore the regard he still held for her. Love that had survived scorn, time, and rejection.

The love between the chief and his wife would have been the same.

If only they hadn't been robbed of time.

His hands relaxed. Sokka was nothing but correct. Kya would've slapped him silly for his words before rushing to embrace her new son and bless her daughter's stomach.

His furs would have been cold of her absence for quite a while. She would've taken up with her mother and left him to repent and reflect.

Hakoda raised his eyes to the sea.

Kya was gone.

His children were gone.

But that didn't have to mean he had to ignore their examples.

He learned more from them each day.

Cream colored sails snapped in the wind against the horizon.

* * *

Hard, glorious earth.

She could smell it.

But she couldn't feel it.

She was restrained in the arms of some burly underling that constantly referred to itself in third person.

'The pebble', as she'd taken to calling him. Toph was quite used to thinking of him like a pet. She'd named him, played with him (his mind, anyway), and demanded he fetch her things.

Still, this close to his bulging chest; heartbeat thudding and vibrating near her ear; She could see each step rather than merely sensing the movement.

They walked upon hard earth, but she wasn't touching it. Normally, its presence was enough, but it was like a fog had settled against her senses. She'd suspect drugging if her mind wasn't so sharp. She twitched her fingers hopefully, but the rock remained silent and uncalled beneath her.

His heavy steps slid across the floor of the forest. The heavy movements thudded against nearby tree roots, revealing the presence of trees to her.

Many feet marched before her, and several behind. They journeyed inward in silence, releasing no hint as to their whereabouts.

Only one man had said anything useful.

"_I'd slay for a barrel of the Nomad's drink."_

His pained screams had followed the rush of heat that stole his breath and skin.

She never heard his voice again.

But his words echoed far in Toph's sightless mind. The Nomad's drink was a potent grain mead produced by the elusive Air People.

Aang's people.

Their temple's were hidden. And they left shipments of the mead on the outskirts of town, while disappearing with the products they had demanded in return. Usually it was merely steel and wood.

The Air People hid at the four directionals of the world, north, east, south, and west. From Aang's ramblings, she knew that the Western and eastern temple were only accessible by land. The North and South by air.

They hadn't traveled long enough, even with the added muddled days of Toph's unconsciousness, to reach the North or West. The Eastern temple was far across the other side of the Earth Kingdom, past Omashu and the peak of mountains that surrounded the city.

If they were close enough to find the Nomad's drink, the only temple near enough was the Southern.

Leaving them in either the South Pole or the Southern Earth Kingdom.

There was no bite of cold air against her exposed face and hands.

Mentally remembering the tutors that had ran her fingers against a specially made map (one with ridges and pits and miniature cities and trees), Toph recalled their words. She could not see the names of cities and rivers, but the touch against the map whilst they taught her rhymes for each region enabled her to learn the places of this world.

'_West of fire,_

_North of snow,_

_South of ice,_

_And East of stone._

_The motherland,_

_Her proud, brown earth,_

_North in her folds lies the city great,_

_South in her apron, Sansaki's gate.'_

Toph smiled, pleased with herself.

Sansaki forest, the last great swell of greenery left across the Earth Kingdom. It rivaled the size of the Fire Nation plus the North Pole. It was vast and common, as familiar as the legends of the owl in the desert or the panda in the bamboo.

It was an excellent place for a rebellion. The fastest ostrich horses took weeks to cross from one end to the other without staying from a straight path. Rebels were hidden well here.

Toph was glad to have her bearings, and pained to know the difficulty her rescuers (or herself) would have in finding their way.

If she couldn't help herself, at least she could attempt to help them.

Turning her head and shutting her eyes in a mockery of rest, Toph pushed the small stone bracelet that Sokka had given her with her elbow. She widened the hole that kept it clasped and let it fall to her chest, below her bound arms. Leaning her head down ever so slightly, as to avoid attention, she clenched the metallic end with her teeth.

And spat.

A satisfying, quiet thud indicated the target smacking into the leafy floor.

Sokka would have been proud.

* * *

**A.N: Those sections I mentioned before? Here they are: Zuko's way of signing the letter, Suki's understanding, and the rhyme Toph learned from her tutors. **

**REVIEW!!**


	38. Ch 38: Pinned at the Edges of the World

_Summary:_

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**_A.N_**

**_Sigh. Looks like I won't break 1000 reviews. This is the second to last chapter. Then there's an epilogue. Then I have several plots I might delve into. I'd love to know how ya'll would feel about me continuing writing. Anyway, I have several things to point out. The Southern Half is my name for the lower Earth Kingdom. It is a name and is supposed to be capitalized. I have changed where Aunt Wu's lives merely for praticallity, but as I hate loose ends, I can make up a background as to why she lives there. I hope you enjoy the Suki/Zuko interaction. It was fun. I apoligize for the limited Z/K interaction. A long chapter. Please enjoy. Questions always welcome. Katara's point of view is used twice._**

**_Thanks to my fabulous beta, LostInLalaLand0820_**

**_Enjoy._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc** **III**

**Rating: _T _**

**Chapter 38: Pinned at the Edges of the World**

**Pakku, Katara, Toph, Aang, and Zuko**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_If she couldn't help herself, at least she could attempt to help them._

_Turning her head and shutting her eyes in a mockery of rest, Toph pushed the small stone bracelet that Sokka had given her with her elbow. She widened the hole that kept it clasped and let it fall to her chest, below her bound arms. Leaning her head down ever so slightly, as to avoid attention, she clenched the metallic end with her teeth._

_And spat._

_A satisfying, quiet thud indicated the target smacking into the leafy floor._

_Sokka would have been proud._

* * *

Pakku refused to be buffered aside.

He hadn't seen his prodigy in over half a year. Hell if he'd let the woman who rejected him hold him back (not that he didn't revel in every attention she gave him, affectionate or torturous). The little Bei Fong girl could learn a few lessons in pain from Kanna.

Katara smiled up at him from the lower decked ship, clad in a warm, simple dress. Pakku had never been an elaborate or descriptive man, but she seemed to almost shine.

Definitely Kanna's blood.

The prickly little firebender stood protectively between her and her brother, the buffoon boy. Kanna had yelled at him for an hour over that particular sarcastic endearment (really he had worse, but he kept that to himself).

Katara had frozen a solid path between the decks, showing respect to her teacher in the menial task. He nodded in acknowledgement. She smiled back.

The little bender was the closest thing he'd had to family, and he'd been thoroughly ruffled by her attitude and refusal to submit to him. She shocked him often and it was impossible not to be charmed by a child who would sit in rapt attention at your words, then make faces at your smirks.

He'd begun to worry over her when she was ten, a short month after she'd entered his tutelage. Another month passed and he was watching the next master form before his eyes.

She'd had a drive he had to admire, but a kindness he had to be wary of. A master warns of suitors, after all. It had been a bit early for that then, but he'd lived too long to not recognize the new, untested looks that his other students gave the only female in their midst.

The girl had been a balm to his bitterness, reading her grandmother's letters to him and making up nonsensical statements about Kanna missing him. That stopped when the real inquires began.

Katara stayed with him every summer to train in the North. That had stopped when the rogue, Jet, discovered a burning passion for his pupil.

He had been stone cold with disapproval, and it was the first time he really looked at the girl's brother, glad to see him show sense. Their arguments were one in the same.

She may have been a prodigy, a quick student, but her ignorance of evil was a weakness that any could see.

He hated that she's been introduced to it as she had.

Katara had become his granddaughter, not by blood or marriage, but by sheer fondness.

She had taken up writing to him as soon as she'd settled with the prince-turned-king.

The firebender was a sore spot with him, but it had nothing to do with the pale shade of his skin, or the flame in his soul.

Masters were inclined to approve of their student's matches, and his pride was severely offended of not even being consulted on the matter of Katara's arrangement.

He had approved of the older one, Ghen, but that was mostly due to Hakoda's blessing and Kanna's thrill at having her granddaughter promised to anyone who was not Jet.

But Kanna liked this boy quite a bit. His uncle too, though that made him sore as well.

The boy bowed his head in respect now, and Pakku couldn't help the curl of his lip at the corner. Katara had trained him well. As had the famed Iroh.

Katara flung herself into his waiting arms, ignoring the others looking on. It wasn't odd for her. She also focused on greeting everyone personally, letting them soak up her undivided attention.

It was a relief to see the absence of the little clinging airbender. A boy like that had no business being with a woman of such stronger character than he was made of. She was definitely Kanna's granddaughter.

He hugged her back lightly, still stiff about public affection. The ice was slick but grooved against their feet. Nothing short of what he'd expect from his granddaughter. Considerate in even the smallest ways that no one else remembered.

Katara kissed his old, tanned cheek.

"I missed you, Sifu." Her voice was warm and affectionate. She winked to her grandmother over his shoulder before pulling away.

His pupil returned her eyes to him.

"Annoyed my Gran much?"

* * *

Her old sifu took very poorly to teasing, reacting in a way she also associated with her husband. Like a petulant child.

The thought of children made her smile. Katara couldn't help it. Despite her hurt at her brother's harsh words, or the unspoken fretting of her attentive Lord, it was impossible to swell the bubble of joy and love she felt at the little one that grew inside her womb.

It would be one of the few things she could wholly claim. It was _her _child.

Zuko stepped up behind her, a warm hand bracing her back. Not because she needed it, but because he wanted to.

It was his as well. And that made it all the better.

Katara tucked away a larger smile. Pakku's eyes narrowed slightly in appraisal, and his eyes shot to the stomach he commanded into fitness himself. The bulge was quiet but noticeable for one who knew her physical self so well. Her master had been the one to correct her form for years. It might as well have been a mountain for the shock that was painted across his face.

He snorted.

"I suppose I'll have to play governess to this one as well?"

Katara chuckled. His words were sarcastic and shallow, but it was Pakku's way. The child was welcome because of his mother.

Her old master stepped aside and Katara pulled her husband over to meet Kanna.

Kanna exclaimed over her stomach, patting in and bending over to whisper blessings. Out of the corner of her eye, Katara noticed Zuko's eyes flitting about in unease.

The reason revealed itself moments later.

Hakoda was always a direct man. His shame did not bend his spine now, and he met her stare head on. He didn't flinch at his mother in law bent before her, rubbing the child, nor at the firm grip Zuko had on her waist.

Kanna moved back, refusing to acknowledge her late daughter's husband and moving towards Pakku.

Katara watched with stone cold eyes as her father stopped before her. She didn't offer a greeting. He didn't either.

At least...

Not to her.

His eyes shifted perceivably to the right of his daughter. Katara tensed with Zuko, who straightened up to his full height, an inch or so above Hakoda.

Hakoda dropped to his knees.

He lifted his face to the stunned visage of his daughter and her husband.

"I have wronged you," he whispered. "Son."

Katara felt Zuko freeze beside her. When was the last time he heard that?

_Son._

Had he ever?

Katara looked down at the still form of her father, crouched before them impatiently. He was pressed into a bow, hands by his sides.

She didn't bend to reach him. She waited for Zuko.

He was apparently still in shock, as was the noticeable form of Sokka behind them. Katara's sire had never bowed to another man.

Zuko's hand wasn't shaking when he rested it upon Hakoda's shoulder.

"There is someone you need to meet."

Hakoda stood, watching Zuko with expectant eyes. Katara had to mask a smile at her husband's schemes. It was clear who he intended.

Zuko smiled; the little half kirk up of the lips that passed for joy upon his lips. He wrapped his arm back around her waist, a hand settling over the barely there bulge.

Hakoda glanced down and started. With the extra emphasis, and thin, light colored robes; the bulge was almost begging for recognition. His eyes snapped up.

Katara met his gaze almost defiantly. If threats to her health couldn't make her regret the child, there was no way in Koh's lair she'd let her father make her feel ashamed.

His eyes caught at the necklace around her throat.

"That's what did it, you know." He said quietly.

"What?"

He gave her a soft, apologetic smile.

"Your mother."

Her confusion must've shown, for Zuko squeezed her gently and her father nodded.

"I was raging over her death, and the thought struck me that she'd have killed herself rather than have me a stranger to my children. " His smile grew. "I have no need to mourn her spirit."

Katara smiled back at him. He hadn't spoken of his wife in years.

"She lives in you." Zuko whispered in her ear. Her father nodded.

Katara, bright eyed and blinking, opened her arms in welcome to grandfather of her child. Zuko stepped away to give her room.

From the corner of her eye, Katara saw her grandmother pull Zuko in for an embrace, already clucking over the untucked tunic and windblown hair.

* * *

"For one who's travelled as often as you have, you haven't gotten very far."

Toph snorted. She abhorred men who spoke in riddles, excluding her dear Uncle Jasmine (Iroh: dragon of the west, former Firelord and General) and his proverbs.

The slick man was back; the distance between their forms unknown due to the continuing haze over her bending. She was still attempting to educate herself on how they were able to do it.

Bending was one with a person's soul. It was greatly disconcerting to feel as if a part of your very essence had been torn away.

Not that she'd let it show.

There was wood at her back, thin and worn. The settlement couldn't have been new; it had far too musty a smell.

"Enjoying your accommodations?" It was a typical question for a prisoner, even with the mockery and disdain dripping to splat on the man's silken robes.

She could tell he wore silk by the faint whispering sound of fine material. Wool grated against cloth and being, and cotton shifted. But silk whispered, regaling those who could hear with a tiny symphony of sighs.

"Are you?" She bit back. A man of silk couldn't enjoy these arrangements.

It smelled like dirty men, the mix of sweat and dirt and old food and something she'd rather not visualize, all of it commonplace among ships and soldier's bunks.

The man chuckled, a little hissy sound.

"Children of privilege until the end, aren't we?"

She smiled. It was evil. She'd sat Katara down for an hour, trying out looks and having Katara give her reactions to each smirk, grin, and glare.

"I am," Toph began, cheek in full. "But I think I stand alone in that regard."

A low growl was her only warning. She heard the telling shift of other figures in the room. A sharp swish of air and the crumble of rock before strong stone slapped painfully against her lips.

"I do not think you're one to antagonize me."

The stone tightened and Toph held back a twitch. Is that how Aang felt when she'd cover him with stone? Or Sokka, when his knees suddenly burrowed into the earth?

The man was smirking. It was clear in his tones.

"Clearly, Ms. Bei Fong, You are at the disadvantage here."

* * *

_A week prior_

Aang was slow to wake again.

He had no perception of time. It left him to wonder where the voices were.

"Aunt Wu!"

A shriek, obviously a girl. It was excited and high pitched. Not exactly helpful to the roaring pain that pressed against his eyes.

He was in a low room, with log walls and woven tapestries and quilts decorating the sides of the room. The bed he occupied faced a sliding paper door, where silhouettes shown through the thin material.

"He's waking up!"

'_Yes, thank you_' Aang thought, annoyed.

The door slid across to show faces of varying ages pressed against it.

A small girl with outrageously stiff hair bullied her way to the front. She smiled with a large gap in between her two front teeth.

She shut the door behind her, causing the faces to whine and jump back to avoid the sliding door.

She bowed.

"I am Meng."

He gave her an awkward nod. He really wished he had his shirt. He didn't dare check on the state of his bottoms. Aang had the uncomfortable feeling that his skin wasn't covered beneath the sheets.

"I'm Aang."

She giggled, and Aang nearly stared. He rarely heard giggling. Toph didn't do it, and Katara's laughter was far above (like the cooing of a dove).

Her hair bobbed with her shoulders, once more commanding his attention.

It stuck out in two sections, pulled at the sides. Her pink dress only reaffirmed the feminine, shallow opinion.

"I know who you are."

It was clear she did, for her cheeks were flushing and she looked excited and strangely eager.

He nodded again.

The door slid open once more.

A bowed head entered, a tall woman lowering her height to make it into the low room.

Her hair was a steely gray shot with white and twisted into an elegant knob, piled upon her head. Her dress was cut with business class trimming, extra adornments coming in the form of a tucked him, and draped sleeves.

"Meng," the woman called softly.

The command was unspoken but the girl scattered, rushing to whatever purpose the woman had given her.

The woman quirked a brow at him.

"Avatar, I must ask why you are in my home."

Aang was confused. How'd he get here if not by her own discretion? He lifted a shaky hand to scratch his head.

"You brought… me?"

She flinched.

"Not why you lay here! How it came to pass!"

Oh.

Aang felt like a fool, but to be fair his head swam and she spoke in more riddles than Iroh did.

"I was attacked."

His voice was low and ashamed. He'd failed Katara.

The woman smiled, an odd reaction to his statement.

"Onboard a ship?"

He nodded. The details were fuzzy, but he'd been knocked overboard by the force of the firebender's attack.

The room swirled with the scent of tea and old parchment, curiously reminding him of the scent of his mentor, Gyasto.

She smiled again.

"Where were you headed little bender?"

Aang nearly balked at being called little. He was nearly fifteen! She seemed to sense his ire and reached over to him, patting the top of his head.

"At my age, your grandfather would be young."

He cracked an unwilling smile at that. She certainly didn't seem that old, but the towering wisdom and telltale makeup said otherwise.

"Omashu," he answered honestly.

She smiled at him, walking over to pull the curtains on a window he hadn't noticed above his head.

"Then I'd say you hadn't failed her yet."

The stone slides of Omashu greeted his eyes, mail sliding along with goods. People rushed about the streets. The palace loomed over it all.

The house must have been halfway up the lower slope of the city. He saw the library against the outer edge of his vision and grinned. The student district had a direct train to the Palace grounds.

He turned to the woman, a sudden thought occurring to him.

"How did you know I thought I'd failed?"

She smiled.

"Aunt Wu always knows, dear one. Now, shall we cover you from Meng's wandering eyes?"

* * *

"Plan?"

Piandao and Jeong Jeong all swiveled their heads to Zuko. Hakoda and Sokka sat against the other end of the table while Katara and Suki were spaced on either side between the two parties. Pakku stood to one side, eyes drawn to the group at large.

Zuko was bent over the map the Suki had pinned to the table with her fans, the gold metal shimmering at two diagonal corners.

He swept the map with his eyes, looking for a river.

"Sokka?"

The man perked up bitterly at his name. He leveled his glare at Zuko, who knew that was the most acknowledgement he'd get.

"You know the forest?"

He nodded.

"Well?"

The boy snorted.

"Better than you."

Zuko choose not to reply. Katara was examining the map as well.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?"

He smiled at her. She'd most likely figured some scheme, but left it to him to prove his intelligence to her family.

"A river."

She nodded, a pleased glint in her eyes.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

To Zuko's surprise, Suki answered easily.

"Any permanent rebel activity would need a water source, since it's unlikely they'd stay close to the coast."

Hakoda looked delighted, smiling at his son's fiancé.

"Excellent."

Piandao traced a finger across a small ridge of hills.

"This is the most current map of the area. King Bumi sent surveyors across the Southern Half of the kingdom two years ago. They're in the North now, mapping the rest."

Jeong Jeong nodded, sharp narrow eyes poised over a particular spot.

He tapped it with a gnarled finger.

"Traveler's who pass here don't often return." His voice was gravel.

Hakoda observed the position.

It was in the foothills of the ridge that arced through the forest. Zuko watched his brow furrow.

"It's about 40 Leagues from where Kya…"

He didn't finish and Katara reached across the table to grasp his hand.

Sokka traced the ridge with his eyes.

"The only river is across the other end of the hills."

Pakku shook his head.

"It would finish in tributaries, and they couldn't have surveyed them all. If it started at a high elevation, it's clean and traveling South."

Piandao nodded, pleased.

"The best place to begin then would be the mapped end of the river." Katara said.

Zuko let his eyes rest on her for a moment. She'd been active in all their planning, devising teams and sorting supplies. He knew she was thrilled to be along for the adventure, but it caused a painful clenching in his chest, one he knew that was echoed in Hakoda's and Pakku's as well.

Jeong Jeong leaned over.

"It's unlikely they'll be expecting us. How shall we reconvene?"

Piandao smiled.

"The fans."

Suki looked at him in some surprise.

"What?"

But Zuko had already caught on.

"The sun on the metal would be a signal." He turned to Suki. "Imagine catching the sun at the top of a tree. We'd see the shine for miles."

"True," Sokka intoned. "But so would they."

Katara shook her head.

"They wouldn't know what it meant."

Zuko nodded.

Katara's master looked at the map again.

"What exactly are our objectives?"

"Find Ty Lee," Zuko began. That point was not debatable. "Bring down Jet, Azula, and Long Feng."

Hakoda looked at him.

"And if we encounter your father?"

Everyone's head swiveled to his.

"If," he stated, voice low. "We meet my sire." He raised his eyes to his father in law. "He has many things to answer for."

They all nodded at this.

A knock came at the door of the cabin.

They'd all convened on Hakoda's flag ship to make plans. _The Gambit, _the vessel Katara and Zuko had used to travel to Kyoshi, fell easily into formation with the Southern Watertribe's fleet.

They'd taken to the chief's room, whilst Bato captained the ship and Kanna supervised the kitchen.

She stuck her head in now, eyes immediately flitting to her granddaughter.

"A hawk has come for Katara."

Katara stood, bowed to the rest.

"I'll tell you all about it at dinner."

Zuko watched her follow her Gran out the door.

The rest decided to break as well, but Zuko called out to one.

"Suki."

She turned, surprise in her face. Sokka stopped as well, protectively clenching her wrist and glaring at Zuko.

The Firelord rolled his eyes at the paranoia.

"May I speak with you?"

She nodded, pushing Sokka ahead of her. He glared at Zuko over his shoulder, but Suki displaced his from the room with a hardy jab between his shoulder blades.

She shut the door and came to sit in the seat closest so they could speak quietly.

Zuko nodded in gratitude. She was a strong, good woman, and he much preferred her over his brother in law.

"I need a favor."

Suki arched a brow.

"And?"

"You're the best suited."

She nodded, eyes cautious.

"What?"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It'd be hard to convince her. Her mantra all but screamed female empowerment. And she had agreed with Katara.

"I need you to stay with Katara."

She looked surprised, but thankfully not like she'd refuse.

"I thought I would go with Jeong Jeong and Bato…"

He looked her in the eye.

Zuko shook his head.

"You misunderstand."

She furrowed her brow.

And then…

It cleared.

Her tone was accusing.

"You want her to stay behind."

"Don't we all?" He murmured, resting a brief hand on the key around his neck, hidden in the folds of his vest.

Suki narrowed her eyes at him.

"We want her safe. There _is _a difference."

Zuko shook his head.

"Not for this. Not for her life. Not for my child."

Suki's eyes, narrowed in a near glare, softened.

"Zuko… She won't forgive you."

Zuko sighed.

"I know."

"And you still wish to deceive her?"

Zuko growled. This had to be worth it…

"Call it what you will. Will you stay with her?"

Suki looked away, considering.

"How will you make her stay?"

Zuko smiled bitterly.

"How will you?"

She smiled in irony as well.

"She'll think I betrayed her."

Zuko nodded.

"She'll forgive you though. Please."

Suki didn't say anything for a moment. She stared down at the fan embedded in the map near her.

"I know I have no right to ask this of you," Zuko continued. "But don't do it for me."

She looked at him in question.

"Do it for Sokka." Zuko finished.

Suki shut her eyes and sighed.

"Yes, then." She whispered.

Zuko nodded, grateful and so weary.

"For Sokka."

* * *

The hawk looked weary and was eager to accept the water Katara offered. Even if it pulsed, hovering above her palm.

Aang's love of animals had steadily increased her own appreciation of them. So she stood now, tending to the hawk before she checked its burden.

After a grateful tilt of the beak, the hawk soared to the mast of the ship. Most likely to lie in wait to swoop down upon some unsuspecting ship rat.

Katara unfolded the odd pattern. It was obviously from Aang. He had often amused himself and her by styling creations out of folded paper. To combine such with his personal notes had become so much a habit that she doubted he even thought twice on it.

The little oragami penguin unfolded first at the beak. Then, the wings on either side of the smooth belly parted outwards. She gently tugged the head out of its bent position and untucked the fastening that held the back of the penguin's stomach.

Smoothing the paper, she turned it over and was greeted by Aang's familiar scrawl. Though it appeared to be written in great haste, words hard to make out in some places.

_Sifu,_

_My voyage was disrupted by a terrible heat. It rivaled your dear uncle's flames! The strength of a blue fire that almost burns white! I took a swim to douse the almost painful heat and was greeted onshore by the welcome walls of my mentor's home. I do hope my other master has completed her journey without any such uncomfortable disturbances. I was worried she might encounter the same issuses as I! As you read, I am most likely convening with the 'mad genius' on approaching our forestry encounters. Best hopes then._

_Love,_

_Your eager pupil_

Katara's hands shook.

She stood at her new cabin aboard her father's ship, pleading with the words upon the page.

Aang had been attacked. BY a firebender no less. Her stomach gave an uncomfortable squirm and she had to swallow her nausea. Was this Zuko's infamous sister at work? Was he really injured? He had made it to Bumi, but he was worried about Toph.

Toph.

Katara promptly burst into tears.

"Katara?"

Her husband wrapped his arms around her.

"What is it?" His voice was gentle and concerned, a soothing tone brushing the lobe of her ear.

Katara pressed herself tightly to his chest.

They hadn't heard from Toph. That wasn't truly unusual. Except for the fact that she almost always wrote whilst at sea, claiming the most profound boredom.

She hiccuped. It was overwhelming to think of invincible Toph, possibly hurt and captured. Her heart ached. This entire mess was because of her.

Her fault.

Oh La! Why did Sokka always have to be right!

Her sobs renewed in earnest, probably baffling her silent husband. He never took well to tears. He tried though, and was so awkward and adorable that it broke her.

She'd dragged him into this too.

And now their child was on the line, along with her dearest friends, and she'd sent them into the line of fire without a thought! How unbelievably selfish!

"Sokka was right," she whispered brokenly.

Zuko tensed at the name and clutched her tighter.

"About what?"

She unclenched her hands around Aang's brief message, leaving it open for him.

He settled his chin against the top of her head and read it as it lay on her palm.

Katara knew when he finished. There was a particularly nasty curse that flew from his lips.

"Doesn't," she began shakily, "your sister have the blue flame?"

He buried his face in her hair, unwilling to answer.

But Katara didn't need him to. His painful silence was enough.

She gasped a little for breath,a heaving wet sigh that made his arms clench around her nearly painfully.

Toph...

"What if she's been taken?" Katara voiced her biggest concern suddenly.

Zuko tensed and this time, did not relax.

"It's possible," he intoned lowly. Both their minds flashed to the bloody pink ribbon in their wash room.

Katara shivered and drew his arms tighter around her.

She could be anywhere. Toph could've been snatched from the ship (much more likely considering her bending prowess), the road, or even inside Ba Sing Se.

"There's a chance she's where we're headed." Zuko wasn't much one for hope, but he tried to give it to her as best he knew how.

Katara sighed again, hands settling protectively over her abdomen.

"Perhaps."

* * *

**A.N: I like how this turned out. So they know Toph's been captured. And Zuzu is scheming! I hope you all enjoyed. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	39. Ch 39: Left in the shadow of a teacup

_Summary:_

_After the betrayal of Jet, a polished rogue in the King's Guard, Katara of the Watertribe refuses the affection and offer of any man. Due to rising rebellion in the Earth Kingdom's Island Colonies, and its capital of Ba Sing Se, Chief Hakoda strives to protect his daughter and his people's way of life. Firelord Iroh pushes his nephew to marry Katara, whilst they struggle to have nothing to do with the other. Meanwhile Jet comes to win Katara to find an angry Waterbending Master, that refuses his lies and casts his true self into the light in the high society of the Earth Kingdom. Humiliated he seeks his revenge on not only his parent's murderers, but the country of their origin, and a prize he failed to gain, a blue eyed waterbender called Katara._

**_A.N_**

**_Hi? Um....Yeah.....What can you say when there is no excuse for something to be this late? Oh well..... In a lame attempt to explain, I shall observe to you my reasons for not updating.... My laptop decided (near the end of november) To stop working. And I just had time to get it fixed last week. Other than that, its mostly been my insane schedule with school and being named a director for my school's Winter Show. I want to thank all of you for your patience with me, as well as for your concerns on the chronic abdominal pains I've been having. I have been tested for several different things, and none of the tests have given insight to my condition. My last bloodtest was screwed up because the hospital sent it to the wrong research center, and I was informed it would have to be redone. They have yet to return my call. But other than all that, I had lost my confidence in this story. However, the other day I had the urge to pick it up and read it, and I realized, that yes, this chapter is good! So it has now been betaed and I'm posting it for y'all! So this is only the first half of the chapter because I realized it would be too long otherwise. (it was already pushing 30 pages) Questions and comments welcomed and adored!_**

**_Thanks to my fabulous beta, LostInLalaLand0820_**

**_Enjoy._**

**_REVIEW!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, nor do I make any profit from this story**

**Arc III**

**Rating: T **

**The Last Chapter Part I**

**Chapter 39: Left in the shadow of a teacup**

**Katara, Zuko, Toph, Sokka, and Aang**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"What if she's been taken?" Katara suddenly voiced her biggest concern._

_Zuko tensed and this time, did not relax._

_"It's possible," he intoned lowly. Both their minds flashed to the bloody pink ribbon in their wash room._

_Katara shivered and drew his arms tighter around her._

_She could be anywhere. Toph could've been snatched from the ship (much more likely considering her bending prowess), the road, or even inside Ba Sing Se._

_"There's a chance she's where we're headed." Zuko wasn't much one for hope, but he tried to give it to her as best he knew how._

_Katara sighed again, hands settling protectively over her abdomen._

_"Perhaps."_

* * *

Many theories have been circulated on the creation of a good thought.

Some suggest it takes a careful motivation; others speak of it as merely directed pondering. Fewer believe that it escapes from the hidden recesses of a mind, unconcerned of the current thoughts at the forefront of it.

Still, a wise old man once stated that good thought is born of good struggle. Whether he meant the struggle to obtain, or the fight to defend, is unknown.

When asked, the man only sipped his tea and moved an ornate gambit with white petals painted upon it forward.

Skin glistened under the lukewarm moisture of the bath.

A hand moved across another whilst waxy soap glided against callous and silky epidermis alike. Brown hair swirled with the motions of the contained water, following the shifting weight and movement of its occupant.

Arms tucked under knees, fell towards ankles, and raised her element over her head and bosom. Beneath mahogany locks sat the thoughts of a trapped woman, fighting against both kinds of struggle.

Revenge to be obtained and a dear sister to recover.

A child to defend, as well as a family.

Conflicting interest in both fights.

The hands strayed to the silk of her stomach, feeling the small hill that sat beneath her breasts. Like a lotus that had barely opened, this too would blossom and grow.

Fingers spread across the sprout, observing the new contours in detail. There had been far too much rush for this; for a silent catalogue of every flattened fold of muscle that now stretched over the little bulge.

The slender appendages rose to her neck, missing the weight of the fine chain that normally sat there. The necklace and its dagger lay across a stack of towels only inches from her right hand.

Katara sighed.

Her husband had gone to spread the news of Aang's missive along with the speculations concerning Toph. He had brought her tea first. To calm her, he said. The untouched cup sat next to the pile of towels.

It was this thought that beat against her skull, chasing through her memories and foresight or anything remotely ringing of the earthbender that shook continents.

It was becoming increasingly certain in her mind that Toph had been captured, relating to the assured conjectures of her husband concerning his sister.

The Blind Bandit had been out of her element, limited to nails sprinkled across a wooden deck. Her lack of sight or feel left only the faintest chances for defense and attack.

She only needed to know where Toph was, and then no one would be able to stop her; or Sokka, for that matter.

Zuko had spread the word to the others, but Sokka had stopped by her door to inquire about supper. He had been concerned that she hadn't been eating enough.

Katara had told him immediately. After all, he and Toph had been very close.

'Are_ very close,' _she scolded herself.

Sokka had gone uncharacteristically silent. He held his hand out for Aang's note and then took his leave.

Hearing the door to the bedroom shut, Katara stood and reached for the linens to dry herself. True, she and her husband had been intimate more than once, but she was secure enough in her modesty to keep herself covered from his eyes out of bed.

Wrapping a robe around her nude form and drawing the water off her hair, she tucked the dagger into her robe after securing the chain around her neck.

The door between the washroom and bedchamber opened easily, but Zuko's shoulders tensed, then relaxed suddenly upon recognition.

He stared at her for a moment. Katara quirked a brow at him, but he shook his head. Zuko flicked his fingers and the candles set in their stands went out instantly.

She heard his footsteps and he paused before her, setting a hand against her waist. The sash pulled away easily. Katara didn't bother retrieving it. She couldn't see anything, so it was doubtful he could.

His hands brushed her bare shoulders as the robe slid down. Katara shivered from the cool breeze that swept through the drafty ship.

Zuko pulled her hands to open his robe. It whispered against the floor. Hands held her own and pulled her forward.

Their figures sank unto the bed.

* * *

Zuko swept his hair away from his eyes.

They led the horses quietly down the ramp of the docked ship, hooves clipping the wood and steel.

The only harbor close enough to the foothills was a private, industrial port, not meant for pleasure craft nor accustomed to the light, shifting shape of a watertribe ship.

With the horses and the close proximity to the hills, reaching their destinations would be simple and quick. They'd be back tomorrow, with any luck.

Of course that is, if his sister surrendered immediately and no one had to relieve themselves upon the way.

Zuko sighed, nodding to the shadowy figure as he passed it. Suki sat on the rail, spare fans tucked into her sash and watching the near silent procession.

He had left his wife with a note upon his pillow. Short and direct. She knew their plans already, so it fell upon Suki to keep her contained. Though the sedative might help.

His hands tightened on the reins of his steed. They were not yet riding, leading their rides by their reins.

Zuko had inquired about the powder with Hakoda's physician aboard the ship, with the odd balding man called Patik that passed for a medic with the White Lotus, he'd even approached Kanna.

Kanna had been the most helpful, being a midwife. She suggested the small powder into tea. It was used commonly to help expecting mothers rest. That helped clear his concerns for the child. Now all that remained was the guilt.

Katara would be furious, upset, and frustrated. He'd be lucky to gain an embrace upon his return. Very lucky.

And foolishly optimistic.

Katara's master patted his shoulder upon seeing Zuko's tight face. Pakku would travel with him to find the source of the river. Then he'd force the water to flow, increasing the size and sound. The others would have a much easier time following the tributaries after that.

Zuko kept his breath calm, determined to think on the practical logistics of their mission. The inflection of emotions were only a distraction. Focus was the hold that kept his mind clear and efficient.

The sword master kept pace with Sokka. Neither were benders, but both true warriors in their own skills. He had suggested it as a peace offering to Sokka, who'd been eyeing Piandao's blades reverently. Perhaps he'd learn something.

The disgruntled old firebender called Jeong Jeong journeyed with Hakoda to search for Bumi. From Aang's missive, they knew he'd delivered his plea for help successfully. Omashu sat to the east of the forest. They planned to take consul with Bumi.

In essence their goals were simple. Split and search.

In essence.

More importantly, in appearance.

They were looking for the camp. Toph and Ty Lee needed to be recovered, after all. But the main plan was to draw out their enemies.

Zuko turned back. His window was visible from the earth where the docks ended. The lights were off. Suki would go to Katara as soon as he and the others swept into the forest.

Azula had always been a fan of divide and conquer. However her greatest chance for error came in her own arrogance. She'd be waiting for him, yes. But she'd underestimated him. Their enemies would have only the smallest warning as to their true strength.

Typically, he'd storm in alone, nobly. Azula would count on that. But with him were warriors, Hakoda's men marching with their chief, and masters, split into teams.

It was guess and attack as soon as they entered the forest.

Knowing Azula, she'd wait at the back lines, if only for the satisfaction of killing whoever made it past the rest.

But she'd know her miscalculations as soon as they entered the forest.

They'd split.

There was Long Feng, Azula, Jet, Zhao, and his father at the most. All masters in their own fields.

Ideally, the teams would take down the bigger players whilst Hakoda and Bumi's men would swamp the hideout.

He and Pakku would cut hard North, angling for the river's start using the pre-made (and thus faster) trails as long as possible. Sokka would go south along the hills, keeping west and allowing his father to go east towards Omashu. All but Sokka would keep to the same path at first.

The shadows of the trees towered above, sweeping their steeds in a cloak of perpetual forest darkness. Zuko took a last glance toward the water, where the ships bobbed within the tide's influence.

_I love you._

The hazy figure of a woman slipped beneath the deck as he watched.

Sokka's eyes met his as they both turned from watching Suki. Katara's brother hesitated, then nodded his head stiffly. Zuko returned the gesture. Hakoda had already started into the bow of the trees.

Zuko steadied his mount before hoisting himself up, sliding a leg to the opposite side of his stallion's flank.

Dirt chipped from the sudden gallop of a multitude of hooves.

In a washroom aboard Hakoda's ship, a full cup of jasmine spilt with the motion of a sudden wave.

* * *

Toph clicked her heels against the wood floor, listening to the humming vibrations that came with the movement.

The mere fact that a simple tap gave out a hollow thud against her heels led Toph to believe she wasn't on the ground.

Obviously she wasn't merely suspended in thin air, as the cage did not rock. But for the floor to be hollow, there was either a chamber beneath her, or the cell was on stilts.

Either way, though, there was no sound betraying supports beneath her. She had amused herself by annoying her guards, tapping out tunes and melodies, at the same time assessing her environment.

She smirked.

"This rope is starting to chafe. Perhaps if you'd gotten higher quality," she sighed innocently as the guards scoffed.

There was a low whistle, and the guards startled to attention.

Toph pricked her ears up in attention. Rarely did she get visitors. She'd been in this new setting nearly a week with only her 'attendants' for company. The silken snake had avoided her after the rock cuff incident.

The rustling of cloth betrayed movement outside her door. The crick of the wooden shaft being slid away (no metal lock, these people were smarter than she'd hoped), and the distinct sound of friction as the door dragged against the floor.

Toph immediately stood, turning in the direction of the door. She tensed, ready to rush her guards, but hesitated at the memory of her early guess that she was above ground. Falling wasn't a pleasant sensation, and there was no giggling Katara to catch her as she slipped from the garden wall again.

A high pitched whimper met her ears, and she lifted a brow.

"I have to kill my own food now? Barbarians."

"Shut it!" Imbecile number one snarled.

From the clash of metal, Toph could only assume the other had clipped the man on his armor.

A bundle was thrown to the floor. It shook the entire cell before it suddenly went still.

A whoosh of air and a grunt of pain were Toph's only clue as to what followed. The door slammed shut, shaking the little room once more.

Toph approached the mass upon the floor cautiously, reaching out with a foot to jab at it. She yelped when her foot was grabbed and she was pulled to the floor. She kicked blindly (no, _really?)_ and the thing shrieked.

A human shriek.

A female shriek.

"That was really mean!"

Toph sat where she'd landed, jabbing forward with her foot suddenly. The girl caught her foot again.

"Will you stop?"

Toph poked her finger rudely in the direction of the voice.

"Alright, skirt. Why am I so rudely forced to share my palace?" Her voice was loud and obnoxious, as much to irritate her shadows as much as to get answers.

"How am I supposed to know? My hands are tied and I have a blindfold on!" Toph noted the voice was particularly girly, indignant in a pouting sort of way.

"You can't see? How awful!" Her sarcasm obviously wasn't thick enough, as the voice chirped up at the 'sympathy'.

"I know! How dare they!"

"Injustice!" This was the most entertainment she'd had in a while.

"And they've been so rough! They wouldn't even let me have a coverlet!"

"Terrible!"

The girl seemed to be beaming. If Katara had been there, Toph would've asked her to check. The new voice seemed to have warmed considerably to the idea of company and sympathy.

_Pathetic._

"Can you untie me?" She asked.

"'Fraid not. I can't see either," Toph held back a snicker. She'd already untied her own bonds and then tied them up again. She could only imagine the heart attack she'd give her guards if she was unbound. As much fun as it was to torture them, she couldn't imagine bringing their superiors down upon their heads...

Yet.

The voice huffed.

Toph smiled.

"I miss home," the voice said suddenly.

Toph didn't really agree. She missed her friends (only a tad), but perhaps her parents were fretting over her absence. Serves them right.

"I miss tumbling."

Tumbling? Toph blinked. It was an odd thing to say. The girl shuffled and sighed.

"Zuko better be _so_ nice to me after this," she mumbled to herself.

Sparky? Toph considered the voice again.

She started laughing, loudly.

The girl huffed, thinking she was being laughed at.

But Toph just smirked at her own slowness and the idiocy of her captors. The girl wasn't a bender, but from what she'd heard, she didn't need to be.

"Hey," Toph said.

"What?" Still pouting then.

"Are you Tey Lin?" That sounded wrong even to her own ears.

"Excuse me?" She sounded confused. Fabulous. She wasn't too bright then…

"You know," Toph began impatiently. "Sokka's stalker?"

"Sokka!"

Toph sighed. Finally.

She made a note to herself that the girl responded to comments about males.

"You're her!" The girl ( My Jee?) continued. "Sokka's lover!"

A loud sputter met that exclamation.

"_WHAT?"_

The girl giggled.

"I am _not _that wuss's lover!"

"Oh."

"Glad we got that straight."

The girl sighed in apparent disappointment.

"But he was with you the entire ball!"

Toph growled. She _knew _that, _damnit._ And he still chose Captain Fan.

"You're thinking of Suki," she said stiffly.

"Oh."

"Yes."

"I'm Ty Lee."

"That's it!"

"What is?" Dear HeiBei this girl was easily confused.

"You, skirt." Toph pointed toward her, forgetting she was blind folded. "Zuko's looking for you."

"Really?" Immediately the perk was back in her voice.

"Yup."

"Good. He should be. Can't keep his hips away from his wife's."

Toph chuckled. Good. They could avenge themselves on Zuko after they escaped. It would only be too easy with the help of a seeing pair of eyes.

* * *

Sokka glanced at the tall man out of the corner of his eye.

Piandao was straight in his saddle, naturally swaying the slightest bit with the rhythm of his steed.

His blade was set upon his back, the same place it had been ever since Sokka first met him. He seemed pleasant enough, but spoke little.

Piandao turned his head, acknowledging Sokka's curiosity with a level stare.

They were riding at an easy canter, their pace set for speed and stealth. They would stay south until they could see the edges of the Great Divide, from there their course turned back east, following a parallel.

Sokka ducked is head sheepishly. The older man chuckled.

"So tell me, young one, have you ever held a blade?"

Sokka shook his head, not letting his eyes stray back to the magnificent sheath of the master across the way.

Piandao murmured to himself before nodding.

"You are in line for your father's chiefdom, yes?"

Sokka started at the sudden inquiry, but answered.

"Not for a good while, hopefully."

Sokka turned his head slightly. Piandao nodded in approval.

"Wise answer."

Sokka looked at him in astonishment. It hadn't been a suave or brilliant response at all.

Piandao chuckled at his open shock.

"It doesn't do to thirst for power, nor to dwell in despair that may come."

"Course." Sokka was proud that his chest only extended forward the slightest bit. The same could not be said of his height. Katara would have likened him to a peacock.

The forest was old, and Sokka hadn't been there since the death of his mother. The trees leaned over their steeds, an arch of ancient wisdom that was weary of growing. Their bows intertwined, branches tangled into a single organism. Their bearing was as one instead of many. The strength of a great forest lies in its unity more than what it encompasses.

Men feel small, _are _small, in that shadow. They have no bearing against the ancient presence of a _living thing _that shames whatever mark they left against the changing dusts of the earth.

They had followed steadily against the edge of the wood, barely inside the towering mass. The sky was still visible, the dusky blue that came with false dawn.

The stillness kept Sokka on edge, paranoid of his position. Sokka was a cynic if nothing else and he kept firm in the belief that their journey would not continue in such little strain; Piandao seemed at ease in comparison, straight,but keeping a pleasant mien of casualty.

Piandao noticed the younger warrior's tense and frequent glances at their surroundings.

"Are you quite alright?"

Sokka nodded tersely, not turning his eyes from their periodic scan of the east edge of the forest.

Piandao chuckled at his antics, shaking his head.

"May I request a favor?"

Sokka glanced at him quickly.

"Of course."

"Good, good," the sword master affirmed pleasantly. "What do you see, Sokka?"

Sokka looked at him in some confusion.

"Trees?"

Piandao shook his head to himself. Odd boy.

"True. Now, what do you hear?"

Sokka pondered this for a moment, halting his breathing to pay attention to the quiet life of the forest.

"Nothing," Sokka concluded.

"Alright then." Piandao faced forward on his steed once more.

Sokka waited for the next odd question. It didn't appear to be forthcoming.

"That's all?"

Piandao looked over at him, a humorous quirk set to his lips.

"All what?"

"The questions? I doubt you'd ask anything without a reason."

Piandao nodded to himself.

"You make a fine point lad. Very well then, what do you smell?"

Sokka was taken aback for a moment before he deliberately turned his nose high and took an enormous waft of forest air.

"It…"

PIandao cocked his head in anticipation of an answer.

"It smells like forest."

Piandao barely refrained from smacking his forehead.

"Excellent." Things would have to be spelled out for this one.

"Truly?" Sokka was ever ready to be assured of his abilities.

"….No."

Sokka's face fell, slipping into disappointment

Piandao glanced at him at the corner of his eye. Sokka remained facing forward, silent.

"But what matters now is what you gain from these observations."

Sokka spared him a curious glance.

"Such as?"

Piandao smiled fully, showing even well cared for teeth.

"The sight of trees tells you that cover is easy to find, but that we may have a disadvantage under people who know the forest better, and that, if necessary, shelter and provisions are available." He continued, oblivious to Sokka's look of shock.

"The stillness of sound betrays the fact that, for now, we are alone, without animals or enemies nearby. No matter how quietly they creep, the forest creaks and there is a disturbance in its silence."

Sokka strained his ears in the brief reprise from speaking, reaffirming the absence of hazard.

"The smell of forest is harder. What particularly catches your attention about the scent?"

Sokka knew the answer to this at once.

"It's wet."

Piandao looked pleased.

"Exactly."

He looked lightly at Sokka before finishing his explanation on the values of observation.

"The moist smell shows that the ground is wet. It has rained recently. All the moisture will make it difficult to keep your footing, as well as making it child's play to track you."

Sokka gaped at him. Piandao smirked before turning his steed's head to the front, squeezing lightly at the mare's sides to speed her walk.

Sokka stared after the man's figure. While every warrior knew to be aware of your surroundings it had never occurred to him to invoke all of his senses in such a way as to tie it into the picture the sword master had painted.

He had cultivated his skills in the barren Arctic (with the exceptions of the brief stints with Suki), where any intruder was detected, miles off, by sight, a tiny blip in the horizon of white.

Sokka pulled up his ride besides his. Piandao seemed to be considering something. He looked at Sokka steadily, calculatingly.

"Perhaps…"

The far off braying of many horses cut through the silent wood, shattering the peace with echoes of a great multitude. Whinnies braced the echo, supporting the cacophony. With such a silent situation before, the noise was all too noticeable.

It cut down from northwest of their position, betraying some unsuspected sentiment that had met some great number.

They both turned their steeds to the sound, listening hard. Piandao's face was stone and Sokka's had set into a terse frown.

It was the dull clang of metal striking metal that had them kicking their mounts into a cantor, one word left behind them by the younger.

"_Father…"_

* * *

It's really easy to forget the chaos that comes in large numbers.

The clamor before him was interesting to say the least, but his Earth Sifu would have hated the mess of men's steps mixing with the press of hooves against the dirt.

Bumi sat atop his….unusual mount, a rather large Goat-Hare. Aang sat lower, missing Appa, who easily equaled 'Flopsy's prominence. Damn pregnant ladies and their 'needs'.

'_A stable, gentle ride that won't buck!'_

Toph hadn't shut up about that one for weeks.

The continued thoughts of Toph twisted painfully in his gut. If he'd gotten attacked, there was only the slimmest possibility that she hadn't.

Zuko had sent a response at once, disclosing all the information necessary to unite Bumi's and Hakoda's forces, but with none of the personal inflection Katara would've added, nor the half-wit jokes of Sokka, even though it followed a code that would have been meaningless to their enemy. In fact, though the script was informative, there was a snide undertone that proved the Firelord was not just a bit smug about who he got to hold at night.

_Confirmed, Sifu is hiding in a hole. Date at the riverbed, My Father in law and Uncle's Pai Sho buddies. Don't make a big ruckus at your party._

_The one you're jealous of._

Or perhaps the ending line made it all too clear…

Aang shook his head. He hadn't been able to stop the comparison between himself and Katara's husband. He really wasn't accustomed to the insecurity that came from a threat to his interests.

He hadn't been near to Katara during the 'Jet' phase, and he'd been overjoyed that he'd been one of the few trusted males that were allowed within her affection after it.

But Zuko was above Aang himself, perhaps not in power, for it was _he _who was the avatar, but his solemn drive and his intensity seemed to make Katara incapable of resisting.

The Firelord was powerful without the arrogance of Jet, and wise without the philosophy of his uncle. He clearly cared for Katara, who was in appearance only too happy to reciprocate. It was Zuko whose child she carried, and Zuko she curled into at night.

That knowledge didn't hurt with the precise sting of a blade into flesh, but with a throbbing ache that reminded him of a burn.

Aang shuddered to himself in recollection of the time he'd followed Sokka's unnecessary (though not entirely unwanted) advice on the efforts of romancing. Toph had nearly split the floor with the force of her laughter when he'd entered breakfast with his chest out and his voice pushed so deep it cracked as he spoke.

Toph was forever laughing it seemed, ready to point out observations at other's expense, but too proud to turn the same wit upon herself.

Aang sighed. It was nearly terrifying to think that not only the woman he loved was in jeopardy, but so was his greatest mentor.

Bumi snorted, rather closer to his ear than Aang expected.

He let out a unmanly yelp and tried to glare at the chuckling elder, but it was impossible. It was hard to take Bumi in offense when he couldn't even take himself seriously.

The old king softened at the little sigh from his companion.

"Worry not, little arrowhead. Appa will see you soon." Bumi smiled and snorted again at his own thoughts.

"And the little master, too."

Aang blushed to down to his neck at Bumi's insinuation. The old coot adored Toph in all her disdain, and had done everything he could to foster a match between his pupil and his fellow master.

Aang shook his head at him, and Bumi only laughed all the more.

A dull echo of sound broke through, making the King of Omashu desist immediately, his ear cocked outrageously far from his head to catch the far off clamor.

Aang titled his large ears forth as well as a horn blasted through the carrying stillness of the wood. The shouts of men were loud despite the distance.

"I think we have a date to meet, Master Nomad."

Aang smiled and flashed Bumi a smile.

_Finally._

Something he could do.

Bumi winked at him before squeezing Flopsy's sides with his eerily strong legs.

"Who makes the best rum, men?" He shouted to the multitude, which at once reacted with delight and speed.

Bumi chuckled as the unquestioned reply shot back at him;

"Gran Gran!"

Aang laughed loudly as the men broke their places in record time to march forward. Kanna was known for her strong brews, huskier than nomad wine, and slicker than the burn of Fire Nation liquor.

Bumi winked once more, then charged forward, his enormous hat held in front of him like a scepter.

"To the fair Lady, then, men!"

Aang shook his head.

Bumi's men could not be matched for enthusiasm, and were only bested in respect for their leader by Hakoda's own men.

But Bumi had always had the charm to encourage the best work. The old king snorted wildly, followed by rows of horses, ostriches, and footmen.

Aang clicked his heels firmly into the sides of his beast, watching the distance growing between himself and Bumi's teal plumage.

"He really is a mad genius."

* * *

Katara stirred beneath the light coverlet, her eyes fluttering and clenching from the ray of sun that crossed directly upon them.

Suki watched her from a shadowed corner, surprised. She wasn't supposed to have awakened for hours to come. Surely even if she did awake now, disorientation would be the word of the day.

Katara stretched an arm to her side, brow furrowing as parchment slid against her hands where the head of her husband should have rested. Blue eyes snapped open in surprise. The recent past had left her constantly wary, and she lurched upright quickly, putting a hand to her skull as it pounded.

Suki noted the grimace upon the Fire Lady's face, waiting to see if Katara would notice her.

She didn't seem to, staring in shock at the small sheaf of paper. She laid her hand upon the bed. It sat cold beneath her touch.

At once she sprang forth from the bed, the note clutched in her fist.

"I," she said, gritting her teeth, "am going to _SLAUGHTER _HIM!"

It was fairly obvious why he wasn't with her to cuddle. If he had just been training he wouldn't have bothered with a note. Wise Firelord he may yet be, subtleness was a talent beyond his scope.

She angrily tore into the note, which had been folded once and bound with a simple seal, surprisingly not the official seal of his office. It was only a simple mask set against a wax of deep blue, small swords crossed beneath the mask.

Katara, already set in her mind to kill the father of her child (if he survived), failed to catch Suki's gaze, who watched her closely for any signs of confusion or fatigue.

_Katara,_

_By now I am most likely on the way back to greet you. I beg your forgiveness, but I feel no need to explain my reasons, as you know them well. Please stay, rest. I shall hold you tonight if you permit and use every talent at my disposal to win your forgiveness. Pardon me, my lady, but I want to be able to watch our son's first steps. And to do so is to protect you, his mother._

_I…am sorry._

She slumped against her seat.

Katara had thought he might….but….

Her brow furrowed in bewilderment as she scanned the passage again. _'By now I am…on the way back.'_

She switched her gaze to the window, where weak, yellow light skipped in with the grey light of after-dawn. Even if Zuko trudged out late last night, he wouldn't have been able to get her brother to forgo sleep. So he must have left only two or so hours ago, long enough for cold sheets, but still accommodating to the telling light of day.

"How do you feel?"

Katara jumped as the unnoticed figure in the shadowed corner came forward. Suki's face was unpainted, her robes a dark grey rather than the deep green she normally sported.

Suki didn't smile as she might have on a different day.

"I'm fine," Katara murmured suspiciously. Her husband's replacement being Suki made her the slightest best out of sorts.

"That's…good." Suki said haltingly, as if truly having to think about the implications of the Fire Lady's health.

Katara nodded, then when a nice breeze came through an open window and brushed chillingly across her chest, she realized she was nude.

Katara gasped and Suki finally cracked a smile, laughing slighty at Katara's beet red face.

"Right t-then," Katara stammered, "Did you need anything in particular?"

Suki shook her head, smirking, "Not at all." She crossed over to the foot of the large bed, seating herself upon the mattress with grace that Katara envied.

"Busy night?" Suki questioned, an eyebrow raised. She only started laughing again when Katara's blush went past scarlet, and she buried her head into a pillow atop her knees.

After Katara had taken a few deep breaths, and Suki had stopped laughing, the Fire Lady poked her head up from the pillow.

"Suki," she began, "Where is my husband?"

The Kyoshi Warrior flinched.

"Surely you know," she said weakly, waving her hand at the note resting beside Katara's knees.

Katara smiled grimly.

"True, but I need to know how far along he is, and," she continued when Suki's eyes wouldn't meet hers, "why you seemed so surprised that I woke."

Suki shifted uneasily.

"Well…you weren't _supposed _to have awoken yet."

Katara's brow furrowed in some confusion.

"I've always woken an hour or so after dawn."

Suki shrugged.

"Suki, what is going on?" she demanded.

"Zuko wanted to make sure you slept well."

Katara tried to catch her eyes in question, but her eyes were snagged by a discreet clay pot sitting atop a stool near the door.

It hadn't been there before.

Katara stared at her in horror. "He drugged me?"

Suki flinched, then outstretched her hands pleadingly when Katara began to tremble, hands on her stomach. "He only wanted you to be safe."

Katara slapped her hand away.

"Do you know what he could've done?" she shouted, panicked tears in her eyes. "Our child is in enough danger without needing to be born stillborn!"

Suki looked shocked. "He said he checked."

"With who?" Katara demanded. Navy doctors were hardly experts in pregnancy!

"The doctors of course."

Katara almost started sobbing right then, adrenaline and hormones terrifying her thoughts of the babe.

"And with your grandmother."

Her head snapped up from glaring at the pot.

"Really?" She hardly dared breathe. Gran Gran had been the village midwife for over forty years, she wouldn't have let Zuko give Katara anything dangerous; she most likely would've scalped him for suggesting it.

"Truly." Suki gave her a cautious smile, wary of the sudden turn in temperament.

"Alright then," Katara said simply. "That's fine."

Suki nodded, anxious to have Katara appeased. A master waterbender was a foolish thing to anger aboard a ship in a harbor.

Of course, even if there was no harm to the babe within her womb, didn't mean she wasn't angry. That man wouldn't be sharing her bed for a _very _long time.

Katara nodded violently to herself and cast her memory back, trying to recall an opportunity her husband might've had to drug her.

"How did he…?" Katara spoke aloud, not really expecting a response.

"Tea." Suki provided nonchantly inspecting her fans. Katara stood and retrieved a robe, placing around herself tightly.

Then she frowned.

"I didn't drink any t-"

A whistling sound, high and sharp cut her off, before an explosion rocked the boat. Suki flung herself at Katara pressing her against the soft bed.

The smell of smoke rank in the air.

Suki jumped up, already pulling Katara toward the window and the relative safety of the harbor.

Katara pulled away. "NO!"

Suki hissed at her and snatched the back of her robe. "Come on!"

But Katara tore away, racing to the door. Suki groaned and followed her. Zuko would destroy her if Katara got hurt.

Katara pounded up the stairs as fast as she could, ducking beneath smoke and listening to the somewhat distant sound of catcalls and jeers. She turned into a door a floor above her room.

Appa was stamping his feet in terror, nostrils and eyes wide. Katara held her hand out and approached his side slowly, well out of reach of his legs.

"Hush," she cooed, grasping his mane in her fingers gently. The enormous steed swiveled his head to stare at her and she stroked his forelock.

"Calm down, boy." Katara continued to stroke him until Suki burst through the door.

"They're coming aboard! We need to get off, NOW!"

Katara clicked to Appa to follow her as Suki wound her way back to Katara's room. It had the biggest window, after all.

Suki smashed it with a few forceful slashes of her fan. She turned to Katara. "Let's go."

Katara nodded, glancing around her room quickly. She snatched her water pouch as a last thought. Appa whinnied at the window, spurning her to go faster. His stronger senses felt the heat surrounding them, and the smoke was getting far too thick to breathe.

Suki pulled Appa straight out the window, where he began to kick his powerful legs to stay afloat. Katara brought herself down with a wave, wary for the baby.

She turned to look at her father's vessel.

Men were clamoring upon the deck, snatching things that pleased them and laughing when barrels of rum exploded. Katara reacted immediately as she saw them head toward the side of the ship where they floated.

Pushing her hands outward quickly, she brought them together over her head to form an air pocket before she pulled them down together, bring the pocket underwater. Appa snorted at a fish that wandered to close to their sanctuary.

They made it to the shore farther north that way, hidden by a tight cluster of trees.

Katara watched the smoke curl and rise to hand above the trees like a disease. Suki shook her head sadly.

Katara turned to Appa and the Kyoshi Warrior.

"He said," she began and had to stop to cough. "That she couldn't be expecting us."

Suki nodded. "True, but she _would've _expected him, Zuko said so himself. But he had to get here by ship. They've probably been watching the harbor for weeks."

"Then why," Katara murmured, "Wouldn't they have attacked before? We were docked for hours."

Suki looked pensive for a moment before her eyes darkened.

"They would've waited for a report to bring to Azula."

Katara tensed then nodded in agreement. "Zuko said she'd want to destroy him herself." Suki sighed but quickly snapped her gaze to the woman clamoring atop of Appa.

"Where are you going?"

Katara gave her a pointed look.

"If Azula knows our forces, then she'll be expecting my father. And Zuko."

Suki caught Katara's leg in her hand. "She can't possibly know about Bumi, though. You have to give them a chance."

Katara glared at her. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when a Kyoshi Warrior stayed away from battle like a homely little _wife."_

Kicking in her heels after pulling her leg from a stunned Suki, Katara urged Appa into a gallop. The hard riding shouldn't harm the child yet, as her stomach was barely showing.

She steered the massive beast into the direction Zuko had planned to ride with her master, refusing to glance back at Suki. Her father would be fine; he was a seasoned warrior and a tactical genius. Her husband was rash and foolish.

'_Besides,' _Katara thought, _'Azula isn't out for Father's head.'_

The sounds of battle thundered in the distance.

* * *

Zuko idly stared at his reflection in the quickly paced stream.

It had taken two hours of hard riding up the foothills to find the river's mouth. Thankfully, Katara's master had quickly found a tributary to follow. After that it was a mere matter of staying by the stream.

He was alone now.

Pakku had forced all the water down the river bed. The root route of the water was now a massive, dry ditch. They had split to search a separate tributary each. As powerful as the old man was, Zuko wasn't terribly disappointed by his leaving. He was a pompous, arrogant, old ass.

The Fire Lord had chosen to stay in the hills, taking a small stream that led West once more toward the coast. If he found nothing, he would double back and begin anew.

Pakku had expressed a feverish obsession to make his way back to Hakoda's host, and thus, Kanna.

Zuko only wished he could assure himself of his beloved's safety.

He immediately shook himself of such thoughts. He had given her the tea, and she had taken it to the bath with her to drink. She wouldn't wake till the next day, in the deep, darkest part of morning.

Zuko's eyes scoured the surrounding forest and occasionally the ground, checking for tracks, signs of human habitation or other such clues.

The foothills were becoming steeper as the stream wove through them. Soon, his mount would be useless. Birds were still in the autumn trees, without the flurried movement of their usual activity.

The stream curved along in the near distance, making it impossible to see where it led after the next twenty five yards. Still the Firelord kept to, more cautiously now.

He slowed to a walk, descending from his steed silently. The horse flicked its ears and paced to the stream for a drink.

Zuko followed the horse's stead and bent over, cupping a handful to his mouth. He had a water pouch, but why waste its supply when the soothing drink was freely available?

As he greedily swallowed the cold water, a flash of bright blue snapped at his vision, winking at him from under the edge of a stone in the stream.

The Firelord leaned forward to pluck it out, nearly losing the small, slippery object.

A small shard of crystal sat in his palm. It gleamed with the sunlight, but it had lost the glow that had first caught his attention.

Zuko raised his head, standing with his palm outstretched.

Crystals were particularly common in and around caves. It wouldn't have surprised him if the stream he'd been following went underground at some point.

Clicking his tongue softly, Zuko led his horse towards the bend in the water, tensing the entire way. He prepared himself to fight and defend in an instant, one hand on the sheath of his twin dao; the other rose for faster bending.

The blind spot approached until, just before the bend, the Fire Lord tensed and sprung.

A twinkling creek ran across the ground above a cave in the side of the mountain.

"Well, _well_. We should end this quickly. Far be it from me to detain the Fire Lord."

* * *

"You know you really should _try_ to be subtle."

Toph smirked. "Whatever for?"

She turned her face back to her two guards, lying in a huddled mass and cuffed in rather….awkward positions by stone enforcements.

"They knew this was coming."

Ty Lee shook her head before snatching Toph's wrist and grabbing onto the rope that raised and lowered their assailants into their lofty prison.

The rope snapped quickly through the pulley, unaccustomed to the weight of two at once.

Their descent was silent, the forest around them almost eerily still.

Then Toph's ears pricked at the twang of a taught bow.

"DROP!"

An arrow sliced through the rope where Ty Lee's hand had been naught two seconds before Toph pulled her hands away.

Ty Lee landed perfectly on her feet while Toph slammed into the ground, creating a crater that sent aftershocks rushing through the tangled roots of the forest.

Several more arrows were released, but with a swift upward thrust of her hand, Toph brought a wall to catch the wooden shafts.

Ty Lee kicked off easily from the trunk of a tree to gain altitude and swing to the branch where a solemn-face archer sat.

He pulled a dagger quickly from his belt, but the acrobat ducked his thrust and jabbed once to the arm that held the dagger and then to his solar plexus, winding the teen, who made no sound of complaint, nor expression at all.

Ty Lee giggled as the boy's arms fell to his side before she pinned his dagger through his shirt to the tree.

Toph had her hands to the forest floor when Ty Lee touched the ground once more.

"What is it?"

"Hush," Toph whispered harshly.

Ty Lee watched her intently for a moment, before executing a handstand, her attention lost as she sought to observe the Blind Bandit through a more…interesting perspective.

Toph swore, before standing, fists clenched.

"He can't take care of himself for even a day of two!"

Ty Lee watched Toph's nostrils flare in frustration. "Who? Sokka?"

Toph gave her an odd look.

"No."

She faced west, a frown ripped across her lips. Harsh vibrations pounded through the earth, a result of animals fleeing…_something._

"Skirt."

Ty Lee flipped over again.

"Hmm?"

"Is there smoke coming from the east?"

Ty Lee turned sharply, sucking in a painful breath.

"Azula."

Toph shook her head.

"There's someone else, too. A lot of someones."

Ty Lee watched Toph carefully.

"West then?"

Toph nodded once before sliding one foot behind the other.

"Can you keep pace with me?"

The littlest Bei Fong did not wait for an answer before pushing her feet back and forth, hands following the motion. The earth slid to her movements, carrying her quickly forward.

Ty Lee stared aghast. It really was difficult to imagine this one the girl that all called 'sightless'.

Shrugging to herself, she failed to notice the sound of horses approaching from the south.

* * *

Sokka urged his steed faster, breaking toward the echoing sounds of battle.

Piandao kept pace with him admirably, dodging trees that Sokka barely brushed past, caught in a daze of his own concern.

His father had rode straight west, above their position in a perpendicular direction. Normally Sokka's concern would have been nagging, but he would've held his place. But an overwhelming since of dread had settled on his head.

"Sokka stop!"

Piandao reached forward and jerked the reigns of Sokka's mount, causing the horse to veer left dangerously. Sokka glared at him.

Piandao glared back before pointing above the trees.

It was then that Sokka noticed the acidic smell of smoke that wafted upon the breeze.

"Damn it all!"

"Sokka," Piandao began firmly. "Your father is surrounded by some of the most able fighters the world has to offer. Think clearly lad! What will happen to your friend in enemy hands if they fear the tide of battle will not follow their favor?"

Sokka glared at him, smelling the smoke and waging with his reason and his instincts.

Piandao did not budge, tethering the horse's reigns in a tight grip.

"She can't bend, lad. She's surrounded by enemies. Your father has the avatar close at hand. She needs you."

Sokka swore once before nodding and Piandao grinned and released him.

"North then."

* * *

**A.N: Thoughts? Please Review**


	40. Chapter 40

_**To all my readers,**_

_**I am pursuing the end of this story by going back and editing the entire piece. It requires me to reemerge myself in the story and update both my style and plot points. I invite you to check out the new versions, as things are definitely different! Up to chapter 5 is done for now, with more to come.**_

_**Thank you for all the support and encouragement over what has been far too long a time.**_

_**Let's do this bad boy!**_

_**sBc**_

_**7/7/12  
**_


End file.
